


Сборник драбблов по Реборну

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Character Death, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Eight Years Back, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Time, Five Years Later, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Seventeen Years Back, Ten Years Later, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Years Later, four years later
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 110
Words: 61,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

крыжовенный драбблик для котика Кристал, огромное спасибо за вычитку тов. игре

Сапоги, вольготно расположившиеся на приборной панели феррари, глянцевито поблескивали, слепили глаза весело скачущими бликами то ли от солнца, то ли от чужой улыбки. Дино не мог решить: и то, и другое было слишком ярким, и он надвинул темные очки поглубже на нос, садясь за руль.  
Еще бы они помогли.  
От острых носков к узкому голенищу и вверх, под коленку, на бедро, туго обхваченное белой штаниной: взгляд скользил все выше и выше, и наконец застыл в паху, так же тесно обтянутом джинсами.  
Член Мукуро четко выделялся под тканью, топорщил ширинку; Дино почувствовал, как его собственный каменеет от этого зрелища, как все тело каменеет целиком, и в голове возник непрошеный образ Медузы Горгоны.  
Змеиные головы, хищно распахнутые пасти.  
Гибкие извивающиеся тела.  
Лианы.  
Лотосы.  
Пряный запах.  
Обвитые кнутом запястья.  
Жар.  
Искаженный криком рот.  
\- О чем задумался?  
«Может ли твой член превратиться в змею и укусить, пока я буду тебе отсасывать?» - промелькнуло в голове, и Дино широко, приветливо улыбнулся, отирая с виска каплю пота:  
\- Солнце поднимается, скоро станет совсем жарко. Может, поедем ко мне?  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - тихо рассмеялся Мукуро и убрал ноги с приборной доски – на взгляд Дино, слишком поспешно. – Может, - кивнул он и прикрыл глаза.  
«А если я сам пущу в дело зубы?»  
Ключ зажигания скользил во влажных пальцах, и машина завелась не сразу.  
Мукуро дождался, пока они выедут на дорогу, и добавил:  
\- Еще как может. И не только в змею.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Давай поженимся  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 502 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фран, Савада Цунаеши, Рокудо Мукуро х Дино Каваллоне  
Категория: джен, слэш   
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG

— Ой, что сейчас будет, — пробормотал Фран и, покосившись в сторону, повторил чуть громче: — Ой, что будет!  
Потом почесал нос, вздохнул одновременно раздраженно и горестно и завопил:   
— Пожар!  
Задремавший было на соседнем стуле Дино всплеснул руками и грохнулся на пол — Фран не успел вовремя заменить ковер с толстым ворсом иллюзией цинкового листа, поэтому эффект оказался смазанным, но все же вполне сносным.  
— Что горит? — засуетился Дино, оглядывая комнату.  
Фран дождался, пока тот сфокусирует взгляд на нем, выдержал положенную приличиями паузу и прижал ладонь к груди.  
— Душа учителя горит, — произнес он с чувством и закатил глаза к потолку, который тут же расцвел сполохами пламени. Дино запнулся о край ковра и снова шлепнулся на задницу, на этот раз — с приличествующим моменту грохотом. Фран удовлетворенно кивнул и продолжил, стараясь издавать звуки как можно протяжнее:  
— Горит, горит огнем его душа! И сердце пылает, ах, бедное сердечко, столько натерпелось оно, несча-а-а...  
— Не завывай, — донеслось с потолка, и тот погас, вернувшись к привычной скучной лепнине.  
Фран вздохнул еще горестней.  
Переставший суетиться Дино оттянул ворот футболки, так что та задралась на животе, и уткнулся в ткань носом.  
С потолка раздалось сдержанное покашливание.  
— Мне кажется, или до сих пор гарью пахнет? — удивленно спросил Дино и вскрикнул, когда футболка расползлась на нем тысячей дождевых червяков.  
С потолка пробормотали что-то неразборчиво, но с чувством.  
— Так, — раздался голос Мукуро чуть громче. — Я знаю, что нам надо сделать. Раз этот бессовестный ребенок отказался посидеть один, пока я обсуждаю свои планы с двумя самыми влиятельными, — голос гнусно фыркнул, и Фран дал себе слово непременно запомнить и повторить эту интонацию, — людьми в Альянсе, значит, я буду общаться с каждым по очереди. Тем более, разговаривать с одним мы уже закончили, а второй так кстати совершенно случайно оказался у него в особняке. Каваллоне, будь так добр, поднимись. О футболке не беспокойся.  
Дино исчез из комнаты так быстро, что Фран надулся от обиды. Но через пару минут соседний стул занял довольно бледный для солнечного летнего утра Савада Цунаеши. На его лице застыло выражение искреннего недоумения, и Франу сразу стало веселее.  
— Босс, — выдохнул он, припомнив интонацию Хром, и тот вздрогнул. Но не очень сильно, так что Фран передвинул стул поближе к нему, не забыв проскрежетать ножками по украшавшей комнату иллюзии цинковой крышки гроба, в которую превратился слишком банальный лист и на которую Савада Цунаеши косился довольно нервно. Фран спросил со всей искренностью:   
— Босс, скажите, а вам нравится кто-нибудь?   
Цуна дернул шеей, что наверняка означало кивок, и Фран удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула.  
— И вы наверняка боитесь сказать ему о своих чувствах, — кивнул он сам себе, не дожидаясь ответа, и предложил: — Хотите, помогу? У меня большой опыт успешных проектов.  
С потолка отломился кусок штукатурки и звучно упал между стульями.  
— Не бойтесь, это не иллюзии, — успокоил Фран побледневшего еще сильнее Саваду и похлопал его по плечу. — Пока что, — улыбнулся он, на всякий случай отодвинув стул подальше от слабо дребезжащей люстры. — Пока что.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Еще больше  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 242 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рокудо Мукуро х Хибари Кея  
Категория: преслэш   
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: PG

Даже когда он спит, в нем горит яркий огонь битвы — не тот, что накрывает плотным облаком или свивается на шее удавкой, тяжелый и давящий, цвета спелого плода, его лопающейся кожуры, сочной мякоти. Это другой огонь: он греет, покалывая кончики пальцев, которые можно наконец осторожно прижать к щеке, не рискуя получить удар.  
Мукуро любит риск, но есть вещи, которые он любит еще больше.  
Во сне Хибари хмурится, приоткрыв рот, дышит глубоко и жадно, втягивает воздух хрипло, будто задыхаясь в разгар сражения. Мукуро не нужно использовать иллюзии, чтобы знать наверняка, что будет видеть Хибари во сне. Кого он будет видеть.   
Мукуро легко касается разомкнутых губ, сдерживаясь, чтобы не скользнуть пальцами во влажный рот, очерчивает линию челюсти и мягко проводит под подбородком. Кладет раскрытую ладонь между ключиц, так что каждый хриплый вздох оказывается пойманным еще в горле, до того, как вырвется изо рта. Мукуро любит успевать первым везде и всюду. Особенно — убивать, но есть вещи, которые он любит еще больше.  
Он присаживается на край кровати, обхватывает шею Хибари рукой и давит большим пальцем на кадык, чувствуя, как бьется в ладони пульс, беспокойный будто птица.  
Когда Хибари открывает глаза, в них еще несколько секунд после пробуждения плещется опаляющий огонь, который не имеет ничего общего с пламенем той битвы, что вот-вот начнется.  
Мукуро перехватывает трезубец поудобнее, уворачивается от удара и верит — нет, знает, — что с каждым разом этот огонь горит немного дольше.  
Мукуро любит сильных противников. Особенно тех, кто любит его еще больше.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Сказка на ночь  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 438 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: TYL!Фран, TYL!Рокудо Мукуро  
Категория: преслэш   
Жанр: юмор, юст, романс  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: арка будущего

— Барышня, дайте Вендикаре.  
— Не смешно.  
— Правда? А Кен смеялся...  
— Ты его челюсти проверял, несносный ребенок?  
— А? Челюсти? Вы хотите сказать, что они могли быть от гиены? Но шутка же правда смешная!  
— Я хочу сказать, что тебе стоит проверить их на остроту.  
— Что-что? Вас плохо слышно, учитель! Пш-ш-ш, пш-ш-ш, вот, сплошные помехи на линии.  
— Я бы сказал, кто тут сейчас главная помеха.  
— Это жестоко. Неужели я отрываю вас от чего-то важного? Разве вы не должны быть на водных процедурах?  
— До свидания, Фран.  
— Эй, это уже точно слишком жестоко!  
— Надо же подавать тебе достойный пример.  
— О, учитель, вы, вне всяких сомнений, самый достойный человек из всех, кого я встречал. Другой вопрос, чего именно вы достойны, и...  
— Явно не этого. Будь так добр, назови хоть одну причину, по которой ты решил выйти на связь посреди ночи?  
— А я вас разбудил? А что вам снилось?  
— Как я фарширую тебя жабами, прежде чем засунуть в печь.  
— Глубокое проникновение вкупе с каннибализмом — это тревожный симптом, учитель.   
— Симптом чего, позволь спросить?  
— Подавленных желаний. Хотите, чтобы я нарядился в костюм Гензеля и заглянул в ваш домик? Насколько, кстати, глубока печь? О, или вы предпочтете наряд Гретель?  
— Я предпочту выспаться. И тебе советую сделать то же.  
— Вы как-то подозрительно покладисты, учитель.  
— Я просто устал.  
— От меня?  
— Нет, чудовище. Просто.   
— Знаете, в Альпах есть такая забавная деревушка с милыми домиками. Я бы давно превратил их все в пряничные, да только где достать ведьму? Не подскажете?  
— Спи.  
— Не могу. Все думаю о наряде Гретель. Как считаете, М.М. сильно разозлится, если я стащу у нее платье?  
— Хотел бы я это видеть.  
— Увидите. Непременно увидите, учитель. Я не могу пропустить выражение вашего лица в этот момент. Спокойной ночи. Надеюсь явиться вам сегодня во сне в этом платье. Хотите, опишу? Оно такое...  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, я прекрасно осведомлен о вкусе М.М.   
— Хорошо.   
— Ты как-то подозрительно покладист.  
— От вас нахватался, не иначе. Сладких снов. Барышня, вам тоже. Счет за звонок можете прислать Саваде Цунаеши.  
— Фран?  
— М-м-м?  
— Зачем ты выходил на связь?  
— Соскучился?  
— Это вопрос? Ох, нет, не отвечай, ради всех демонов ада. У тебя бессонница, ребенок?  
— Вроде того. Вы не являетесь мне во снах, а зачем тогда спать? Неинтересно.  
— Сегодня приду.   
— С кочергой и печью?  
— Без.  
— Без них? Безо всего? Это попахивает...  
— Спи.  
— Сплю. А вы приходите.  
— Приду.  
— Ага. А если обманете, то я к вам сам приду. Завтра.  
— Спи.  
— До встречи.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Вот и поговорили  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 410 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: *YL!Гокудера Хаято х *YL!Ямамото Такеши  
Категория: слэш   
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG

— Мудак ты!   
Ямамото ловко увернулся от динамитной шашки и машинально взмахнул зажатой в руке катаной, которую как раз сел полировать.   
— И шутки у тебя мудацкие. И какого хрена ты динамит разрубил, придурок, фитиль был не запален!  
— Извини, отвлекся, — Ямамото вовремя сообразил, что сказать «засмотрелся» будет сейчас не лучшим вариантом. Он улыбнулся и отложил катану в сторону. — Я не нарочно, честное слово. Просто увидел его и подумал, что жалко будет номер...  
— Он для молодоженов, дубина, — Гокудера сделал такое лицо, что Ямамото на всякий случай снова взял в руки оружие и пересел на дальний край постели, отведя взгляд в сторону. — На меня смотри, а не на эту долбаную кровать!  
Та была и в самом деле внушительной. Ямамото успел подумать, что на ней легко разместились бы и они вдвоем, и их завтрашний заказ, и даже Джиро. Ну, то есть Ури тоже спокойно хватило бы места, но до такого страшного оружия лучше было не доводить.  
— Других номеров не было, — вздохнул он, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать улыбку. По голове прилетело очередной шашкой.  
— На меня портье смотрел как на дебила. И горничные ржали, — прошипел Гокудера ничуть не хуже не к ночи помянутой Ури, и Ямамото пригнулся, увернувшись от полетевшего в него ботинка. Потом второго. — Да мне на тебя даже динамит тратить жалко, идиот! Завтра пригодится, очень надеюсь, что останется пара лишних шашек.  
— Это вряд ли, — пробормотал Ямамото недостаточно тихо и потер ухо, в которое угодил тяжелый браслет с шипами. — Спасибо, что не ремнем, — сказал он совершенно серьезно и тут же пожалел об этом, в который раз пообещав себе молчать до самого утра. А лучше — до конца недели.  
— Чтобы я еще хоть раз с тобой куда-то поехал! — рявкнул Гокудера, и Ямамото застыл, лишенный возможности видеть. И мыслить.  
Потом стянул с головы пахнущую порохом футболку, героически перелетевшую через весь люкс, и наконец решился поднять глаза. Зажмуриться он успел, и металлическая пуговица джинсов только стукнула по носу.  
— Ну, чего застыл?  
Голос Гокудеры доносился из-за приоткрытой двери в ванную, и Ямамото готов был поспорить на что угодно: свои драгоценные шашки в место с повышенной влажностью тот ни за что не прихватит. И Ури тоже.  
— Это была только разминка. Иди сюда, придурок, я еще на закончил с тобой разговаривать.  
Ямамото убрал катану в ножны и медленно положил на кровать, потом, недолго подумав, прислонил их к стене.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что сегодня не только постели, но и целого номера будет мало.


	6. Chapter 6

Название: Как порядочный человек  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 542 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Рокудо Мукуро х Савада Цунаеши  
Категория: слэш   
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: постканон арки будущего

Ветер завыл протяжно и тоскливо, за дверью что-то заскрипело и заскреблось, и Цуна вздрогнул: в вое на мгновение послышался человеческий голос.  
— А твои точно не вернутся до... — начал он и снова вздрогнул, когда Мукуро рассмеялся ему в шею, задев горящую кожу сухими губами. Цуна подумал, что они наверняка искусаны. Интересно, кем.  
— Порядочный человек в такую погоду и собаку не выгонит, — проговорил Мукуро на ухо и добавил укоризненно: — Я даже тебя не выгоняю.  
— Ага, — машинально ответил Цуна и сглотнул, стараясь не дергаться лишний раз.   
С другой стороны — там, где кожу не грело дыхание, — шеи касался прохладный металл трезубца. Насколько тот был острым, Цуна предпочел бы проверить не сегодня. И не самостоятельно.  
— Только ты не порядочный человек, — пробормотал он и попытался отодвинуться от трезубца. По шее тут же мазнули губы, и Цуна замер, прикрыв глаза. Он не знал, в какую сторону сейчас опаснее качнуться. — И в поговорке был «хороший хозяин».  
— Я достаточно хорош для тебя, Савада Цунаеши? — голос Мукуро, прижавшего губы прямо к сонной артерии, которой явно снились кошмары, звучал глухо, но по-прежнему насмешливо.  
— Как хозяин? — непонятно зачем уточнил Цуна и слегка запрокинул голову. Не помогло. — Или вообще?  
Мукуро молчал, продолжая медленно водить губами по шее. Цуна покосился направо и уперся взглядом в его растрепанные на макушке волосы. В полумраке комнаты они казались влажно блестящими, словно Мукуро только что вылез из воды.  
Цуна вздохнул.  
— Вообще ты ничего так, — пробормотал он и даже сумел не вздрогнуть, когда Мукуро снова засмеялся, негромко и хрипло. — Я ведь пришел тебя поблагодарить. Ага. Ну, воспоминания из будущего вернулись, я хотел сказать, ты столько для меня сделал... В смысле, для Вонголы.  
— А ты хороший хозяин, Савада Цунаеши? — спросил Мукуро, все еще тихо посмеиваясь, и Цуна понял, что не может пошевелить и пальцем.  
Да и не хочет.  
— Не очень, — сказал он и прикрыл глаза. Все равно ничего толком было не разглядеть. Он поерзал на продавленном диване, поежился: из окна тянуло сыростью, должно быть, тоскливый ветер гнал сюда не менее тоскливые тучи. — Так себе. Но я пытаюсь быть порядочным.  
— Мне уколоть тебя трезубцем до или после? — прошептал Мукуро и быстро лизнул его за ухом.  
Цуна стиснул зубы. Ветер выл так, что и собственных мыслей было не расслышать. А может, и не нужно было.  
— Я хотел посоветоваться, как лучше тебя вытащить, — выпалил он и выдохнул, выпуская вместе с воздухом все ненужные и несказанные слова.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — повторил Мукуро, и Цуна дернул головой, но так и не смог заглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Во время, — ответил он и рассмеялся обреченно. — Ты, кстати, тоже не ответил на вопрос, и я...  
Ветер стих.   
— С помпой, — выговорил Мукуро, чуть задыхаясь после поцелуя, и облизал влажные губы. — И фейерверками.  
Цуна потянулся и прикусил нижнюю, провел языком по шершавой корочке в углу рта. Мукуро не отстранил его и не отстранился сам. Цуна прекрасно знал, что это наверняка иллюзия и обман зрения, но в темноте лицо Мукуро сияло. Тот прислонил трезубец к подлокотнику дивана и запустил обе руки Цуне в волосы.   
— Я не тороплюсь, — сказал он, когда Цуна покосился на острое лезвие. — Во время? Хорошо. Теперь у нас полно времени.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: Сломался  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Доктор Амбридж  
Размер: драббл, 372 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: *YL!Занзас х *YL!Савада Цунаеши  
Категория: слэш   
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13

— Привет, Занзас, — говорит этот обсос, и собиравшийся молча пройти мимо Занзас замирает, не сделав и пары шагов.  
— Что у тебя с голосом? — спрашивает он, забыв даже добавить «мусор», или «мелкий кусок дерьма», или что-нибудь такое же привычно вежливое.  
— Сломался. Ты меня просто не видел давно, — радостно отвечает обсос, и Занзас моргает, глядя на растянутый в улыбке рот. Потом моргает еще раз. Потом его, наконец, отпускает, и он идет, куда собирался: подальше от этого сраного дома, сраного отца, сраного Савады с его сраной улыбкой и сраным голосом.  
«Сломался, — звучит в ушах, когда Занзас выруливает на шоссе, — сломался».  
Слышать Саваду становится еще невыносимей, чем видеть. На мелькающую то тут, то там ржавую макушку можно закрыть глаза, а затыкать уши — слишком уж много чести.  
— Привет, Занзас, — раздается за спиной. — Рад, что ты все-таки пришел. Дон Тимотео, наверное, тоже очень рад, юбилей все-таки, ты его уже...  
— Закрой рот, — говорит Занзас, снова забыв добавить пару слов про надоедливое дерьмо.  
Савада обнаруживается рядом все чаще и чаще, бесит будто нарочно, оказывается даже там, где его никогда не должно было быть. Занзас ловит себя на том, что перестает распахивать двери пинком и осматривает комнату перед тем, как переступить порог.  
Еще он начинает чаще оглядываться.  
— Не меня ищешь? Привет, — Савада идет ему навстречу по коридору особняка Вонголы легким и быстрым шагом, тощий, растрепанный, вытянувшийся за последний год так, что теперь глядеть на него сверху вниз уже не доставляет прежнего удовольствия. — Привет, Занзас.  
— Закрой рот, — отвечает тот, следуя новой привычке, и Савада поджимает губы, глядя на него с удивлением, но все еще без капли страха.  
И тогда Занзас не выдерживает.  
— А теперь открой, — велит он, толкнув Саваду к стенке, и тот распахивает рот, быстро облизывает губы и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, черт бы его побрал. — И повтори, что сказал.  
— Что? — тихо переспрашивает Савада и хмурит брови. Потом выговаривает старательно, как школьник на уроке: — Не меня ищешь? Привет, Занзас...  
— Еще раз.  
— Занзас?  
— Еще раз.  
— Занзас, — говорит Савада и наконец отводит взгляд.  
На его щеках красные пятна, и Занзас пробует стереть их пальцем перед тем, как провести по ним языком.  
Савада стонет, и, слушая его голос, Занзас думает, что сломался не только он.


	8. Chapter 8

По заявке: "А мне захотелось почитать, как пьяный Мукуро звонит всем кому можно и устраивает принудительный дерти-ток по телефону"

\- Знаешь, у мартини такой вкус, приторно сладкий и обволакивающий. Немного напоминает микстуру, тебе не кажется? Микстуру от...  
\- Мусор, да ты охуел. Пошел на хер.  
\- ...от застенчивости. Тебе точно не помешает глоточек-другой.  
\- М-Мукуро, ты, кажется, ошибся номером. Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, не петь в трубку, Гокудера как-то странно смотрит на меня, когда прислушивается.  
\- А если растереть послевкусие на языке, словно медленно тающий леденец, то сквозь эту приторность, и вязкость, и сладость пробивается едва различимая горечь.   
\- Ох, золотце. Ты, конечно, само очарование, но, к сожалению, пьян совсем не мертвецки, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Впрочем, я проверю утром твою температуру... Я хотел сказать - самочувствие!  
\- Кстати, из горлышка пить куда вкуснее, чем из бокала. Ну кто бы мог подумать! У этой бутылки вообще такое чудное горлышко, ты не находишь? Что ты молчишь?  
\- ...прости. Я только что свалился со стула. И свалил со встречи Альянса, мне, кажется, нужно кое-куда заглянуть.  
\- Такое длинное, тонкое, гладкое горлышко. Обхватываешь его губами, скользишь нежно и плавно, язык ласкает стекло... Что ты говоришь, я плохо слышу?  
\- В этом баре омерзительно воняет. Я и шагу не ступлю за порог. Поднимайся из-за стойки и иди к выходу сам. Не дойдешь — донесу твой труп. Живее. Каваллоне уже паркуется рядом на стоянке.


	9. Chapter 9

"Загробная романтика", крыжовник, юмор, 500 слов, по заявке Семейка Адамс!АУ :lol: кузен Дино 

\- Он всегда был странный, - Гомес округлил глаза еще больше, чем обычно, и Мартиша немного поморщилась, но растянула губы в приветливой улыбке. Жаловаться гостям на родственников — что за дурной тон, право слово. Даже если эти родственники...  
\- Мой дорогой, ты, как обычно, чересчур увлекся, - она отпила вина и сжала ладонь мужа. - Что подумает наша гостья? Это верно, у всех есть родичи со странностями.  
\- Он сияет! - страстно выдохнул Гомес в лицо их новой соседке, так кстати заглянувшей на ужин: сегодня к вину подавали отменных кладбищенских голубей, фаршированных червями. Когда-то Гомес даже сам их готовил, кажется, на вторую годовщину их свадьбы. Ах, как же давно это было...  
\- Дорогой, - Мартиша сжала пальцы чуть сильнее, но Гомеса, как лезвие гильотины, было уже не остановить:  
\- У него золотые локоны! Золотые! И белый конь! И эта его улыбка, о, Мадонна, это что-то немыслимо чудовищное!  
\- С кузеном Дино интересно играть в больницу, - пробормотала под нос Венсдей и мечтательно улыбнулась. - Надо только помахать ему, когда он поднимается по лестнице...  
Мартиша глубоко вздохнула и встала из-за стола, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли кишат голуби. И утереть пару слезинок, которые семье и гостям лучше не видеть — истинная леди всегда держит лицо, даже когда приходится выслушивать такие скорбные факты о собственной семье.  
Когда она вернулась в парадную гостиную, за столом висела приятно гробовая тишина и сидел Дино.   
Он сидел не один. По правую руку от него лицом в салате лежала непривычно молчаливая новая соседка Аддамсов, а сразу за ней, закинув ноги в высоких сапогах на стол, со всем удобством расположился юноша с очаровательно мертвенной бледностью на лице и ослепительной улыбкой.  
\- Она слишком много болтала. Это неуважение к хозяевам дома, разве я не прав? - любезно поинтересовался он, скинув ноги со стола, и поцеловал руку Мартише.  
\- Ну да, ты не любишь, когда кто-то составляет тебе конкуренцию, - негромко рассмеялся Дино и тут же покраснел под недовольным взглядом своего компаньона. - Тетя Мартиша, извините за вторжение, но я обмолвился при своем... друге, что вы давно зазывали меня в гости, и он настоял на том...  
\- ...что ты ведешь себя как настоящая свинья, а никакой не жеребец, - живо откликнулся тот и послал Мартише очередную улыбку. - Скажите, его так с самого детства звали? Дробящий мустанг?  
\- Все верно, мой милый, - Мартиша улыбнулась в ответ. - Только не дробящий, а гробящий.  
Дино закашлялся и пролил на себя вино.  
\- Это семейный вариант, я потом расскажу.  
\- Мы так рады, что ты наконец нашел себе друга! - радостно провозгласил Гомес, который явно намеревался заключить того в объятия. - И где же ты его отыскал?  
Мартиша негромко откашлялась, намереваясь извиниться за мужа, но гость ничуть не обиделся. Напротив, он растянул губы еще шире, взял Дино за руку и сообщил:  
\- В Аду!  
\- А ты любишь играть в доктора? - серьезно спросила Венсдей, и гость наклонился к ней, похлопал неподвижную соседку по спине и заговорщицким шепотом поинтересовался:  
\- Почки или печень?  
Дино снова облился, и Мартиша почувствовала, что ей стоит еще раз наведаться к голубям, чтобы смахнуть пару непрошенных слез умиления.  
Определенно, дела в семьи пошли на лад. Все-таки романтика - великая вещь.


	10. Chapter 10

По заявке: "что-нибудь в честь хэлоуина"  
быстродрабблик на коленке, киви

\- Ветер, ветер в окно стучится, что-то точно сегодня случится...  
\- Прекрати завывать, - Мукуро морщится, сам не зная, к кому именно обращается и что за голос хочет заглушить: тот, что шелестит и посвистывает за заклеенным бумагой окном, или тот, что звучит в комнате. Или — внутри него самого.  
\- Спи, - велит он и уходит в другой конец дома, подальше от комнаты с тенями на стенах от уродливого ночника, который наполняет все мертвенно-бледным светом и делает глупое мальчишечье лицо зеленоватым как у крохотного тролля.  
Мукуро читал про них когда-то давным-давно: тролли вырастают большими и сильными. И тупыми, так что Франу это не грозит. Но и делиться с ним этим пока не стоит — грош цена истории, конец которой известен заранее.  
Когда-то давным-давно Мукуро любил книжки со счастливым финалом.   
Но он вырос. Это тоже случилось очень давно.  
Тени от ночника с треснутым стеклом ползут, кажется, по всему дому, трогают подошвы сапог липко и навязчиво. Мукуро закрывает глаза всего на мгновение, и тени набрасываются на него, спеленав в тугой кокон. Если Мукуро не задохнется, из него вылупится что-то красивое.  
Если он не задохнется...  
\- Что вы как маленький, - продавленный диван скрипит, Мукуро моргает и не отодвигается в сторону, переводя сбившееся дыхание, слушая недовольные вздохи под боком — справа из обивки торчит пружина, достойный трон для маленького тролля.   
Глаза у него тоже зеленые. Слишком внимательные. Будто не живые.  
Мукуро моргает снова.  
\- Если боитесь спать один — так бы и сказали. Не вертитесь.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает он, глядя, как тени отползают обратно к двери.  
\- Потому что тогда одеяла на двоих не хватит.  
Он хочет что-то ответить — про наглых маленьких чудовищ, которым место не рядом с ним, а только в глупых книжках, которые он читал в детстве, - но думает слишком долго. Фран прижимается к его боку, горячий и сонный, дышит мерно и тихо и бормочет что-то вполголоса под нос. Мукуро наклоняется и слышит все тот же глупый стишок.  
Постепенно затихает все — и еле слышный шепот, и ветер за окном, и голос внутри.  
\- Что-то точно сегодня случится, - повторяет Мукуро негромко и проводит рукой по бледному лбу, убирая с него волосы. Он улыбается, касаясь его губами, и засыпает тоже с улыбкой, не видя никаких снов. Никаких кошмаров.  
Что-то случилось. И он знает — что.


	11. Chapter 11

быстрокрыжовник, 600 слов, юст

\- Цуна сказал мне быть с тобой осторожней, - проговорил Дино и, противореча своим словам, утопил педаль газа. Левая ладонь легко скользнула по рулю, тронула рвущийся в окно ветер.  
\- О, ну раз Цуна сказал, - очень серьезно кивнул Мукуро и тихо фыркнул, с заметным удовольствием глядя на то, как сворачивают к обочине идущие впереди машины, уступая им дорогу.  
Дино не знал, куда так торопится и зачем ему торопиться. Просто хотелось ехать вперед, набирая скорость, все быстрее и быстрее, хотелось сложить крышу автомобиля, чтобы бил в лицо ветер, хотелось услышать смех с соседнего сидения — смех, который прорывался наружу из-за плотно сомкнутых губ столь явно, что их хотелось раздвинуть пальцами или языком, открыть, как раковину.  
Дино чувствовал, что готов нырнуть глубоко ради крохотной и сияющей жемчужины этого смеха, готов ехать так быстро, как только может, и еще быстрей, чтобы закончить дорогу стремительно и нелепо — например, свалившись с обрыва в воду или врезавшись в ближайшее дерево. Или коснувшись чужих губ.  
\- Раз Цуна сказал, - повторил Мукуро, прищурившись и продолжая глядеть на дорогу, - то тебе и в самом деле стоит быть осторожней. Прикрой окно, будь так любезен. Насколько я понимаю, мы почти приехали.  
Земля под ногами ощущалась горячей даже сквозь подошвы кроссовок, раскаленный воздух полудня волнами окатывал кожу в вырезе футболки. Дино потер влажную от пота шею, ощутив острую жажду, и перевел взгляд с Мукуро на невысокий дом у дороги.  
\- Я безмерно рад, что Савада Цунаеши в последнее время отличается повышенной разговорчивостью, - лениво проговорил Мукуро, прикрыв глаза от солнца ладонью. - После нашей последней встречи я уж было испугался, что он лишится бесценного дара речи надолго. Или, по крайней мере, будет с месяц заикаться. Но он продолжает меня удивлять. Жаль только, - он шагнул ближе и улыбнулся, не размыкая губ, - что он не удосужился сказать, почему тебе потребовалось обратиться именно к моей помощи.  
\- Маммон берет слишком дорого, - ответил Дино, возвращая улыбку, и сглотнул, глядя на то, как губы Мукуро растягиваются шире.  
\- О, так дело в деньгах? - тот поднял бровь и повернулся лицом к дому.   
\- Нет. Не только. Дело в том, что...  
\- А еще он так и не объяснил, зачем главе Семьи Каваллоне лично ехать в такое захолустье под прикрытием иллюзий.  
\- Старые счеты. Перед семьей, - Дино похлопал себя рукоятью кнута по бедру и коснулся свободной ладонью плеча Мукуро. - Идем?   
\- Я тебя перебил, - сказал тот, не оборачиваясь и не двигаясь с места.  
Дино улыбнулся и усилием сдержал особенно остро нахлынувшее желание поспешить.  
\- Дело не в деньгах. А в том, что для этого дела мне потребуется помощь кого-нибудь с... художественным вкусом.  
\- Очень старые счеты? - спросил Мукуро, бросив взгляд из-за плеча на кнут, и Дино снова сглотнул солоноватую, вязкую слюну.   
Он молча кивнул, и Мукуро развернулся к нему, заслонив собой дом. Заслонив собой все.  
\- Ты уверен? - усмехнулся он. - Пару минут назад ты говорил, что Савада Цунаеши велел тебе быть осторожным. Думается мне, наш ответственный мальчик знал, что посоветовать.  
\- С тобой. Не с теми, к кому у меня счеты.  
Мукуро улыбнулся, разомкнув губы и показав влажную полоску зубов, и Дино был слишком поглощен этим зрелищем, чтобы возразить, когда тот мягко вытащил кнут у него из руки.  
\- Вот как, - проговорил Мукуро и, отступив на шаг, замахнулся быстро и коротко.  
Дино потер вспухшую на ладони полосу и вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Когда закончим, - сказал Мукуро, снова подходя ближе и втискивая рукоять кнута в саднящую ладонь, - тебе необязательно больше со мной осторожничать. Считай, что у тебя теперь есть счет и ко мне.  
\- У меня к тебе кое-что большее, - ответил Дино и зашагал к дому.   
Взмокший затылок ласкало солнце и тихий смех.


	12. Chapter 12

тильная вьягодка, дроч юст со вкусом тлена, 500 слов

Гокудера открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, потому что комната вертелась перед лицом, как будто он свалился с карусели и смотрел снизу вверх на быстро скачущих пестрых лошадок.  
Карусели Гокудера любил — они вызывали в памяти то острое, болезненное чувство радости, когда, сделав очередной круг, он натыкался взглядом на улыбку очень красивой женщины в толпе.  
Что Гокудера не любил, так это выблевывать легкие, поэтому он сглотнул отвратительно горькую слюну, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и медленно сел. Ему хотелось задать несколько вопросов, да что там, проорать их вслух так, чтобы вылетели стекла, но судя по тому, что он успел увидеть, пока глаза были открыты, окон в комнате не было. Были раздвижные двери, свернутый футон у стены и ваза с одним цветком на низком столике. Кажется, цветок был белый.  
Он хотел бы спросить: «С Десятым все в порядке?»  
«Если нет, то какого черта я здесь, а не в его палате?»  
«Если да, то почему его тут нет?»  
«Я сильно облажался?»  
«Где мои сигареты?»  
Он опустил гудящую голову обратно на подушку и выговорил только последний вопрос.  
\- В моем доме не курят, - раздалось в ответ откуда-то слева, и Гокудера застонал сквозь зубы, предпочтя не открывать глаза.   
Воздух в комнате был свежий и прохладный, тошнота постепенно отступала.  
Гокудера решил двигаться дальше по списку с конца, раз уж начал.  
\- Я сильно облажался?  
\- Больше, чем следовало, - произнес голос Хибари уже гораздо ближе. - Но меньше, чем помешало бы делу.  
\- Почему Десятого здесь нет? - выговорил Гокудера с трудом и услышал едва различимый шорох шагов. - Почему ты здесь?  
\- Потому что ты в моем доме, - странно спокойно ответил Хибари.  
\- Почему? - упрямо повторил Гокудера.  
\- Потому что Савада обратился ко мне с одной просьбой.   
\- Где он? - спросил Гокудера. Он попытался открыть глаза, но их слишком резало от света. Или от чего-то еще.  
Хибари молчал, а потом Гокудера почувствовал прикосновение к губам. Он машинально разомкнул их и зажал в зубах фильтр сигареты.  
\- Кури, - велел Хибари, щелкнув зажигалкой, и Гокудера втянул дым, чувствуя, как уходит тошнота. Но не горечь.  
\- Где он? - тихо выдохнул он, когда прохладные пальцы отняли от его рта сигарету.  
\- На встрече с Джессо.  
Гокудера наконец сумел поднять веки и увидел, как Хибари выпускает из губ тонкую струю дыма.  
\- Гадость, - заключил тот и сунул сигарету обратно Гокудере в рот. - Ты не успеешь, - сказал он, поднимаясь, но Гокудера собрался с силами и схватил его за ладонь.  
\- О чем он попросил тебя? - выговорил он, и Хибари молча сел рядом, глядя на белый цветок в вазе.  
\- Не оставлять тебя одного сегодня.  
Гокудера хотел вскочить на ноги, перевернуть столик с вазой, пробить кулаком тонкую перегородку и проораться так, чтобы лопнули стекла во всех домах в округе.  
Но рука Хибари держала крепко. И была больше не прохладной, а теплой. Очень теплой.   
Снова щелкнула зажигалка, Гокудера открыл полные песка глаза и увидел, как Хибари подкуривает две сигареты.


	13. Chapter 13

390 слов, дино\бьянки, вьягодка, сплошная романтика)

C самого начала вечера Гокудера не отводил сосредоточенного взгляда от сверкающих рядов бутылок за барной стойкой, но Бьянки не возмущалась и повернуться не просила. Во-первых, уж за столько-то лет она должна была привыкнуть к тому, что даже самая важная беседа прерывалась, стоило Гокудере посмотреть на сестру. А во-вторых, ей явно было не до того, чтобы просить его о каких-то мелочах.  
Беседа была действительно важной.  
\- Пицца-убийца? - мрачно спросил Гокудера, отпивая щедро разбавленный джин, и по звону серег понял, что Бьянки в очередной раз помотала головой.  
\- Запнулся о ножку стола и снес блюдо прямо на колени дона Сержио. Потом еще долго благодарил. Говорил, никак не доходили руки избавиться от него.  
\- Смертельные профитроли?  
\- Украли вместе с коробкой из его машины. - Гокудера не видел лица Бьянки, но бы уверен, что она поморщилась. - И не придерешься — при мне украли. Пусть покоятся с миром.  
Гокудера выпил, не чокаясь, заказал себе еще одну порцию.  
Бьянки с начала вечера тянула «Кровавую Мэри». Судя по тому, что ни водку, ни томатный сок она никогда не любила, дела были и в самом деле плохи.  
Гокудера тяжело вздохнул и с тоской покосился на пачку сигарет в кармане джинсов. Курить хотелось нестерпимо.  
\- Печенье? - спросил он, и, надо отдать должное, его голос дрогнул самую малость.  
Молчание висело над барной стойкой слишком долго.  
\- Он откусил одно и сказал, что очень вкусно.  
\- Соглашайся. - Гокудера соскочил с высокого стула, бросил на стойку несколько купюр и наконец достал сигареты. - Нет, в самом деле, что тут думать-то. Без вариантов. Он съел твою еду и выжил. Это же пиздец.  
\- Это любовь, - сказала Бьянки, и Гокудера впервые за вечер услышал в ее голосе что-то кроме раздражения.  
\- Как скажешь, - фыркнул он и мотнул головой. - Я пойду, у меня еще дела.  
\- Не расскажешь, какие?  
То ли дело было в джине, то ли в общей атмосфере на удивление спокойного семейного вечера без привычной скорой и реанимации, но Гокудера решил побыть откровенным в ответ.  
\- Иду на вечер классической японской музыки, - быстро проговорил он, комкая пачку в руке. - Ну, удачи.  
\- Если вдруг вечер пойдет не так, как тебе хотелось, ты всегда можешь позвонить мне и заказать пиццу! - донеслось в спину.  
Гокудера замер на пороге бара и, не оборачиваясь, покачал головой.  
\- Это пиздец? - рассмеялась Бьянки.  
\- Он самый, - вздохнул Гокудера.


	14. Chapter 14

вьягодномалинововампиевое варенье, 380 слов, провокация на провокации

\- Ублюдок!   
\- Тише, тише, Гокудера Хаято. - Голос у Мукуро сочувственный, и если не смотреть в его сладко улыбающееся лицо, в это сочувствие можно почти поверить. - А то ведь он забьет тебя до смерти за лишний шум.  
\- Не забьет! - огрызается Гокудера и чертыхается, когда улыбка Мукуро становится приторно-сладкой настолько, что начинают ныть зубы и стянутые иллюзорными веревками запястья.  
\- О, - говорит Мукуро, и в одном этом звуке столько издевательского, предвкушающего веселья, что Гокудера почти готов переломать себе пальцы, но дотянуться до спрятанных в манжетах рубашки динамитных шашек.   
Почти готов.  
\- Я и не знал, что ваши отношения вышли на такой уровень. Прими мои извинения. И поздравления. - Мукуро склоняет голову набок и подкидывает трезубец в руке — легко, играючи, будто тот вовсе ничего не весит. - Или лучше — соболезнования?  
«Заткись!» - хочет заорать Гокудера, но едва открывает рот, как за спиной скрипит дверь и раздается негромкое:  
\- Заткнись, - будто Хибари влез ему в голову так, как Мукуро уже когда-то сделал. Как хочет сделать еще раз.  
Мукуро перекидывает трезубец из ладони в ладонь, Гокудера скалится и замахивается ногой, чтобы как следует пнуть его по голени, но замирает, когда острие упирается ему в горло.  
\- Мне ведь даже нет нужды царапать тебя еще раз, - укоризненно качает головой Мукуро. - Зачем вся эта суета?  
\- Вот именно, блядь, - хрипит Гокудера. - Зачем?  
Мукуро смотрит поверх его плеча, и от широкой улыбки воздух вокруг них превращается в патоку.   
\- Чтобы убедиться, что я сделал правильный выбор.  
\- Если ты вселишься в мое тело, он все равно тебя изобьет, кретин. - Гокудера вскидывает голову и кривится, мысленно прикидывая, на сколько матчей придется сходить с Рехеем после того, как тот поставит его на ноги.  
Мукуро тихо смеется и прислоняет трезубец к стене.  
А потом опускается на колени.  
\- Тише, тише Гокудера Хаято, - выговаривает он ласково, кладя ладони на его бедра, и поднимает взгляд. В нем насмешка, похоть и азарт. - Ты слишком нравишься мне для того, чтобы я позволил кому-то другому тебя мучить. - Мукуро облизывает губы, и от этого зрелища Гокудеру с ног до головы обдает жаром.   
Он сглатывает, делает вдох и вздрагивает, когда слышит шаги и чувствует прикосновение ладони ко взмокшему затылку. Но не к связанным рукам.  
Только в этот момент Гокудера понимает, как же он попал.


	15. Chapter 15

клубнично-малиновая оргия, которая скатилась во вьягодку, 725 слов, R, автор зажал порно)

— Уроды, — мрачно сообщил Гокудера ополовиненной бутылке пива и прикончил ее в несколько глотков, чтобы не мучилась.   
Это убийство должно было стать первым в череде планируемых на вечер, и с каждой минутой список рос.  
— Дружеская пьянка. Мать их! — Шестая бутылка повторила участь предыдущих, Гокудера тяжело поднялся с дивана и поплелся в ванную, не обращая внимания на смех из соседнего номера, который было отлично слышно даже через стенку.  
Если бы в мини-баре было что-то покрепче, Гокудера бы давно уже напился в хлам и вычеркнул из списка пару пунктов — или хотя бы уснул, чтобы не слышать и не видеть ничего вокруг. Но «уроды», милостиво оставив ему упаковку пива, вытащили все, что можно, из обоих номеров. И, судя по все возрастающей громкости смеха, из пары соседних.  
Гокудера отлил и долго мыл руки, уставившись на свое помятое отражение в зеркале. Ехать в другой отель уже не было ни сил, ни желания. Зато желание набить кому-то морду становилось все сильнее.  
— Этой мой номер, — сообщил замерший на пороге Хибари, и Гокудера вяло выругался, пообещав пристроить магнитный ключ, щедро выданный ему Мукуро, прямо тому в бесстыжий глаз. Любой. Лучше в красный.  
— Тебе жалко, что ли? — огрызнулся он и вытер руки, скомкав полотенце и швырнув его со всей силы в раскрытую кабину душевой. Судя по взгляду Хибари, список потенциальных трупов в его голове только что обогнал по длине план Гокудеры.   
— Иди в свой, — на удивление миролюбиво велел Хибари и даже не пообещал избить. Это заставило Гокудеру окончательно увериться в том, что настоящие психи и сволочи — те, кто с сияющей рожей предлагают тебе вспомнить школьные годы за парой бокалов в отеле на побережье, а потом заявляют, что у них оргия в планах на вечер.   
— Не пойду! Там эти кретины! Я лучше тут останусь. — Гокудера дружелюбно — насколько позволяло пиво и пылающая внутри ненависть — кивнул Хибари.   
— У тебя ширинка расстегнута, — сообщил тот и пошел к душу, стягивая с себя пиджак и рубашку, как будто Гокудеры тут в помине не было. — Забери эту мокрую тряпку и выметайся. И выпей кофе. От тебя несет.  
— Ресторан внизу час как закрыт, — буркнул Гокудера, заводясь еще больше.  
— Уже нет.  
— Никуда я не пойду! Если тебя что-то не устраивает — проваливай сам! Чего ты тут ждешь вообще, а?  
— У меня в отеле с утра переговоры. А ты чего ждешь в моем номере? Чтобы я тебя избил?  
Гокудера почувствовал, что «наебали» — очень мягкое выражение для описания этого вечера.  
От открыл рот, чтобы сообщить, что ждет, пока два урода за стенкой напьются вдрызг, уснут и тогда он с огромным удовольствием засунет каждому из них в задницу по динамитной шашке, но решил, что делиться с Хибари таким гениальным планом не будет. Мало ли, тот найдет, как адаптировать его под свои тонфы.  
— Оргию жду, — процедил он вместо этого и с удивлением понял, что идущий к нему Хибари — как и пол под собственными ногами — изрядно раскачивается. А еще что на Хибари нет рубашки, и ширинка тоже расстегнута.   
— Она в соседнем номере. Или ты уходишь сейчас, или я забью тебя до смерти. А потом их.  
— Черта с два! — заорал Гокудера и качнулся вперед. — Хрена ли я тогда так долго терпел?  
— Вот именно, — негромко сказал Хибари у него над ухом, и Гокудера понял, что стоит к нему вплотную. Настолько вплотную, что чувствует, как твердый член Хибари прижимается к его собственному.   
Гокудера коротко выдохнул и вцепился в плечи Хибари.  
— Говорил же, выпей кофе, — поморщился тот, а потом провел языком по губам Гокудеры и прикусил нижнюю.  
— Мы вообще-то пошутили, — проговорил, запинаясь, Ямамото, застывший на пороге ванной. — Про оргию.   
Висящий на его плече Мукуро посмотрел на них так, что Гокудера мгновенно перенес его в мысленном списке трупов на первое месте. Сразу после себя самого.   
— Ты так громко кричал, что мы уж испугались, что тебя тут убивают. — Мукуро прищурился и нехорошо улыбнулся. — Или насилуют. Вот ужас-то. Что только не придет в голову, правда?  
— Значит так, — хрипло проговорил Гокудера в лицо Хибари, который и не думал отстраняться. — У нас есть динамит и тонфы. Выбирай, что затыкаешь этим уродам — задницы или рты?  
Хибари посмотрел ему в глаза, и Гокудера почувствовал, что «наебали» — слишком крепкое выражение для такого веселого вечера.  
И что у Хибари все еще стоит.


	16. Chapter 16

пьяный мандарин, 330 слов

\- ...еще можно выпускать на арену не по двое участников, а по трое! - Мукуро воодушевленно взмахнул бокалом, и Ямамото, засмотревшись, упустил момент, когда вино пролилось на его штаны.  
Спустя пять минут и две пачки салфеток Ямамото смог убедить Мукуро, что все в порядке и срочно отстирывать пятно не нужно — в конце концов, вино было белое.  
\- А я говорил, что красное вкуснее! - непонятно сокрушился Мукуро и продолжил: - Так вот! Три участника сразу — это гораздо зрелищнее!  
\- Ага, - Ямамото радостно кивнул и принял из рук Мукуро полный бокал. - Нет, правда, здорово придумал! Парные соревнования — давно вчерашний день! С двумя партнерами сразу гораздо веселее!   
Мукуро закашлялся, но вина на этот раз не пролил.   
\- Не могу с тобой поспорить, - он залпом допил бокал и широко, мечтательно улыбнулся. - А потом, когда зрителям станет скучно, можно будет выпускать к участникам зверей. Они будут рвать выживших на части, и арену зальет прекрасное чистое море... - он покосился на Ямамото и коротко вздохнул. - Оваций.  
\- Нет. - Ямамото решительно покачал головой. - Я боюсь, такие соревнования провалятся. Извини, если расстроил, - он положил ладонь на плечо Мукуро и сжал. - Идея-то с самого начала была просто отличная. Но зрители не одобрят. Да и я тоже. Я люблю безопасные игры.  
Помрачневший Мукуро задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу — Ямамото не мог не заметить, что делал он так далеко не в первый раз за вечер, поэтому та немного припухла и покраснела, - а потом просиял и полез в бумажный пакет, в котором принес вино.  
Спустя полминуты он уже раскатывал презерватив по члену Ямамото, немного высунув язык от старания.  
А Ямамото часто моргал и улыбался, радуясь тому, что наконец нашел друга, который так любит хорошие разговоры о соревнованиях.  
И безопасность.  
Он хотел было сказать, что завтра обязательно пригласит Мукуро на бейсбольный матч и даст подержать свою биту, но решил, что невежливо обращаться к человеку, рот которого занят.  
К тому же, Ямамото очень сильно сомневался, что в ближайшее время сам сможет - или захочет - говорить внятно.


	17. Chapter 17

крыжовник, махровый флафф, 300 слов, с драбблобитвы в дежурке

\- У Савады Цунаеши привлекательное тело, ты не находишь?  
Дино поперхнулся минералкой и пролил на себя половину стакана. Мукуро подождал несколько секунд и, убедившись, что Дино еще долго будет не в состоянии откашляться, - и что тренировавшийся в полусотне метров от них Цунаеши ничего не заметил, - удовлетворенно кивнул. И продолжил:  
\- Весьма привлекательное. - Лицо Дино приобрело нежно-персиковый оттенок, и, залюбовавшись, Мукуро едва не пропустил момент, когда персик стремительно начал поспевать. Он похлопал Дино по спине и обезоруживающе улыбнулся: - Видишь ли, я давно хотел его захватить. Тело, я имею ввиду. А ты с таким вниманием и интересом следил за тренировкой, что я подумал — может быть, мне стоит опасаться конкурентов?  
Дино прохрипел что-то неразборчивое и замотал головой так энергично, что Мукуро на мгновение испугался, не начнет ли тот снова задыхаться. К счастью, Дино шумно сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох и, бросив на Мукуро укоризненный взгляд, отрезал:  
\- Нет.  
Эффект от сурового взгляда был изрядно смазан тем, что низ футболки и штаны Дино были мокрыми от пролитой воды, и пока он говорил, то ерзал на стуле.   
\- Сегодня очень жарко, - Мукуро понимающе кивнул и искренне посоветовал: - Расставь ноги пошире, на солнце пятно быстро высохнет.   
Оказалось, для того, чтобы поперхнуться, Дино не обязательно нужна минералка. Мукуро сжалился и решил не дожидаться, когда тот снова наполнит стакан.  
\- К слову, раз уж мы заговорили о привлекательности...  
\- Я остановился в гостинице «Шираюки». Будь добр, постарайся найти в аптеке презервативы европейского размера, девушки за кассой на меня реагируют как-то странно. И еще постарайся, пожалуйста, в следующий раз не возникать из ниоткуда у меня за спиной. Если я свалюсь со стула, придется брать в аптеке бинты, а не презервативы.  
Мукуро хотел было сказать, что невежливо и некрасиво так портить утонченное ухаживание, но, глядя на снимающего мокрую футболку улыбающегося Дино, почувствовал, что может только откашляться.


	18. Chapter 18

малина, 330 слов

\- ...вот поэтому я и ношу перчатки, - говорит Мукуро с лицом серьезным и унизительно сочувственным.   
Кея сжимает зубы сильнее, чувствуя на языке вкус выделанной кожи — жаль, что не кожи Мукуро, - соли и крови из собственной прокушенной губы. Он не знает, что бесит его больше — то, что он прокусил ее сам, пытаясь выпутаться из марева, в белесой дымке которого скрывались тугие жгуты лотосовых стеблей; или то, что, поглядев на его губу, Мукуро кивнул себе и проговорил под нос: «Молодец, справился сам».  
Все, что сейчас может Кея — стискивать зубы на ребре затянутой в перчатку ладони, которая коснулась его лица легко и собственнически, словно стебли были лесками, и Кея заглотил за раз сотню крючков. А наживка — вот она, стоит перед ним с серьезным лицом и не отнимает руки.  
\- Если ты планируешь загрызть меня до смерти, начинать с руки будет слишком долго и хлопотно, - замечает Мукуро и улыбается короткой как вспышка улыбкой. - К тому же, перчатка не слишком питательное блюдо, Кея. Раз уж тебе так по вкусу мои ладони...  
Он аккуратно стягивает вторую перчатку, зажав край в зубах — на мгновение Кея чувствует умиротворение от мысли, что еще немного, и Мукуро впился бы в собственную плоть, прямо в яркую голубую вену под тонкой кожей. Мысль растет и ширится, заполняет голову, и Кея видит, как сам оставляет на запястье укус, рвет жилы и слизывает горячую кровь.  
Кея втягивает воздух через нос, сглатывает соленую слюну. Он чувствует, как сводит от напряжения челюсти и мышцы на руках и ногах, которыми он не может пошевелить, и медленно разжимает зубы.  
\- Молодец, - говорит Мукуро все так же серьезно и вздрагивает — едва заметно, но все же достаточно, чтобы в затекшем теле побежала быстрее кровь, - когда Кея рывком притягивает его к себе.   
\- А вот поэтому я ношу галстук, - негромко добавляет он, и, глядя на его губы, Кея решает, что начинать с руки было и в самом деле не лучшим выбором.


	19. Chapter 19

Тил!малина за малину, Фран мимопробегом, 300 слов, флафф без особого рейтинга и смысла)) 

Мукуро хмурится во сне, брови у него тонкие, четко очерченные — два резких росчерка над двумя полукружьями сомкнутых век с темными ресницами. Тогда, думает Кея, тогда, давно, когда пыль стояла столбом в затхлом воздухе и золотилась в тусклом свете, кончики этих ресниц были выгоревшими. Их хотелось коснуться перед тем, как выдавить прищуренные глаза, их хотелось ощутить подушечками пальцев, их хотелось увидеть склеенными густой кровью из опустевших глазниц. Это было тогда. Сейчас Кея глядит на тонкие черные иголки и чувствует, как скрытый за ними до поры взгляд жжет кожу.  
Когда глаза закрыты, выдавливать их неинтересно.  
\- Учитель рассердится, если вы его разбудите, - шелестит за спиной голос и тут же добавляет: - Хотя, так даже забавнее. Ему надо быстрее приходить в тонус, знаете ли. Физиопроцедуры... Ну, я пойду?  
С тихим щелчком закрывается дверь, потом негромко скрипит и хлопает снова — на этот раз куда громче, наверняка. Кея усмехается краем губ и ослабляет узел галстука, ловя себя на безотчетном желании стянуть его с шеи и завязать им глаза спящего. Или рот. Или руки. Или затянуть его на чужой шее — гораздо туже, чем на собственной.  
Он не успевает — не потому, что не торопится, а потому, что, видимо, недостаточно сильно хочет. Впрочем, он прекрасно знает, чего хочет. И пришел сюда за этим.  
\- Какой чудесный сон, - медленно выговаривает Мукуро, едва размыкая губы. Он растягивает их в ленивой улыбке, но его открытые, чуть припухшие со сна глаза улыбаются куда веселей.  
И тогда Кея стягивает галстук и, быстро сжав его в ладони, откладывает в сторону. Потом кладет рядом тонфы. Для них придет время, совсем скоро. Может быть, через пару минут. Или секунд.  
Кее хватит их, чтобы проверить, так ли колки наощупь ресницы, как кажутся. Мукуро не закрывает глаза, но Кее совершенно не мешает ни это, ни ладонь, сжимающая его шею в попытке задушить — или притянуть ближе. Может быть, думает Кея, Мукуро тоже ждал десять лет, чтобы кое-что рассмотреть.


	20. Chapter 20

гранат, R, сомнительный романс, за гранат)

\- Замечательно выглядишь, - говорит Мукуро с таким явным удовольствием в голосе, что Цуна даже жалеет, что не видит себя со стороны.   
Проблема в том, что сейчас он не может не только видеть, но и говорить или шевельнуть хоть пальцем.   
\- Смею заверить, что лотосы идут тебе ничуть не меньше, чем лилии. Но если уж они тебе по вкусу, обещаю украсить ими твое тело. Жаль, что я не видел тебя в них в гробу. Так жаль, - Мукуро вздыхает с неподдельной горечью. - Но, к счастью, я смогу исправить это упущение. Здорово, правда? Ох, прости. Совсем забыл, ты же не можешь ответить.  
Цуна не может, но хотел бы произнести сейчас много разных слов. К примеру, «пиздец», «ненормальный», «почему я без одежды», «у тебя холодные пальцы».  
Пальцы у Мукуро чертовски холодные — Цуна думает, что понял, отчего тот вечно носит свои позерские перчатки. Еще он думает, что Мукуро выбрал, конечно, на редкость издевательский, но крайне действенный способ согреться.  
Когда ладонь прижимается к его груди и сосок оказывается зажат между пальцами, Цуна вздрагивает и пытается дернуться. Толстые стебли лотосов мстительно сдавливают его так, что хочется заорать. От боли и от того, что ни один из них не касается стоящего члена.  
Душно, воздух пахнет чем-то терпким, Цуна жадно втягивает запахи, радуясь тому, что хотя бы в этом ему не отказано. Мукуро услужливо придвигается ближе — запах становится насыщеннее, ярче, щекочет ноздри. И нервы.  
Цуна сглатывает, в который раз пытается вытолкнуть языком побег, зажимающий рот, но тот оплетает голову тугой петлей, делая второй виток перед закрытыми глазами и сдавливая взмокший затылок.  
\- Жарко? - сочувственно спрашивает Мукуро и легко дует Цуне в лицо. Его дыхание пахнет перечной мятой. - Ничего, ничего. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть. Я подую — и сразу станет легче.  
Когда Цуна чувствует дыхание на головке члена одновременно с прикосновением трех острых зубцов к животу, он не может больше сдерживаться.  
\- Ну вот, - Мукуро, не торопясь подняться с колен, укоризненно качает головой, разглядывая корчащиеся в огне останки стеблей. - Никакой выдержки, Савада Цунаеши. Разве мы так договаривались?  
\- О чем мы точно не договаривались, так это о том, что ты выколешь мне печень.   
\- Из тебя получился бы недурный Прометей.  
Цуна тяжело дышит и утирает пот со лба чуть дрожащими пальцами. Он закусывает губу, глядя на пустые ладони в перчатках, чертыхается сквозь зубы, и лицо Мукуро медленно становится из раздосадованного снова довольным.  
\- Всего лишь еще одна иллюзия, - говорит он, вставая в полный рост, и Цуне стоит изрядных усилий не остановить его, положив руку на плечо. - Ты по-прежнему не доверяешь мне, Савада Цунаеши, несмотря на то, что спишь со мной уже год. Это было бы обидно, если бы не было так весело.  
Цуна ругается вполголоса и затыкается, когда Мукуро коротким взмахом ладони избавляется от одежды.  
\- Иллюзии, иллюзии, - говорит он, склонившись к уху Цуны, и от звука его голоса вдоль позвоночника сбегает холодок. - Иллюзии. Реально одно лишь тело, - Мукуро обхватывает его за плечи и трется носом о висок. - И мне не нужен трезубец, чтобы захватить твое. Знаешь, почему? - он прижимается вплотную, и Цуна чувствует, как влажная головка его члена задевает живот.   
Цуна кивает. Он прекрасно знает ответ. И, сжимая пальцы на члене Мукуро, слыша над ухом тихий горячий вздох, он твердо знает и то, что хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы ненадолго, на короткое время — но и чужое тело принадлежит ему полностью.


	21. Chapter 21

немного рейтинговой малины) 1038 слов, за малину

От Гранд Хаятта вниз вел широкий извилистый спуск, мощеный брусчаткой. Быстрый шаг разгонял кровь и остатки вечерней усталости, из-за высокого забора тянуло свежестью парковой зелени и пруда. Кея ощущал умиротворяющую близость водоема и спокойствие его глади даже по другую сторону ограды.  
Подпиравшие ее девушки оживились и, резво оттолкнувшись лопатками, ступили под свет фонарей, одна за одной, как забавная стайка глупых мелких рыбешек. Кея сдержал раздражение и не ускорил шаг. Когда он увидел их в первый раз два дня назад, громко смеющихся и курящих у ворот заповедного парка, то посоветовал руководству отеля решить эту проблему. Но его заверили, что девушки нисколько не мешают ни остальным постояльцам, ни полиции, ни смотрителям парка, и что это многолетняя традиция.  
Кея чтил традиции. К тому же, в Сеуле не было отеля лучше. В этом он был уверен, потому что проверял. Те, что не прошли проверку, сейчас работали над искоренением недостатков. В этом Кея тоже был уверен.  
Ночь была прохладная и тихая, но с каждым шагом приближался центр города, шумный, яркий, переливающийся огнями аквариум с другой мелкой рыбой. Кея остановился почти у самого подножия холма и поднял руку, заметив невдалеке такси, потом, передумав, опустил ее и потянулся к телефону в кармане пиджака, чтобы вызвать машину из отеля. Девушки за спиной щебетали слишком громко, и он решил, что пройдется еще немного — тело требовало движения после двухдневных переговоров с Юн Хи, во время которых Кея чуть больше, чем следовало, увлекся сохранением каменной неподвижности, которая пугала корейцев настолько явно и сильно, что грех было не развлечься.   
Он сжал телефон в руке, и в ту же секунду его запястье плотно обхватили пальцы.  
\- Такой чудесный вечер. Господин точно хочет провести его в одиночестве?  
Медленно развернувшись, он остался даже немного разочарован — на Мукуро не было ни платья, ни парика. Кея скептически посмотрел на выпирающую под драной футболкой внушительную грудь, поднял взгляд на влажно блестевшие в свете фонаря пухлые губы. Ухмыльнулся и запустил руку за отворот пиджака, огладив край тонфы со всей возможной нежностью.  
\- Не здесь, - быстро сказал Мукуро и, сверкнув зубами, потащил его обратно к высокой ограде парка.   
Он отпустил руку Кеи и легко перемахнул через забор. Кея выругался и полез следом, сопровождаемый хлопками и смехом в спину. «Убью», - привычно отметил он и спрыгнул на аккуратную дорожку. Мукуро — уже без огромного бюста — стоял у ближайшего куста и скалился.  
\- У тебя помада на зубах, - сообщил Кея, скидывая пиджак и перехватывая тонфы поудобнее.  
Мукуро запрокинул голову и захохотал, отскочил в сторону, уходя от удара, и утер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - лениво поинтересовался Кея, замахиваясь. Тонфа глухо ударила по древку трезубца, Мукуро улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Работаю стилистом в Ганнаме.  
\- У тебя всегда был чудовищный вкус, - сообщил Кея. Мукуро резко дернул трезубец вниз, выбив из рук одну тонфу, и проговорил почти в лицо:  
\- Кому, как не тебе, знать это.   
Кея чтил традиции, поэтому сначала двинул Мукуро в зубы, а уже потом повалил на землю и вжался стояком в его пах.   
Мукуро смеялся под ним, небо смеялось над головой, щекотало загривок ночной прохладой и почти идеальной тишиной. Раздававшийся в ней негромкий смех казался чужеродным, к тому же, он заглушал мягкий голос ветра на глади пруда, поэтому Кея наклонился и заткнул смеющийся рот.  
У тишины был вкус сладкого сливового вина, запах дешевой помады и пота.  
\- О, теперь и у тебя зубы испачканы! - радостно сообщил Мукуро и притянул его к себе за шею. - Дай-ка, я исправлю...  
Целовался он глубоко и жадно, шарил руками по спине и бокам, так что тело ныло от прикосновений. Кея приподнялся на локтях, вдохнул холодный воздух — и спустя мгновение оказался прижат коленом к земле. Мукуро смотрел на него долго, очень долго. Потом облизнул губы — на нижней все еще были следы помады, - и опустился на Кею одним плавным, бесконечно долгим движением.   
Ленивая, горячая волна окатила его с головы до ног, и Кея прикрыл глаза, нашаривая пряжку ремня. Он почувствовал, как прохладная ладонь уверенно отталкивает его пальцы, и подумал о том, почему сегодня на Мукуро нет перчаток. Больше он не думал.  
Мукуро сполз вниз, обхватил его член и с нажимом провел языком по головке.  
\- Ты прав, - пробормотал он вполголоса, - есть гораздо более интересные занятия, чем безуспешные попытки привить людям чувство стиля. Взять к примеру тебя. Эта рубашка...  
Кея фыркнул, когда пуговицы на ней полетели в стороны. Мукуро снова лег сверху, прижался губами к шее и потерся бедрами о его член — Кея поморщился от прикосновения ткани к головке. Он дернул плечом и просунул руку между животами, расстегнул молнию на штанах Мукуро и спустил их, другой рукой оттягивая в сторону поджавшуюся ягодицу. Он надавил пальцами на вход, и Мукуро тихо выдохнул ему в шею, потом прикусил ее, двинув бедрами так, что Кея стиснул зубы. Ветер остужал горящее взмокшее лицо, Мукуро мелко дрожал, но Кея прекрасно знал, что это не от ветра. Он обхватил ладонью оба члена, сжал, с силой провел пальцами между ягодиц, задел горячую гладкую кожу ногтем, и Мукуро зашипел ему на ухо что-то неразборчивое. Он толкался в его кулак, часто и сбивчиво дыша, и его дыхание оседало на коже влагой, которую тут же слизывал горячий язык.  
Кея закусил губу и выгнулся, двигая ладонью быстрее и жестче. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Мукуро, намотал длинный хвост на кулак, потянул вверх, пока лицо Мукуро с закрытыми глазами и оскаленным ртом не оказалось совсем близко, и прикусил нижнюю губу. Она была тонкая, влажная от сладкой слюны и стонов. Мукуро дернулся, уходя от поцелуя, но Кея держал крепко и когда почувствовал, как на пальцы выплескивается горячая сперма, толкнулся языком в искривленный рот, а бедрами — навстречу ответному движению, и через несколько секунд сам кончил.   
Мукуро с довольным стоном оторвался от его губ, прищурился, затем великодушно пристроил ладонь под затылком Кеи.  
\- И стоило селиться в лучшем отеле города, чтобы трахаться на земле, в кустах какого-то парка? Здесь даже колеса обозрения нет.   
Говорить было лень, драться, пока что, тоже, но Кея все же разомкнул саднящие губы и ответил:  
\- Знаешь хорошие отели в Ганнаме?  
Судя по тому, каким многообещающе задумчивым стало лицо Мукуро, тот знал много интересных мест. Кея решил, что если ни одно из них ему не понравится, они всегда могут вернуться в этот парк. В конце концов, он чтил традиции. И не имел ничего против того, чтобы создавать новые.


	22. Chapter 22

Название: Перед грозой  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: TYL!Цуна х TYL!Мукуро  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 750 слов  
Жанр: флафф, юст, романс  
Примечание: таймлайн — сразу после арки будущего

Струи фонтана перед особняком били высоко, словно призывали с неба близкую грозу. Воздух был душный и густой, резко пахло озоном. Слишком резко.  
— С возвращением из мертвых, Савада Цунаеши.  
Цуна провел рукой по лицу, стирая со скулы мелкие брызги, долетавшие от фонтана. Сдержал желание оглянуться.  
— И тебя тоже.  
Он вздрогнул, когда запястье мягко обхватили прохладные пальцы, потянул руку вниз — пальцы не разжались — и уставился на чужую ладонь. Кожа была светлая и похожая на восковой лепесток. На запястье между двумя крохотными родинками змеилась тонкая голубая вена.   
Цуна сглотнул, и пальцы легко соскользнули с его руки.   
— Я должен... — начал он и сбился, потому что ладонь сжал плечо так сильно, что заныли сведенные от напряжения мышцы. Потом он почувствовал пальцы в своих волосах. На шее. Хватка усилилась.  
— Если ты меня придушишь, то получится захватить и в самом деле только тело, — осторожно выговорил он. — Холодное и мертвое, а я, знаешь, с недавнего времени очень уж ценю жизнь. И свою. И чужую.  
Мукуро тихо рассмеялся над ухом, кромку задели губы — Цуна почему-то был уверен, что они улыбаются.  
— Ты в отличной форме, Савада Цунаеши. К чему бояться смерти? Если, конечно, тебе не придет в голову снова сыграть в увлекательную игру с прошлым, то ты проживешь, полагаю, еще лет пятьдесят ко всеобщему неудовольствию. И удовольствию весьма ограниченного числа людей.  
Цуна поморщился.  
— Я должен извиниться перед тобой, — упрямо закончил он и дернул плечом, стряхивая руку. — Я мог бы сказать в свое оправдание, что сперва мне не хватало возможностей и власти, чтобы тебя вытащить, а потом — времени, потому что нам объявил войну Бьякуран. Но я не буду ничего этого говорить, потому что и ты, и я прекрасно понимаем: мне просто не хватило желания. Вот и все. Это только моя вина.  
— Мне не нужны твои извинения. И оправдания, — ответил Мукуро, и Цуна прикусил губу, потому что тот снова запустил пальцы в его волосы, так что кожу на шее стало покалывать, будто от несильных разрядов электричества. Должно быть, гроза была уже близко. Очень близко. — А что до желания... Я думаю, что не ошибусь, если скажу, что уж этого у тебя в избытке. Чего ты хочешь, Савада Цунаеши?  
«Чтобы ты меня простил, — подумал Цуна. — Чтобы ты убрал от меня руки. Чтобы не убирал».  
— Чтобы пошел дождь, — сказал Цуна и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как оседает на половине лица мелкая водяная пыль от фонтана. Как пахнет скошенной с утра травой и свежим цитрусовым лосьоном после бритья, от которого щипало царапину на подбородке. Он чувствовал спиной тепло. Он чувствовал себя живым настолько, насколько вообще мог.  
— Я полагаю, с этой, безусловно, непростой задачей все же удастся справиться и без иллюзий.  
Цуна развернулся под тихий шелест первых капель, словно выпутывался из тяжелого занавеса или плотной ткани савана, и оказался с Мукуро лицом к лицу в тот момент, когда наконец началась гроза.  
Мукуро улыбался широко и весело. Длинные волосы липли к его лбу и шее, и Цуна качнулся вперед, отвел их, глядя в прищуренные глаза, обведенные темными кругами. Кожа под пальцами была прохладной, пульс — четким и быстрым.   
Дождь шумел, ему вторили раскачивающиеся верхушки деревьев и задыхающийся фонтан. Вокруг была вода, одна вода, быстрая и по-летнему теплая. Вода — и никаких иллюзий.  
Цуна моргнул, отер мокрое лицо и предложил:  
— Пойдем в дом? — Потом, подумав немного, стащил через голову липнущую к телу рубашку. Вдалеке громыхнуло, Цуна чуть повысил голос: — За десять лет набежали проценты, я понимаю. Но и тело, которое ты хотел захватить, стало немного сильнее и лучше. Как думаешь?  
Мукуро фыркнул и, прижав ладонь ко рту, расхохотался.  
— Я думаю, тот факт, что ты десять лет помнил мою глупую шутку и всерьез ее боялся, с лихвой перекрывает все проценты, Савада Цунаеши.  
Цуна сморгнул воду с ресниц, и за эту секунду Мукуро успел оказаться еще ближе. Он внимательно окинул его взглядом, покачал головой, улыбаясь, и поймал пальцем стекающую по животу каплю.   
— Ты, кажется, предлагал заглянуть к тебе домой? Я, видишь ли, не особенно жалую жидкости в таких количествах, — тихо рассмеялся он и коснулся царапины на подбородке Цуны. Участливо заглянул в глаза: — Руки дрожали с непривычки? Понимаю, нелегко привыкнуть к тому, что ты снова живой.  
— Нелегко, — кивнул Цуна. Обхватил запястье Мукуро и коротко прижался губами к тонкой голубой вене между двух родинок. Мукуро щурился, словно на небе были не тучи, а яркое солнце, и не отнимал руки. — Но я думаю, что справлюсь. Кое-кто уже дал мне хороший совет. Важны не извинения и не оправдания. — Мукуро медленно кивнул, и Цуна притянул его за руку, проговорив в улыбающиеся теплые губы: — Важны желания.


	23. Chapter 23

быстрокалина за калину, 260 слов, немного драмы, немного рейтинга

Пот стекает по вискам, щекочет шею, скользит по сгибу локтя горячей влажной змеей. Она опускается ниже и пробует юрким языком пульс. Руки подгибаются, тонут в простынях, лоб врастает в подушки так, что не различишь, где заканчиваются волосы и начинаются перья. Пряди липнут к шее, по которой скользят губы — обманчиво легко, улыбчиво легко, Шоичи даже не обязательно смотреть, чтобы увидеть эту улыбку. Ладонь мягко надавливает на поясницу, и Шоичи понятливо прогибается. Он быстро учится. Ему нравится учиться. Как и трахаться. С Бьякураном эти два занятия невозможно не совместить.   
\- Каждый раз, когда я с тобой, когда я трахаю тебя, знаешь, о чем я думаю, Шо-чан? О смерти. Тебе ведь это нравится?  
Шоичи замирает и мотает головой. Пот капает на подушку, шершавая ткань щекочет губы.  
\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне.  
Смешок.  
\- А это одно и то же, Шо-чан. Совершенно одно и то же, никакой разницы. А о чем ты думаешь, мой хороший, когда ты со мной?  
\- Никакой разницы, - повторяет Шоичи и чувствует мокрым загривком улыбку. Вздох. Кивок. Волоски на шее встают дыбом. Лицо заливает жар. - Никакой разницы. Я тоже думаю о смерти, Бьякуран.  
Шоичи быстро учится. Трахаться - и другим, менее приятным и не менее полезным вещам.  
Прежде чем обхватить ладонью его член, Бьякуран прижимается к уху Шоичи и шепчет, задевая раковину языком, выписывая на ней отметку "Зачтено":  
\- Я рад, что ты всегда думаешь обо мне.  
Шоичи со злым, едким как пот удовольствием успевает подумать о том, что на его теле еще достаточно мест для новых отметок. И тонет в змеях и простынях.


	24. Chapter 24

тильный хромгранат, 707 слов, эрочка. за калину)

— Извини, пожалуйста. — Хром осторожно, словно с опаской спустила ноги с кровати, легко коснулась пола кончиками пальцев — Цуна сглотнул, засмотревшись на круглые розовые пятки, — и уверенно пошла к столу.  
Цуна повернулся и застыл, глядя на нее — тонкие щиколотки со следами ремешков туфель, небольшой свежий синяк под коленкой. Нет, не синяк.  
С кровати донесся смешок, Цуна глубоко вздохнул и решил, что поднять взгляд будет лучше, чем обернуться.  
На Хром было что-то шелковое и короткое. С одинаковым успехом это могло оказаться как платьем, так и бельем, Цуне никогда не давалось разбираться в моде и, наверное, не хватало вкуса. В школе одежду ему покупала мама, сейчас для этого был личный портной в ателье на набережной.  
Цуна на мгновение почувствовал на лице соленый влажный ветер с моря и прикрыл глаза.  
Хром прошелестела мимо, скрипнули пружины кровати, спустя несколько секунд раздался приглушенный шепот, негромкий смех и хлопок пробки.  
— Рад, что вам понравился мой номер и шампанское. Но в следующий раз лучше забронируйте отдельный. И в другом отеле.  
— Никогда не думал, что ты окажешься таким жадным, Савада Цунаеши. Добрый, славный Савада Цунаеши, который готов отдать для друзей все, что ни попросят, пожалел для них вина. Милая Хром, ты видишь это? Я вижу, но отказываюсь поверить своим глазам!  
Цуна тихо застонал и все-таки открыл глаза, повернувшись к кровати.  
На Мукуро не было ни одежды, ни белья. Простыни, на которых утром проснулся Цуна, стали винного цвета. Цуна поборол желание спросить, не красил ли их Мукуро кровью, и криво улыбнулся.   
Хром сидела на краю кровати, подвернув под себя одну ногу, полный до краев бокал покачивался в воздухе у ее лица, словно хотел ткнуться ей в приоткрытые губы.   
— Я вот совершенно не жаден! — Мукуро приподнялся на постели и обвел номер — номер Цуны — широким взмахом руки. — Милая Хром, к слову, тоже.   
Хром опустила взгляд на свои колени, и бокал медленно поплыл к Цуне. Тот машинально протянул к нему руку, но бокал качнулся, взмыл под потолок и опрокинулся.  
Цуна вытер мокрое лицо ладонью и, не удержавшись, облизал пальцы. Непонятно почему хотелось рассмеяться, хотя самым логичным желанием было бы вытолкать этих двоих из его постели и комнаты, попросить горничную сменить простыни и уснуть.  
— Что вы тут вообще делаете? — спросил он, пытаясь отыскать в кармане платок.  
— Ты не получал приглашения? — Мукуро закинул руки за голову и откинулся на подушках. Губы у него улыбались, а глаза — прищуренные, внимательные, — нет. — Как жаль. Должно быть, сова не принесла тебе письмо.  
— Мне не хватает шрама, чтобы его получить, — сказал Цуна и вздрогнул, когда Мукуро резко сел и подался к нему всем телом.  
— О, я с удовольствием помог бы тебе решить эту маленькую проблему, — ответил он негромко и ласково. Хром положила ладонь ему на запястье, и Мукуро мгновенно расслабился, снова улегшись на постель. Он погладил тонкие пальцы и потянулся.   
Цуна увидел не-синяк на его шее, сбоку, где сонная артерия. Мукуро заметил, куда он смотрит, и в его взгляде промелькнуло явное удовольствие.  
— Впрочем, мы всегда сможем обсудить это позже. А сейчас важно другое. У милой Хром сегодня день рождения. Мы думали, ты присоединишься.  
— День рождения Хром был три месяца назад.  
— День рождения Наги, — Мукуро поднял брови, и зависший над головой Цуны бокал поплыл обратно к кровати, звякнул о бутылку, — был три месяца назад. Сегодня — день рождения Хром.  
— Поздравляю, — машинально проговорил Цуна, и Хром улыбнулась, все еще разглядывая свои колени.  
— Спасибо, — ответила она, смущенно поведя плечом. С него сползла тонкая лямка не-платья, ткань поползла вниз, так что стал виден край светло-розового соска.  
— Некрасиво оставлять девушку без подарка. Тем более, когда она настолько любезна, что сама подсказала тебе, что именно хочет получить.  
— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем здесь ты, — сказал Цуна, уже шагая к кровати и сдергивая с шеи галстук. Сердце билось часто и гулко, тело окатывал волнами жар. В ладонь ткнулся полный бокал, и Цуна выпил его залпом.  
Мукуро обнял Хром за плечи, и она потерлась о него щекой, наконец подняв взгляд на Цуну.  
— Потому что милая Хром очень любезна. И совершенно не жадна. И точно знает, — Мукуро нежно поцеловал ее в висок и спустил с плеча вторую лямку, — что хочет получить в подарок. Она. И я. И ты.


	25. Chapter 25

Гранат, совсем немного клубники на фоне, 838 слов, за калину.

Галстук душил как удавка.  
Цуна оттянул воротник рубашки, сглотнул вязкую, горьковатую слюну — с утра не лез в горло завтрак, и к полудню пришлось давиться холодным черным кофе, без сахара и сливок, как он любил. Гокудера едва не разнес ближайший автомат, когда обнаружил, что там нет ничего, кроме пары банок кофе и газировки со вкусом зеленого чая — его он терпеть не мог.  
Солнце припекало, Цуна чувствовал, как выступает испарина на висках и шее. Ямамото легко взъерошил волосы на его макушке — сразу же стало легче и прохладней — улыбнулся и пошел к Гокудере, мрачно курившему у автомата.  
Харасава опаздывал. Может, застрял в пробке, может, хотел показать малолетнему выскочке, где его место, продержав лишних пару часов на солнцепеке на самой окраине Токио.   
Цуна его понимал. Сложно относиться серьезно к пацану, который представляется главой итальянской Семьи и сообщает, что у него другие планы на землю в пригороде.   
Реборн сказал: «Научись для начала разбираться с проблемами в этой стране, прежде чем рваться куда-то еще». Цуна никуда не рвался, но согласился с его доводами. Хибари решил бы любые проблемы в Японии в два счета, но Цуне необходимо было зарабатывать собственный авторитет. В том, числе, в глазах Реборна. В том числе, в глазах Вонголы. В том числе, в своих собственных.  
И в кое-чьих еще.  
Цуна запрокинул голову и уставился на солнце, часто моргая и пытаясь не щуриться. Не получалось — в глазах начало рябить, они заслезились, и Цуна со вздохом их прикрыл. Под веками лениво перекатывались багрово-оранжевые волны, похожие на собственное Пламя. Цуна потянулся поправить галстук, но отдернул руку, словно обжегшись о плотную ткань. Потом, помедлив пару секунд, коснулся его кончиками пальцев, погладил, с замиранием ожидая, когда в ушах раздастся тихий, щекочущий нервы смешок.  
Было тихо, только щелкала зажигалка Гокудеры где-то рядом. Цуна открыл глаза, обернулся — Ямамото отобрал у Гокудеры зажигалку и подбрасывал ее высоко над головой, тот, скривившись, смотрел, как она прочерчивает серебристые полосы в воздухе. С каждым броском Гокудера опускал взгляд все ниже и ниже, и Цуна торопливо отвернулся, чтобы не пялиться.   
Он вздохнул, облизал солоноватые от пота губы и быстро прижал к ним конец галстука. Втянул воздух — на мгновение показалось, что запахло сиренью, кровью и гарью, — а потом услышал нарастающий шум моторов и взволнованный оклик Гокудеры.

К вечеру начался дождь.   
За несколько секунд перебежки из машины в дом Цуна успел порядком вымокнуть. Он встряхнул головой, стянул с плеч пиджак и бросил его на спинку стула.   
На плечи легло полотенце, затем уверенные руки начали быстро вытирать его волосы, взлохмачивая мокрые вихры.  
— Не нужно. Я, наверное, пойду сразу в душ, — устало пробормотал Цуна, не удержавшись и запрокинув голову.  
— Пойдешь, — согласился Мукуро, кивнув. Его подбородок уткнулся Цуне в лоб, руки обняли поперек груди, прижали крепко.  
Цуна стянул с шеи полотенце, кинул на кровать.  
— Я рад, что все решилось так просто, — тихо сказал он и накрыл ладони Мукуро своими.  
Тот рассмеялся.  
— Как будто кто-то сомневался, что Савада Цунаеши любого мастерски поставит на место своей искренностью, великодушием, дружелюбием и парой столпов пламени.  
— Нет, я... про галстук.  
— А что с ним не так? — с искренним интересом спросил Мукуро, и Цуна вывернулся из кольца его рук, сел на кровать, потер кончик носа.  
— Когда ты мне его отдал...  
— Повязал, — поправил Мукуро, и Цуна кашлянул, затем коротко кивнул.  
— Да. Когда ты мне его повязал, то сказал, что благодаря ему будешь незримо присутствовать на переговорах.   
Лицо Мукуро вытянулось, он подошел к кровати и плавно опустился перед Цуной на пол, положил ладони ему на колени.  
— И ты прочел сонет моему галстуку? — спросил он, сияя.  
Цуна застонал сквозь зубы, закрыв лицо рукой.  
— Нет, — процедил он. — Не читал. Уйди, а. Пожалуйста.  
Мукуро смеялся весело и почти не обидно, и Цуна все-таки отнял ладонь от лица.  
— Никогда не думал, что мне придется объяснять японцу суть понятия «метафора». Вы же так... поэтичны, — проговорил Мукуро, кривя губы и едва сдерживая смех, но голос его звучал так ласково, что Цуне стало на все плевать.  
Он стянул с шеи галстук, поглядел на него, фыркнул и отбросил за спину.  
— Можно было просто сказать «на удачу», — пробормотал он, откидываясь на кровать. Тело ныло, влажный воротник рубашки холодил шею.  
Мукуро стащил с него ботинки и носки, пощекотал ступни кончиками пальцев, затем заботливо укрыл одеялом и улегся рядом, подперев щеку.  
— А душ? — спросил Цуна, неловко ворочаясь и придвигаясь ближе. — А, черт с ним, — пробормотал он, опустив потяжелевшие веки.  
Под затылком что-то мешалось, Цуна нащупал тонкую полоску ткани и прижал галстук к лицу, глубоко вдохнув.  
Цветочный запах стал насыщеннее и глубже. Не сирень, нет, что-то свежее и сладкое, но не приторное.  
Цуна открыл глаза. Мукуро лежал с ним рядом, лицом к лицу. Он потерся носом о его нос и улыбнулся.  
— Можешь оставить себе, если так нравится.  
— Очень нравится, — сказал Цуна и сжал галстук в кулаке. Он облизал пересохшие губы и прижался ими к улыбающемуся рту. Губы у Мукуро были теплые и мягкие. Сладкие, но не приторные. Цуна слегка отстранился и прошептал в них, уже почти засыпая: — На удачу.


	26. Chapter 26

Название: До рассвета  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: *YL!Гокудера/*YL!Цуна  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, ER  
Размер: 370 слов  
по заявке Шуршунки "голубика, "рассвет на пляже"

К вечеру поднимается прилив, волны накатывают одна на одну, их мерный шепот убаюкивает, и Цуна сползает ниже в колченогом пластиком кресле, прикрыв глаза. Надо бы подняться и пойти к машине или хотя бы подтянуть кресло повыше, но ему лень, ужасно лень даже пошевелить рукой. Поэтому когда босых ступней касается мокрый язык прибоя, Цуна только поджимает пальцы.  
К виску прижимается холодный запотевший металл, Цуна ощущает на коже влагу и блаженно улыбается, не открывая глаз.  
— В автомате остался только кофе. Если хочешь, я пойду и поищу другой поблизости, там наверняка будет минералка или сок...  
— Не нужно, — мягко говорит Цуна, наощупь вытаскивая из прохладных пальцев банку. — Помнишь, как мы сидели тут после выпускного? Сбежали ото всех, сели на первый попавшийся автобус... Искатели приключений.  
Цуна слышит щелчок зажигалки и с наслаждением вдыхает запах дыма.  
Гокудера молчит где-то рядом, где-то близко, невидимый, но абсолютно зримый. Цуна чувствует его присутствие всегда, маячит ли тот за плечом или занят чем-то на другом конце мира.  
Вода подступает ближе, щекочет ступни. Цуна вытягивает ноги и продолжает улыбаться, упираясь затылком в дырявую спинку кресла.  
Оно настолько старое, что стоит тут, на берегу, наверное целую вечность, и никто на него не зарится.   
Никому до него нет дела. Счастливое. Или не совсем.  
Тихо шипит затушенный о мокрый песок бычок.   
— Замерзнешь же.  
На плечи опускаются теплые руки, скользят вниз, и Цуна запрокидывает голову, так что лба касается упрямый подбородок Гокудеры.  
— Давай еще посидим. Когда выдастся такая возможность — через год, два? Десять? Тем более, сейчас я напьюсь кофе и наверняка не смогу уснуть до самого утра.  
Гокудера фыркает, принимаясь сосредоточенно растирать его предплечья, и Цуна ощущает, как тело захлестывают сразу две волны — подступающий снизу холод, растекающийся сверху жар.  
Они сталкиваются где-то посередине, и Цуна тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как к паху приливает кровь.  
Бывают дни, когда ни жарко, ни холодно, бывают люди, с которыми точно так.  
А бывает, что чувствуешь одновременно и холод, и жар, и много чего еще — порой кажется, что острых ощущений многовато, но к ним слишком быстро привыкаешь.  
И бывают люди, рядом с которыми все вокруг становится предельно ощутимо и остро.   
Цуна ставит банку кофе на песок и думает, что до рассвета еще очень много времени.


	27. Chapter 27

Гокудера, Цуна, чертить магический круг, 140 слов

Цуна приподнимается на локте и смотрит в лицо Гокудеры, белое даже на белой подушке. Кажется, что оно слегка светится в темноте, и Цуна прижимается губами к высокому лбу — нет, не фантом, не обман, не призрак. Живое. Свое.  
Гокудера верит в фантомы и привидений, верит в снежного человека и Лохнесское чудовище, верит в сотни фантастический вещей — вроде того, что рано или поздно Цуна победит все зло в мире, и они смогут жить спокойно.  
Цуна улыбается. Иногда кажется, что лучше бы вокруг были ведьмы и чудовища: тогда достаточно было бы начертить магический круг или отыскать в какой-нибудь пещере волшебный меч, одержать победу легко и просто. Куда проще, чем он привык.  
Цуна не верит в магию и чудеса.  
Хотя нет. В одно верит.  
Что если прижаться губами к хмурой складке между бровей Гокудеры, она исчезает без следа.  
Других чудес ему не надо.


	28. Chapter 28

Ежевика, маяки, 200 слов

Дино никогда раньше не думал, что может так громко кричать.  
Он прикусывает костяшки пальцев, Кея перехватывает его запястье и дергает на себя, кусает его пальцы сам — так сильно, что Дино кричит громче и громче, кончая под ним, зажмурив глаза до белого марева под веками.  
Ветер с океана охлаждает разгоряченную кожу. Дино пьет разбавленное вино, опираясь на перила балкона, и улыбается, глядя на размытую линию горизонта.  
Все вокруг зыбко, от границы сливающегося с небом моря до того, что происходит сейчас с ним самим.  
Хлопает дверь номера, Дино неспешно допивает вино, зная, что когда он повернется, за спиной никого не будет.  
Поэтому он не поворачивается.  
Он смотрит и смотрит на океан, пока не начинает темнеть. Зажигаются огни береговой линии, и Дино прикрывает глаза.  
Все зыбко; когда ты делаешь первый шаг в океан, то никогда не знаешь, когда закончится песок под ногами и ты провалишься на глубину с головой.  
Дино неважный пловец, но он знает, что там, на берегу, горит огонь, который всегда укажет ему дорогу назад.  
Есть маяки, которые сияют ослепительно ярко, даже если ты не смотришь на них.  
Достаточно увидеть их свет один раз, чтобы самая глубокая и темная вода была не страшна.  
Дино верит, что внутри него самого горит такой же маяк.


	29. Chapter 29

Название: Компоненты  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Toriya  
Пейринг: *YL!Хибари/*YL!Ямамото  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 700 слов  
Жанр: ER, херт-комфорт, блад-плей, недоPWP

Порез глубокий, он сочится багрянцем, весельем и злостью — первого и второго явно больше, чем третьего, поэтому Хибари недоволен.  
Для него все легко и просто, равные порции, четкая последовательность компонентов, не смешивать, не взбалтывать, не трогать стакан грязными руками.  
Сначала злость, затем — веселье. Багряное — потом, и явно не на себе. Слишком яркий цвет, чтобы носить его самому, идеальный — чтобы метить куски городов и людей пунктирной линией, выкраивать жизнь по своей мерке.  
— Запрокинь голову, — говорит он, — и закрой рот.  
Слова гулко отдаются в стенах склада. Где-то капает вода.  
— А то ты меня забьешь? — смеется Ямамото, послушно задирая подбородок. — Знаешь, я все никак не мог понять, зачем ты начал носить эти свои костюмы, а сейчас дошло — да ты же подрабатываешь на полставки гробовщиком! Похоронная контора «Хибари и ко», сами убьем, сами закопаем, а потом на вашей могиле будет петь скорбные песни маленькая птичка. Слушай, я в деле, серьезно, отличный способ заработать, отец как раз собрался затеять ремонт в додзе...  
— А то кровь затечет. В рот.  
— Да ладно тебе! Подумаешь, пара царапин, это ты еще не видел ту, что под ребрами!  
— Я звоню Рехею.  
— Да ты шутишь. — Ямамото округляет глаза и облизывает губы. — Черт, ты же никогда не шутишь.  
— Рот.  
Хибари морщится — по белой ткани прижатого к ране платка расплывается неровное пятно, чем ближе к краю, тем светлее. Ткань плотная. Пятно расплывается слишком быстро.   
Молчащий телефон без значка сигнала отправляется в карман, платок — на землю. На секунду Хибари ловит себя на желании сделать наоборот.  
Ямамото глядит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, сглатывает — кадык натягивает кожу, края пореза на подбородке слегка расходятся, и рана снова начинает кровить.   
Хибари смотрит на стекающую по шее каплю. Кривится и слизывает ее.  
Ямамото тихо охает. Хибари ведет губами вбок, под ухо, стараясь не глотать слюну — слишком соленая чужая кровь, слишком соленый чужой пот. Слишком быстро дает в голову. Еще.  
— Пульс, — хрипло говорит он. — Знаешь, какой у тебя сейчас пульс?  
— А? — Ямамото вздрагивает и косится на него.  
— Как у трупа. Нет. Не скорбные.  
— А? — повторяет Ямамото, рассеянно дергая воротник рубашки, на котором уже подсыхает кровь, и шипит, когда ладонь Хибари вонзается ему под ребра.  
— На твоей могиле Хиберд будет петь радостные песни.  
Лицо у Ямамото омерзительно бледное и искривлено гримасой боли. Когда Хибари вжимает ладонь в рану, на нем появляется и злость.  
И больше нет никакого веселья.  
Вот теперь все правильно.  
— Похоронная контора «Хибари и ко», — цедит Хибари, цепляя ворот рубашки Ямамото так, что отлетают две верхних пуговицы, — оказывает широкий спектр услуг. Ритуальных.   
Он прикусывает кожу над ключицей, и Ямамото сдавленно воет, дергая его за волосы.  
— Ритуальное съедение, что ли? Если ты решил поработать над своим чувством юмора, то момент неподходящий!  
Хибари отрывается от него и смотрит долго, не мигая, а потом подносит выпачканную в крови ладонь к своему рту и облизывает пальцы.  
— Да ты чертов каннибал! — хохочет Ямамото, но Хибари уже плевать на его смех.  
Просто на этот раз последовательность верная.  
Сначала злость — Хибари толкает Ямамото к стенке, и от удара глаза у того делаются черные и бешеные. Затем веселье — Хибари сжимает его член сквозь ткань штанов, целует, трахая языком рот, прикусывая губу, а Ямамото смеется и хрипит, что тот псих и его еще никто никогда не пробовал затрахать до смерти.  
Потом все заливает багряным.  
Ямамото матерится и морщится от каждого толчка, щурит глаза, но не закрывает их — даже когда он кривит рот от боли, они хохочут. Хибари нравится.  
Он трахается с Ямамото у стенки и на земле, на стянутых пиджаках, растекшихся черным пятном, сросшихся, подогнанных друг под друга безо всяких мерок — как они двое.  
Хибари не метил пунктиром этот путь — просто однажды наткнулся на кусок чьей-то нелепой жизни, подошедшей к его собственной стык в стык.  
Гробовщикам нужны хорошие костюмы.  
И хорошая порция злости, веселья и багрянца время от времени. Не смешивать, не взбалтывать. Пить до дна.   
Может быть, это не он, а Ямамото добавляет компоненты в правильном порядке.  
Может, дело вовсе не в компонентах.


	30. Chapter 30

"Она молчит"  
Сквало/Хром, романс, R, 400 слов, постканон

Она молчит.  
Наверное, это законы компенсаторики, думает Сквало.  
Наверное, какие угодно законы — последнее, о чем надо вспоминать в постели, думает он.  
Наверное, в постели вообще надо заниматься чем угодно, но не думать.  
Хром закусывает губу и едва заметно морщится.  
\- Тебе больно? - спрашивает он, приподнимаясь на локтях, и Хром осторожно качает головой, беззвучно произнося: «Нет, нет».  
Щеки у нее розовые, губы розовые, блеск размазался. Сквало наклоняется и слизывает сладковатый росчерк с ее подбородка.  
Хром прикрывает глаз и еле слышно выдыхает.  
Прикрывает глаз.  
Ох, мать его, дело в этом?  
\- Ты красивая, - говорит Сквало, стараясь не стискивать пальцы у нее под коленками чересчур сильно. - Слышишь, дурочка?  
Хром тяжело дышит, ее губы дрожат, ладони сжимаются на плечах Сквало после каждого толчка.  
\- Блядь, нет, забудь, не дурочка, слышишь меня, забудь, что я сейчас сказал! Ты красивая, охуенно красивая, и умная...  
Сквало стискивает зубы, в голову лезет ненужное, матерное, злое, лезут мысли, щекочут череп изнутри, как ресницы Хром — его щеку.   
Он целует Хром за ухом, в нежную кожу, в короткие пряди, в родинку на мочке, сцеловывает дрожь, прижимается губами к горлу, к запрокинутой шее, чтобы поймать хотя бы отзвук ее голоса, сожрать его, проглотить, удержать в себе, удержать, запомнить...  
Это просто гребаные законы компенсаторики.  
\- Тебя бесит, что я ору?  
«Нет, нет».  
\- Тебя что-то другое бесит?  
«Нет».  
\- Так какого черта ты все время молчишь, а? Ну объясни мне, блядь, что не так?  
\- Я слушаю, - шелестит Хром, садясь на кровати и неловко подтягивая простыню к груди. Ровные полукружия, большие соски. Сквало втягивает ее запах, сжимает ладони в кулаки, чтобы не наброситься, не смять, не вплавить раскаленный от его ярости металл в ее нежное тело.  
\- Что ты слушаешь? - спрашивает он, выдирая простыню у нее из рук. Ткань трещит, вылезшие нитки топорщатся.  
\- Ваше сердце, - говорит Хром, глядя в дыру на белом полотне. - У Маммон много сложной работы. Я очень боюсь, что с ней что-нибудь случится. Что с вами что-нибудь...  
Сквало молчит, и она поднимает на него взгляд. В нем — острая сталь, никакой мягкости, никакой нежности. Никакого страха.  
\- Я подхвачу, - говорит Хром и сжимает пальцами края дыры в простыне. - Если с вами что-нибудь случится — я услышу. Я подхвачу.  
Сквало кладет руки ей на плечи, целует ее зло, и растеряно, и грубо, прикусывает полные губы, и тогда она наконец стонет ему в рот, и целует в ответ.  
В голове никаких мыслей.  
Никаких мыслей больше нет.


	31. Chapter 31

300 слов, вишня, тил, рейтинг детский

\- Мурдхонно... - пробормотал Занзас, сползая в кресле так низко, что почти улегся задницей на пол.  
Сквало скривился от густого запаха перегара, режущего глаза, выругался сквозь зубы и пошел открывать окно. Постоял пару минут, впуская в комнату холодный и хрусткий утренний воздух, и развернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Занзас по-прежнему лежал в кресле, не открывая глаз, и наощупь пытался нашарить початую бутылку виски на полу.  
Сквало смотрел на те, что тот уже успел опустошить, на залегшие под глазами Занзаса тени, из-за которых смуглое лицо казалось непривычно бледным, на колкую щетину и влажно блестящую кожу в вороте рубашки с оторванной пуговицей.  
\- Чертов идиот, - пробормотал он, подходя к Занзасу, наклонился и передвинул бутылку на безопасное расстояние. - В самом деле, как я, блядь, мог забыть за эти годы, что у тебя так хреново с чувством юмора?   
Сквало попытался было выпрямиться, но Занзас схватил его за волосы и дернул на себя, так и не разлепив припухшие веки.  
\- Мурдхонно... но! - Он потянул за прядь, и Сквало оскалился, но уселся рядом — хватка у Занзаса была крепкой, и лишаться половины волос этим утром не хотелось. Занзас коротко зевнул, показав зубы, и снова сонно проговорил: - Мурдхонно...  
\- Мудак? Мудила?   
Занзас покачал головой и уронил ее на грудь.  
\- Дебил, - пробормотал Сквало и устало прикрыл глаза. - Хорошо, я согласен, было плохой идеей поздравлять тебя с совершеннолетием, которое ты пропустил. Какой, к черту, двадцать один, так нажираются школьники...  
\- Мурдхонно но... - угрожающе прорычал Занзас.  
\- Мудозвон? - Сквало раздраженно дернул головой, волосы опасно натянулись, и он предпочел больше не делать резких движений. Подумал несколько секунд, уточнил на всякий случай: - Мусор?  
Занзас кивнул и откинул голову на подлокотник. Потом медленно разжал пальцы.  
Сквало чертыхнулся и поднялся на ноги. Пнул пустую бутылку. Занзас всхрапнул во сне.  
Сквало снова выругался. Покатал бутылку носком сапога.  
И опустился обратно.


	32. Chapter 32

Название: Привычка  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: *YL!Реборн/*YL!Цуна  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Размер: 670 слов  
по заявке aleks-neko, "реборноцуны, кофе в постель"

За свою жизнь Реборн убедился в том, что не любит глупых детей и, тем более, разговаривать с глупыми детьми. Но тишина слишком давит на уши, а он отвык от звука собственного взрослого голоса. Надо привыкать.  
Он ставит картонный стаканчик на прикроватный столик, садится в низкое кресло и вытягивает ноги.   
\- Решил выспаться? - Голос хриплый и кажется чужим, записью на пленке, которую зажевал дешевый плеер, встроенный кем-то ему в глотку. Ничего, Реборн привыкнет. Он привыкал и не к таким вещам, всю жизнь, по сути. Сначала туда, потом обратно. Просто глупое путешествие, одно из многих. О нем скоро можно будет забыть.  
Он поднимает стаканчик, отпивает и морщится — горячий кофе обжигает пальцы и язык — возвращает его обратно на столик, хмурится, глядя на Цуну.  
\- Кофе из автомата. Ты, видимо, сошел с ума, раз решил, что я буду пить это дерьмо, пока ты прохлаждаешься и спишь. Давай, оторви задницу от кровати и принеси мне нормальный кофе. В нормальной чашке. И побыстрее, долго я ждать не буду.  
Цуна молчит и не открывает глаза. У него ввалились щеки, которые всегда так бесили своей детской припухлостью. Как у тощего заморыша могли быть такие щеки?  
Реборн качает головой.  
\- Ты себя запустил, никчемный Цуна. Посмотри на себя — кожа да кости, позорище, разве этому я тебя учил? Поднимайся. Следующий урок - как вести переговоры и не подставиться самым идиотским способом, изображая героя. Мне тебе ногу прострелить? Или руку? Подъем!  
Реборн достает из кобуры пистолет. В приоткрывшуюся дверь заглядывает перекошенная рожа бледной как смерть медсестры.  
\- Пошла вон, - говорит Реборн, и дверь мгновенно закрывается.  
Он кладет пистолет на столик рядом со стаканчиком и смотрит на свои руки. Очень большие, очень сильные. Это здорово. К этому привыкнуть будет легко.  
Дверь снова открывается.  
\- Я не думаю, что вам стоит беспокоить пациента, пожалуйста...  
\- Пошли вон, - повторяет Реборн, откидывается в кресле и прикрывает глаза.  
Он ненадолго задремывает, потом просыпается, смотрит на часы, прислушивается к тихому дыханию. Кофе давно остыл, пора выпить его, а потом пойти и поужинать, но Реборн все сидит и сидит в неудобном больничном кресле, как сидел вчера, позавчера, неделю назад.  
Есть вещи, к которым очень тяжело привыкать. К которым невозможно привыкнуть.  
Реборн кривит губы, встает и разминает затекшие плечи. Достает из кармана пулю Посмертной Воли и заряжает пистолет.  
\- Ты вконец обнаглел, - говорит он и видит, как дуло едва ощутимо дрожит. - Вставай, Цуна. Ну же. Я знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь. Больше всего на свете.  
Он стреляет.  
И Цуна встает.  
Когда перепуганные медсестры наконец заканчивают убирать разгром, Цуна успевает по двадцать раз перед каждой из них извиниться и убедить, что, нет, не стоит утруждать себя, ему не нужна другая палата, все хорошо, в самом деле, правда, ему очень жаль, что так вышло.  
Он ложится на свежие простыни и смотрит на Реборна с улыбкой.  
\- Ты приходил меня лечить? Пламя Солнца...  
\- Я больше не аркобалено, тупица, ты забыл? Или со сна соображаешь еще хуже, чем обычно?  
Улыбка сходит с лица Цуны. Он переводит взгляд на закатившийся за столик стаканчик, в суматохе забытый медсестрами.  
\- Кофе в постель, - говорит Реборн, проследив за его взглядом, и поправляет галстук. - Думал, раз тумаки на тебя перестали действовать, может быть, поможет хоть запах кофе.  
\- Я его не люблю, - отвечает Цуна, наклоняется и поднимает стаканчик, крепко сжимая его в руке.  
\- Зато всякую дрянь с пола тащить любишь. Глупый ребенок, зачем я только трачу на тебя свое время.   
Цуна виновато улыбается и ищет взглядом мусорное ведро. Реборн закатывает глаза.  
\- Дай сюда.  
Он отбирает у него стаканчик, комкает и швыряет, не глядя, в корзину у двери. Пальцы у Цуны горячие.   
Он смотрит на него, и Реборн сползает ниже в кресле, закидывает руки за голову.  
\- Сейчас я засну, а когда проснусь, чтобы тут был кофе. Нормальный кофе в нормальной чашке.  
\- В кресле неудобно. Кровать очень широкая, Реборн.  
\- А ты очень костлявый, и из тебя трубки торчат. Нет уж, благодарю.  
Реборн закрывает глаза.  
Есть вещи, к которым очень, очень сложно привыкнуть. Например, к сердцу, колотящемуся где-то в горле.  
Но Реборн лучше всех в мире справляется с любыми трудностями. Конечно, он привыкнет.


	33. Chapter 33

Название: Летчик  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл, 644 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: 10YL!Ямамото, 10YL!Бьякуран  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: постканон арки будущего

На этот раз его заезжает проверить другой, не тот, что вечно дымит и смотрит так, словно хочет съесть. Бьякуран же не конфета, в самом деле, чтобы так глядеть на него. А если кто-то голоден, то он может поделиться с ним своим обедом. Правда. Только не десертом, ладно?  
Наверное, хмурый и неприятно пахнущий табаком человек хотел сладкого и поэтому к нему больше не приезжает.  
Другой пахнет иначе, не слишком приятно, но, впрочем, не раздражающе. Чем-то вроде машинной смазки, которую Бьякуран в детстве наносил на колесики игрушечного паровоза, когда тот начинал скрипеть на рельсах.  
И двигается тот, другой, плавно и быстро, как хорошо отлаженная машина. Правда, с ним немного неосторожно играли.  
— Порезался? — спрашивает Бьякуран сочувственно и осторожно указывает на тонкую полоску на чужом подбородке. Людей лучше не трогать без их разрешения, это ему уже объяснили хорошо и наглядно. Так жаль...  
— Вроде того, — отвечает незнакомец и рассеянно трет подбородок, глядя на море.  
Бьякуран улыбается. С ним так давно никто не разговаривал!  
— У меня тоже есть шрамы! — он вскакивает с места и стягивает рубашку, не спрашивая позволения — но ведь показывать себя без спроса это не то же, что трогать других, да?  
Он прикрывает глаза и слушает веселый прибой, который совсем скоро, всего через пару часов, доберется до их скамьи на берегу.   
За спиной тишина, и Бьякуран устало вздыхает, а потом вздрагивает, когда кожи касаются чужие пальцы.  
— Болят?  
— Очень! — радостно восклицает он и усаживается рядом с незнакомцем. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Ямамото, — отвечает тот после паузы и хмурится едва заметно. — Ты действительно ничего не помнишь?  
— Нет! Представляешь? — торопится Бьякуран. — Но мне ужасно интерсно, Ямамото. Расскажи мне, что я забыл?  
Ямамото молчит и смотрит на набегающие волны. Бьякуран вздыхает. Ну вот, снова. Сейчас новый знакомый встанет и уйдет.  
— Была война, — медленно выговаривает тот и переводит взгляд на него.  
— И кто победил? — быстро спрашивает Бьякуран.  
— Мы, — нехотя отвечает Ямамото и застегивает пуговицу на пиджаке. Нет, нет, нельзя так просто его отпустить!  
— Мы с тобой? — восхищается Бьякуран.  
— Нет. — Ямамото хмурится еще сильнее и встает со скамьи. — Мы.  
— Знаешь, тут вообще-то не очень весело, — говорит Бьякуран, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я все один и один, и никто не придет и не скажет, в чем я провинился. Если бы я сделал что-то плохое, со мной наверняка поступили бы строже, правда?  
Ямамото опускает взгляд.  
— Что я делал на этой войне? Расскажи, пожалуйста. Я был солдат? Связист? Летчик?  
— Летчик, — быстро отвечает Ямамото и усмехается очень неприятной улыбкой. — Типа того. Летчик.  
— Здорово, — искренне радуется Бьякуран. — Летать — это здорово. А ты никогда не хотел?  
— Один раз. Духу не хватило. — Ямамото садится на скамью и вглядывается в море так пристально, как будто там есть что-то интересное. Нет там ничего. Бьякуран проверяет каждый день.  
— Конечно, — кивает он, заглядывая в чужое нахмуренное лицо. — Конечно, летать — это страшно. Все боятся, даже птицы. А вдруг гроза или шторм? Или слишком резко уйдешь вниз и не успеешь затормозить перед водой? Знаешь, сколько чаек выносит на берег?   
— Слишком резко уйдешь вниз, — тихо говорит Ямамото, глядя куда-то вдаль, и Бьякурану становится так тоскливо, как ни в один из прежних бессмысленных дней здесь.  
— Ты же успел затормозить, — отвечает он, осторожно пожимая чужую ладонь.  
— А ты нет. — Ямамото рассеяно убирает свою руку и смотрит на нее.  
— А я — нет, — соглашается Бьякуран спокойно. Он нисколько не обижается. Чужие слова не очень-то добры, но он слишком долго жил вовсе без слов. Они ему нужны.  
— Я поеду. Много дел. — Ямамото встает, медлит секунду, глядя на свои пальцы, потом хмыкает и ерошит волосы.  
— Приезжай еще. Тут хорошо. Море, песок. Только очень грустно, что этого больше никто не видит. Зачем нужен идеальный мир, если ты не можешь им ни с кем поделиться?  
Ямамото глядит на него странно и уходит молча, только кивнув слегка на прощанье.  
После обеда Бьякуран дремлет в тени, и ему снится лицо с тонким шрамом на подбородке, окруженное больничными трубками, как щупальцами медузы.   
Ямамото улыбается в его сне, и когда Бьякуран просыпается, то знает точно — он еще приедет к нему.


	34. Chapter 34

Название: Вопрос доверия  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл, 885 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: 5YL!Бьякуран/5YL!Цуна  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, UST  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: постканон арки аркобалено

Цуна думает о том, что если бы сейчас на его месте был он сам пятилетней давности, то он вскочил бы с места и убежал так быстро, что только пятки бы сверкали. К сожалению, за эти пять лет он выучил добрую сотню способов решать проблемы не спринтом.  
Еще он думает о том, что интуиция — чертовски капризная вещь, которая плевать хотела на все твои желания. Прямо как Реборн.  
Цуна вздыхает и берет чашку с давно остывшим кофе. С его запястья медленно, очень медленно соскальзывают чужие пальцы, замирают на краю стола, выжидая, готовые в любую секунду снова на него накинуться.  
Цуне проще смотреть на них, чем на их обладателя, поэтому весь вечер с ним разговаривают они. Изредка делая паузу, чтобы взять очередное пирожное. Барабаня по столу, сплетаясь, ненавязчиво поправляя манжет на его рубашке. Задерживаясь на его запястье слишком долго.  
— Ты до сих пор не доверяешь мне. — Указательный подцепляет за ручку опустевшую чашку, которая покачивается в воздухе, грозя вот-вот сорваться. Совсем как Цуна.  
— Да. Не доверяю, — говорит он, отпивая кофе и морщась от его горечи. — Раз уж мы это выяснили, закончим нашу беседу?  
— Ты не попробовал десерт. — Ладонь легко подталкивает к нему тарелку с бисквитами. Цуну мутит. Он сам чувствует себя десертом, который давно как следует распробовали и прямо сейчас переваривают.  
Ну же. Просто встань и уйди.  
Интуиция молчит и не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
— Цунаеши-кун. Что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить твое доверие?  
Чужие пальцы неподвижны, и Цуна все-таки поднимает глаза. Бьякуран глядит на него с искренним участием, склонив голову и облизывая тонкие губы. В уголке едва заметная крошка от бисквита. Под правым глазом — прилипшая светлая ресница. Зачем он все это разглядывает?  
— Я ценю твою помощь, — медленно говорит Цуна, чувствуя себя на торжественном приеме с тысячей гостей. Ворот рубашки давит на кадык. Цуна дергает шеей, чужие пальцы атакуют — и мгновенно расстегивают верхнюю пуговицу.  
— Извини. Мне показалось, тебе нехорошо.  
Интуиция заливисто хохочет и замолкает. Сволочь. Если нет никакой опасности, отчего же он чувствует себя ужом на сковородке?  
— Я ценю твою помощь, — начинает Цуна заново, словно запнувшись на первой фразе неразборчиво записанной на бумажке речи. Мысленно комкает бумагу и бросает в Бьякурана. Толку никакого. И еще эта крошка... — Я прекрасно помню, что ты сделал для Вонголы в этом мире, — выделяет он. — Помог Ямамото. Потом нашей Семье. Помог всем.  
— Всегда мечтал о большой семье. Может быть, я могу быть вашим кузеном? Ну, хотя бы троюродным? — Бьякуран радостно берет с подноса официантки чашку капучино с высокой пенкой, отпивает, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения, и облизывает губы. Теперь на них нет крошки, но остался след от молока. Цуна готов схватить салфетку, перегнуться через стол и стереть его, а потом затолкать ее поглубже Бьякурану в рот. Ну, и сбежать, разумеется.  
Пять лет. Никакого спринта.  
— Но благодарность и доверие — разные вещи, Бьякуран. Извини. Ты требуешь от меня невозможного.  
— Даже не думай, что я отпущу тебя без десерта. — Цуна моргает, когда его губ касается половинка бисквита, и потрясенно открывает рот. Чужие пальцы аккуратно отправляют десерт прямиком в него и оттирают крем с нижней почти нежным движением. Потом щелкают Цуну по носу и возвращаются на край стола.  
Бьякуран смеется. Цуна медленно поднимается. Ему плевать на интуицию, пусть она свернулась клубком и уснула глубоко внутри. Но насмешка в светлых глазах невыносима — потому что слишком напоминает о тех днях, когда эти длинные пальцы играли с жизнями его друзей. Легко, как с марионетками, и ломали еще легче.  
Играть с собой он не позволит.  
— Пожалуйста, сядь, Цунаеши-кун. — Его мягко тянут за рукав. Цуна делает глубокий вдох и садится. Просит официантку принести счет. Радуется тому, что вокруг больше никого нет. Стыдно.  
— Я вспылил, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Извини.  
— Да уж, — тянет Бьякуран, и не думая отпускать его руку. — Пожалуй, я заплачу по счету, если ты не против. У этих пирожных был слишком приятный аромат, чтобы портить его запахом паленого пластика.  
Цуна смотрит на свои ладони и видит, что на кончиках пальцев пляшут крохотные языки пламени, словно он окунул их в краску.  
Он поднимает глаза на Бьякурана. Тот смотрит на огонь неотрывно, не мигая, закусив губу, и его глаза темнеют.  
Не у одного тебя есть воспоминания, о которых ты предпочел бы забыть. Идиот.  
— Извини меня. Я должен был держать себя в руках, — говорит Цуна и вздрагивает, замолкая и давясь воздухом, когда Бьякуран подносит его пальцы ко рту и тихо отвечает:  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, как заслужить твое доверие.  
Цуна не знает, горячи ли его собственные руки, но чужие губы кажутся раскаленными. Бьякуран мягко целует подушечки его пальцев, и пламя исчезает в тот же миг. Жар растекается по ладони, скользит тягучими каплями вниз, к запястью, затекает за край манжета и щекочет сгиб локтя.  
Цуна чувствует, как внутри, в оглушающей тишине, где спит интуиция, разгорается огонь, который он не сможет сейчас погасить.  
— Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, Цунаеши-кун, — говорит Бьякуран, касаясь губами его пальцев. — Мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты меня ценил. Или сделал членом своей чудесной Семьи. Ты можешь даже отказаться разделить со мной десерт. Но я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. И много чего еще хочу.  
Бьякуран улыбается, и Цуна видит небольшое розовое пятнышко ожога на его нижней губе. Он комкает в руках льняную салфетку, опускает край в бокал с водой и тянется через стол, но потом замирает и откладывает ее в сторону.  
— Мои руки учатся доверять тебе еще медленнее, чем я.  
— Зато мои доверяют тебе.  
Пальцы легко скользят по его губам, замирают на миг, и Цуна решает, что, пожалуй, сможет с ними договориться.


	35. Chapter 35

Название: Подарки  
Автор: Лейтенатор   
Размер: драббл, 275 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бьякуран/Кике, намек на односторонний Бьякуран/Шоичи  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP, драма, юст  
Рейтинг: R

Бьякуран любит делать подарки.  
— Нравится? — спрашивает он, не особо интересуясь ответом, и собирает длинные зеленые волосы, скручивая их в тугой жгут. Тянет на себя — несильно, но задавая вектор сегодняшнего движения, и Кике послушно запрокидывает голову. Его открытое горло кажется молочно-белой жемчужиной между черных створок воротника.   
— Нравится, — отвечает он, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале сквозь полуприкрытые веки, и ждет, когда Бьякуран потянет сильнее, заставляя прогнуться. Конечно же, ждет. Бьякуран не любит возиться с несообразительными.  
Он любит делать подарки.   
Новые серьги мягко стекают с мочек Кике, поблескивая в резком и слишком ярком свете ламп. Кике щурится, и Бьякуран доволен — ослепленные двигаются мягче и держатся крепче, чтобы ты указал им дорогу. Ослеплять — приятно.  
Серьги позвякивают в такт движениям, и Бьякуран наклоняется, чтобы получше расслышать их мелодию. Она звучит тихо, как из чужих наушников, но он давно научился разбирать нечто похожее.  
Кике ложится грудью на стол, выгибается, когда Бьякуран тянет за волосы сильнее и входит в него резче, быстрее, чтобы подстроиться под ритм играющей в ушах мелодии.  
Черная раковина одежды валяется на полу, сияя вывороченным нежным нутром легшей поверх рубашки.  
Бьякуран прикрывает глаза и улыбается. Ему хорошо.  
Он ведет ладонью по спине, представляя, как каждым прикосновением пальцев расцвечивает ее россыпью золота. Кладет руку на бедро, дергая на себя и думая о том, насколько выше должен быть стол, чтобы на нем можно было с удобством для себя разложить кого-то на голову ниже и смотреть, как тот встает на носки, едва доставая до пола, чтобы не касаться членом столешницы.  
Как удобно будет тянуть за волосы, которые короче и жестче и ранят каждым завитком, мягко касающимся пальцев.  
Бьякуран любит делать подарки.  
Вот только те, кого он любит, не дарят их ему.


	36. Chapter 36

Название: Сладкое  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл, 497 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бьякуран/Шоичи  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP, романс  
Рейтинг: R

— Я сплю, перестань, пожалуйста. Не мешай... — сонно бубнит Шоичи, натягивая одеяло до самой макушки. Бьякуран смеется.  
— Ты убийственно вежливый, Шо-чан, это же ужас. Иногда мне кажется, что даже если в один прекрасный день ты не выдержишь и решишь меня удавить, то будешь бормотать в ответ на мои хрипы «Пожалуйста, не мешай».  
Шоичи садится на кровати, трет глаза и тут же со стоном падает обратно.  
— У меня завтра экзамен. Ну что за глупости. Я просто очень хочу спа-а-ать...  
Когда он зевает, то очень смешно щурится и потягивается всем телом, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Ну, конечно же, Шо-чан никогда его не убьет. Шо-чан добрый.  
— Если я надумаю от тебя избавиться, я куплю самый сладкий торт и самый действенный яд. Ты будешь есть, плакать, но не сможешь оторваться. Все, спи, пожалуйста.  
— Коварство. Какое коварство, — смеется Бьякуран, устраиваясь рядом и крепко обнимая Шоичи со спины. Тот сопит в подушку и уже через минуту расслабленно переворачивается на живот, подгребая ее под себя.  
Бьякуран тут же подскакивает и оглядывает зону действий. Превосходно.  
Пижамные штаны сами сползли, оставив ямочки на пояснице без малейшей защиты. Футболку очень легко задрать вверх, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы не разбудить Шоичи.   
Бьякуран облизывает губы и прикрывает глаза.   
Кожа цвета топленого молока на вкус сладкая, как имбирный пряник. Вот, даже крошки кое-где остались. Бьякуран вылизывает острые лопатки, скользит языком вдоль позвоночника и легко прикусывает кожу на пояснице. Шоичи тихо вздыхает во сне и пытается свернуться в клубок, поджимая колени к груди. Штаны сползают чуть ниже. Губы Бьякурана касаются розоватой полоски от ткани, прижимаются к крестцу, и Шоичи стонет, переворачиваясь на спину.  
— Щекотно... Не нужно...  
Он проваливается в дрему и выныривает из нее, как из наполненного прохладной водой озера. В его глазах плещется зеленоватый ил на дне, сквозь который сверкает что-то древнее, забытое, оброненное много веков назад и с тех пор покоящееся на глубине. Бьякуран не боится потревожить его сон.  
Запястья Шоичи достаточно легко прижать к кровати, чтобы он перестал пытаться оттолкнуть. Он стискивает простынь и тихо выдыхает, когда Бьякуран стягивает его штаны до колен.   
Бьякуран дышит на розовую головку, поднимает взгляд и видит, что с покрытого илом дна, взмахнув хвостом, поднимаются охраняющие забытую редкость чудовища.  
Шоичи запускает руку в его волосы и гладит, пока что боясь притянуть ближе.  
Бьякуран смеется, задевая губами горячий напряженный член.  
— Пожалуйста? — тихо спрашивает Бьякуран, и до него долетает ответное «Пожалуйста», глухое и едва слышное, будто сквозь толщу вод.  
Он вылизывает тонкую кожу в паху, целует аккуратные поджавшиеся яички, ведет языком по внутренней стороне бедра, пока, наконец, Шоичи не дергает его за волосы так, что на глазах выступают слезы.  
Бьякуран улыбается. Ему сладко. Он впитывает эту сладость всей кожей, запоминает запах, вкус, впускает член глубоко в горло и сглатывает, ощущая, как напрягается Шоичи под ним и как отпускает его волосы дрожащая рука.  
На языке оседает горечь, и на мгновение — всего на одно мгновение — Бьякуран думает о яде и о том, кем не можешь насытиться даже умирая.  
Но потом Шоичи тянет его наверх и целует, сорванно и хрипло дыша между касаниями губ.  
И горечь уходит.


	37. Chapter 37

Название: Розы пахли полынью  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл, 687 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: 10YL!Цуна/10YL!Бьякуран  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: постканон арки будущего

Волны накатывают одна за другой с тихим шелестом; начинается прилив, но Цуна не торопится уходить. 

Холодно. На рассвете поднимается ветер, он бросает в лицо горсти песка, они хлещут по щекам. Цуна щурится и продолжает глядеть на раскрывающийся на поверхности воды ярко-алый цветок.

На губах привкус соли.

— Никогда не мог понять, шутишь ты или говоришь всерьез. — Цуна трогает губы кончиками пальцев, они сухие и шершавые. От ветра слезятся глаза. Не смотреть нельзя. — Хотя, кого я обманываю. Мне всегда казалось, что в этом не было ничего серьезного. Ты улыбался — так широко, как я мог подумать, что с такой улыбкой делают что-то подобное? Как я мог поверить? Ты же знаешь, кого-кого, а меня точно нельзя назвать доверчивым. — Цуна приподнимает уголки губ и чувствует, как нижняя трескается. — Я улыбался тебе в ответ и не считал, что делаю что-то плохое, не веря тебе. В конце концов, мне было о чем подумать кроме этого, да? Например, как не упасть на землю с высоты чертовых двух сотен метров, пока ты трахал меня, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы я не свалился. Мне всегда казалось, что если бы я отключился после того, как кончил, и рухнул вниз, ты глядел бы на мое тело сверху с искренним восхищением как на лучшее доказательство собственного совершенства. Никогда не мог понять, отчего тебе так нравилось это делать.

Цуне кажется, что его снова поднимают ввысь, распинают об воздух, он чувствует, как лопатки упираются в прозрачную стену. 

— Тебе нравилось, что я цепляюсь за тебя так сильно, что остаются синяки. А потом я понял, что это ты цеплялся за меня.

Холодная вода лижет ботинки. Цуна смотрит на них, раздумывая секунду, а потом наклоняется и снимает обувь и носки, переступает на мокром песке босыми ногами. Медленно разгибается и трет лицо. Красный цветок вот-вот оторвется от поверхности воды и поднимется вверх на невидимом стебле.

— Цветы. Ну, конечно, ты дарил мне цветы. Все, какие мог найти в этом мире — и в других, полагаю, тоже. Я всегда был в какой-то степени трусом — в той практичной, полезной степени, которая позволяла мне оставаться живым несмотря ни на что. И Вонголе — существовать, пока я жив. Я думал, что если просто перестану принимать твои букеты, ты поймешь мою трусость. Ты хотел быть слишком близко — я не мог позволить это ни тебе, ни себе. И да, я боялся. — Цуна кусает губы и морщится от солоноватого привкуса во рту. — Никто прежде не смотрел на меня с таким восхищением. Никто не называл меня красивым. Никто не трахал меня с таким упоением, не отдавался сам; иногда мне казалось, что ты готов сутками не выпускать изо рта мой член, так тебе нравилось это. «Сладко», говорил ты. «Еще, Цунаеши-кун. Глубже. Крепче». Было слишком крепко. Я боялся, что там, наверху, мне станет нечем дышать в один прекрасный день. Ты смеялся. Ты звонил мне и рассказывал, как возьмешь у меня в рот, как разложишь посреди цветущего луга, как обдерешь мою спину и задницу о первую стену, к которой сумеешь прижать. «Я готов уничтожить весь мир, только бы ты был со мной». Ты улыбался, когда говорил мне это. И я улыбнулся в ответ. Невсерьез, да? Невсерьез.

Цуна шагает вперед. Вода поднялась по щиколотку, он бредет, с трудом переставляя ноги, которые вязнут в песке.

— Ты всегда улыбался — когда дарил мне цветы, когда завтракал в моей постели, когда кончал. Когда убивал, тоже улыбался. Последнее надо было выяснить раньше.

Штанины намокли и облепили ноги. Цуне холодно, он поднимает ворот пиджака и следит за тем, как медленно распускаются в стылом утреннем воздухе красные лепестки. Неприятный цвет.

— Самое смешное, что когда все было позади — я имею ввиду, когда я понял, что совершил самую большую в своей жизни ошибку, самую опасную, самую жестокую, — то я снова струсил. Отдал все на откуп мальчишке, глупому, неуверенному в себе, никогда прежде никого не убивавшему. Надеялся ли я, что он не сможет тебя убить? Хотел ли этого?

Цуна запрокидывает голову и вдыхает прохладный воздух, пропитанный морской солью.

Солнце стоит высоко и светит ослепительно, так что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Цуна думает, что это самый красивый цветок из всех, что он видел. 

Только пахнет он слишком горько.


	38. Chapter 38

Название: Детонатор  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бьякуран/Шоичи  
Жанр: романс, флафф  
Размер: 130 слов  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Написано по заявке Е.Бах, "Бьякуран, Шоичи, милота и флафф"

\- У Шо-чана волосы как медная проволока, - Бьякуран наклоняется и трется носом о нежно-розовую кромку уха, тихо смеется. - Шо-чан - мой любимый взрывной механизм. Безобидный, если не знать, какие проводки соединить. Эти? - он касается кончиком пальца рыжего завитка на макушке. - Или эти? - палец скользит вниз, на шею, где волоски тоньше и короче. Бьякуран дышит на них, и чужая кожа покрывается мурашками.  
Собственная - тоже.  
\- Ну же, Шо-чан. Где нужно нажать, чтобы ты взорвался? Я хочу громкий взрыв. Ослепительный. Хочу умереть от его яркости, Шо-чан.   
Шоичи спит и не отвечает, и самая большая в мире тайна так и остается без ответа.  
Зато когда он, наконец, открывает глаза и смотрит на него, Бьякуран точно знает, что нужно, чтобы бомба рванула внутри него самого.


	39. Chapter 39

Название: По своей воле  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг/Персонажи: TYL!Хибари/TYL!Гокудера  
Жанр: драма, херт-комфорт, романс  
Размер: 670 слов  
Рейтинг: недоR за драму  
Предупреждение: упоминается смерть персонажа  
Написано по заявке Веточка_Сирени «Хибари\Гокудера, R, слезы»

\- Это бред, - он и так не отличается здоровым цветом лица - видимо, от вечного недосыпа и избытка сигарет, впрочем, кому есть до этого дело - но сегодня бледен в прозелень.  
Отвратительный оттенок.  
Хибари прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого, и жалеет, что согласился прийти.  
Последняя воля почившего. Цирк. И его воля, и он сам, и все, что творится вокруг сегодня.  
Хибари морщится от сладковатого запаха цветов и масла в лампадках. Он раздражен - если закрыть глаза, звуки никуда не исчезают.  
\- Нет. Это все... Нет!  
Если не поднимать веки, кажется, что голос принадлежит надоедливому капризному мальчишке, у которого отобрали за непослушание любимую игрушку. Вот-вот разревется.  
\- Десятый...  
Ну, вот.  
\- Оставьте меня с ним на минуту. Пожалуйста.  
На улице ярко светит солнце, ему плевать на трагичность этого дня. Хибари тоже.  
Силуэты в черном мелькают перед полуприкрытыми глазами, тают постепенно, пока не остается только солнце, режущее веки, далекий шум ветра в ветвях деревьев - и тишина чужого кома в горле, которая ползет вместе со сквозняком из-за приоткрытой двери церкви и давит на уши.   
Наконец, за спиной слышатся шаги.  
\- На тебя жалко смотреть, - говорит Хибари, не поворачиваясь, и идет к машине.  
\- Тебя и не просят, - раздается сзади хрипло и зло. - Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, кто тебе разрешил приходить и стоять с брезгливой рожей, пока действительно близкие люди плакали...  
\- Рыдал сегодня один ты. По крайней мере, так, чтобы все услышали. Или ты считаешь только себя действительно близким для Савады человеком? Может, расскажешь об этом его невесте?  
\- Еще десять шагов - и я тебя убью. Я не хочу драться, пока мы не выйдет за ограду. Десять шагов, и я обещаю тебе...  
\- Меня просил об этом Савада.  
Девять, восемь.  
\- Если с ним что-нибудь произойдет, прийти на его похороны.  
Семь, шесть.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я испытываю хоть какое-то удовлетворение от того, что нахожусь здесь?  
Пять, четыре.  
\- Разве что от твоего показательного выступления. Но оно чересчур раздражает.  
Три, два.   
\- Если ты полагаешь, что будешь героем, разогнав всех, чтобы получить возможность в одиночку порыдать, ты ошибаешься. От этого ты будешь выглядеть еще более жалко. Хочешь плакать - просто плачь.   
Один.  
Солнце по-прежнему светит, и мерзкий запах цветов почти не ощущается. День по-своему хорош, и, будь его воля, Хибари бы провел его за чем-нибудь полезным.  
Но сегодня он исполняет чужую.  
Первый и последний раз.  
Хибари разворачивается и видит закрытое руками лицо. Так, наверное, лучше, чем смотреть на бледно-зеленый цвет кожи и синяки под безумными глазами, но это зрелище раздражает еще сильнее.  
Есть люди, чья слабость против всякой логики бесит острее, чем любая другая.  
Есть люди, чью слабость не хочешь терпеть.  
И дело вовсе не в том, что Савада попросил напоследок позаботиться о том, кому будет без него тяжелее всего.  
Было бы проще, если бы у Савады оставался кот.  
Хибари не из тех, кто хочет от жизни простых целей.  
\- Ты обещал убить меня. Сколько мне еще ждать.  
\- Убирайся. Уходи отсюда.  
Солнце, ветер. Теперь еще и птица начала петь где-то в ветвях. Идиллия.  
\- У меня в машине есть бутылка саке. Подарили. Не успел выбросить.  
Гокудера поднимает на него глаза.   
Солнце тоже начинает бесить.  
\- Мне забить тебя и оттащить в машину?  
\- Нет.  
В салоне прохладно и свет не режет глаза. Гокудера пьет из горлышка, запрокидывая голову, Хибари смотрит на то, как двигается кадык под бледной кожей. Потом подается вперед и касается его языком.  
Гокудера кашляет, саке льется по его подбородку. Он ставит бутылку на пол и молча смотрит в ответ.  
\- Надо же. А я думал, ты начнешь орать. Или разревешься.  
Саке отвратительно на вкус, а щедро приправленное привкусом табака - еще гаже.  
Хибари целует чужой горячий рот и не может оторваться.  
Может быть, дело в том, что Хибари не из тех, кто не сдерживает данное другим обещание, особенно - перед их смертью.  
Может быть, в том, что если все пойдет по плану, в любое мгновение на месте одного из них окажется пятнадцатилетний подросток, а это будет, как минимум, забавно.   
Может быть, в том, что ему просто не хочется отрываться.


	40. Chapter 40

Название: Про рыцарей и тигров  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг/Персонажи: 17YB!Занзас, 17YB!Сквало  
Жанр: джен  
Размер: 760 слов  
Рейтинг: PG  
По заявке seane

Мальчишка хмуро поглядел на него, подумал и кинул камнем. Потом помахал деревянной палкой, которую сжимал в кулаке — но как-то вяло, по крайней мере, особой угрозы Занзас в этом не увидал.  
Он хмыкнул, подтянулся повыше на руках и перемахнул через забор, мимоходом скользнув взглядом по царапине, которую оставил на том брошенный камень.  
\- Если б ты мне в глаз попал, я бы тебя уложил на месте, - заявил он. Мальчишка продолжал хмуро разглядывать его — маленький, худой, ужасно белый от кончиков нелепых туфель до самой макушки. Занзас покачал головой.  
\- Ты что, играешь здесь в снежную фею? Наряд запачкать не боишься? Волшебная палочка не великовата?  
Незнакомый мальчик скривил широкий рот и огрызнулся на удивление громким и раздражающе пронзительным голосом:  
\- Сам ты фея! Я фехтую, что, не видишь? И никуда ты меня не уложишь, с чего ты решил, что я соглашусь тут улечься?  
Занзас сплюнул сквозь зубы и покачался с пятки на носок. Ужасно хотелось подойти и рассмотреть мальчишку и его странный наряд поближе, но он удержался и прислонился спиной к забору, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Вот дурак. Уложу — это значит укокошу. Убью, понял меня?  
Мальчишка разинул рот, и на мгновение Занзасу стало смертельно обидно — ну вот, сейчас и этот с ревом убежит звать мамочку, и придется лезть через забор обратно на улицу, где скучно и совершенно не с кем играть.  
Занзас нахмурился. Вот еще, ему и не нужна компания для игр. Что он, маленький что ли. Ему целых семь лет, и в жизни есть вещи и поважнее: например, где раздобыть мяса на обед. В этот город они приехали всего две недели назад, и толстый мясник Сержио из лавки на углу уже успел как следует отдубасить его, пребольно надрав уши.   
Ничего. Скоро Занзас вырастет и тогда поколотит их всех. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, он уже высокий, вот, выше этого мальчишки на целую голову...  
\- Ай, - Занзас с удивлением потер плечо и отвесил оказавшемуся рядом пацану подзатыльник. - Да ты офигел?  
Вблизи стало понятно, что тот еще совсем малыш. С пухлощекой физиономии на Занзаса глядели горящие гневом глаза, мальчишка сжимал кулаки.  
\- Давай дерись, ты! - завопил он, и Занзасу захотелось рассмеяться.  
\- А палку чего свою выкинул? - протянул он, с трудом удерживая вертлявого противника, который норовил пнуть его ногой по коленке.  
\- Это не палка, это меч! Ты же без оружия! Что я, дурак, с оружием на тебя идти? Давай, дерись тоже честно! Сейчас в нос ударю, понятно? Чтоб знал, как феей обзываться! Это костюм такой! Специальный! Чтоб фехтовать!  
\- Ты фехтовал той палкой? - Занзас не выдержал, и все-таки отлепился от стены, уклоняясь от неугомонного пацана.  
\- Нет, - тот надулся и посмотрел назад. - Надоело. Рапирой никого не стукнешь как следует, она же гнется. Рапира — это такая штука, с которой тренироваться надо, - быстро объяснил он.  
\- Конечно, я знаю, что это такое, - еще бы Занзас признался в том, что не знает чего-то. Когда тебе семь — ты все уже прекрасно знаешь.  
В животе заурчало. Занзас насупился и повернулся к забору. Лезть обратно было неохота.  
\- Не убейся, рыцарь недоделанный. Все, у меня полно дел.  
\- Ты голодный что ли? У меня там пирожные лежат в вазе, - мальчишка скривился. - Я их не люблю. Хочешь принесу?  
\- Вот еще, - Занзас вскарабкался наверх и снисходительно посмотрел на задравшего голову пацана. - Я мясо люблю.  
\- Давай я мясо найду в следующий раз. Только ты с мечом приходи, а то без него драться неинтересно. А ты как угадал, что я хочу быть рыцарем? - мальчишка глядел на него во все глаза.  
Занзас окинул взглядом широкий задний двор и крепкий, красивый дом с витой чугунной решеткой и цветами на балкончиках, виднеющийся справа сад, сверкающую хромом машину, стоящую рядом с гаражом. Чего еще хотеть пацану, который живет здесь. Наверняка что-то ужасно глупое, вроде рыцаря или принца.  
\- Выглядишь ты глупо — все, кто хотят быть рыцарями, так обычно и выглядят, - пробурчал он.  
Мальчишка на удивление не обиделся — покусал губы и оттянул высокий ворот куртки.  
\- Ну да. Глупо. Ну ничего, скоро я буду большой и стану носить только то, что хочу. И делать что хочется. А ты кем хочешь стать?  
Занзас сам не знал, почему ответил ему так, как ответил бы сам себе, как мечталось в ярких и красочных снах, после которых так не хотелось просыпаться.  
\- Тигром. Или львом. Неважно, в общем, - он спрыгнул по ту сторону забора, в прибитую пылью короткую траву и свою обычную жизнь.  
\- Классно! - завопили за забором так громко, что, наверное, услышала вся улица.  
Занзас улыбнулся и зашагал.


	41. Chapter 41

Название: Сны о будущем  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг/Персонажи: *YL!Ямамото/*YL!Цуна/*YL!Гокудера  
Жанр: романс, ПВП  
Размер: 920 слов  
Рейтинг: R  
Написано по заявке Шуршунка «275980, бездуховное порно»

Он выходит всего на каких-то десять минут — на восемь с половиной, если быть точным — достать еще ведерко льда и быстро перекурить: Десятому незачем дышать табачным дымом в такой прекрасный вечер.   
Каких-то несколько несчастных минут, за которые все идет прахом.  
\- Ой, Гокудера, - они замечают его не сразу, отрываясь друг от друга, только когда он роняет на пол пачку сигарет, зажигалку и едва успевает перехватить уже стремящееся к полу ведерко, - извини, что мы тут...  
«Что вы тут что?» - хочет заорать Гокудера и чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть. Он опускается на колени, пытается нашарить под креслом зажигалку и попутно не содрать о ковер костяшки, которые зудят от желания врезать по чьей-то улыбчивой морде с припухшими губами.  
\- Цуна, он на нас обиделся! Ты представляешь? - от звука чужого смеха, звоном отдающегося в ушах, хочется вскочить и вколотить каждое слово в глотку вместе с зубами. Гокудера медленно выпрямляется. Его трясет.  
\- Ты...  
\- Гокудера, все хорошо! Все в порядке, - Цуна глядит на него с беспокойством, нервно дергая узел и без того сползшего галстука. - Все хорошо, правда.  
\- Гокудера, да не обижайся ты! Давай я тебя тоже поцелую! Я классно целуюсь, всем нравится.  
\- Еще одно слово, - цедит Гокудера сквозь зубы, нашаривая в кармане динамитную шашку, - еще хотя бы одно слово, и я убью тебя прямо здесь.  
\- Гокудера, - раздается совсем рядом, и он дергается от прикосновения Цуны, как от удара. Тот осторожно берет его за руку и тянет вглубь комнаты — прямо к дивану, на котором с самым счастливым на свете видом восседает самая большая в мире скотина. Ну зачем, почему так...  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - Цуна усаживается сам, не выпуская его пальцев, и по руке от запястья к сгибу локтя бежит слабый разряд тока. Гокудера сглатывает и опускается рядом. - Понимаешь... В последнее время у меня возникла одна проблема, которую я никак не мог решить.  
\- И ты попросил его, Десятый? Его? Это чучело?  
\- Гокудера, - большой палец Цуны начинает мягко выписывать круги по ладони Гокудеры, и слова застревают в горле. - Все хорошо. Просто выслушай меня.  
Он сдавленно кивает и глядит куда-то в пол, не в силах поднять взгляд и посмотреть на пристроившуюся на бедре Цуны чужую широкую ладонь. Этот вечер станет худшим в его жизни. Худшим.  
\- Вы с ним... вместе? - еле выдавливает он из себя и все-таки поднимается, вырывая свою руку из пальцев Цуны. Идет к двери, поднимает сигареты и закуривает.   
\- Нет, что ты! - взволнованно частит тот, а Ямамото снова хохочет и обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Слушай, ну у тебя и фантазия! Да мы только что поцеловались в первый раз. И это было здорово!  
\- Дело в том, Гокудера, - торопливо продолжает Цуна, глядя на то, как смятая пачка летит на пол, - что в последнее время моя интуиция играет со мной... скажем, не очень честные шутки. Я просто вижу кого-то — и чувствую, что случится с этим человеком из-за меня. Или рядом со мной. Ты понимаешь?  
\- И рядом с этим придурком ты почувствовал, что вам суждено быть вместе? - бормочет под нос Гокудера, закуривая следующую сигарету.  
\- Нет. Просто когда я нахожусь рядом с Ямамото, я очень отчетливо вижу в своей голове некоторые вещи. Очень личные.  
\- Хорошо, Десятый. Я понял. Мне уйти?  
\- И рядом с тобой тоже. Рядом с вами обоими, если быть точным, поодиночке это не срабатывает.  
Гокудера давится словами второй раз за вечер.  
\- Десятый...  
\- Цуна, я же говорил, что с ним бесполезно спорить. Надо просто показать. Вот и все.  
Ямамото оказывается рядом так быстро, что Гокудера не успевает затушить сигарету о блюдце на столе.  
\- Только тронь меня, - хрипит он, но Ямамото шагает еще ближе и кладет руки ему на плечи.  
\- Ты не веришь Цуне? - спрашивает он, и Гокудера мешкает с ответом всего секунду.  
Губы у Ямамото горячие, и у них вкус мятной жвачки, которую так любит Цуна. От этой мысли у Гокудеры немеют пальцы, которыми он цепляется за чужую рубашку, и вышибает мысли из головы.  
\- Гокудера, - зовет его Цуна, и он идет на этот голос, падает в него, закрывая глаза, и тонет в звуках своего имени. - Гокудера, все хорошо...  
У Цуны нежные руки и мягкие губы, и Гокудера не знает, от чего внутри все начинает сильнее ныть: от того, как эти губы касаются его, или как их целует прямо у него перед лицом Ямамото.  
\- Все так, как и... - Цуна стонет, не успевая договорить, и Гокудера глядит, как завороженный, на пальцы Ямамото, аккуратно сжимающие член Цуны. Гокудера наклоняется раньше, чем успевает подумать, и прижимается к его члену губами. Цуна дергается всем телом и стонет громче.   
На плечо ложится рука, его тянут вверх, и к губам приникает голодный жадный рот.  
\- Вы красивые, - шепчет Цуна, пока Гокудера с Ямамото целуются, и вздрагивает от их прикосновений. Глаза у него становятся медовые, и Гокудера, едва оторвавшись от горячего рта Ямамото, вязнет в их мягком свечении.  
\- Я знаю, как тебе понравится, - тихо говорит Цуна и трогает его так, что Гокудере хочется кричать. - Я видел. Я хочу еще.  
Он мягко касается его сосков, сперва пальцами, потом ртом, пока Ямамото стягивает к коленям его джинсы.  
Гокудера стонет, зажимая себе рот, зажмуривается и кончает, не зная, чья ладонь сжимает его член.   
Он сглатывает, открывает глаза и смотрит, как скользит ладонь Ямамото, обхватывающая два члена. Как Ямамото и Цуна снова целуются — так же, как каких-то полчаса назад. Или, может быть, раньше.  
Гокудера не хочет считать минуты.   
Это слишком пустая трата времени в этот прекрасный вечер.


	42. Chapter 42

Название: Защита  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Пейринг: *YL!Хибари/ad!Лал  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: экшн, херт-комфорт  
Предупреждение: немеханическая асфиксия, сомнительное согласие, таймлайн - после снятия проклятия  
По заявке "Хибари/Лал, нца в боевых условиях"

\- Надо уходить. Я не хочу, - она мотает головой в сторону двери, дергает подбородком зло, резко, по-птичьи, - так.  
За дверным проемом с криво висящей на одной петле ободранной дверью — смерть. Два трупа с раздробленными шейными позвонками лежат по ту сторону у самого порога, другие остались валяться на лестнице; вглубь комнаты тянутся бурые следы — кровь грязная, дурная. Здесь все грязное; серая пыль, кажется, сворачивается клубком в легких, Лал подносится кулак ко рту, но кашля нет, только слова вырываются наружу натужно и хрипло.  
\- Не хочу, - она стискивает кулаки и покачивается с носка на пятку. Ботинки серые от пыли, странно, что на них совсем нет крови, она же выбила одному зубы... Кажется. Кажется, одному, кажется, выбила, это уже, по сути, вовсе не важно.  
Штурм обернулся фарсом, бойней, никаких заложников тут нет и в помине, зато есть пыль, скрипящие доски старого дома и — люди, люди, чужие люди. И смерть — пока что тоже чужая, но в самой скорой перспективе своя.  
Лал всегда трезво оценивала обстановку. Где-то вдали — все ближе и ближе — явственно слышится топот десятков ног, крики уже не таящихся чужаков. Лал прислушивается. Нет, не десятков. Больше. Не она одна умеет трезво оценивать противника.  
Тело ноет и кричит, тело молит о пощаде: Лал кривит губы, закусывает нижнюю. Несколько лет назад она крупно просчиталась. Отвыкать от прошлой жизни оказалось куда тяжелей, чем она могла вообразить. Этому телу до сих пор не хватает сил, не хватает того опыта, что есть в голове, это тело слишком привыкло к другому состоянию. Слабость накатывает волной и отступает.  
Не то, чтобы Лал особо нуждалась по жизни в былых силах Аркобалено. Но сейчас она чувствует себя без них как никогда уязвимой.  
Слишком нормальной. Слишком беззащитной.   
Она знает, что надо сказать, но из губ против воли рвется другое, совершенно противоположное. Она глотает надломленное «не» и говорит приказным тоном, быстро как только может:  
\- Бросай меня. От меня нет толку.   
\- Ты только что сказала, что не хочешь кончить как они.  
Хибари говорит ровно и спокойно, отирая со щеки подсохшие бурые брызги.  
Лал кривит губы и сильней сжимает кулаки.  
\- Мне тебя уговаривать? Мальчишка! Вонгола допустила ошибку, твоя задача — вернуться невредимым, ты куда ценнее для Савады, чем я!  
\- Ты сказала, что не хочешь кончить как они, - Лал не знает, как именно меняется чужая интонация, но в воздухе повисает резкий металлический запах, пришедший на смену пыльному и затхлому. - Как ты хочешь умереть?  
Хибари слегка склоняет голову набок. Кажется, этому ненормальному действительно интересно. Он никуда не торопится.  
Лал охватывает ярость.  
\- Не лги мне. Забью, - говорит этот мальчишка с опытом вдвое меньше, чем у нее, говорит с ленцой, едва не потягиваясь сытым зверем.  
\- Уж точно не беспомощным куском дерьма! - выкрикивает она с болью и яростью, и Хибари кивает чему-то одному ему понятному, шагает к ней — и целует.  
Лал ошарашена настолько, что на пару секунд зажмуривается, чувствуя царапающую колючую проволоку чуть пониже поясницы — острое тепло от нее растекается вниз, собирается в паху — и лишь затем бьет Хибари поддых.  
Тот легко уходит от удара, продолжая крепко держать ее за талию; Лал дергается и замирает, пытаясь оценить ситуацию.  
\- Что это? - хрипит она, слизывая чужую кровь с губ.   
Хибари улыбается углом рта. Лал моргает от режущего глаза света. Они будто в огромном коконе, купол которого давит на голову.  
\- Ты готова умереть?  
\- Что за...  
Она не успевает закончить — кокон стремительно расширяется, купол летит ввысь, унося с собой весь воздух. Лал со свистом пытается втянуть хоть немного, но дышать нечем.  
\- Сукин сын...  
Хибари продолжает улыбаться, кажется, даже когда целует ее.  
\- Тебе страшно, - шепчет он в ее губы, даже без вопросительной интонации, и Лал все же хватает остатков кислорода, чтобы зло и хрипло выдохнуть:  
\- Нет.  
\- А умирать?  
Он улыбается, но глаза у него серьезные, такие серьезные, каких Лал не видела ни у кого никогда.  
Она пытается рассмеяться, чтобы объяснить, как это забавно, но перед взглядом плывут черные точки. Она устало прикрывает веки, плавясь от жара, обтекающего тело. Чужие ладони горячие и гладят ее легко и ласково. Умирать не страшно.  
Когда Лал это понимает, белизна взрывается вокруг нее с оглушительным грохотом — а в легкие хлещет воздух. Лал делает вдох и заходится стоном — кислород опьяняет мгновенно, в голове становится легко и ярко, а жар течет вниз, меж бедер. Она пытается отстраниться, но Хибари удерживает ее одной рукой крепко, а другую ладонь прижимает к ее паху, надавливая кончиками пальцев — и Лал давится криком.  
Когда она может, наконец, нормально дышать, то быстро оглядывается по сторонам. От старого здания остались обломки, на которых осела серая пыль. Вместо тел видны лишь бурые ошметки меж искореженных досок и перекрытий. Лал ощущает, как к щекам приливает жар.  
\- Ты самоуверенная скотина, и я прострелю тебе...  
\- Хочешь узнать, по какой траектории полетят твои пули внутри сферы, когда кислорода почти не останется?  
Лал кидается на него, замахиваясь, но все тело будто ватное, и Хибари легко перехватывает ее запястье.  
\- Я могу добавить к асфиксии наручники в следующий раз.  
\- Ты больной извращенец, - шипит Лал, пытаясь лягнуть его. - Тебя заводит вся эта хрень, да?  
\- Да, - отвечает Хибари буднично и спокойно. Он отпускает ее руку и достает из кармана телефон, проверяя сообщения. - И беззащитность — тоже.   
\- Я слышала много раз, что ты заводишься, как сумасшедший, только когда натыкаешься на такого же помешанного на сражениях. Слухи врут?   
\- Нет. Твоя беззащитность стала приятным дополнением. Не забудь взять пистолет в следующий раз.  
Лал ругается громко и грязно в его удаляющуюся спину. А потом затыкается и усмехается под нос.  
Видимо, пора признать, что ей пора учиться заново оценивать противника.


	43. Chapter 43

драбблик, 550 слов, TYL!Ямамото/TYL!Хибари, PG-13, юст.  
с названием туго, пусть будет "Весна"

Машина была длинной, черной, маслянисто блестящей на солнце гладким боком. Ямамото погладил капот, прижал ладонь – нагревшийся металл приятно ластился к руке, грел кожу. В стылом воздухе весеннего утра чувствовался горьковатый, свежий запах готовых распуститься почек. Клейкие зеленоватые листочки, которые так приятно растирать между пальцами.  
\- Твое чувство юмора, - негромко проговорил Хибари, - всегда оставляло желать лучшего.  
\- Но ты же улыбаешься, - рассмеялся Ямамото, нехотя убирая ладонь с капота.   
Он обернулся и присел на машину, хромированные детали сверкнули на периферии зрения, и Ямамото не глядя приласкал их кончиками пальцев. Теплый металл благодарно вибрировал, из нутра машины доносилось тихое сытое урчание.   
Ямамото любил машины, как любит скорость всякий, кому важно опережать соперника – хотя бы на четверть волоска.   
\- Это что-то меняет? – Хибари и в самом деле улыбался, привычно, знакомо – улыбкой человека, который уже знает, в какой канаве окажется тело его собеседника, и какой сорт чая будет пить через полчаса, когда сменит рубашку с парой капель чужой крови на чистую юкату.  
Ямамото любовался слегка подрагивающими уголками его губ, прищуренными глазами, нетерпением.  
\- Почему тебе не пришло в голову, что это была идея Цуны? А, черт, я же сказал, что сам выбирал машину, когда звонил вечером.  
Ямамото виновато стукнул себя по лбу, Хибари тихо фыркнул и слегка мотнул головой; от этого звериного нетерпеливого движения сердце пропустило удар.  
Ямамото снова засмеялся своим обычным, привычным смехом – тем самым, который и делал их двоих такими похожими. Смехом человека, который прекрасно знает, как будут кривиться тонкие губы, когда он наступит на чужую рубашку с парой капель крови и заденет горячий чайник.  
\- Труп в катафалке – то, что не способно вызвать абсолютно никаких вопросов.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил человека и положил его труп в катафалк? – в голосе Хибари звучало веселое, злое, весеннее предвкушение хорошей драки, и Ямамото даже секунду помешкал, прежде чем подняться с капота и подойти к Хибари.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на те коробочки, которые у него будут. Мне важно твое мнение. Цуне тоже.  
\- Назови хотя бы одну причину, по которой я должен ехать за ними сам, а не дожидаться вашего курьера?  
\- Я подумал, что это будет отличная поездка. Весна, солнце, пока еще немного прохладно, но в машине будет просто отлично. Я взял бургеры и колу…  
Хибари смеялся редко – куда реже, чем улыбался – и этот звук разливался прохладой в стылом воздухе, стекал каплями вдоль позвоночника. Ямамото качнулся вперед, лизнул смеющиеся губы – было терпко и горьковато – и поцеловал глубоко, крепко сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах. Черная ткань комкалась под руками, и под ней пульсировало тепло, с каждой секундой разгораясь все жарче.  
\- Отлично, - в грудь Ямамото уперлась тонфа, он отстранился, облизывая губы. – Романтическая поездка. Я подумал…  
Ямамото заглянул ему в лицо, Хибари снова тихо фыркнул.  
\- …что будет очень весело забить тебя до смерти, после того, как я увидел, что за «самую подходящую» машину ты выбрал.   
Ямамото прикрыл глаза, мягко прихватил губами кожу над жестким воротом чужой рубашки.  
\- Подходящую для дела. Не для тебя. Ты думаешь, я считаю, что у тебя внутри тоже холодный труп? – тонфа надавила сильнее, Ямамото дернул вниз ткань рубашки и прикусил кожу. – Нет, там есть что-то намного интересней.  
«И теплее», - подумал он, стягивая черный пиджак и кидая его на капот машины, с которой ткань почти что сливалась.  
Хибари дернул плечом. Весна в этом году была прохладной. Но Ямамото отлично знал, как согреться.


	44. Chapter 44

Ну и адская трешота, которую мы писали всей командой)) Юмор, все возможные пейрнги на фоне граната)

Название: Почему гранат полезней  
Все знают, что гранат очень важен для здоровья. И он гораздо полезней всех остальных ягод и фруктов! Не верите? А мы докажем! Итак, почему гранат полезней...

 

Название: ...киви  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 81 слово

— ...и карается сроком до двенадцати лет, — с выражением зачел вслух Цуна.  
— Что? — Мукуро оторвался наконец от телефона и поправил воротник рубашки.  
— Педофилия карается сроком заключения до двенадцати лет, — с видимым удовольствием повторил Цуна и широко улыбнулся. — Одиночного не предусмотрено, в камерах по пять человек.  
— Попроси Сквало найти для тебя приличный университет, Вария о тебе отлично позаботится. А я занят! — быстро проговорил Мукуро в трубку и отложил телефон на дальний конец стола.  
Цуна улыбнулся еще шире и вернулся к изучению Уголовного Кодекса.

Название: ...инжира  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 139 слов

— … вывихи, растяжения, множественные ушибы. И это я не упоминаю выбитые зубы и глаза! — Мукуро значительно поднял вверх палец. Цуна поморгал от блеска отполированного ногтя и робко спросил:  
— Чем выбитые? Бейсбольным мячом?  
— Нет, — Мукуро хищно улыбнулся и подсел ближе. — Ты знаешь, сколько у бейсболистов поклонниц?  
— Н-нет, — промямлил Цуна. — Много?  
— Очень много, уверяю тебя. А знаешь ли ты, насколько буйный у них нрав?  
Цуна молча сглотнул.  
— Так что не «чем», а «кем». И это я еще не упоминаю всего, что они могут не только выбить, но и оторвать в запале! Ты уверен, что готов к этому?  
— Я понял, — Цуна нажал кнопку быстрого вызова на телефоне. — Гокудера, у меня появились срочные дела, поэтому я пропускаю матч Ямамото. Сходи вместо меня, хорошо? Нет, это не... А хотя, да. Это приказ, Гокудера. Вот и славно. Спасибо. Ты даже не представляешь, как меня сейчас выручил.

Название: ...белой смородины и цабра  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 80 слов

— Все? Уже закончилось? — Цуна повертел головой по сторонам. — Сквало ушел?  
Мукуро с трагическим видом вытащил дизайнерские беруши из ушей и закатил глаза.  
— Надо было обсудить все по телефону, не дожидаясь личного приезда, — пробормотал Цуна и потянул Мукуро за рукав. — Знаешь, мне что-то уже не хочется идти вечером на рок-концерт. Может, просто посидим дома? Поиграем во что-нибудь, в монополию, например.  
— В молчанку, — Мукуро оскорбленно выдернул рукав из пальцев Цуны и потер гудящие уши.  
Цуна молча поднял листок с надписью «Отличная идея».

Название: ...арбуза  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 51 слово

— ...гибель тканей, обугливание костей, — Мукуро захлопнул медицинскую энциклопедию и с удовлетворением резюмировал: — Не играйте с огнем и боссом Варии, дети.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — Цуна оторвался от годового отчета и потянулся. — Выпишу Сквало дополнительную премию за обеспечение пожарной безопасности в особняке.  
— Пусть купит огнетушитель, — фыркнул Мукуро.  
— И огнеупорную кровать, — сочувственно кивнул Цуна.

Название: ...облепихи  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 83 слова

— У него же профдеформация! Как ты себе это представляешь? "Держи спину прямо, не отвлекайся! Движения четче! Дыши, как я тебя учил! Прекрати стонать мне в ухо, никчемный Цуна!"  
Цуна под ним вздрогнул, по его лицу пробежала тень, смысл которой мог безошибочно прочесть любой завалящий психотерапевт.  
— И оценки, — тихо добавил он.  
— Контрольные срезы и полугодовые контрольные! Лабораторные и самостоятельные! — увлеченно подхватил Мукуро. — Хорошо еще, если не придется на дополнительные курсы ходить. У меня, между прочим, тоже богатый педагогический опыт!  
Цуна покраснел и согласно кивнул. 

Название: ...пайнберри  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 33 слова

— На самом деле у него лысеют крылья от разнузданного образа жизни, и ему нужно надергать новых из совы! — выпалил Цуна тщательно отрепетированную речь.  
Мукуро побледнел и выкинул перевязанную ленточкой коробку зефира в мусорку.

Название: ...малины и чермошки  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор, романс  
Размер: 227 слов

— Да ты с ума сошел! Придет же такое в голову, — довольно возмутился Мукуро. — В жизни бы не подумал, что ты станешь ревновать, он же…  
— … любит только Намимори, — угрюмо сказал Цуна.  
— Именно, — подхватил Мукуро, — конченый психопат, маньяк-одиночка, человек без сердца. Кстати, я слышал, все маньяки в детстве обожали возиться с животными, маленькими и милыми.  
— У него не было детства, — Цуна помотал головой. — Он родил сам себя с помощью технологии будущего Верде-Шоичи и отправил Базукой в прошлое.  
— В его тонфах спрятаны сорок четыре секретных девайса, в том числе — запасные тонфы. Он видит и слышит все в радиусе десяти миль, даже когда спит. А вместо холодильника использует Взгляд, — Мукуро слегка опустил веки и лениво ухмыльнулся.  
Цуна заржал, но тут же сделал серьезное лицо.  
— На самом деле он робот и никогда не спит. А на крыше школы заряжал свои солнечные батареи.  
— Детские мечты не отпускают?  
— Чего… Как ты узнал?  
Мукуро ответил самодовольным смешком.  
Цуна ткнул подушку и подпер голову, устраиваясь на постели удобнее.  
— Расслабься. Я его уважаю, не больше. Он ненавидит слабость, а я слабак.  
— Во-первых, ты не слабак. Во-вторых, ненавидит он иллюзионистов.  
— Да, если бы не сакура, от тебя бы тогда мокрого места не осталось... Но если бы не Хибари-сан, — добавил Цуна, отводя от своего лица чужой кулак, — мой план бы провалился, Хром погибла, и мы бы сейчас с тобой не... разговаривали.  
Мукуро открыл рот и не нашелся с ответом.

Название: ...огненной ягоды  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 100 слов

— Сначала изжога. Потом гастрит. Язва обычная, язва прободная. И финальным аккордом — рак желудка. Еда через трубочку, строго по расписанию, и вдобавок — жуткие боли, — с удовольствием выдохнул Мукуро. Цуна вздрогнул и потянулся к селектору на столе.  
— Хару, милая, позвони, пожалуйста, Бьякурану и отмени нашу встречу на фестивале шоколада в Перудже. Извинись за меня и скажи, что у меня диагностировали сахарный диабет, так что я не смогу составить ему компанию.  
— И это я еще не рассказал про все гриппы, которые он мог подхватить от птиц! — воодушевленно добавил Мукуро.  
Цуна застонал и проклял тот день, когда Хранитель Тумана вселился в тело студента-медика.

Название: ...ананаса  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 64 слова

— ...и в самый ответственный момент, практически на пике, Деймон... с леденящим душу воем растворяется в воздухе!  
Цуна убрал фонарик, жутковато подсвечивающий лицо, и поморгал, привыкая к темноте. Мукуро сидел напротив со странным выражением лица.  
— Это очень жуткая история, Савада Цунаеши, — преувеличенно вежливо сказал он, — но достаточно было остановиться на термине "некрофилия" и гниющих конечностях...  
— Никто не любит прерванный секс, — довольно пробормотал под нос Цуна.

Название: ...барбариса  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 37 слов

— А на свадьбу я подарю вам заводик! — вдохновенно всплеснул руками Мукуро.  
— Какой? — мрачно выдавил из себя Цуна.  
— По производству пластырей.  
Цуна помрачнел еще больше и решил, что альянс двух мафиозных семей никогда не выйдет за рамки альянса.

Название: ...лимона  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 85 слов

— ... умница, гений. Великий, не побоюсь этого слова, ученый. А этот его взгляд поверх очков!..  
Цуна на секунду поднял глаза от учебника.  
— Взгляд.  
— Да, — Мукуро мечтательно улыбнулся. — Такой… пронизывающий. Я чувствую себя под ним, как…  
— Под микроскопом?  
— Как будто я голый, — с придыханием поправил Мукуро. Цуна перевернул страницу, разодрав ее пополам. — А его изобретения? Абсолютное совершенство.  
— Его белоснежный халат, — поддакнул Цуна. — Страсть к науке, смелым экспериментам… опытам.  
Мукуро помолчал.  
— А вот это было жестоко.  
— Зато честно, — Цуна захлопнул учебник. — К черту физику. Пойдем лучше мороженого поедим.

Название: ...голубики  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 35 слов 

— Деся-я-яты-ы-ый, — томно прошептали на ухо, и Цуна в ужасе подскочил на кровати.  
— Вот видишь, я тоже так могу, — довольно рассмеялся Мукуро. — И дымом в постели не воняет, — мстительно добавил он, глядя в перекошенное лицо Цуны.

Название: ...сливы  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 59 слов

— Неужели под самый… корень?  
Цуна скорбно покивал.  
Мукуро передернуло.  
— Бедняга, — согласно вздохнул Цуна. — Шутка ли — восемь лет во льду.  
— И как же он теперь?  
— Иллюзии.  
— А откуда ты...  
— Девятый рассказал, — вдохновенно соврал Цуна.  
— Ах, да…  
Мукуро задумался.  
— Фран мне ничего не рассказывал.  
— Омерта, — сказал Цуна, удивленно распахивая честные глаза. — И деньги. А ты думал, на чем Маммон сколотил состояние?

Название: ...кокоса  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 71 слово

— Масло, — Мукуро загнул палец. — Даже не оливковое. Шурупы. Гайки. Прочие винтики, — он загнул еще три. — Савада Цунаеши, ты уверен, что хочешь стать Терминатором?  
Цуна побледнел.  
— Однажды проснешься — а у тебя железная рука. Или нога. Или еще какая-нибудь важная часть тела, — добавил Мукуро, загибая последний палец.  
У Цуны дернулся левый глаз.  
— И леденец в заднице, — добил Мукуро.  
— Достаточно, — поморщился Цуна. — Отправлю Спаннера к Шоичи, им будет о чем поговорить.  
Мукуро победно улыбнулся.

Название: ...крыжовника и абрикоса  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 51 слово

— В ежевике больше витамина С, чем в крыжовнике и абрикосе, ты об этом знал? — Мукуро оторвался от кулинарной книги, которую с интересом изучал уже полчаса. — Но не больше, чем в гранате! — веско сообщил он.  
— И слава богу, — облегченно вздохнул Цуна, стараясь не пялиться на голого Мукуро в одном фартуке посреди кухни.

Название: ...мандарина и вампи  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Размер: 115 слов

 

— Я не очень-то люблю спорт, — Цуна нервно поерзал. — А ты?  
— Ну уж явно не этот, — Мукуро фыркнул. — Никакого изящества, — он прищурился, глядя на поле стадиона. — А что, в правилах бейсбола разрешено использовать динамит?  
— Нет, — Цуна страдальчески вздохнул. — Это Гокудера решил попробовать себя в спорте. Вечно они с Ямамото о чем-то спорят, даже во время матча...  
— Динамит — тоже неизящно. То ли дело клинок... или трезубец... да просто переломить чью-то шею рукой в перчатке, — Мукуро мечтательно прикрыл глаза.  
Цуна на всякий случай отодвинулся в сторону, но Мукуро улыбнулся и быстро наклонился к его уху.  
— Я знаю еще много изящных занятий.  
— Это был хоум-ран, бейсбольный придурок! — донеслось с поля.  
— Охотно тебя послушаю, — быстро проговорил Цуна под довольный смешок.

Название: ...шишки  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, юмор  
Размер: 99 слов

— … красивый, умный. Великолепный иллюзионист, наконец… Да что там, просто — великий, — Мукуро тепло усмехнулся и эффектно отставил ногу, обутую в новый сапог. — Как считаешь, брать?  
— Самовлюбленный эгоистичный самохвал, — невпопад ответил Цуна.  
Мукуро перевел на него оторопелый взгляд.  
— Кто бы говорил. Да я стою десяти таких, как ты... Со мной вообще никто не сравнится, если уж зашла речь.  
— Обидчивый, — задумчиво кивнул Цуна. — Ревнивый, самолюбивый, вздорный...  
— Достаточно, — Мукуро с нервной улыбкой отвернулся от зеркала. — Основную мысль я понял. В таком случае, хотелось бы знать, что во мне нашел ты?  
— Не в тебе, а с тобой, — Цуна улыбнулся в ответ и предположил: — Себя?


	45. Chapter 45

Название: Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться  
Aвтор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Пейринг: *YL!Цуна/*YL!Мукуро  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: 438 слов

Это смешно — такого яркого румянца Мукуро не видел на его щеках, даже когда Цуна впервые решился пригласить на танец кого-то из вонгольских девчонок во время званого ужина. Мукуро и не вспомнит сейчас, какую именно — ту, что покрикливей, или ту, у которой странные глаза — да ему это и не нужно: само зрелище краснеющего Цуны, который что-то ему мямлит про обед на террасе, доставляет восхитительное удовольствие.   
— Нет, — отвечает Мукуро, с силой прижимая язык к нёбу, пробуя на вкус это роскошное «н-н-н», которое отдает во рту сладостью пирожного того прославленного парижского ресторанчика, куда зовет его Цуна. — Я занят.  
Во второй раз Цуна краснеет пятнами, они полыхают на щеках и ключицах, он заикается даже больше обычного, и Мукуро становится его немного жаль.  
— Я не люблю оперу, — он сочувственно склоняет голову и поджимает губы. — Может, тебе стоит позвать Хром?  
В третий раз Цуна не краснеет и не заикается, он говорит тихо и спокойно, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Мукуро.  
Мукуро злится, что не в глаза.  
— «Куда угодно»? — передразнивает он раздраженно. — Я должен согласиться на «куда угодно»? А если ты зовешь меня на скотобойню?  
Цуна вздрагивает и склоняется перед ним в легком поклоне перед тем, как молча уйти.  
Мукуро кусает губы.  
В четвертый раз Цуна проходит мимо него, едва заметно сжимая кулаки — но Мукуро все равно видит, как дрожат его пальцы.  
«Ну, давай же, — думает он. — Я успел выдумать столько презабавных фраз с тех пор, как ты последний раз что-то мямлил про лучшую ложу в Гранд Опера. Давай, удиви меня».  
И Цуна удивляет.  
Мукуро смотрит на белый листок с позолоченными строчками так брезгливо, словно тот измазан дерьмом. Мукуро тратит битых четверть часа, чтобы вспомнить, кто такая Кеко — та, что покрикливей, или та, что со странными глазами — пока сосредоточенно комкает в пальцах бумагу.  
Он не приходит на помолвку и радостно ждет звонков с руганью на итальянском и японском, но телефон не звонит несколько дней.   
Когда Мукуро возникает посреди кабинета Цуны, тот не поднимает взгляда от бумаг, которые держит в руке.  
У него на пальце нет никакого кольца.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — рассеянно спрашивает Цуна, пристально всматриваясь в столбцы цифр.  
— Для начала — чтобы ты соизволил смотреть мне в глаза, когда разговариваешь, босс, — издевательски протяжно отвечает Мукуро, некрасиво кривя губы и едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы прикрыть их затянутой в перчатку ладонью.  
Когда Цуна наконец смотрит ему в глаза, Мукуро жалеет о своем требовании. И о том, что не потребовал этого раньше.  
— Как прошла помолвка? — спрашивает он светским тоном, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Цуны. — Неужели не удалась?  
— Какая помолвка? — отвечает тот спокойно, перекладывая бумаги на край стола. — Ты, наверное, ошибся. И как насчет ужина? В семь, я снял номер в "Гриде".  
Мукуро краснеет и смеется со злостью — и восхищением.


	46. Chapter 46

Название: Тепло  
Aвтор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Аурум  
Пейринг/Персонажи: *YL!Цуна/*YL!Мукуро, Кен, Чикуса, Ланчия  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: херт/комфорт  
Размер: 331 слово

В Эстранео его всегда грели Кен и Чикуса.  
Кен сворачивался в ногах, устроив лохматую голову на его лодыжках — волосы щекотали кожу, Мукуро улыбался сквозь морок и озноб, закрывал глаза. Чикуса прижимался сбоку, тощий, длинный и удивительно горячий, клал ладонь на грудь, и сердце успокаивалось под теплыми пальцами.  
Когда этого перестало хватать, у него появился Ланчия. Ланчия был большой, жаркий, у него были раскаленными, кажется, даже волосы. Мукуро обхватывал его руками и ногами, проваливаясь в спокойный сон. Со временем он прижимался все теснее, а тепла становилось все меньше.  
Потом это перестало помогать.  
Начиналось всегда с рук. Кончики пальцев покалывало едва ощутимо, и сквозь сон он чувствовал невнятную тревогу. Потом холод пробирался под рукава рубашки, оплетая предплечья и плечи ледяной лозой. Когда он подступал к шее, Мукуро вскакивал на кровати и осознавал резко и ясно, что не чувствует ног. Всегда как в первый раз.  
Надо было лечь и улыбнуться — и через бесконечное множество секунд холод отступал. 

Мукуро не любит спать, потому что не любит просыпаться.  
Вот как сейчас.  
— Извини, — шепчут из тьмы, и Мукуро видит блеск чужих глаз. — Мне, наверное, показалось. Интуиция иногда подводит, странная штука. Ты прости, что разбудил, я сейчас уйду.  
— Ты не разбудил, — говорит Мукуро и понимает, что не чувствует не только ног — не чувствует собственных губ, рук, грудины. — Меня разбудил холод. Не приписывай себе чужие заслуги, Савада Цунаеши.  
— Я так и знал, — частит чужой голос из темноты, — дурацкий дом, он мне сразу не понравился, тут сквозняки, и половицы скрипят, ужас какой-то...  
— Уходи, — отвечает Мукуро равнодушно и осознает, что не слышит собственного голоса. Это раздражает.  
— Я сейчас...  
Что он делает, куда он лезет, зачем?   
— Вот. Бери мое одеяло, хорошо, что комнаты рядом. Ой, у тебя пальцы такие холодные! Я сейчас подышу... Черт. Подожди секунду... И пилюли закончились...  
Тот, кто ложится ему под бок, раскаленный настолько, что Мукуро хочется кричать, как будто он на сковородке. Тело с шипением плавится, Мукуро прикусывает губу.  
— Если тебе недостаточно тепло, я могу поискать еще одеяло.   
— Мне достаточно, — тихо отвечает Мукуро. И понимает, что это правда.


	47. Chapter 47

фем!Фран/ММ, драма, романс, PG-13 

\- ...нездоровый цвет лица, а потом — морщинки у глаз. Хотя, какое потом — я бы на вашем месте начала следить за этим уже сейчас...  
\- Замолкни.  
Нет хуже врагов, чем острые на язык соотечественницы. Вот же маленькая дрянь...   
М.М. убеждает себя, что не будет коситься в зеркало, не будет, вот еще, надо ей это. У нее чудесные глаза, а вот у этой сволочи...  
\- Следи лучше за своими глазами. И за языком.   
Рот у девчонки лягушачий, широкий, только в таком и поместится ее поганый язык. У самой М.М. губы нежные и аккуратные. И нет никаких морщин у глаз, нет, совершенно точно...  
\- А если плакать, то кожа покраснеет. Ужас, что будет просто.  
\- Уйди... г-гадина...  
М.М. сдавленно всхлипывает. Глупая, глупая девчонка. Они обе...  
Фран неслышно подходит со спины и прижимается к ней грудью, скользит холодными пальцами по щекам, стирая слезы. Обнимает со вздохом.  
\- Быстротечность — ужасно неприятная штука, правда? - М.М. вздрагивает, когда между лопаток прижимаются обжигающе горячие губы. - Куда хуже слез и морщин. И бороться с ней куда сложнее. Интересно, вы справитесь?  
М.М. тихо вздыхает, обхватывает чужие худые запястья, тянет вверх и прикрывает глаза прохладными ладошками.   
Становится темно, но совсем, совсем не страшно.


	48. Chapter 48

маленький, но арбуз)) PG, что-то типа флаффа

\- Это что? – прохрипел Занзас, и Цуна ощутил, как по собственному горлу скатился вниз наждачный ком.   
Цуна сглотнул и поднял выше вазу с розами – белыми, как спасительный флаг.  
\- Цветы, - пробубнил он, чувствуя себя редкостным идиотом. Флаг не помогал. Занзас надвигался на него – небритый, явственно пахнущий перегаром, задумчиво почесывающий утреннюю щетину уже начавшими искрить пальцами. Глаза у него были покрасневшие – и явно не от оплаканной ушедшей юности.  
\- С днем рожденья, - обреченно вздохнул Цуна, огляделся по сторонам и поставил вазу на пол – стол был завален пустыми бутылками, скомканными подпаленными бумагами и каким-то мусором. – Я пойду…  
\- Стоять, - отрезал Занзас и уставился на цветы таким взглядом, что Цуне стало окончательно не по себе. – Где взял?  
\- На углу Фиорентино и…  
\- Не цветы.   
Цуна удивленно моргнул.  
\- Ваза внизу стояла, я решил…  
\- Воду где взял?  
Цуна снова моргнул. Покраснел.  
\- В фонтане. Извини, я не нашел кухню…  
\- А нет ее больше, - бросил Занзас, переводя прищуренный взгляд с вазы на Цуну. – Нахера мне кухня, где виски закончился?  
Цуна покорно кивнул. Гробовая тишина, царившая с утра в особняке, становилась все понятней.  
\- А ты в ванной кран пробовал…  
\- Эти гребаные трубы в подвале под кухней разорвало. Нет нигде воды. Все, замолкни, еще я тебе объяснять что-то буду.  
Цуна и без того был уже удивлен, что ему хоть что-то объясняют, да еще и не запустили до сих пор вазой в голову. Черт бы побрал собственную заботливость. Или глупость. Занзас опустился перед вазой на корточки, вытащил цветы и с мрачным выражением физиономии принюхался к воде. Ноздри его хищно раздулись, и Цуна неловко переступил с ноги на ногу: показалось на минуту, что Занзас обнюхивает его самого.  
Судя по тому, что поднялся тот уже с улыбкой, запах ему понравился.   
Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
\- Идем, - рявкнул он, направляясь к выходу.  
\- Куда? – обреченно спросил Цуна, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на ответ.  
\- В фонтан. Цветы тоже можешь свои захватить, - Занзас обернулся уже от двери, и улыбка его стала чуть шире.  
Цуна понимал, что в этот момент надо бы испугаться – но почему-то не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.


	49. Chapter 49

По заявке:  
"ну неет, я так не играю! Крюк же - КАПИТАН Крюк, ващета! Так что пусть он будет Сквало канонично, а Питер Пэн - Цуна. а Динь-Динь с мерзким характером и какой-то волшебной хуетой пыльцой - Реборн. Даешь сквалоцуны!  
тогда Занзас крокодил?  
Канонично!"

\- Нахрена тебе твои мальчишки? Они же сопляки! – Крюк сделал зверскую морду, перед лицом Цуны быстро пролетела сияющая металлическая штуковина – и вся цунина жизнь заодно.  
\- Но это же здорово, - промямлил тот, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Проклятый Реборн, как он мог позволить себя похитить? А еще фея, называется! - Всегда оставаться ребенком – это же так круто. Никаких забот. Никакой ответственности за Вонголу… - закончил он полушепотом.  
\- Никчемный Цуна! Никакой больше волшебной пыльцы! – раздалось над ухом, и в затылок Цуны ощутимо прилетело крошечным ботинком.  
\- Ай! Реборн!  
\- Что за глупости ты тут рассказываешь? Думаешь, то, что я вечный ребенок, снимает с меня ответственность? Ничего подобного. И с тебя не снимает тоже!  
\- Ай! Крыльями по почкам-то за что?!  
Крюк мрачно наблюдал за избиением младенцев. Младенца младенцем, если быть совсем точным. И какого черта ему вообще пришла в голову идея, что этот мальчишка будет хорошим помощником на пиратском судне?  
За грохотом ломаемой мебели – и, кажется, ребер, – Крюк не сразу расслышал подозрительный шум. Напряг слух и в мгновение похолодел.  
«Тик-так», - раздавалось откуда-то из трюма.  
\- Причаливаем! Срочно! – заорал он, но было поздно.  
«Тик-так, тик-так, - слышалось уже под дверью каюты. – Тик-так. Настало время обеда, тупой мусор. Где мое мясо?»


	50. Chapter 50

Название: Смотреть  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Сквало/Дино, Хибари (намек на Хибари/Дино)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: Третий никогда не будет лишним  
Примечание: кинк - секс в присутствии свидетеля

– Тренировка должна была начаться восемнадцать минут назад. Ты позволяешь себе слишком… – Хибари замолкает, едва переступив порог комнаты.  
Дино прижимает к губам ладонь, пытаясь подавить стон – Сквало и не думает останавливаться, он вздергивает его бедра выше и сгибает почти пополам. Оборачивается, не прекращая двигаться, скалится довольно:  
– А твой бешеный ученик соскучился, посмотри-ка.  
– Кея, – выдыхает Дино и пытается отстранить Сквало, но тот сжимает пальцы на его широко разведенных бедрах и делает резкий толчок. Дино стонет и зажмуривается. – Выйди…  
– Думаешь, он выйдет? Или ты это мне? – Сквало смеется в открытую, склоняется ниже, не отрывая горящего взгляда от Хибари. Закидывает себе на плечо одну ногу Дино и сжимает ладонью его член.   
– Сквало! – Дино вскрикивает и выгибается под ним, дышит тяжело и часто. Он сглатывает, облизывает губы и повторяет сбивчиво: – Кея, выйди, ты не вовремя, разве ты не видишь...  
– Зачем? Ты дрочишь на него с тех пор, как первый раз увидел. Что, разве не так? – Сквало двигается в нем быстро и резко, затянутая в перчатку рука скользит по члену, спускается вниз, оттягивает мошонку. Дино захлебывается стоном. – Тебя всегда было круто трахать, пони, еще со школы. Но ты вроде как стал взрослым мальчиком и должен был научиться что-то понимать. Он…  
– Сквало! Это не твое… – Дино пытается двинуть ему кулаком, но тот легко уворачивается и хохочет. Потом быстро подхватывает его под бедра и поднимает, вжимая спиной в стену. Дино морщится – спинка кровати впивается ему в поясницу. Сквало прижимается губами к его уху и шепчет довольно:  
– Он приперся сюда, к тебе в номер, хотя давно мог свалить с тренировки. Или ты так ничего до сих пор и не понял, тупой пони?  
Дино распахивает глаза и забывает, как сделать вдох. Сквало замирает на мгновение и поворачивает лицо к двери.  
– Так и будешь там стоять?  
Хибари молчит. Дино закусывает губу – а потом улыбается мягко, и глаза у него становятся совсем темными. Сквало усмехается, замечая, как дергается угол крепко сжатых губ Хибари.  
– Иди сюда, – тихо говорит Дино.  
– Я уже увидел достаточно, – отвечает Хибари и поворачивается к двери. Пальцы, которые он кладет на дверную ручку, едва уловимо подрагивают – никто не заметил бы, но Сквало замечает.  
– Здесь не смотрят, мальчик. Здесь делают.  
Он двигает бедрами, и Дино коротко и хрипло стонет.   
Пальцы на мгновение сжимаются на дверной ручке.   
А потом отпускают ее. 


	51. Chapter 51

Название: Яд   
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/*YL!Цуна, *YL!Занзас  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: Слушать можно не только слова  
Предупреждение: наблюдение за чужим сексом, смерть второстепенного персонажа

Так орут только кошки в течке, думает Занзас. Настолько громко и визгливо, что хочется придушить своими же руками.   
А мелкий мусор молчит, как порядочная жена — пялится в потолок и думает об Англии, наверное. Изредка прикрывает глаза и хмурится, нелепо открывая рот, словно хочет было сказать что-то, но передумывает. Делает глубокий вдох да сильней вцепляется в чужие смуглые плечи.  
На рыбу он похож, — думает Занзас. На выброшенную на берег рыбешку. Да и это недоразумение, которое вколачивает Цуну в матрас, выглядит не лучше: выпученные глаза, распахнутый рот с сочными ярко-красными губами, которые он то и дело облизывает.  
Занзасу странно, что такая туша может вскрикивать по-бабьи визгливо: судя по широким плечам и мощному торсу, голос у него должен быть низким и хриплым, а вот ведь незадача.  
Занзас мрачно слушает влажные шлепки и сбивчивый шепот — грек он, вроде бы? Наверное, бормочет что-то о музах и нимфах: судя по тому, что недоумок не затыкается на Цуне уже битый час, болтать он горазд.  
А мелкий мусор молчит, кривясь едва заметно, когда из него с хлюпающим звуком выходит член — не пожалел смазки, гляди-ка. Сам подготовился? Безропотно переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь взмокшим лбом в скрещенные руки, позволяет задрать себе бедра и только дергается всем телом, когда широкая смуглая ладонь звонко отвешивает шлепок по выставленному заду.   
Занзас дергается вместе с ним, и перед глазами у него темнеет мгновенно, разом. Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, и пламя начинает плясать на них так радостно-зло, что Занзасу становится плевать на первоначальный план досмотреть представление до конца. К черту пистолеты, когда можно так, своими руками…  
Когда смуглое тело врезается в стену, и с треском ломается толстая шея, Цуна поднимает голову — медленно, так медленно, что секунды раскаленными каплями текут сквозь пальцы и вдоль позвоночника. Смотрит на неподвижное изломанное тело, садится на смятой постели и смотрит на Занзаса молча и устало.  
Совсем так же смотрел на него отец перед тем, как впечатать в лед, и утихшее было пламя с новой силой разгорается в груди Занзаса, швыряет его вперед. Цуна успевает метнуться в сторону, но Занзас обрушивается на него со всей своей яростью, прижимает к стене, заставив удариться об нее затылком, сжимает полыхающие пальцы на тонкой шее.  
Цуна молчит, и глаза у него янтарные, холодные и застывшие. Он даже не зажигает свое пламя, и Занзас чувствует, как волна раскаленной огненной злости накрывает его с головой.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Цуна равнодушно и смотрит в сторону, словно ему заранее наплевать на ответ. — Если ты хотел испортить мне жизнь, это был глупый ход.  
— Куда мне тягаться с тобой, Савада, — рычит Занзас, встряхивая его и почти поднимая над полом. Цуна кривится и упирается ладонью ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть — впрочем, не прилагая почти никаких усилий. Занзас ощущает, как бешено бьется собственное сердце под узкой ладонью.  
Цуна ощущает это тоже, поэтому все-таки удосуживается поднять на него взгляд — удивленный и слегка заинтересованный.  
— Ты сам портишь себе жизнь так охуенно быстро, что и помощь-то никакая не нужна. Ты хоть понимаешь, под кого ложился? Я тебя спрашиваю, мусор. Понимаешь, кому подставлял свою жопу?  
Цуна моргает пару раз и размыкает губы словно нехотя.  
— Это Антонио Гвиделаускис. Младший сын дона Альберто. Ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. Я все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе…  
Занзас разжимает ладонь так резко, что Цуна почти падает на пол. Переступает на месте неловко, устало трет глаза.  
— Ты закончил представление? Можно мне одеться? Я не хочу драться с тобой голым, Занзас, это неудобно. Ты же подраться пришел?  
— Оденься, — цедит Занзас, глядя прямо перед собой в стену, на небольшое влажное пятно прямо на уровне глаз — там, где секунду назад был взъерошенный рыжий затылок. — Заодно одень своего дружка. Голым и труповозки дожидаться неудобно, ты же понимаешь, мусор.  
Цуна смотрит на него пристально, потом пожимает плечами и принимается одеваться. Повязав галстук, смотрит на кучу чужой одежды, кусает губы и все же тянет с пола пиджак.  
Занзас прикрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к стене, выравнивая дыхание и вслушиваясь в густую тишину.  
— Это яд? — тихо спрашивает Цуна совсем рядом с ним, и Занзас распахивает глаза, глядя в нахмуренное лицо Цуны. Тот вертит в руках пузырек с густо-фиолетовой жидкостью, потом кивает сам себе, не дождавшись ответа, и опускает его в карман. — Спасибо. Только я…  
— Что, мусор? — у Занзаса дрожат кончики пальцев, словно оттуда вот-вот выстрелят острые когти и прорвут тонкую нежную кожу над воротником чужой мятой рубашки.  
— Я так и не понимаю, зачем это тебе. Если бы я умер, место босса перешло бы к тебе. Логичней было бы предположить, что это ты наймешь отравителя. Но вместо этого ты пришел меня спасти. Зачем, Занзас?  
Занзас не отвечает, только ходят желваки на скулах оттого, как сильно он стискивает челюсти. Он хочет двинуть Цуне по лицу, разбить этот припухший нежно-розовый рот, чтобы по подбородку полилась кровь. Заслужил. За то, что он сам — хуже любого яда. Занзас хочет прорычать ему в лицо, что в жизни так не хохотал, как последний месяц, пока следил за их еженедельным трахом, липким и скользким. Что продлил себе жизнь этим смехом, наверное, лет на двести, когда обнаружил, что пылкий ебарь готовится убить босса Вонголы. Да, самое то сейчас будет рассмеяться, Цуна дернет ртом, и лицо у него станет такое, словно он вот-вот расплачется.  
Занзас не успевает.  
Потому что Цуна снова кладет ему руку на грудь, и под его ладонью бешено, рвано, исступленно бьется сердце.  
Оно говорит лучше всяких слов.  
Занзас молчит и ждет, когда Цуна наконец отдернет руку.  
Но тот только прижимает ее крепче и тоже молчит.  
Сердце рассказывает сбивчиво, задыхаясь, взахлеб.  
Цуна слушает.


	52. Chapter 52

Название: Атлантида  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Бьякуран/Шоичи  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, драма  
Рейтинг: R   
Краткое содержание: Когда твой мир идет ко дну, новый берег не всегда становится спасением  
Примечание: футфетиш

— Ну не надо, пожалуйста, — ноет Шоичи в сотый раз, понимая — в сотый раз — что просьба опять останется без ответа.  
Сколько их было, этих разов, можно сбиться со счета, но Шоичи всегда отличался прекрасными математическими способностями. И памятью.  
В их первый, самый первый раз Шоичи был безнадежно пьян. Вокруг шумела толпа студентов со всех курсов, и он купался в волнах разгоряченных танцующих тел, ловя себя на желании погрузиться в эти человеческие воды с головой. Через час он стал задыхаться: на глубине не хватало воздуха, а вынырнуть уже не оставалось сил. Когда океан расступился и Шоичи увидел берег — белоснежный песчаный берег — его понесло туда высокой волной.  
Она разбилась о выступы ключиц в растянутом вороте белого свитера, о скалы резких скул, о гроты зрачков, затопивших радужку до предела. Шоичи всегда любил воду — и боялся ее. Ему нужен был его берег.  
Еще он помнил одиннадцатый раз. Потому что почти утонул тогда, глупо и нелепо: полез в воду, чтобы сбежать от жалящих прикосновений чужих пальцев, не подумав, что просидел на солнце чересчур долго. Холодные волны расступились перед ним, он нырнул — а вынырнул уже в другой, чужой вселенной, где воздух свивался перед лицом кольцами и звенел так, что хотелось заткнуть уши, чтобы он не втек в голову.  
Его вытащили на сушу, укутали в полотенце, потом довели до номера и укутали снова, в горячее острое тело. Скалы. Песок. Шоичи засыпал, слушая крики чаек.  
Сотый раз снова не обходится без воды — Шоичи знает, что это глупость, но чувствует себя неловко, даже погружая босые ноги в наполненный до краев таз.   
— Шо-чан, ну как можно было забыть зонт в такую погоду…  
Шоичи ежится: за окном хлещет ливень, Шоичи хотел бы давно уже встать и задернуть шторы, чтобы не видеть потоков воды, затапливающей город. Персональная Атлантида. Снаружи — и внутри.   
И внизу. Сидит у его ног. Эту Атлантиду он сам должен затопить, сам должен привести к уничтожению. Должен решиться. Но ему всегда так сильно нужен был берег…  
— Не…  
У Шоичи перехватывает дыхание, когда Бьякуран осторожно приподнимает и омывает его ступню, зачерпывая воду пригоршнями, а потом прижимается к подъему губами, слизывает прозрачные капли жадным ртом.  
— Не…  
Язык скользит по ступне, дразнит подушечки пальцев. Бьякуран втягивает в рот мизинец, ласкает его языком и слегка прикусывает. Дрожь бежит вверх электрическим разрядом, щекочет ямку под коленом, на мгновенье свивается там клубком, а затем поднимается выше, еще выше, по внутренней стороне бедра, ударяя прямо в пах.  
— Не…  
Шоичи запрокидывает голову и стонет. Бьякуран легко поглаживает ступню, ведет от пятки до поджавшихся пальцев. Целует каждый, вылизывает, не забывая пускать в ход зубы.  
Шоичи знобит. Он, наверное, простудился под этим дождем. Точно.   
Бьякуран скользит губами выше, прижимается к выступающей косточке. Шоичи трясет.  
Когда Бьякуран крепко стискивает его щиколотку и втягивает в рот большой палец, плотно сжимая губы, Шоичи не выдерживает и глухо стонет, закусив губу. Бьякуран вторит ему — и Шоичи достаточно опустить взгляд, увидеть румянец на бледных щеках и прикрытые ресницы, увидеть туго натянутую ткань джинсов в паху и подрагивающие кончики пальцев на своей ступне, чтобы кончить прямо себе в штаны, стиснув ладони на шершавой обивке кресла.  
Бьякуран смотрит ласково, трется щекой, щекочет пушистой челкой, покрывая тонкую кожу легкими поцелуями, как будто на нее падают лепестки. Или капли дождя. Кажется, Шоичи скоро все-таки отучится бояться…  
— "И вот, женщина того города, которая была грешница, узнав, что Он возлежит в доме фарисея, принесла алавастровый сосуд с миром и, став позади у ног Его и плача, начала обливать ноги Его слезами и отирать волосами головы своей, и целовала ноги Его", — шепчет Бьякуран и улыбается, глядя на Шоичи и одновременно вглубь себя. От его мечтательной улыбки проходит мороз по коже.   
Новопровозглашенный бог вздрагивает всем телом и медленно переводит взгляд за окно. Там по-прежнему хлещет дождь. Там мир, полный воды, и берега больше нет.  
Он заплыл слишком далеко. Он не выдержит больше.  
Шоичи наконец решается.  
Шоичи тонет.


	53. Chapter 53

Название: Самое нужное   
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ямамото/Цуна\Гокудера  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: "Ямамото нужен всегда, ну как обойтись без него?"  
Примечание: кинк - секс втроем

Ямамото не очень-то любит чувствовать себя лишним.  
По правде говоря, лишним он себя никогда не ощущал: Ямамото нужен в школьной бейсбольной команде, Ямамото нужен в ресторанчике отца, Ямамото нужен во время напряженного боя с врагами Вонголы.  
Ямамото нужен всегда, ну без него как обойтись? Это вовсе не хвастовство, нет — просто так чертовски здорово быть нужным. Так чертовски правильно, Ямамото не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как жить без этого.  
Но рано или поздно всему нужно учиться.  
Получается у него из рук вон плохо, дни наполнены недоумением и досадой, и немного обидой, но на настоящих друзей не обижаются долго, ведь правда?   
Своим настоящим друзьям Ямамото не нужен — по крайне мере, для того, чем они сейчас занимаются.  
Ямамото приваливается спиной к скользкому кафелю и запрокидывает голову, прикрыв глаза и размеренно дыша ртом. Горячий пар забивается в легкие, и голова слегка кружится. Ямамото хмурится и сильнее обхватывает член рукой.  
Пол под ногами кажется скользким и шатким, он как будто ходит ходуном от каждого сдавленного, едва уловимого стона из противоположного конца школьной душевой. Ямамото слышит чужое хриплое дыхание, потом сочный шлепок и короткое «а-ах!», потом сбивчивый шепот «прости, слишком сильно?», потом — спустя, кажется целую вечность — еле слышное «еще».   
Ямамото прикусывает губу, резко дергает рукой и доводит себя до разрядки за пару минут. Но за то время, что он смывает капли спермы под душем и неловко натягивает белье и джинсы на распаренную влажную кожу, звучит слишком много «а-ах!» и «еще!», которые становятся громче с каждой минутой. У Ямамото снова стоит, и он поправляет член, в который почти до боли впивается молния на джинсах.  
Он совершенно, абсолютно лишний.   
Нужно уходить, чтобы не встретиться случайно взглядами. Чтобы не увидеть недоуменное раздражение в глазах Гокудеры и растерянность на лице Цуны.   
Ямамото не мог понять причину этих взглядов, пока случайно не наткнулся на них двоих в школьной раздевалке. Это было даже забавно: Ямамото думал, что Гокудера попытается убить его на месте, а Цуна, неловко поддернув спущенные штаны, примется оправдываться. Но они молчали — недоуменное раздражение, растерянность, — и это было хуже всего.  
Он настолько лишний, что им даже говорить с ним не о чем.  
Ямамото приглаживает рукой мокрые волосы и идет к выходу.  
Они ничего не боятся — забежали в самую первую кабинку, где их так просто обнаружить. Сам Ямамото стоял под обжигающим душем в конце душевой — как будто сам загнал себя в угол. В тупик.  
Ямамото идет быстро, почти бежит, смеясь над своей поспешностью, беззвучно и горько. Это и в самом деле смешно, но если он начнет хохотать, Гокудера и Цуна обидятся всерьез.  
Ямамото хотел бы этого. Чего угодно, только не молчания.  
Он пролетает мимо кабинки, слыша за своей спиной сдавленное «ой!», а потом чужая рука цепко хватает его за локоть и дергает назад.  
— Ой, — вторит Цуне Ямамото, поскальзываясь и с трудом удерживая равновесие. Цуна испуганно хватает его за плечи и машинально притягивает к себе, под хлещущие струи воды. Джинсы мгновенно намокают и неприятно липнут к телу, стояк становится еще заметнее, и Ямамото улыбается широко и отчаянно. — Какой я неуклюжий, а? Ну, я побежал, у меня еще домашнее задание…  
— Стой, идиот, — цедит сквозь зубы Гокудера, надвигаясь на него. — Какого черта?  
— А? — Ямамото переводит взгляд с Цуны на него и обратно, старательно не опуская взгляд ниже пояса. Член у Цуны нежно-розовый, с блестящей, как леденец, влажной головкой. Светлые завитки в паху у Гокудеры потемнели от воды, а член стоит так, что прижимается к животу.  
— Какого черта ты от нас бегаешь, придурок? — сердито говорит Гокудера и внезапно заливается краской, глядя на его стояк.  
— Не хотел быть лишним, — говорит Ямамото с рассеянной улыбкой и чувствует, как пол вновь начинает плясать под ногами, когда Цуна неловко обхватывает его руками за талию и утыкается носом в шею.  
— Ты никогда не будешь лишним, — шепчет он, и у Ямамото мурашки бегут по коже, когда ее касаются горячие губы. — Мы так боялись, что ты обидишься, если мы предложим… Решишь, что это тебе не нужно, что это совершенно лишнее…  
— Вы никогда не будете лишними, — шепчет Ямамото в рыжую макушку и коротко, рвано выдыхает, когда чувствует, как к его спине с тихим возбужденным вздохом прижимается Гокудера — так крепко, словно вот-вот сломает ему ребра. — Никогда. Обещаю.


	54. Chapter 54

Название: Арбуз  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Занзас/Цуна  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: Цуну тянет на сладкое   
Предупреждение: немного мата  
Примечание: кинк - секс под воздействием наркотиков

— Ты охуел, мусор, — хрипло выдыхает Занзас, пытаясь отдернуть руку. Куда там — Цуна вцепился в нее, как пес в кость, и вылизывает его пальцы старательно и сосредоточенно, тихо урча от удовольствия. Звук выходит почти звериным, и Занзас чувствует, как по коже проходит холодок. Цуна вскидывает на него глаза — оранжевые песчаные бури закручиваются в них воронками, — и Занзас думает, что в такие моменты тот похож на своего недоноска из коробочки: маленького, но все же хищного. Опасного. Готового вырасти в настоящего льва и вцепиться в горло.  
Цуна перехватывает его запястье поудобнее и принимается вылизывает сгиб локтя, слегка прихватывая смуглую кожу зубами, с нажимом проходясь языком по шрамам. Раздирает рукав по шву, впивается зубами в предплечье.  
— Совсем оголодал, — смеется Занзас, глядя на него неотрывно, не мигая. Цуна вновь поднимает взгляд и трется носом о липкую кожу, с шумом вдыхая запах.  
— Вкусно, — говорит он тихо и хрипло, и глаза у него пустые и черные, словно все пламя, наконец, выгорело. В воздухе сладко и приторно пахнет арбузным соком и немного — дымом.  
Занзас думает, что еще немного, и его член и в самом деле начнет дымиться. Он хватает Цуну за загривок и сажает себе на колено. Тот ерзает, широко разводя ноги и вжимаясь членом в каменный стояк Занзаса.  
— Хочу еще, — шепчет Цуна, и Занзас раздраженно хмыкает.  
— Чтоб я еще хоть раз тебе наркоты в кофе подсыпал, тупой малолетний мусор. Одни проблемы от тебя, никакой забавы.  
— Еще, — Цуна трется пахом о его бедро, запрокинув голову. Облизывает губы. — Сладкого хочется…  
— Ты и так уже сожрал целый арбуз. Жадным быть нехорошо, я еле урвал последний кусок, — Занзас никогда не признается себе, но следит за ним пристально, готовый в любую минуту собраться и — что? Он сам не знает.  
— Хочешь, поделюсь? — Цуна улыбается ему рассеяно и ласково, подается вперед и целует, вылизывая рот Занзаса, постанывая ему в губы. — Вкусно… Тут тоже вкусно…  
— Знаешь, где еще вкусно, мусор? — Занзас стряхивает его с коленей легко, но вместо того, чтобы шлепнуться на задницу, Цуна неловко приземляется на четвереньки и выгибает спину, потягиваясь. Звереныш. Занзас зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы и тянет его голову ближе.  
Цуна усмехается, глядя на него снизу вверх, и сжимает липкую от сока ладонь на его стоящем члене. Трет головку через ткань, облизывается, показывая блестящие зубы.  
— Приятного аппетита.  
Когда Цуна плотно обхватывает влажными и блестящими от сока губами его член, Занзас думает, что даже если мелкий мусор пустит в ход свои клыки, он повременит его убивать.  
Это интересный зверь. Занзас не против поиграть с ним еще.  
И даже — может быть — быть однажды им съеденным.


	55. Chapter 55

Название: Личное  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: AD!Реборн\4YL!Цуна  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Личное пространство босса Вонголы

В первую секунду Цуне кажется, что его ноги приросли к полу. Он хватает ртом воздух, силясь сдвинуться с места хоть на миллиметр, но пол в мгновение становится липким как клейстер. Подошвы кроссовок впечатываются в него намертво, врастают, и оторвать ногу просто невозможно — Цуна только дергается, как пойманная на крючок рыба.  
Он сглатывает, моргает несколько раз, будто надеется, что сейчас проснется, что это просто сон, страшный сон. Но его страшный сон — его самый страшный, самый сладкий, самый запретный сон — поправляет край шляпы и усмехается широко и недобро. И тогда на Цуну накатывает настоящая паника.   
Реборн не спеша прохаживается мимо высоких стеллажей с полками, не отрывая от Цуны цепкого взгляда. Наконец останавливается прямо напротив него и смотрит в лицо. Цуна замечает краем глаза, как направившийся было к нему продавец плавно заворачивает в сторону и возвращается к кассе, мельком глянув на Реборна. «Правильно, — думает Цуна, — со стороны это выглядит так, словно я только что столкнулся с любящим заботливым папашей. Или дядей. Он меня убьет. Он же меня сейчас просто убьет…»  
Но Реборн молча стоит и усмехается, разглядывая его сквозь частокол вибраторов и фаллоимитаторов всех мастей, с любовью расставленных на высокой полке. Цуна начинает надеяться, что все можно будет обратить в шутку. Выдавить из себя кривую улыбку и пробормотать, что он выбирал подарок другу на день рождения. Эти университетские приятели, они же совсем не похожи на прежних школьных друзей, ну, Реборн сам прекрасно знает...  
Цуна осекается под пристальным взглядом. Нет у него никаких новых друзей в университете, всем об этом прекрасно известно. А соврать, что он покупает вибратор для Ямамото или Гокудеры — выставить себя законченным дураком, уж они-то точно не побоялись бы сами заглянуть в секс-шоп, если бы им понадобилось.  
Цуна чувствует все нарастающую панику: Реборн никак не выказывает своего недовольства или презрения, просто смотрит и смотрит. Цуна открывает уже было рот, чтобы как-то объясниться, но в этот момент Реборн медленно подносит ладонь к стоящему рядом с его лицом ярко-розовому фаллосу огромного размера, гладит его бок кончиками смуглых пальцев, резко выделяющихся на фоне конфетного пластика. А потом обхватывает его ладонью и делает пару резких движений — так же неотрывно глядя в глаза Цуне. Так же улыбаясь. Трет подушечкой большого пальца четко прорисованную выступающую уздечку. Из губ Цуны вырывается тихий стон. Улыбка Реборна становится ослепительной.  
И тогда Цуна не выдерживает. Он срывается с места и несется к выходу со всех ног, надеясь только на то, что не сшибет по пути пару стеллажей и не грохнется на кучу рассыпавшихся членов и вагин, плеток и наручников. Он успевает даже выскочить за дверь магазина, но тут его хватает за шиворот уверенная рука, разворачивает и вжимает в стенку так резко, что Цуна ударяется о шершавую поверхность затылком. В гудящей голове мелькает как в калейдоскопе жаркое, постыдное, фантастическое и ужасающе реалистичное: Реборн облизывает дилдо по всей длине, прогибается в пояснице и засовывает его в себя — над верхней губой у него блестят капли пота, Цуна слизывает их, притягивая его за волосы ближе. Реборн засовывает вибратор в него самого. Реборн включает его, Реборн трахает им Цуну, Цуна кричит под ним, срывая голос...  
Самое страшное в том, что Реборн продолжает молчать.  
— Я… Я не… — мямлит Цуна что-то бессвязное, мотая головой, пытаясь отогнать навязчивые и невозможно яркие видения.  
— Что — не, никчемный Цуна? Ты не…? Неумен настолько, что отправился в лучший секс-шоп Вероны, не подумав о том, как расценит визит босса Вонголы здешний владелец? О, будь уверен, он уже в курсе. Тебе не терпелось сообщить всей Италии о своих пристрастиях? Отвечай, тупица.  
— Это не твое дело! Это личное! — выкрикивает Цуна зло и отчаянно, продолжая попытки вырваться из рук Реборна. Никчемный Цуна. Никчемные попытки. От Реборна пахнет чем-то цитрусовым и горьким, у Цуны кружится голова и начинают подкашиваться ноги.  
Угол жесткого рта дергается, и Цуна уже ждет привычной затрещины — но вместо этого Реборн кладет ладонь на затылок Цуны. Легко проводит по взмокшим волосам, приглаживает непослушные пряди. Ладонь скользит вниз, прижимается к пылающей щеке, гладит осторожно и ласково. Цуна сдавленно стонет, зажмурившись, и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь губами к середине ладони — движение опережает мысли, да и какие там мысли, их уже просто нет. Цуна целует пахнущие апельсинами пальцы и вскрикивает, распахивая глаза. Ладонь крепко прижимается к его рту, глуша крик. Вторая сжимает сквозь грубую ткань джинсов его вставший в мгновение член. Сильно. Почти до боли. Цуна ошарашено смотрит на Реборна, который склоняется к его уху и шепчет:  
— Твое личное — это я, никчемный Цуна. Хватит уже держать меня за идиота.  
Цуна тяжело дышит через нос.  
— Ты понял меня?  
Цуна быстро кивает. Реборн отстраняется, убирает ладонь, и Цуна трет губы. Они горят.  
— А сейчас ты вернешься обратно, купишь вибратор на свой убогий вкус, и я отвезу тебя домой. А там — трахну им. И надеюсь, он будет не розовый.  
Пижон. Цуна неожиданно улыбается. Реборн смотрит на него, презрительно изогнув бровь.  
— Что, никчемный Цуна? Ты хотел розовый?  
— Нет, — Цуна мотает головой и делает шаг в сторону улицы.  
— Ты наивно полагаешь, что тебе удастся сбежать? Не льсти себе.  
— Нет, — Цуна осторожно берет Реборна за рукав и тянет за собой. — Я придумал кое-что получше.  
Реборн смотрит на него, как на обделавшегося щенка. В следующее мгновение выражение его лица становится настолько удивленным, что Цуна, пожалуй, согласился бы заново пережить этот вечер, чтобы снова увидеть такое. Потому что Цуна говорит:  
— Поехали сразу домой.


	56. Chapter 56

Название: Слабость   
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: *YL!Хана/*YL!Кеко   
Категория: фемслэш  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: Хана может все   
Предупреждение: смерть второстепенного персонажа

У Ханы грудь идеально круглой формы, словно ее очертили циркулем. Кеко легко касается губами темно-коричневого соска, на макушку ей ложится ласковая ладонь, зарывается в волосы и притягивает ближе, так что Кеко приходится вобрать сосок в рот целиком. Она посасывает его, как леденец, старательно сжимая губы, и чувствует, как бегут щекотные мурашки по коже, когда над головой раздаются тихие вздохи.  
Кеко отстраняется, чтобы перевести дух, и к ласковой ладони на макушке присоединяется вторая, соскальзывает на шею, поглаживает короткие волоски. Кеко вздыхает и утыкается носом между полных грудей, втягивает запах корицы и прикрывает глаза.  
У Ханы тяжелая упругая грудь, которую так хочется осторожно взвешивать в ладони, словно это хрупкое сокровище. Но Хана вовсе не хрупкая — она сильная и жесткая. Такая, как нужно.  
У самой Кеко грудь маленькая, с торчащими острыми сосками, слишком светлыми для японки. Когда Кеко раздевается, Хана смотрит на них, как на лакомство, и облизывается так, что Кеко краснеет.  
Хана смелая. Хана умная. Хана может все.  
У Ханы бабушка-бельгийка, в честь которой ее назвали. Хана знает четыре иностранных языка, чтобы разговаривать с родственниками и приводить в восторг преподавателей, и один родной, чтобы шептать на ухо Кеко такие слова, от которых хочется стонать.  
Хана знает, что язык нужен не только для того, чтобы говорить. Хана делает своим языком такие вещи, от которых у Кеко срывается дыхание и не хватает воздуха в легких, чтобы прокричать, как ей хорошо.  
Кеко послушная, хорошая, тихая девочка.   
С Ханой она кричит так, что собственные крики и стоны звоном отдаются в ушах, проходятся по телу обжигающей волной. Хана вылизывает ее, крепко ухватив под коленки и широко разведя ее ноги в стороны, Хана задевает зубами ее клитор, Хана трахает ее языком, и он острый и раскаленный, как нож.  
Кеко раньше не могла даже про себя произнести такие слова: «трахаться», «кончать», а сейчас кричит, забыв зажать рот дрожащей рукой:  
— Я хочу кончить! Пожалуйста!  
Хана трахает ее двумя пальцами, потом тремя, и Кеко распирает изнутри, скручивает узлом на скомканных простынях.  
Хана не жалеет ее, не церемонится — и это самое сладкое, что было у Кеко в жизни.  
Цуна тоже трахает ее — так, словно боится сломать. Тоже вылизывает, краснея до корней волос, тоже прикусывает острые соски, отстраняясь мгновенно и заглядывая в лицо, спрашивая «Все хорошо?»  
Хана никогда не спрашивает. Хана знает — никогда и ни с кем Кеко не будет так хорошо, как с ней.  
Цуна тоже водит ее в кафе и покупает ей платья, но никогда не просит упаковать одно пирожное с собой, чтобы слизывать потом сладкий крем с живота Кеко. Никогда не стягивает с нее очередное воздушное платьице прямо в примерочной, не становится перед ней на колени, заставляя опереться руками о зеркало и смотреть в свои же сумасшедшие глаза, которые становятся золотыми, когда кончаешь.  
Цуна любит ее — но Цуна не учит ее любить себя.  
Хана учит ее этому каждый день — любить свое тело, не бояться его, не бояться своих желаний и порывов. Кеко дрожит и всхлипывает в ее руках — здесь ей тепло, а на пьедестале, куда поставил ее Цуна — одиноко и очень холодно.  
— Ну что ты ревешь, глупая, — шепчет Хана ей в макушку, крепко прижимая к себе, гладя по вздрагивающей спине. — Так хорошо?  
— Цуна хочет, чтобы после свадьбы мы переехали в Италию, — рыдает Кеко бессильно. С Ханой можно нареветься вдоволь, не изображая из себя идеальную японскую невесту.  
Хана стискивает ее в объятиях так крепко, что Кеко почти что нечем дышать.  
— Давай я поеду с тобой, дурочка, — сердито говорит она. — Только перестань реветь, ради бога, станешь опухшая, и я больше не буду тебя любить.  
— У них какие-то свои, опасные дела в Италии. Мальчишки… такие глупые…  
— Ты еще глупее, раз ревешь из-за них. Я сказала, что поеду с тобой, значит поеду. Пусть только попробует меня не пустить!   
Они слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы услышать звук открывающейся входной двери и быстрые шаги на лестнице.  
Кеко успевает только подумать, что это даже забавно: именно в тот момент, когда можно от души поорать, ее брат стоит и ловит распахнутым ртом воздух, не издавая ни звука.  
Он выскакивает за дверь ее комнаты и сбегает вниз, Хана поднимается с постели и начинает одеваться.  
— Я все решу, — говорит она и целует Кеко в щеку. — Он любит тебя больше жизни. Он сделает все, лишь бы ты не плакала.  
— Но…  
— Я сказала, что все решу.  
Две свадьбы в один день — это ужасно романтично. А увидеть лучшую подругу в подвенечном платье — отличный повод для того, чтобы расплакаться от умиления.  
Кеко думает о том, что впервые видит Хану плачущей. Сама она на удивление спокойна, словно исчерпала весь запас слез еще месяц назад, когда рыдала, прижавшись к Хане на смятой постели. Ей предстоят долгие, долгие годы обмана. И счастья. Она пока еще неважная актриса, ей нужно учиться держать лицо.  
Кеко обнимает просиявшего брата, улыбается Цуне мягкой улыбкой и протягивает руку для кольца.   
В следующий раз она заплачет уже спустя несколько лет, стоя над гробом, пахнущим лилиями.  
От облегчения.  
Больше не нужно ничего изображать, не нужно ни о чем думать.  
Хана теперь насовсем с ней.  
Хана умная.  
Хана все решит.


	57. Chapter 57

Название: Забота  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: фем!Колонелло/фем!Реборн  
Жанр: юст, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: драббл, 481 слово  
Примечание: написано для aleks-neko по заявке "Fem!RC, ключ – забота"

Если бы Колонелло была мужиком, она непременно сказала бы, что у нее сейчас звенят яйца.  
Яиц не наблюдалось. Терпения тоже. Звон, правда, был.  
Он разливался по телу, зарождаясь где-то внутри, проступал сквозь кожу сотнями иголок – Колонелло передергивала плечами, раз за разом облизывала обветренную нижнюю губу, с садистским удовольствием прикусывая трещинку посередине. Рот наполнялся слюной с солоноватым привкусом. Колонелло начинала беситься.  
\- В аптечке, - лениво бросила Реборн, обернувшись через плечо и небрежно подтягивая сползший чулок. Окинула взглядом ногу, поставленную на стул, щелкнула застежкой кружевного пояса. Поставила на стул другую ногу.  
Колонелло прокусила губу, и рот наполнился соленой злостью.  
У Реборн всегда были тощие ноги. Как у подростка. Бедра тоже тощие, не то, что у самой Колонелло. Так чего она стоит и пялится на них?  
\- Что в аптечке, эй? – сердито спросила она, облизав губы в который раз. Реборн усмехнулась, аккуратно опустила подол платья. – Я с кем разговариваю, эй!  
\- Ты так бесишься и сучишь ногами, как будто забыла сменить…  
Терпение закончилось стремительно – и в этот миг все раздражающие кожу иголки словно втянулись внутрь со свистом. Колонелло вскочила с разобранной постели, яростно мотнула головой, откидывая с глаз волосы. К моменту, когда она потянулась к кобуре, револьвер Реборн уже упирался ей между туго обтянутых пропотевшей майкой грудей.  
\- Что ты бесишься, Ло? – выражение лица у Реборн было самое отвратное. Ухмылка тоже.  
\- Я тебе сейчас твою хрень засуну сама знаешь куда! – револьвер не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. – Какого черта, эй? Меня трясло в этой адской машине двое суток, я хочу жрать, я хочу в душ, я хочу, черт возьми, чтобы ты объяснила мне, почему я должна ждать тебя в отеле, пока ты передаешь товар заказчику. Товар, за который я отстрелила Густаво два пальца – так сильно он не хотел с ним расставаться, эй! Думаешь, я так и поверю, что ты получишь деньги и явишься обратно?  
\- Тупая как деревяшка, Ло, - с видимым удовольствием выговорила Реборн ярко накрашенными губами. Ехидна. Колонелло захотелось двинуть ей кулаком в слишком резкое, совершенно не красивое лицо, но в этот момент Реборн ухмыльнулась еще шире, обнажив белые зубы. – Засунь.  
\- Что?   
\- Как деревяшка, - тихо рассмеялась Реборн. Револьвер плавно сдвинулся вбок, обвел сосок, болезненно вжался в него дулом. – Засунь. В чем проблема? Я вернусь – и ты засунешь в меня все, что захочешь. Бедная девочка. Так устала ехать в машине по жаре. Двое суток. В самом деле?   
\- Сука, - свистяще выдохнула Колонелло – недовольно услышав в собственном голосе не меньше восхищения, чем злости. – Так с какой радости я должна сидеть и ждать тебя в отеле? – она сделала шаг вперед, прикусив губу – револьвер обжег живот холодом сквозь влажную майку.  
\- Потому что клиент – редкостный мудак. Как ты – редкостная тупица, - тихо рассмеялась Реборн ей на ухо. – Есть такое слово – «забота», слышала?  
Колонелло выругалась и сделала еще один шаг вперед. Револьвер грозил проломить ребра, но, черт возьми, Реборн вполне может пойти на встречу на пять минут позже. И без своей блядской помады.


	58. Chapter 58

Название: Горечь победы   
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Персонажи: Дино/Сквало  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: драма  
Размер: 272 слова  
Написано по заявке "односторонний Дино/Сквало, "я не могу этого с тобой сделать"

От Сквало пахнет резко, маслянисто – больше потом, чем алкоголем. Впрочем, этого запаха тоже хватает.  
Дино улыбается. Это так забавно, честное слово: из всех возможных преимуществ перед Сквало у него есть лишь одно – пить не пьянея.  
Ах, да.  
И улыбаться.  
Дино напивается так же редко, как появляется на лице Сквало улыбка – широкая, резкая, об углы можно порезаться. Дино улыбается не размыкая губ, Сквало – щерясь, словно разевая пасть в радостном оскале от близости добычи.  
Сквало улыбается, когда побеждает в бою.  
Дино – когда смотрит на Сквало.  
Он глядит на него и вспоминает высокие заборы; густой плющ окутывает их, предательски скрывая острые зубцы ограды. Порванные штаны, ссадина на бедре, ссаженные при падении на землю ладони. Ночь, полная запахов чужого сада, душный август, стрекот цикад, стекающий к запястью липкий сок переспелой груши. Или это была слива?  
Слива, конечно.  
Груши они ели в саду Дино.  
Сладкий, навязчивый запах.  
Запах чужого пота горек и липнет к коже, Дино машинально трет лицо ладонями – улыбка приклеена намертво, ее не сотрешь ударом. Или поцелуем.  
Дино продолжает улыбаться, когда Сквало отрывается от его рта, отстраняется, машинально облизывая губы.   
\- Прости, - говорит Дино. Улыбка натягивает кожу на лице, как будто ее уголки закреплены для надежности скотчем. – Прости. Я не могу это сделать. Не с тобой.  
Дино улыбается, чувствуя, как сладкий запах фруктов внутри него сменяется резкой горечью.  
Он ждал этого раньше. Куда раньше. Под старой рассохшейся грушей после уроков, наверху высокого забора, посреди чужого сада.  
Он ждал этого раньше: признания, поцелуя, удара в ответ на его отказ.  
Сейчас слишком поздно для удара.  
Сквало молчит и смотрит на него, не мигая.  
Дино улыбается. Привычка. Ничего не попишешь.  
Сквало не улыбается.  
Этот бой он проиграл.


	59. Chapter 59

Название: С днем рождения  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Персонажи: Гокудера, Ямамото, Рехей, Хибари, Мукуро, Ламбо, Цуна  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: джен, юмор  
Размер: 560 слов  
Саммари: "Антресоли кокетливо хихикали"

Гокудера запнулся о кошачий хвост и зашипел. Ури лениво приоткрыла один глаз и зашипела не хуже владельца – даже на порядок мелодичнее.  
Ямамото захохотал, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть рот ладонью.  
\- Тише, придурок! – огрызнулся злобным шепотом Гокудера, двинул Ямамото по затылку и уставился на Ури прожигающим взглядом. – И ты тише, чудовище!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Гокудера, - прошептал Ямамото, примирительно выставив ладони вперед. – Мы молчим. Честное слово. Не нервничай так, все будет хорошо!  
\- Да! – от энергичного вопля Гокудера подскочил на месте, задремавшая было Ури вцепилась ему в штанину с перепуганным мявком. – Все будет супер! Мы поздравим его экстремально хорошо!  
\- Заткнись! – зашипел Гокудера. – Еще один придурок! Если вы испортите сюрприз для Десятого, я вас придушу всех!  
Над ухом у Гокудеры раздался тихий ласковый смешок, от которого по коже у всех присутствующих забегали крупные и активные – видимо, в честь праздника – мурашки.  
\- Тебя вообще не звали, - простонал Гокудера, прикрыв лицо ладонью.  
\- А меня здесь и нет, - проговорили откуда-то со шкафа. – Тебе кажется, Хаято-кун.  
\- Чтоб ни звука, - Гокудера стиснул зубы, и они проскрипели что-то среднее между Happy Birthday и «Пошел к черту». Ямамото восхищенно присвистнул такому таланту, но Гокудера посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом, и Ямамото смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Повторяем еще раз, - Гокудера сделал глубокий вдох и покосился в сторону шкафа. Оттуда тихо напевали что-то, что могло оказаться в равной степени как засевшим уже в печенках Happy Birthday, так и You can leave your hat on. Гокудера стиснул кулаки. – На счет три выскакиваем из-за дивана. Ямамото отвечает за конфетти. Рехей за шарики. Я за хлопушки. Кое-кто, - он снова покосился на шкаф, - сидит тихо и создает ненавязчивый музыкальный фон. Ненавязчивый!  
\- О, с удовольствием! – донеслось оттуда с энтузиазмом, впрочем, несколько заглушенным звуком распахивающегося окна.  
\- Хибари, - Гокудера нервно отер с висков пот. – Тебя никто не звал. Точнее, никто не хотел беспокоить. Что ты вообще тут…  
\- Ваше собрание грозит нарушить порядок, - процедил сквозь зубы Кея, разглядывая антресоли с нехорошим выражением лица. Антресоли кокетливо хихикали.  
\- Порядок чего? – взвыл Гокудера. Ури опять проснулась и принялась точить когти о ножку дивана.  
\- Всего, - отрезал Кея и полез на шкаф.  
Скрип двери заставил всех вздрогнуть. Гокудера, закусив губу и наплевав на последствия, схватил Кею за рукав и потащил за диван.  
\- Можешь убить меня потом, - прохрипел он, - но убить всю подготовку ко дню рождения Десятого я не позволю!  
В оглушительной тишине был слышнен только звук чужих неуверенных шагов.   
\- Раз, два, три! – прошептал Гокудера и выскочил из-за дивана с радостным: - С днем рождения, Десятый!  
\- Агааааа! – завопил осыпанный конфетти Ламбо и подпрыгнул, вцепившись Гокудере в волосы. – Я так и знал, что вы решили праздновать без Ламбо-сана! Гокудера придурок! Жадный дурак! Где праздничные тортики?!  
\- Пошел вон! – взревел тот. – Не порти праздник Десятому!  
\- Гокудера дурак!  
\- Во имя экстрима!  
\- Ой, Гокудера, а как же хлопушки?  
\- Не трогай дверцу, Кея-кун, мне же щекотно.  
\- Забью.  
Никем не замеченный Цуна нерешительно мялся за дверью и мучительно пытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то. Потом просиял лицом, быстро спустился вниз и отправил Гокудере сообщение: «Извини, задержусь на час!»  
Постоял немного и улыбнулся, услышав оглушительное:  
\- Придурки! У нас есть еще час, чтобы отрепетировать все заново! Собрались! Этот день рождения должен стать для Десятого лучшим!  
\- Он уже лучший, - пробормотал счастливый Цуна.   
И прикрыл за собой дверь кладовки, отправляя в рот пару пилюль Посмертной воли.   
Так. На всякий случай.


	60. Chapter 60

Название: Дружеская взаимовыручка  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: 5YL!Дино\5YL!Хибари, 5YL!Сквало, намек на 5YL!Занзас/5YL!Сквало  
Жанр: романс, юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 622 слова  
Дикслеймер: все принадлежит Амано

\- Идиота кусок! Как был со школы кретином, так и остался!  
Хибари слегка морщится, кладя пальцы на дверную ручку. Этот оглушительный ор разносится по всему дому, без проблем проходя даже сквозь толстое дерево двери. Хибари проводит пальцами по темному мореному дубу и думает, что у этой деревяшки побольше мозгов, чем у того, кто мямлит что-то в ответ на крики за дверью.  
\- Сквало... Ну послушай...  
Он начинает раздражаться. Он не намерен терять время и стоять здесь весь день.  
Хибари молча заходит в комнату и садится на стул у стены, скрещивая руки на груди. Дино поворачивается к нему сразу же и ойкает, получив по голове от пышущего яростью Супербии.  
\- По сторонам еще посмотри, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
Сквало недобро зыркает и выскакивает в коридор, оглашая его затихающими ругательствами.  
Хибари приподнимает бровь.  
\- Извини, что заставил тебя ждать, - подходит к нему Дино, с сияющей улыбкой потирая ушибленный затылок.  
Со слишком сияющей для того, кто только что получил по голове кулаком.   
Хибари ощущает какое-то странное, непривычное чувство внутри. Наверное, это изжога — вчера они ужинали в ресторане, который выбрал Дино. Разумеется, он был ужасным. Как и широкая улыбка этого дурака.  
\- Зачем он приходил? - спрашивает Хибари без интонации в голосе, с запоздалым удивлением отмечая, что вовсе не собирался задавать этот вопрос. Капитан Варии раздражает его — впрочем, как и всякое иное создание, одним своим существованием нарушающее дисциплину и гармонию этого прекрасного мира, в котором приказы отдает только он сам. И уж точно он не отдавал варийцу приказа поколотить незадачливого дурака — каким бы соблазнительным данный вариант ни представлялся.  
Избивать его — прерогатива Хибари, и сегодня давно установленный порядок нарушили прямо у него на глазах.  
Он давно отдает себе отчет в том, что ему нравится бить это вечно улыбающееся травоядное. Это приносит приятное постоянство в его и без того упорядоченную жизнь. Спать с ним ему тоже нравится — разумеется, предварительно как следует поколотив.  
Дино улыбается ему в ответ и на удар, и на поцелуй, к этому Хибари тоже привык.  
Улыбается совсем, как сейчас, растерянно потирая затылок.  
Это нарушение правил.  
Это выводит из себя.  
Выходит, этот ненормальный получает удовольствие просто оттого, что его бьют? Нет, неверно. Было время, когда Дисциплинарный Комитет в полном составе отправлялся разобраться с ним по приказу Хибари, и улыбчивым избитый Дино, по словам подчиненных, не казался. Даром, что справился со всеми.  
Получается, этот Сквало с его перекошенной физиономией и непозволительно громким голосом вызывает в Дино те же эмоции?   
Хибари медленно встает со стула и идет к двери.  
\- Впрочем, меня не интересует, - бросает он на ходу. - Я и так потерял уже достаточно времени сегодня. Наша встреча переносится. Мои люди сообщат тебе о новом месте.  
\- Мы просто говорили о том, чтобы помочь общему школьному другу! - частит Дино. - Мы много времени проводили вместе, когда были подростками, и...  
\- Не интересует, - повторяет Хибари сквозь зубы чуть громче, чем следовало бы, и выходит из комнаты, намереваясь до конца сегодняшнего дня получить от Кусакабе подробнейший отчет о школьных годах этих двоих ненормальных. Информация никогда не бывает лишней. Именно.  
Когда он захлопывает дверцу машины и резко стартует, из-за угла дома неторопливо выходит Сквало и скалится во весь рот.

Дино спускается к нему с широких ступеней особняка, и его улыбкой сейчас можно освещать небольшую страну третьего мира. В течение пары месяцев.  
\- Ну что, тупой пони, не такой уж ты и тупой, - ржет Сквало, хлопая его по плечу.  
\- Ага, - кивает ему радостно Дино, вглядываясь в пыль, клубящуюся над резкими следами шин. - Завтра по тому же сценарию с Занзасом?  
\- Нет ничего лучше дружеской взаимовыручки, - хохочет Сквало в ответ, и Дино думает, что школьная дружба — одна из самых лучших вещей в мире. Ну, разумеется, после горячих губ, прижимающихся к свежему следу от удара тонфы.


	61. Chapter 61

Название: Отцы и дети  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Бьякуран, Мукуро, Фран/Юни, незримо витающий Шоичи  
Жанр: юмор, совсем немного ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 973 слова  
Дикслеймер: все принадлежит Амано

Бьякуран сладко потянулся и размял пальцы.  
\- Ну, тебе не надоело еще тут валяться, дорогой Мукуро-кун?  
Мукуро мрачно посмотрел на него с пола и сплюнул сквозь зубы. Бьякуран сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Моему милому Липпи придется устраиваться на вторую должность. Как думаешь, с работой уборщика он справится? А тот здесь так насорили, просто ужас.  
Мукуро пробормотал что-то невнятное и отдаленно похожее на «Профсоюза на вас нет…» и пополз к двери. Полз он красиво и героически, оставляя за собой кривоватую багровую полосу. Бьякуран склонил голову набок и залюбовался.  
\- Ты никогда не думал о карьере в Голливуде? – сладко поинтересовался он, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване и подпирая голову ладонью. Судя по скорости, с которой Мукуро полз, наблюдать это героическое зрелище Бьякурану предстояло еще долго.  
Развлечения он любил.  
\- Пока не напоролся на финишную ленточку, может быть, все же расскажешь мне, зачем ты сюда пришел? – проговорил он с набитым ртом, радостно шурша пакетом зефира. Мукуро скривился и пополз, гордо отворачивая голову.  
\- Ах, прости, ты на диете, я забыл, - Бьякуран отложил зефир в сторону и сложил руки на коленях как примерный ученик. – Поправишься – и не влезешь в свое уютное бунгало на побережье. Как там водичка в это время года? Хороша?  
Мукуро чертыхнулся, поминая добрую половину демонов ада, и прекратил ползти. Бьякуран подавил инстинктивное желание отозваться на пару имен, перетек с дивана на пол и уселся рядом с ним.  
\- Мукуро-кун, - проговорил он сокрушенно, прижимая ладони к груди.- Видит бог, я хотел встретить тебя как самого почетного гостя, но ты вломился сюда, потрясая копьем, как варвар, и у меня просто не было выхода…  
\- Древко… из черного дерева… ручная гравировка… что бы ты понимал… - просипел Мукуро, силясь подняться на локтях.  
\- Ох, прости, - Бьякуран ласково поддержал его под локоть, помогая усесться рядом с собой и прислониться к краю дивана.  
\- Я тебя убью, - воодушевленно заверил Мукуро и облизал ярко-алые от крови губы. Бьякуран тоже облизнулся непроизвольно, но перед глазами мгновенно возник решительный, суровый и несомненно осуждающий чужой взгляд из-под очков, и Бьякуран подавил в себе совершенно неуместные желания. Себе дороже, право слово.  
\- Да за что же? – воскликнул он в сердцах, измученно заглядывая в искаженное злостью лицо Мукуро. – За что? Я не прибавил тебе вовремя зарплату? Я не заметил твою новую укладку? Что, что такого ужасного я натворил?  
\- Ты. Разрушил. Мою. Педагогическую. Карьеру, - сообщил Мукуро медленно и четко, а потом эффектно сменил режим героического героя на героя страдающего, начав плавно сползать на пол с белым от потери крови, но безусловно осуждающим лицом мученика.  
\- Да как я мог? – возопил Бьякуран, подскакивая на месте. – Да никогда!  
Мукуро испустил тяжелый вздох и поднял на него не менее тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Мой ученик совершенно, абсолютно перестал слушаться меня. И происходит это с тех пор, как ваша ужасающая Семья заманила его в свои сети.  
\- Ой, - сказал Бьякуран и придвинулся поближе. – Я снова пропустил все самое интересное?  
Мукуро поднял глаза к потолку и молча выразил свое крайнее неодобрение подобной безалаберности. Потолок был с ним согласен, поэтому пошел от негодования трещинами. Бьякуран нервно передернул плечами.  
\- Я полагал, что раз у тебя на попечении оказалась юная особа с незаурядными способностями, - завел Мукуро, - то ты, безусловно, должен понимать, как о ней позаботиться.  
\- Но я…  
\- Но ты злостно пренебрег своими обязанностями! Все это время, что я потратил тут, я пытался понять, оказываешь ли ты на эту особу хоть какое-то положительное влияние. И выяснил, что совершенного никакого! И даже наоборот! Ты позволяешь ей разгуливать в откровенных нарядах…  
\- Ой, - снова сказал Бьякуран и на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
\- Разве приличные барышни ходят в таких шортиках? А окружение? Рядом с ней всегда полно самых сомнительных мужчин, неудивительно, что выросла она вертихвосткой! Ай!  
Мукуро схватился за ухо и заозирался по сторонам. Бьякуран тоже заозирался, хотя не исключал и тот вариант, что он оказал непрошенному гостю чересчур горячий прием и ненароком отшиб ему последний разум.  
\- И вовсе она не вертихвостка, - заунывно протянули откуда-то сверху, и Бьякуран с Мукуро синхронно задрали головы. Все-таки странный это потолок, Бьякуран всегда подозревал…  
\- Стерве-е-ец, - погрозил Мукуро потолку кулаком.  
\- А вы бы постеснялись при юных особах такие слова ужасные говорить, - упрекнул его сонный голос и тяжело вздохнул. – Сразу видно, никто вашим воспитанием не занимался…  
Мукуро стиснул зубы и попытался подскочить на ноги, но предсказуемо завалился обратно.  
Бьякуран внимательно посмотрел на него и, кажется, начинал понимать происходящее.  
\- Милый мой юноша, - как можно доброжелательнее начал он. – Не были ли вы столь любезны…  
\- Ты его не слушай, пожалуйста, - раздался под потолком мелодичный голос. – Он всегда кажется на первый взгляд ласковым, но это все обман.  
\- Да как можно! – возмутился Бьякуран и посмотрел на Мукуро в поисках поддержки. Поддержка лежала на полу и сверлила потолок таким взглядом, что Бьякуран начал лихорадочно соображать, как объяснять Шо-чану очередные счета за ремонт.  
\- В общем, мы вас тут собрали…  
\- Вы? – изумленно воскликнул Бьякуран. Мукуро только поморщился. Бьякурану стало его жалко, и он усадил слабо сопротивляющегося гостя на диван, сам устроившись рядом.  
\- … чтобы сообщить, что чувства наши серьезны и мы намерены связать наши судьбы. Ну, и вся прочая сентиментальная чепуха. Я подумал, что таким старикам, как вы, она понравится, - заунывный голос слегка откашлялся и начал еще унылей. – Папенька. Маменька. Я прошу у вас руки…  
Бьякуран с Мукуро синхронно переглянулись и молча подняли к потолку самое действенное в данном случае оружие.  
\- Фиги детям показывать, ужас какой, - заохал голос. – Ну вас, вы скучные. Никакой романтики в вас нет. Пойдем лучше мороженого поедим.  
\- Пойдем, - радостно откликнулся девичий голос, и на комнату опустилась тишина.  
Бьякуран и Мукуро, истощившие в бою свои силы до такой степени, что ни на активацию колец, ни на простой подзатыльник их уже не хватило бы, молча сидели на диване посреди разнесенного на куски кабинета и синхронно думали одну и ту же мысль.  
\- Больше надо было их в детстве…  
\- …пороть.  
Планы по захвату мира, кажется, немного откладывались.


	62. Chapter 62

Название: В следующем году  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Дино, Цуна, Маммон, Луссурия, Занзас, намек на Занзас\Цуна и Дино\Сквало  
Жанр: романс, юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 897 слов  
Дикслеймер: все принадлежит Амано

В первый раз Дино долго не может понять, чего от него вообще хотят. Цуна неловко переминается перед ним с ноги на ногу, закатывает глаза к потолку и усиленно рассматривает несуществующую трещинку. Потом, наконец, выдавливает из себя:  
\- Э-э-э-э… Да, о чем это я… Понимаешь… Ну… У меня всегда хватало неприятностей в школе, вот я и решил узнать, а как у тебя было с учебой? С одноклассниками?  
\- Если тебя кто-то обижает, ты должен поговорить с ним, как настоящий мужчина, - охотно отзывается Дино. – Но, разумеется, по возможности избегать драк. Любое дело можно уладить и на словах, а если все же перед тобой совсем отъявленный хулиган – применить силу. Думаю, Реборн достаточно хорошо тебя научил…  
\- Достаточно! – обрывает его Цуна и панически оглядывается по сторонам. Потом поднимает на него донельзя тоскливый взгляд. – Так какие у тебя были отношения с одноклассниками?  
\- Замечательные, - отвечает Дино и расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
\- А вы часто видитесь сейчас? Ну, знаешь, встречи выпускников и все такое.  
\- К сожалению, не часто. Сам понимаешь, школа для детей мафии – место опасное. Многие из моих школьных друзей сейчас скрываются, некоторых убили в разборках между Семьями.  
Цуна нервно сглатывает.  
\- А, может, ты все же попробуешь организовать что-то вроде встречи выпускников? Ты же такой отличный организатор, - тянет он уныло.  
\- Я обязательно подумаю над этим, - ласково улыбается ему Дино. – В следующем году.

Во второй раз Дино ощущает крайне странное чувство дежавю, хотя тема разговора, на первый взгляд, не имеет с первой ничего общего.  
\- Помощь? Ты серьезно? – он округляет глаза изумленно.  
Маммон страдальчески кривит детское личико и кивает.  
\- Но мне не нужны деньги. И времени у меня, признаться, маловато, ты уж прости.  
\- Денег много не бывает, - сердито отвечает Маммон и скрещивает руки на груди. – А времени у тебя полно. Мы узнавали.  
\- Мы?  
\- Мы с Фантазмой, - Маммон задирает подбородок и смотрит на Дино, как на полного идиота. По правде сказать, именно так он себя сейчас и чувствует.  
\- Положение дел в Семье меняется каждый день, - осторожно начинает Дино. – Вчера все было спокойно, сегодня может пойти наперекосяк. Я обещаю тебе, что обязательно обдумаю твое предложение и присоединюсь к одной из операций Варии, как только у меня будет возможность. В следующем году? – робко спрашивает он.

Третий раз Дино переживает с трудом. Встречи с Луссурией вообще кто угодно переживает с трудом, поэтому Дино ежится и передергивает плечами, которые ласково стискивают в мускулистом объятии.  
\- Ох, ну какой же ты все-таки стал хорошенький! – всплескивает руками Луссурия, выпуская его, наконец, из цепкого захвата.  
Дино на всякий случай кладет ладонь на рукоять кнута. Ну, мало ли…  
\- Если бы ты знал, как я страдаю! В мафии так мало симпатичных мальчиков…  
\- Я же уже говорил тебе, - нервно перебивает Дино. – Ты несколько не в моем вкусе.  
\- Ах, да знаю, знаю я! Тебе нравятся стройненькие, - Луссурия складывает губки бантиком и подмигивает ему. Дино в тысячный раз жалеет о том, что когда-то проговорился ему о своих пристрастиях. – Может, составишь мне компанию в клубе? А то ты совсем себя загнал, так устало выглядишь. Тебе срочно надо развлечься! Ну же, давай!  
\- Может быть, в следующем го…  
\- Нет! Нет, нет, нет, на этих выходных и ни днем позже! Можешь заехать за мной в особняк Варии, я угощу тебя своим новым коктейлем! И у нас там новая отделка на стенах, я покажу тебе все комнаты…  
\- Обязательно, - быстро кивает Дино и звонит Ромарио, чтобы тот заказал ему билет на рейс до Австралии на субботу. Нет, на всякий случай, лучше на пятницу.

В четвертый раз Дино с первой же секунды понимает, что тот станет последним. Он поправляет и без того аккуратно сложенные заботливым помощником стопки документов на столе и улыбается как можно доброжелательнее.  
\- Рад видеть тебя, Занзас. Чем могу…  
\- Мусор. Ты едешь со мной.  
Маммон или Луссурия? Дино лихорадочно прокручивает в голове варианты, как вдруг замечает маячащую в темноте дверного проема знакомую рыжую макушку с торчащими во все стороны волосами. Занзас замечает его взгляд и, не оборачиваясь, бросает:  
\- В машине жди.  
Макушка стремительно исчезает. Дино качает головой и думает, что у Реборна, все-таки, не самые действенные методы.  
\- Занзас, я не могу, у меня много дел.  
\- Мусор. Я непонятно говорю? Или слишком тихо?  
\- Ты хочешь подраться? – устало спрашивает Дино, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной и забрал этого идиота. Он достал, - цедит Занзас сквозь зубы презрительно, но Дино чувствует в его голосе явственную панику.  
\- Что он натворил?  
\- Этот мудак целыми днями говорит о том, какой ты мудак, - Занзаса, похоже, нисколько не смущают повторы, когда он искренне считает их обоих мудаками.  
\- Это не новость, - спокойно отвечает Дино.  
\- Целыми. Днями. Это значит, что он не затыкается ни на секунду. Этот отброс говорит о том, какой ты тупой бесполезный идиот, пока сидит на переговорах. Пока тренирует подчиненных. Пока жрет свой обед. Вчера он вломился ко мне в кабинет и начал рассказывать, как же ты его бесишь, в тот прекрасный, мать его, момент, когда я хотел подрочить.  
\- Цуна испугался, наверное, - серьезно кивает Дино, изо всех сил пытаясь подавить улыбку. Занзас смеряет его мрачным взглядом.  
\- И он продолжил говорить, даже когда я разбил ему о голову бутылку виски. Коллекционного.  
\- Я все понял, - Дино все же не сдерживается и улыбается радостно и широко. – Я заберу его. Едем. Когда мне его вернуть, Занзас?  
\- В следующем году, - отвечает тот со мстительной ухмылкой.


	63. Chapter 63

Название: Захлопнуть дверь  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: Сквало\Дино  
Жанр: романс, херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 618 слов  
Дикслеймер: все принадлежит Амано

Когда врач заканчивает доставать последний осколок, Сквало срывается с места у стены и разражается бранью.  
\- Помолчи, пожалуйста, - кривится Дино, неловко дергая плечом и шипя от боли, пока его перевязывают. - Все в порядке, - заверяет он врача и отсылает его кивком к Ромарио, который уже ждет с пухлой пачкой банкнот в руках. Когда за ними двумя закрывается дверь, Сквало подлетает к нему и замахивается, но Дино перехватывает его ладонь.  
\- Не надо, Сквало, - устало качает он головой.  
Сквало выдергивает руку и скалится, словно вот-вот откусит ему голову.  
\- Вро-о-ой, ты долбаный идиот!  
\- Я мог бы говорить то же самое всякий раз, когда ты оказывался в больнице, - Дино неловко натягивает рубашку. Здесь и больницы-то нет: самое паршивое дело — попасть в засаду в крошечном городке на краю света.  
\- Я никогда не оказывался там из-за собственной тупости.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Дино, прикрывая на мгновение глаза от усталости. - Конечно. Только из-за глупости Занзаса.  
Он вслушивается в грохот двери за своей спиной и вздрагивает, как будто удар Сквало все-таки достиг цели.

\- Уродство, - припечатывает Сквало, как только они находят в себе силы оторваться друг от друга и отдышаться. Он брезгливо кривится, водя пальцем по толстым выпуклым рубцам на спине у Дино. Тот утыкается лицом в подушку и молчит. У самого Сквало хватает своих шрамов — длинных и тонких, белесых, от чужих жадных до плоти мечей. Дино понимает, что его собственные — далеко не самое приятное зрелище.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил, что спишь со мной из-за моей восхитительной внешности, - пытается рассмеяться он, но Сквало молча перекатывается на спину и сверлит взглядом потолок. Дино осторожно кладет ладонь ему на живот в каплях подсыхающей спермы. Кожа под рукой обжигающе горячая.   
\- Если тебе настолько не нравится, я могу их свести, это не проблема, - заверяет он, но Сквало раздраженно поднимается с постели и начинает натягивать на себя одежду. - Сквало. Что ты хочешь от меня? - спрашивает Дино, ожидая — в который раз — резкого «Чтобы ты отвязался от меня наконец».  
\- Чтобы ты включал свои мозги хоть иногда, идиот, - Сквало откидывает влажные волосы за спину и поворачивается к нему уже от двери. - И чтобы звонил мне и просил приехать до того, мать твою, как на тебя обрушится полэтажа, а не после этого!  
Дверь оглушительно хлопает. Дино лежит на смятых простынях и улыбается нервно.

\- Какого хрена, Каваллоне? Я ищу тебя по всей гребаной стране, а ты сидишь здесь!   
\- Прости. Я попросил Ромарио не говорить тебе, где я. Это сюрприз, - улыбается Дино смущенно. Сквало смотрит на него как на полного идиота.  
\- Ты что, хотел набить себе на заднице что-то вроде «Ныряй глубже, моя акула»? - спрашивает он с перекошенным от злости лицом.  
Тату-мастер басовито хохочет и поднимает взгляд на Дино.  
\- А он у вас ничего парень, с юмором.  
\- Я тебе сейчас голову отрежу, мужик, - рычит Сквало, кидаясь к нему.  
\- А он сможет? - интересуется татуировщик лениво, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Боюсь, сможет. Сквало, ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, сделать это через пять минут? Мы почти закончили.  
Сквало громко матерится и принимается нетерпеливо наворачивать вокруг них круги.  
\- Готово. Схожу счет выпишу, - мастер поднимается, смотрит на Сквало снисходительно с высоты двухметрового роста и неторопливо выходит.  
\- Ты хотел свести свои шрамы, тупой пони.  
\- Я решил, что так их скрыть будет лучше.  
Дино вздрагивает, когда воспаленной кожи, покрытой языками пламени свежих татуировок, касаются пальцы. Скользят по боку, между лопаток и, наконец, ложатся на шею.  
\- Дурак, - хрипло выдыхает Сквало ему на ухо.   
Дино чувствует, как пальцы на шее едва заметно подрагивают.  
\- Какой есть, - тихо отвечает он.  
Он закрывает глаза и ждет привычного звука быстрых шагов и захлопнутой двери.  
Но его нет.


	64. Chapter 64

Название: Некуда торопиться  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: 8YB!Дино\8YB!Сквало  
Жанр: романс, PWP (first time)  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: 580 слов  
Дикслеймер: все принадлежит Амано

Сквало кусает губы и неловко ерзает на широком кожаном диване.  
\- Ну что ты тянешь, пони... Седло мешает?  
Дино мягко улыбается ему и продолжает неторопливо раздеваться, прерываясь то и дело, чтобы провести по уже обнаженному Сквало ладонью, с восхищением глядя на светлую кожу.  
Сквало скидывает его руку и рычит:  
\- Да хватит уже твоих идиотских нежностей! Если зассал — так и скажи! Что я тут время теряю с тобой, придурком...  
\- Извини, - Дино, наконец, стягивает штаны и аккуратно складывает их, пристраивая на спинке дивана. Сквало закатывает глаза и матерится сквозь зубы. Он давно бы вскочил и ушел отсюда, но проблема в том, что с таким каменным стояком не то, что бегать, и лежать-то не очень удобно. Сквало злится. Глядя на этого неуклюжего дурака, у кого угодно упал бы. Но у него стоит, член наливается жаром почти до боли, и Сквало резко выдыхает, не выдерживая и обхватывая его ладонью.  
\- Ты все время торопишься. Не нужно, - просит Дино, осторожно опускаясь на скрипнувший диван. Он неловко устраивается между раздвинутых коленей Сквало и вздыхает. - И почему ты не захотел на кровати, в нашем распоряжении же весь дом.  
\- Я тебе не девчонка, чтобы меня в кровать тащить! - взвивается Сквало. - Видел я твою спальню, бабские цветочки какие-то на подушках, блевать хочется.  
Дино слушает с рассеянной улыбкой, а его рука плавно опускается на живот Сквало, поглаживает легко. Сквало шипит, впиваясь в кожаную обивку ногтями так сильно, что она вот-вот прорвется.  
\- Чертов... дурак... Я сейчас свалю отсюда...  
\- Я сейчас, - спохватывается Дино и обхватывает загорелой ладонью его член. Сквало будто подбрасывает в воздух, он дергается и вскидывает бедра, вцепляясь пальцами в чужое запястье.  
\- Быстрей!  
Дино вздрагивает и закусывает губу, ускоряя движения. Сквало смотрит на то, как блестят мелкие капельки пота у него на висках и над верхней губой, на прилипшие ко лбу светлые пряди, на заострившиеся соски. Он тянет Дино на себя, и когда тот подается вперед, резко щиплет его сосок. Дино вскрикивает, распахивая глаза, и валится на него.  
Они трутся друг о друга, хрипло дыша, Сквало нащупывает его член и крепко обхватывает его, дроча быстро и размашисто, как себе. Дино тихо стонет ему в шею, и у Сквало проходит мороз по коже от этого звука и хриплого сбившегося дыхания.   
Когда Дино с шумом втягивает воздух после особенно резкого движения и с силой прикусывает кожу у Сквало на шее, того прошивает ледяной волной с ног до головы. Не остается ничего, только боль в саднящем укусе и ощущение, что тело ничего не весит больше. Сквало зажмуривается так сильно, что перед глазами начинает мелькать калейдоскоп цветных пятен, и кончает с криком, вцепившись трясущимися пальцами в плечо Дино.  
Когда Сквало поднимает тяжелые веки, Дино целует его осторожно и легко, прижимаясь губами к бешено бьющейся жилке на шее, выпивая до конца весь внутренний жар. Сквало подносит к пальцам перепечканную чужой спермой ладонь, тяжело переводит дух и хохочет хрипло.  
\- Что? - Дино краснеет до самых ключиц.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь понимать больше моего хоть в чем-то. Особено в том, как трахаться.  
Дино смотрит на него непонимающе.  
\- Некуда торопиться. В следующий раз будем делать все медленно, - тянет Сквало, глядя на облизывающего губы Дино. - И в кровати, - нехотя добавляет он, ерзая по влажной от их пота обивке.  
\- У тебя задница прилипла? - как можно серьезнее спрашивает Дино и получает по затылку.  
Сквало лень отвечает ему, поэтому он просто прикрывает глаза и засыпает под тихий ласковый смех.  
У них будет еще много времени впереди.


	65. Chapter 65

Название: Выигрыш  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: 5YL!Сквало\5YL!Цуна, 5YL!Занзас  
Жанр: романс, юст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: 987 слов  
Дикслеймер: Права на мир и персонажей принадлежат Амано  
Саммари: Проиграть в покер опасно, выиграть - еще опаснее

Сквало прекрасно знает, что умение держать лицо – это не про мелкого Саваду. То, какие рожи он обычно корчит, когда не в своем долбаном гипер-режиме супергеройства – это же просто со смеху умереть. С таким лицом не то, что садиться играть в карты, и жить-то опасно.  
Поэтому когда Савада выигрывает у Занзаса партию в покер, у Сквало просто отвисает челюсть. У Савады, признаться, тоже, поэтому он переводит ошарашенный взгляд с карт на Сквало и обратно, избегая сталкиваться глазами с Занзасом.  
\- Чего расселся, - мрачно изрекает тот, задирая ноги на стол прямо поверх карт. – Забирай свой выигрыш и уматывай отсюда.  
Савада не очень-то торопится забирать его. Он кусает губы и выстукивает пальцами какую-то нервную мелодию по поверхности стола.  
Выигрыш тоже не очень-то торопится оказываться в руках у Савады. Потому что выигрыш сегодня – Сквало.

В особняке Вонголы раздражающе тихо, несмотря на то, что повсюду снуют мелкие подчиненные, которые почтительно отступают в сторону перед главой Семьи. Сквало чувствует, что если он сейчас не заорет, то у него начнут ныть зубы.  
\- Вро-о-ой! Савада! Какого хрена? Почему нельзя было отправить меня сразу к вашему пацану на тренировку? На кой черт ты потащил меня за собой?  
\- Успокойся, Сквало, - Цуна устало трет переносицу и тут же вскидывает на Сквало испуганный взгляд. – Извини. Формально я могу тобой командовать, но напрямую ты подчиняешься Занзасу, я не собирался отдавать тебе приказы. Извини еще раз. Просто я немного растерялся…  
\- Чертов босс, - рычит Сквало, пинком распахивая дверь в кабинет Савады.   
Этот мямлящий идиот, невесть как справляющийся с обязанностями главы, хорошо устроился. Сквозь песочного цвета шторы из окон льется золотистый свет, тихо шумит на ветру яркая листва. В кабинете светло и просторно, не то, что у его собственного босса. И выпивки тоже нет. Сквало усмехается, поднимая со стола бутылку с лимонадом.  
\- Я не пью, извини, - разводит руками Цуна и быстро добавляет: - Если ты хочешь виски, я могу попросить…  
\- Я не пью, - отрезает Сквало. – Пусть чертов босс пьет, у мечника голова должна быть трезвой. Да и вообще хоть кто-то в этой компании психов должен быть в трезвом уме.  
Савада смотрит на него так, словно сомневается в способности Сквало быть хоть немного адекватным.   
\- За своими идиотами следи лучше, - огрызается тот, усаживаясь в низкое кресло и проваливаясь в мягких подушках. Черт, удобно, так бы и сидел. Хрен он скажет об этом Саваде, разумеется.  
\- Я и слежу по мере сил, - улыбается ему Цуна, усаживаясь за свой стол и придвигая к себе поближе стопку документов.  
Сквало хочется вякнуть что-нибудь обидное о силах Савады, но он вспоминает, как этот дохляк чуть не убил Занзаса, и решает промолчать, сердито скривившись. Смотрит пару минут в окно, щурясь от яркого света и сдерживая зевоту, а потом все же не выдерживает.  
\- Если следишь, то где носит вашего пацана с мечом? Он на дурацком бейсболе? На кухне у папочки?  
\- Ямамото в отъезде, - охотно поясняет Цуна, оставляя на документах очередные замечания.  
\- Так какого же хрена вы тогда играли с боссом на своих мечников?   
\- Занзас предложил, - пожимает плечами Цуна, не поднимая на него взгляд. Сквало начинает беситься.  
\- Потому что этот мудак был уверен, что выиграет, и я получу свой законный день тренировок.  
\- Я удивлен не меньше твоего, Сквало. Честно, - глаза у Савады серьезные и ни капли не растерянные. Сквало кажется это странным, ведь всего пару часов назад тот сидел, не в силах оторвать изумленный взгляд от карт, и мямлил что-то испуганно. Здесь он ведет себя по-иному. Дома и стены помогают? По крайней мере, здесь Савада может быть уверен в том, что в случае чего ему на помощь кинется целая армия.  
Сквало становится скучно. Он прикрывает глаза, вытягивая ноги и сползая в кресле.  
\- Может быть, ты отдохнешь в какой-нибудь из комнат? Тут есть очень удобные…  
\- Плевать я хотел на удобство. Пусть оно волнует всяких недоносков. А я и тут отлично высплюсь.   
Сквало надеется, что будет храпеть во всю глотку и как следует побесит Саваду. Спать ему хочется до ужаса, поэтому он отключается, стоит только прикрыть глаза.

Когда он открывает их, за окном уже разливается густой медовый вечерний свет. Сквало лениво потягивается и разминает затекшую шею.  
\- Помочь? – раздается рядом тихо.  
Он медленно поворачивает голову и натыкается на пристальный взгляд Савады. Цуна присаживается на подлокотник кресла, и Сквало на секунду кажется, что свет из окна перетек в его глаза. Похожий оттенок, только и всего.  
\- С чем помочь? – спрашивает он хриплым ото сна голосом.  
\- Шею размять, - поясняет Савада. – У меня после тренировок раньше тоже сильно болела. Я знаю, куда нажать, чтобы перестало.  
\- Ну нажимай, - разрешает Сквало. Он толком еще не проснулся и сам удивлен собственной расслабленности.  
Савада подсаживается ближе и кладет ладонь ему на шею. Поглаживает, и Сквало ежится под легкими прикосновениями. Вторую ладонь он устраивает у Сквало на щеке, нажимая несильно кончиками пальцев на висок.   
Сквало прикрывает глаза. От ладоней исходит тепло, перерастающее в жар – не обжигающий, но ужасно приятный. Цуна слегка надавливает ему на основание шеи, и Сквало выдыхает удовлетворенно, поворачивая голову в разные стороны.  
\- Охрененно. Покажешь потом, куда там нажимать.  
Савада кивает ему сосредоточенно, не отнимая ладоней. Сквало глядит на него непонимающе.  
\- Ну что еще?  
Цуну качает к нему, как на волнах, Сквало ощущает прикосновение его губ – и Савада мгновенно отстраняется, отводя взгляд раздосадовано.  
\- Извини. Не сдержался. – Он хочет подняться с кресла, но Сквало цепко перехватывает его запястье, дергая на себя.  
\- Покер, значит, - цедит он, разглядывая легкий румянец на щеках Савады. – Ты вообще в него играл-то хоть раз?  
\- Два месяца. Каждый вечер, - улыбается ему Цуна. – Я умею хорошо тренироваться.  
\- И убеждать чертовых идиотов в том, что сыграть на мечников – их собственная гениальная идея.  
\- Я просто как-то обмолвился при Занзасе, что…  
\- Не важно, - перебивает Сквало, сгребая Цуну и устраивая его на себе. Он ухмыляется недобро и поглаживает его шею ладонью.  
\- У меня не болит шея.  
\- Скоро заболит, - мстительно обещает Сквало и притягивает его к себе. – Я еще не забрал свой собственный выигрыш.


	66. Chapter 66

Название: Солнце  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Персонажи: 8YB!Сквало\8YB!Дино  
Жанр: драма, романс, hurt\komfort  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 887 слов  
Дикслеймер: Права на мир и персонажей принадлежат Амано  
Саммари: "Сквало не любит смотреть на солнце с тех пор, как очутился на свободе. Но солнце повсюду следует за ним"

Из тюрьмы он выходит грязный и оборванный, но живой.  
Когда он делает первый шаг за порог здания, то щурится от яркого света: слишком много солнца, он совсем отвык. Поэтому Сквало как можно быстрее залезает в машину и сворачивается на заднем сидении, баюкая вывихнутую руку.  
Первую неделю он жрет, и жрет, и жрет. Экономка Каваллоне вздыхает страдальчески, глядя на него, и заламывает пухлые руки, когда он хватает сочные куски мяса прямо руками, но срать он хотел на каких-то куриц.  
К середине второй недели перестает болеть вправленная рука, и Сквало тихо радуется: потерять и вторую кисть было бы сущим адом. Дино радостно наблюдает за его тренировками, сидя верхом на высоких перилах балкона – и когда только этот слюнтяй отучился бояться высоты?  
Сквало не делится с ним радостью по поводу руки, и по поводу выхода из тюрьмы тоже. Он тренируется яростно и сосредоточенно, старательно становясь к нему спиной. На самом деле, говорит он себе, этот идиот с улыбкой ребенка-дауна просто усаживается всегда поудобней, чтобы солнце пригревало ему спину. Если повернуться к нему лицом, лучи будут слепить глаза, ну какой дурак так драться сможет.  
Сквало не любит смотреть на солнце с тех пор, как очутился на свободе. Но солнце повсюду следует за ним.  
Его передергивает всякий раз, когда Дино ненароком касается его руки за столом или убирает волосы со лба. Сквало вздрагивает, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается в такие секунды – последний месяц к нему прикасались только те, кто его бил, ему нужно еще слишком много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к обычным прикосновениям. Если он сможет когда-нибудь привыкнуть.  
\- Какого черта, - шипит он сквозь зубы, отталкивая Дино после очередного дружеского похлопывания по плечу. Сквало не рассчитывает силы, и тот отлетает на другой конец комнаты, чудом удерживаясь на ногах. Он должен был бы упасть, - думает Сквало отстраненно. Но Дино сильно изменился за тот месяц, что он не видел его.  
\- Какого черта ты все время меня трогаешь? Руки зудят, что ли? Какого хрена? Что, это было условием моего освобождения – чтобы ты лапал меня почем зря каждый день, урод?  
Дино вздрагивает и кусает губы, отводя глаза.  
\- Я угадал? Угадал? – Сквало подлетает к нему и хватает за ворот рубашки. – Кто меня сюда упек, под твой присмотр? Кто?  
\- Никто, - тихо говорит Дино, глядя в сторону.  
\- Да ты… - Сквало осекается и выпускает из пальцев смятую ткань - … врешь. Ты не мог провернуть это сам, тебе бы меня не отдали.  
Дино пожимает плечами и усаживается за широкий отцовский стол. Когда он пролистывает бумаги, пальцы у него едва заметно дрожат.  
\- Сколько я тебе должен? А? Сколько я тебе должен? Что ты сделал для того, чтобы меня выпустили? У вас же сейчас нет ни гроша, после смерти твоего папаши вы в долгах по уши! Что ты сделал? Ты под кого-то лег? Под кого?  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста, - Дино трет переносицу и сцепляет пальцы в замок. – Я просто поговорил с…  
\- Под кого ты лег? – вопит Сквало, чувствуя, что его слишком сильно, слишком неправильно волнует этот вопрос. Он выскакивает из комнаты, опрокидывая с грохотом огромную вазу, и несется вперед, не разбирая дороги.  
Он спускается к ужину почти успокоившийся. Дино кивает ему и улыбается бледно. Он следит за тем, чтобы на тарелке Сквало оказывались самые вкусные кусочки, и Сквало бесится от этого – и от собственной беспомощности. Он бурчит под нос что-то, похожее на благодарность, и Дино улыбается ему в ответ ослепительно.  
В школе все звали его Солнечный мальчик. Но Сквало не любит больше яркое солнце.  
Спустя еще пару недель Сквало, наконец, восстанавливает в полной мере свои силы. Он даже соглашается тренироваться вместе с Дино, изумляясь тому, как ловко тот стал двигаться, как умело обращается с кнутом.  
Сквало выходит из очередного боя победителем – это дается ему с трудом, и тем радостнее пьянящее ощущение вновь вернувшейся к тебе силы. Дино подскакивает к нему, обнимает крепко: взгляд у него сияет и немного плывет. Когда Дино целует его, горячо и неловко, в груди у Сквало загорается огонь – и тут же гаснет, оставляя после себя только вонючие угли.  
\- Сука, - хрипит он, утирая губы ладонью. – Значит, считаешь, что я должен лечь под тебя теперь, да? Расплатиться? Или оттрахать тебя самого, а? Такая цена, верно?  
Дино отступает, распахивая рот, но в крови у Сквало бушует и не хочет никак униматься ярость только что выигранного боя. Он вырывает у него из рук кнут и замахивается, вкладывая в удар всю свою злость, все отчаяние, всю боль, которая никак не желает покидать тело.  
Дино заслоняет лицо скрещенными руками и принимает удар молча. Эта тишина – страшнее всяких криков.  
Потому что Сквало знает, когда так молчат. Он сам молчал так весь тот месяц, что его ломали – и не смогли сломать.  
\- Идиот, - хрипит он, отбрасывая кнут в сторону и подлетая к Дино. – Идиот.  
Дино молча обнимает его, прижимаясь крепко всем телом. Сквало чувствует, что его самого трясет с ног до головы. Он смаргивает горячие, злые слезы, отстраняется и перехватывает запястье Дино, расстегивает пуговицы на манжете, задирая ткань, и прижимается губами к широкой багровой полосе. Скользит по ней языком, дурея от запаха и вкуса чужой крови.  
Дино вздрагивает и мягко гладит его по волосам. Сквало поднимает голову и целует его сам, зажмурив глаза. Яркий свет солнца по-прежнему ослепляет до слез.  
Но Сквало чувствует, как через чужие горячие губы проникает его тепло.


	67. Chapter 67

Название: Удавка  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: TYL!Дино\TYL!Хибари  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: херт-комфорт  
Размер: 373 слова  
Написано для vassalage по заявке "тильные динохибы, рейтинг, ключ - необычная коробочка"

\- Это не то, что я заказывал, - констатирует Хибари, внимательно разглядывая коробочку густо-фиолетового цвета. Электрический свет отражается от глянцевитой поверхности, заставляя блики плясать на гладких стенках – и в заинтересованных глазах Хибари.  
Чернильный отблеск делает их еще темнее. Дино хотел бы сказать, насколько это красиво, но говорить с обвившейся вокруг шеи удавкой не очень-то удобно.  
\- Кея, - он сипит с вымученной улыбкой, нервно вцепившись пальцами в тугую веревку из плотных белых нитей. Они похожи на леску и холодят кожу, Дино едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать паниковать по-настоящему.  
\- Интенсивность воздействия не зависит от кольца, - недовольно хмурит брови Хибари. Он разглядывает коробочку еще пару секунд, а затем морщинка между сведенных бровей разглаживается. Он смотрит на удавку в упор и говорит четко и надменно – Дино кажется, что он будто отдает приказ одному из подчиненных:  
\- Туже.  
Удавка слушается. Дино падает на колени и сдавленно воет, в горло будто насыпали битого стекла, мир перед глазами пляшет и вертится вокруг своей оси, как карусель.  
\- Кея… - хрипит он и думает, что слышал уже много раз хрусткий звук, с которым ломаются чужие шеи. До того, чтобы он раздался, осталось совсем немного.  
\- Назад, - приказывает наконец Хибари, и удавка срывается с места, как живая, юркой белой змеей скользя обратно в коробочку. Дино смаргивает невольно выступившие слезы и с трудом втягивает в легкие воздух. К лицу приливает кровь, и голова кружится.  
Хибари опускает на колени рядом с ним, не забыв аккуратно поддернуть штанины с идеальными стрелками. Он смотрит на Дино снисходительно, проводя пальцами по багровой полосе на его шее. Потом опускает руку вниз и сжимает ладонью полувставший член. Дино смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Рефлекс. У всех висельников встает, когда…  
КХибари моргает немного недоуменно, когда Дино отталкивает его руку и поднимается на ноги рывком, пошатываясь.  
\- Никогда не делай так больше, - хрипит он, и его сжатые кулаки дрожат. – Видит бог, Кея, как бы сильно я ни любил тебя – но сделаешь так еще раз, и я сам забью тебя до смерти.  
\- Я все контролировал, - пожимает плечами Хибари, но Дино только стискивает кулаки сильнее.  
\- Никогда больше, - говорит он тихо и прикрывает глаза.  
Его колени подгибаются, когда снизу доносится негромкое «Хорошо», а Хибари расстегивает Дино ширинку и берет у него в рот.


	68. Chapter 68

Название: Солнечная комната  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: фем!Занзас/фем!Цуна  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романс

Цуна застывает на пороге номера, ошарашенно моргая. Всему виной слишком яркий свет, льющийся из распахнутого окна, бьющий прямо в глаза. Да, точно. Именно он.  
\- Чего застыла, мусор? – голос у Занзас хриплый, как будто она только что встала с постели. Она и правда встала с нее буквально секунду назад, – думает Цуна, медленно прикрывая за собой дверь и разглядывая смятые простыни.  
Занзас стоит у распахнутого окна – совершенно голая, в ореоле сияюще золотого, зеленого и синего: солнце, листва, высокое небо, у Цуны захватывает дух. Она неловко одергивает подол коктейльного платья. Не надо было пить последний бокал. И ехать в этот загородный отель на встречу Вонголы с дружественной Семьей не надо было…  
Занзас смотрит на нее через плечо, расчерченное тонкими узорами шрамов. Поворачивается – медленно, чертовски медленно, Цуна смотрит на тяжелую крепкую грудь с острым соском, на полосу шрама наискосок плоского живота, сбегающую на правое бедро… Цуна старательно пытается не смотреть ниже.  
\- Зачем пришла? – Занзас садится на подоконник и кладет ногу на ногу. Солнце бьет ей в спину, и глаза у нее становятся почти черными. Цуна щурится и делает шаг вперед.  
\- Это мой номер.  
\- Что, мусор? Громче.  
\- Это мой номер, - говорит Цуна и подходит к ней ближе. Занзас смотрит на нее снизу вверх, склонив голову на бок, и Цуна чувствует, как сердце колотится раскаленным шаром где-то в горле.  
Занзас зарывается пальцами в густые волосы и откидывает их с лица.  
\- Да ну? Значит, теперь будет мой. В той дыре, где меня поселили, бара нет.  
Сердце падает вниз, и Цуна прикрывает на секунду глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки – дурочка, она и правда на мгновение поверила, что Занзас пришла сюда к ней… Что она ждала Цуну в ее постели – голая… Что она…  
Нет. Это просто ошибка, думать нечего.  
\- Извини, - тихо говорит Цуна и идет к двери. – Ты могла бы меня предупредить, чтобы сразу поменяться. Но это ничего. Правда.  
Когда она берется за ручку двери, в спину ей прилетает лениво-тягучее:  
\- Та комната и правда дрянь.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивает двери Цуна. – Ничего страшного, я…  
\- Дурочка, - хохочет Занзас за ее спиной. Цуна слегка вздрагивает, услышав скрип кровати. Ох. Она и правда дурочка.  
\- Очень плохая комната? – спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к кровати.  
\- Ага, - Занзас закидывает руки за голову и сладко потягивается.  
\- Там, наверное, совсем невозможно оставаться, - говорит Цуна, теребя молнию на боку платья. Занзас смотрит на нее молча и ухмыляясь. – А это, все-таки, мой номер…  
\- Дурочка, - повторяет Занзас нетерпеливо, хватает ее за руку и тянет к себе на кровать.


	69. Chapter 69

Название: Лучшее - детям  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: М.М/фем!Фран  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романс

\- Чудовище, я тебя сейчас убью!  
\- Все лучшее – детям, - тянет Фран укоризненно, лениво поворачиваясь к зеркалу боком.  
\- Сними немедленно! Это ограниченная коллекция! Ажан Провокатёр! – Фран жмурится от удовольствия, вслушиваясь в грассирующий голос. Ну и что, что его громкость зашкаливает.  
\- Сама ты провокатор, - ухмыляется она и потягивается. Тощая фигурка в отражении мечтательно прикрывает сонные глаза. – Оставлять такую красоту без присмотра – значит, быть готовой поделиться ей с нуждающимися. А ребенок очень, очень нуждается в красивом!  
\- В хорошей затрещине ты нуждаешься! И ты давно уже не ребенок! Сними, кому говорю! – М.М. яростно вцепляется в застежку белья и дергает на себя. Фран вяло уворачивается от тычков и машет руками в картинном ужасе:  
\- Ай-яй-яй, последнюю радость отнимают у бедного ребенка…  
\- Сколько… можно… повторять, - застежка наконец поддается, и М.М. срывает с Фран ажурное кружево. – Ты уже не ребенок!  
\- А и правда, - задумчиво кивает Фран, глядя на себя в зеркало. Она проводит ладонями по небольшой груди с очень белой кожей – на холоде бледно-розовые соски мгновенно становятся твердыми. Скользит пальцами к краю трусиков и поддевает его. – Их тоже снять, да?  
М.М. хочет снова закричать, но когда она переводит взгляд на собственное отражение в зеркале, слова вылетают из головы. У нее слишком горят щеки. Она прижимает к ним ладони на мгновение, потом отнимает и хмурится как можно сердитей. Но у нее все равно слегка дрожит голос, когда она отвечает:  
\- Конечно, снять.


	70. Chapter 70

Название: Утолить голод  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: М.М/Хром  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, юст

\- Дурочка, - шипит М.М. Хром смаргивает быстрые слезы и думает, что та похожа на сердитую кошку. Она уже тянет пальцы, чтобы погладить, но тотчас получает по руке. – Идиотка.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - шепчет Хром, опуская глаза.  
\- За что ты на мою голову? Ешь! – М.М. тычет ей в лицо куском пиццы. – Если ты умрешь с голоду, я, конечно, буду в восторге, но для Мукуро ты ценная вещь, - она выделяет последнее слово, и Хром вжимает голову в плечи.  
\- Извини, - бормочет она. – Правда, не нужно, не беспокойся, я совсем не хочу есть…  
\- Замолчи! Я не намерена тратить свое время и приводить тебя в чувство после следующего голодного обморока. Ешь. Молча. Надоело твое нытье.  
Хром послушно откусывает кусочек и жует. Затем еще, и еще. Она смотрит на сжимающие кусок пиццы тонкие пальцы с лаком густого винного цвета на ногтях и ненароком касается их губами.  
М.М. вздрагивает и роняет еду на пол.  
\- Да что ты творишь! Никакого проку от тебя нет…  
\- Извини, - повторяет Хром и осторожно берет ее за руку. – Извини. Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
\- Вот еще, делать мне нече…  
Хром касается пальцев губами, целует их со всей нежностью, на какую способна. М.М. тихо ругается сквозь зубы.  
Ее пальцы дрожат.


	71. Chapter 71

Название: Слишком много  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: Юни/фем!Гокудера  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, юст

Она проводит рядом с Десятым слишком много времени. Гокудера сжимает кулаки, делает глубокий вдох и считает до десяти. Раз – глаза у нее слишком большие, слишком глубокие. Слишком темные – кто знает, что там, на дне этого тихого, но безусловного омута? Два – слишком круглые коленки, их хочется сжать пальцами, чтобы проверить, настоящие ли. Три – торчащие из-под дурацкой шапки волосы, мягкие даже на вид, к которым то и дело тянешь руку, чтобы проверить – и то и дело отдергиваешь в самый последний момент. Четыре – тонкие пальцы с вечно содранной костяшкой на большом. Она принцесса, такие не дерутся, откуда эта вечная ссадина? На губах останется привкус металла и пепла, если прикоснуться к ней языком? Пять – губы, как у капризного херувима со старых полотен. Они улыбаются слишком тепло, слишком мягко, это же просто невыносимо…  
\- Гокудера-чан.  
Шесть, семь, восемь, девять…  
\- Ты что-то хотела мне сказать?  
\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Десятым, - выпаливает Гокудера, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской. Первое, что приходит на ум в такие моменты – и есть правда, так ведь? А не губы и пальцы…  
\- Да, ты права, - смеется Юни и садится рядом с ней на скамейку. Гокудера вжимается в высокую деревянную спинку лопатками. – Слишком много с ним – и слишком мало с теми, кто волнуется обо мне не меньше него.  
\- Я не волнуюсь! То есть… Я волнуюсь за Десятого! – торопится Гокудера, но Юни мягко кладет ладонь ей на коленку. Кожу сквозь прореху в джинсах прошивает огнем.  
\- Хорошо. Не волнуется. Заботится. С теми, кто заботится обо мне не меньше.  
«Ты меня совсем не заботишь!» - хочет возразить Гокудера. Но если тебя заботят чьи-то губы, волосы, пальцы и круглые – слишком круглые! – коленки, как скажешь, что этот кто-то не заботит тебя целиком?  
Поэтому Гокудера молчит, кусая губы. А потом накрывает чужую ладонь своей.


	72. Chapter 72

Название: Достаточно веский повод  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: AD!Реборн\AD!male!Вайпер  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романс, драма  
Примечания: преканон, вероятно ООС

— Трахни меня? Ну пожалуйста, — Вайпер идет, пошатываясь, по странной траектории, словно ступает на одному ему видные клетки одного цвета на шахматной доске. — А?  
Реборн успевает перехватить его на полпути к полу — Вайпер, споткнувшийся о его выпачканный в крови пиджак, падает вперед прямой, как столб. Утыкается лбом в плечо, обмякает в его руках.  
— Трахни? — он говорит это с вопросительной интонацией, словно прислушиваясь к самому себе.  
Реборн встряхивает его и говорит тихо:  
— Иди спать.  
— Нет. Трахни меня, — голос Вайпера крепнет, он поднимает расфокусированный взгляд и всматривается в лицо Реборна пристально.  
— Ты пьян. Иди спать.  
— Ну же, — Вайпер торопится, облизывает губы, подается вперед, но Реборн держит его крепко. — Засади мне, а? Как говорят... Я не знаю. Выеби меня.  
— Ты похож сейчас на нашу шестерку Скалла.  
— Нет. И ты знаешь это.  
Реборн молча тащит его к двери.  
— Нет! Нет, пожалуйста! — глаза Вайпера распахиваются, он вцепляется в плечи Реборна и трясет его. — Трахни! Один раз! Я... Я заплачу!  
Реборн кривит губы брезгливо.  
— Не деньгами, нет, чем захочешь! Ну же! Хочешь... Хочешь, я сделаю иллюзию, какую тебе надо? Убью кого-нибудь или доведу до припадка, а? Как тебе?  
Реборн берется за ручку двери, и Вайпер упирается спиной, не давая ему выйти и вывести себя.  
— Хочешь, я сделаю такую иллюзию, чтобы ты трахнул вместо меня кого захочешь? А? Соглашайся, я могу стать любым, кем захочешь! Реборн! Реборн! — голос его срывается, становится высоким, как у девушки. — Реборн! Я никогда тебя ни о чем не просил! Реборн! Хочешь, я отсосу тебе? На пляже под шелест волн? Это такая простая иллюзия...  
— Ты пьян, — говорит Реборн устало и без выражения. — А я жив. Успокойся.  
Вайпер осекается. Губы у него дрожат.  
— Тебе пора спать.  
— Можно я лягу спать сегодня здесь? Пожалуста. Реборн, — под глазами у Вайпера залегли темные круги. — Тебя не было восемь дней.  
Реборн приподнимает бровь.  
— Твоя постель совсем холодная. Комнату перестали топить в среду. Я сделаю иллюзию...  
— Делай, — машет рукой Реборн и идет в душ.  
Когда он возвращается оттуда голый, со стекающими по покрытому ссадинами и кровоподтеками телу каплями воды, Вайпер стоит посреди комнаты, сжимая в руках его пиджак.  
— Брось тряпку, — морщится Реборн. — Она грязная.  
Вайпер смотрит на него, не мигая.  
— Это не моя кровь, — устало поясняет Реборн. — Брось. Иди сюда.  
Он берет Вайпера за руку и ведет за собой. Сажает на край ванны, наполняет ее горячей водой, раздевая его.  
— Ты еще хуже Скалла, — говорит он беззлобно, опуская его в воду. Добавляет немного раздраженно, непонятно на кого сердясь — то ли на него, то ли на себя — и непонятно к кому обращаясь: — Дурак.  
Вайпер выдыхает тихо, прикрывает глаза и тянет к нему руки наощупь. Реборн усаживается на бортик и кладет ладонь на его щеку, туда, где заканчивается татуировка. Вайпер стонет еле слышно и накрывает его руку своей.   
Реборн молчит. Он ведет ладонью вниз, задевает пальцами судорожно дернувшийся кадык, щиплет затвердевший сосок и опускает руку под воду. Сжимает полувставший член и начинает двигать ладонью вверх-вниз, медленно, глядя на судорожно закушенную губу на бледном лице.  
Вайпер стонет, запрокидывает голову, глухо ударяясь затылком о кафельный бортик ванны. Когда он кончает, на поверхности воды складывается причудливый белесый узор, похожий на туман. Засыпает Вайпер мгновенно, и Реборн еще долго сидит, рассматривая его, пока вода не становится совсем ледяной. Тогда он залезает в ванну, вновь наполняет ее горячей и засыпает сам, устроив Вайпера у себя на груди. Тот прав. Его постель слишком холодная.  
Утром он просыпается и видит, что Вайпера в комнате нет. Выпачканного пиджака тоже.  
Реборн пожимает плечами и надевает другой.   
У него еще много пиджаков — и много миссий впереди, с которых он может вернуться раненым или мертвым спустя неделю безмолвия.  
Реборн уверен в том, что он достаточно профессионален, чтобы браться за них снова и снова.  
Как и в том, что он достаточно мудак, чтобы на отвечать на звонки так нелепо и неудачно влюбившегося Вайпера — и открывать перед ним дверь, когда тот закончит психовать, злиться и выдумывать иллюзии пострашнее, и в очередной раз напьется для храбрости почти до беспамятства, чтобы прийти к нему.


	73. Chapter 73

Название: Согреться  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: Шоичи/Бьякуран  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Для vassalage по заявке "Шоичи/Бьякуран,студенческая душевая, упавшее мыло"

Без очков Шоичи не видит дальше своего носа. Шарит наощупь в белесых клубах пара, смаргивает капли влаги с ресниц, щурится недовольно и растерянно. Ну где же они, вот здесь он их положил… Когда его пальцы сталкиваются с чужими, он вздрагивает и отскакивает, распрямляясь, распахивает глаза.  
\- Шо-чан, прости, я просто уронил мыло. Оно сюда не упало случайно?  
\- Ннет… Не знаю… Я…  
\- Ты тоже что-то ищешь?  
\- Очки…  
\- Тебе помочь? Хм, как ты только можешь стоять под такой горячей водой, тут же от пара не видно ничего. Сейчас…  
"Не надо мне помогать", - хочет сказать Шоичи, но к спине прижимается горячее тело, он хрипло делает вдох, и легкие наполняются раскаленным паром. Бьякуран обнимает его, вытягивает руку вперед и закручивает краны.  
\- Ну, правда же, ты когда-нибудь сваришься так, Шо-чан!  
\- Я просто все время мерзну, - шепчет Шоичи хрипло, смаргивая капли влаги с ресниц. Это, наверное, с волос натекло. Да.  
\- О, прости, я не подумал! Мне включить душ снова?  
\- Нет, не надо, - пар постепенно рассеивается, и Шоичи видит свои очки в углу душевой, рядом с бруском сиреневого мыла. Вместо того, чтобы поднять их, он прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. – Не надо. Мне уже не холодно.  
В тишине слышно, как капает вода из крана, разбиваясь о кафель оглушительно громко. Шоичи старательно вслушивается в звук падающих капель. Но сердце все равно стучит громче.


	74. Chapter 74

Название: Тишина  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: Занзас/Сквало  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: драма, романс  
для seane по заявке "Занзас/Сквало, тишина"

После Конфликта Колец они возвращаются домой в тишине. Это молчание повисает в особняке Варии на пару дней, разливаясь по коридорам и комнатам. Сквало лезет на стену, Сквало орет, как никогда в жизни, орет за двоих – потому что ему кажется, что эта тишина живая, что если он замолкнет, то она заползет ему в глотку, и он онемеет навсегда.  
Он орет, и орет, и орет в этой оглушающей тишине, а все звуки словно отскакивают от невидимых стен и летят в него, врезаются сотней клинков. На третий день он не выдерживает и врывается в кабинет к Занзасу. Босс спит на нерасстеленной кровати, и Сквало давит очередной крик. Он ложится рядом и закрывает глаза, стискивая кулаки и зубы. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, и ему нужно добрых пять минут, чтобы успокоиться. Когда они проходят, он распахивает глаза. Сквало слышит, как тяжело и хрипло дышит Занзас во сне. Как шуршат простыни, когда он поворачивается на бок. Сквало подползает ближе и вслушивается жадно и напряженно.   
Когда он слышит тихий стук чужого сердца, его накрывает теплая соленая волна. Сквало сам не замечает, как засыпает, тесно прижавшись к Занзасу. Есть только горячее тело, дыхание и размеренный стук глубоко внутри.  
Тишина умерла. Тишины нет больше.


	75. Chapter 75

Название: Три месяца в бегах  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: Ямамото/Гокудера  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, юст  
для Kariz_Za по заявке "8059; "три месяца в бегах"

Первый месяц Ямамото продолжает улыбаться, как ни в чем не бывало. Кладет на парту Гокудеры яблоки или бенто, не обращая внимания на то, что находит их вечером в мусорке на школьном дворе. Он чаще играет в бейсбол, проводя на стадионе каждый второй вечер.  
Второй месяц Ямамото улыбается чуть шире обычного, и Цуна поспешно отводит взгляд всякий раз, когда встречается с ним глазами. Врожденная интуиция его никогда не подводит, поэтому он продолжает внимательно разглядывать Ямамото, как только тот сделает вид, что отвлекся. Ямамото сверлит взглядом светловолосый затылок, но Гокудера ни разу не оборачивается – хотя напряженные плечи выдают с головой то, что, как и Цуна, он все прекрасно замечает. Гокудера перестает здороваться с ним и демонстративно отводит взгляд, проходя мимо. Ямамото проводит на школьном стадион каждый вечер.  
Третий месяц Ямамото не улыбается. Он проводит вечер в кабинете Дисциплинарного комитета: за порчу казенного имущества положен серьезный штраф, но Хибари смеряет его презрительным взглядом несколько минут и выходит из комнаты. ТЯмамото сидит на диване до самой темноты, когда уже невозможно становится разглядеть сбитые о мусорный бак со школьного двора и ограждение стадиона костяшки. Он идет домой и до самого рассвета лежит без сна, вглядываясь в потолок, словно там можно увидеть ответ.  
Утром он не идет в школу и весь день валяется на постели, разговаривая с потолком. Тот молчит, и Ямамото решает, что как-нибудь проживет и без ответа. Когда улыбка в зеркале начинает выглядеть довольно сносно, он возвращается в школу. Садится за парту и улыбается Цуне, машет рукой девчонкам-болельщицам, перекидывается парой фраз с командой. Он даже не сразу ловит на себе пристальный прожигающий взгляд. А когда поворачивает голову – медленно, словно еще не проснулся – видит синяки под глазами на бледном лице и нервно закушенную губу. Он поднимается с места, подходит к Гокудере, берет его за руку и ведет за собой на крышу.  
Садится на нагретый солнцем цемент и дергает Гокудеру за рукав.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - тот кривит губы и делает шаг в сторону лестницы.  
\- Нет. Хватит бегать.  
\- Придурок. Я принес тебе обед. Я просто не люблю быть кому-то должен!  
\- Хватит бегать, Хаято.  
Гокудера чертыхается сквозь зубы и садится рядом с ним.  
\- Никуда я не сбегал!  
\- Три месяца…  
\- Дурак, - Гокудера отворачивается от него, но Ямамото давно научился читать напряженную линию его плеч. Он обнимает его и прижимает к себе, ловя губами тихое: – Я бегал не от тебя.


	76. Chapter 76

Название: Долгие ночи  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: Занзас/Сквало  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: драма  
для darkmorgana~ по заявке "Занзас/Сквало Длинные ночи в больнице"  
есть мат

Сквало не приходит в себя ни через день, ни через два, ни через неделю.  
Занзасу кажется, что мусор просто нарочно его бесит, что мусор боится смотреть ему в глаза и потому отлеживается, прикидываясь полутрупом. Они возвращались в Италию на разных самолетах; Занзас заявил Каваллоне, что если у того хватает времени на возню с этим отбросом, то и везти его обратно домой должен он. А Занзас своими руками свернет шею тому, кто пропустит тупую рыбину на борт. От нее слишком много вони.   
Поэтому он знает лишь со слов Дино, что весь полет Сквало просидел молча, впившись побелевшими пальцами в подлокотники инвалидной коляски, а как только его спустили на землю, обмяк безжизненным телом. Если бы не бинты, которыми он был примотан к коляске, свалился бы и разбил свою тупую голову. И у Занзаса было бы меньше проблем.  
Каваллоне он не верит. Заносчивый отброс – не из тех, кто теряет сознание от слабости, как девка. Спустя неделю Занзас окончательно звереет и решает навестить его лично.  
Шаги гулко отдаются в коридорах больницы. Персонал жмется к стенам – Занзас разъярен, с ладоней вот-вот сорвется пламя. В Варии творится черт знает что, в голове у Занзаса – тоже, а этот уебок валяется здесь столько дней без дела!  
\- Сеньор, туда нельзя! Там реанимация, сеньор, к пациенту нельзя, он спит!  
\- Сейчас проснется, - цедит Занзас, распахивая ногой дверь. – Вставай, сука, хватит с тебя, отдохнул.  
Сквало не подскакивает с криком «Врооой!», не оскаливает зубы, не кидается на него с кулаками. Сквало действительно спит – и Занзас замирает на пороге палаты, опуская руки в бессильной злобе. Сквало спит глубоким, холодным сном, сном, в котором нет дна, откуда есть один выход – еще глубже, еще ниже, туда, где только темнота и ил, в котором можно запутаться, задохнуться и остаться навечно.  
Занзас знает этот сон. Он сам спал таким. Слишком долго.  
Слишком долго.  
Бинты с него сняли, и по сравнению с больничной простыней лицо Сквало кажется серым, как дым. Тронь рукой – и развеется. Занзас смотрит – и видит пепелище.   
\- Дурак, - хрипит он, разворачивается и молча выходит вон. Чтобы на следующий день вернуться вновь.  
\- Уебок, - тихо говорит он в пустоту, сжимая пальцы на стакане с виски. Он не очень-то уверен в том, к кому обращается сейчас. Пламя дождя не сжигает, а успокаивает – а значит, нет никаких вариантов для ответа на вопрос, кто оставил после себя этот выжженный остов, которых пахнет пеплом. К горлу подступает тошнота от этого запаха, и Занзас делает щедрый глоток.  
Ночи в больнице долгие, поэтому до рассвета он успевает помолчать обо всем, о чем хотел. О том, что виски его года рождения теперь так неожиданно прибавил в цене, что в Варии теперь служат какие-то идиоты, которые шарахаются от него в ужасе, что это гребаное, сучье «теперь» - страшный, чудовищно страшный сон, из которого Занзас хотел бы вынырнуть, да все никак не проснуться.  
Его «теперь» было первой пропущенной контрольной в школе, первой бутылкой алкоголя, первой смертью, первой смертельной злобой, первой смертельной болью. Нынешнее «теперь» - чужое, не его. Здесь тоже есть боль, но она тупая и ежедневно давит на виски. Смертельная теперь только усталость – и ничего более.  
\- Сука, - хрипит Занзас, отирая холодный пот со лба. – Сколько можно спать…  
Персонал давно привык к странному посетителю, никто не останавливает его, когда он идет к палате привычными коридорами. Каждую новую длинную ночь Занзас молча сидит и смотрит в стену перед собой. Каждое утро он дает себе слово, что больше сюда не придет – и приходит вновь, чтобы молчать, пить и не смотреть на Сквало, что бы ни случилось. Занзас знает, как выглядят трупы. Он не очень-то любит это зрелище.  
Лучше он дождется того, как мусор прохрипит под боком: «Босс…» - и тогда можно будет смело двинуть ему по челюсти что есть силы. Чтобы не раскрывал рот и не перебивал, когда Занзас будет рассказывать, что ему снилось все это долгие, долгие ночи.  
Долгие годы.


	77. Chapter 77

Название: В темноте  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Becky Thatcher  
Фандом: Реборн  
Пейринг: Шоичи\Бьякуран  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романс, драма, POV Бьякурана

Шо-чан такой красивый. Такой смелый — приходит сам. Поздно вечером, когда комнату освещает только экран монитора — что-то вроде ночника с бесконечно бегущими дорожками цифр, букв, жизней. Нажимает на кнопку, выключает, сам не зная, что обрывает сейчас чье-то — пусть и бессмысленное — существование.  
Впрочем, по сравнению с Шо-чаном все теряет смысл.  
Он идет к кровати медленно, ступая осторожно, словно под ногами — зыбучие пески или пасти пираний. Один неосторожный шаг — и ты погиб. Минное поле. Шо-чан, ты же любишь играть в «Сапера»?  
Ты — моя самая страшная, самая ценная мина. Я не знаю, взорвешь ли ты меня или подорвешься сам. Будешь смотреть на мои ошметки с улыбкой или слезами на глазах. Когда не знаешь, что тебя ждет — это же так интересно.  
Шо-чан любит приходить в темноте, и тем выдает себя, выдает зверя в себе — расчетливого и хладнокровного, мелкого, но хищника. Если бы ты не был хищником, уже давно оказался бы на том свете, верно? Шо-чан такой умный. Просто прелесть.  
Боится, что румянец на его щеках будет слишком заметен в темноте. Какие глупости. Перевернуться и фыркнуть тихонько и насмешливо, уловить его дрожь и смятение — что может быть слаще. Впрочем, он берет себя в руки мгновенно — как и всегда. Ложится сверху, опирается на локти и спрашивает тихо:  
— Ты не спишь? Устал?  
Я смеюсь и притягиваю его к себе. Глупый, глупый Шо-чан. Я никогда не устану для тебя, ты же мне веришь?  
Ах, да. В этом-то вся и проблема. Ты мне не веришь. Поэтому лучше — промолчать.  
Шоичи прижимается всем телом — горячий, солнечный мальчик — и шепчет на ухо еле слышно:  
— Можно?  
Зачем отвечать, когда можно вскинуть бедра и потереться давно вставшим членом — кровь прилила к паху в тот момент, когда раздался тихий щелчок, с которым выключается монитор. Шоичи стонет на ухо, сам не понимая, как сладко вибрирует от этого все внутри, впитывая этот стон — кажется, каждой клеткой кожи.   
— Раздвинь ноги. Пожалуйста.  
Разве можно ослушаться Шо-чана, когда он просит так: отдавая тихие приказы своим уверенным, сосредоточенным голосом? А если ослушаться — интересно, он накажет? Внутри все замирает в сладком предвкушении от одной мысли об этом, но лучше не торопиться. Лучше подождать.  
Лучше раздвинуть ноги послушно и прогнуться, переместиться ниже, прижаться губами к ямке между ключицами. Почувствовать, как горячий выдох щекочет пряди на лбу.  
Шоичи ведет ладонью вниз, пальцы дрожат, когда он нащупывает сочащийся смазкой член. Да, мой хороший, я буду спать голым всегда, хоть на снегу, если есть надежда, что ночью ты придешь ко мне. Немного снега сейчас бы не помешало — провести им по твоим соскам, слизывать холодные капли, слушать твои стоны. Остужать жар. Хотя, вот это нам сейчас не нужно.  
Шоичи сжимает пальцы так сильно, что невольно прикусываешь губу почти до крови: металлический вкус — самое сладкое из всего, что я пробовал. Слаще — только вкус крови Шо-чана.  
Подрагивающие пальцы скользят вниз, между широко разведенных бедер, и толкаются внутрь. Такие уверенные. Такие сильные. Собственные пальцы сжимаются на худых плечах, покрытых ласковыми веснушками. Они светятся в темноте, можно все пересчитать. Но зачем тратить на это время, когда лучше следить за быстрыми движениями: раз — внутрь, глубоко, так, что перехватывает дух, два — наружу, погладили яички, три — снова скользнули внутрь. Нет. Я не буду просить о большем. Пусть Шо-чан насладится в полной мере. Пусть. Ну же, скорей, скорей...  
Когда их наконец сменяет член, хочется смеяться от счастья, смех щекочет горло, и его приходится выстанывать. Стон густой как мед, ну как не поделиться им с Шо-чаном. Стонать ему в рот хочется бесконечно, особенно — когда он вбивается быстро и резко, зажмурив глаза. Открой их. Пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня. Ну посмотри на меня. По-жа-луй-ста-шо-и-чи...  
У его пота соленый вкус, странно, ах, как странно, надо будет распробовать потом еще, как следует, может, там все же найдется хоть капля столь любимой мной сладости жизни. Неважно, все это неважно, когда Шоичи такой смелый, когда целует сам, так глубоко, когда движется во мне, раскаленный, до предела, через край, когда выплескивается, крича, когда сползает вниз и берет у меня в рот, прижимая к кровати дернувшиеся было приласкать макушку ладони. Крепко прижимая. Шо-чан такой сильный. Такой... такой... храбрый...

Когда дверь в комнату закрывается, остается запах цветов и пота. Скомканные простыни. Лежать на них не очень-то удобно, но вставать лень. Да и зачем — можно так целый век лежать, дожидаясь, когда Шоичи решится прийти снова. А он решится, обязательно. Он же у меня такой смелый. Такой смелый.  
Жаль только, ему не хватает смелости сказать мне две вещи.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
И «Я тебя убью».


	78. Chapter 78

Название: Свежее мясо  
Пейринг: Сквало, Бестер, XS в перспективе  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: романс, юст  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке SK-58. Скуало|Бестер. Кормить льва, пока его хозяина нет рядом. Возбуждение от шершавого языка, вылизывающего пальцы.  
Немного мата  
Зоофилии тут нет))

\- Жри, скотина, - Сквало швыряет кусок говядины на пол перед лигром. Зверь поднимает на него глаза и смотрит — Супербия готов поклясться — мрачно и презрительно. - Ну что тебе не так, а? Золотую миску для жратвы тебе надо, да, блядь? Или мясо не то? Вы, блядь, с боссом оба ебанутые на всю голову с этим вашим мясом! Жрите, что дают!  
Лигр тихо рычит и кладет морду на лапы, игнорируя вопли Сквало. Супербия чертыхается сквозь зубы и садится перед ним на корточки.  
\- Не будешь жрать — босс меня самого тебе скормит. Ну, давай, - он поднимает мясо с пола и тычет им в морду Бестера. - Я его полчаса выбирал, жри.  
Зверь обнюхивает сочный кровавый кусок, лижет металлические пальцы и отворачивается, фыркая.  
\- Не нравится? - Сквало разглядывает искусственную руку и сжимает мясо так сильно, что из него брызжет сок. - Ему тоже не нравится, - добавляет он тихо и со злостью.  
Лигр смотрит на него равнодушно.  
Супербия раздумывает пару секунд, а потом стаскивает зубами перчатку со второй ладони, перекладывает мясо из одной руки в другую и быстро рассекает его на несколько небольших кусков.  
\- Так лучше? - раздраженно спрашивает он, протягивая один на вытянутой ладони. Зверь принюхивается и аккуратно прихватывает зубами еду. - Ну наконец-то, блядь, угодил. Приятного аппетита.  
Сквало надоедает неудобная поза, и он садится прямо на пол. Хищники, черт бы их побрал. Вечно с ними столько мороки... Мясо не то, подал не так, смотришь слишком нагло. Как будто Сквало — какая-то мелкая тварь типа кролика, чтобы трястись от страха при виде зверя покрупней. Хрен вам. Он сам кому угодно перегрызет глотку за свой кусок. И уж точно не будет сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь принесет ему его обед. Остается только понять, какого хрена сам Сквало столько лет приносит свежее мясо своему боссу, пока тот сидит в кресле.  
Супербия много чего ему принес за эти годы. Если сложить все трупы врагов, получится небольшой холм. Жри, сколько влезет. Но Занзасу всегда нужно еще. Мясо посвежее. Поизысканней. Приноси ему не мелких зверьков — настоящих хищников.  
Иногда Сквало думает о том, чем он будет кормить своего зверя, когда вся дичь вокруг закончится.  
Наверное, принесет ему самого себя.  
Ха. Кого он обманывает. Супербия давно уже это сделал — вот он, на блюде, готовенький, со всеми потрохами. Бери и ешь. Сам отдал.  
Занзас не хочет. Брезгует. Или просто не любит мясо такого сорта.  
Сквало стискивает зубы. Бестер лениво поднимает морду и смотрит на него выжидающе.  
\- Что еще? А, сожрал уже. На, ешь. Больше нет, - он скармливает лигру последний кусок и смотрит на ярко-красный язык, слизывающий с ладони капли крови. Он горячий и шершавый, как терка. Зверь вылизывает его пальцы долго и старательно, и Сквало морщится: такое чувство, что он сейчас сдерет ему кожу. А потом язык скользит между большим и указательным, и Супербия вздрагивает. От резкого, такого неожиданного удовольствия. От сочетания ласки и грубости ровно в нужной степени — еще чуть-чуть, и было бы неприятно. Но зверь смотрит на него внимательно, не отводя взгляда блестящих глаз. Глядит неотрывно, не мигая, и продолжает вести широким горячим языком по ладони. Сквало знаком этот взгляд. Он уже видел такой.  
Он чувствует, как дрожит его рука. Как дрожит он сам — всё тело трясет крупной дрожью. У него встает. Он сдавленно стонет и хрипло втягивает воздух, когда язык лижет запястье и скользит вниз, к кончикам пальцев. Сквало представляет, как этот раскаленный язык касается его члена. Облизывает мошонку. Он прикрывает глаза и тяжело дышит. Вдоль позвоночника стекают капли пота. Супербии жарко. Он видит перед собой не звериную морду, а склонившуюся черноволосую голову. Ему хочется запустить пальцы в жесткие пряди. Он шипит сквозь зубы и распахивает глаза.  
\- Что ж ты сразу не хотел жрать-то, а? - спрашивает он со злостью. Лигр смотрит на него, как на кретина. Как на жалкий тупой мусор. И продолжает вылизывать пальцы, глухо урча. - Что, это вкуснее, чем говядина, а?  
На секунду Супербии кажется, что зверь издает короткий рыкающий смешок. И тогда он понимает.  
Сквало осторожно кладет металлические пальцы на бок зверя. Гладит короткую шерсть, чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы под ладонью.  
Слишком много запаха другого мяса. Чужой крови. Он перебивает его собственный.  
Супербия слишком часто приносит добычу. Слишком послушно. Пора самому выходить на охоту на крупного зверя.  
\- Я смотрю, вы нашли общий язык, мусор. Надо сделать вам двухместную клетку. И где моё мясо?  
Сквало медленно поднимается на ноги. Оборачивается и смотрит в лицо ухмыляющемуся Занзасу. Глядит на его пальцы, сжимающие запотевший стакан. На его язык, облизывающий губы. Сквало готов поспорить на что угодно, что он такой же шершавый, как у зверя. Такой же горячий.  
Собственный член давно невыносимо ноет, молния врезается в него так сильно, что Супербия вот-вот зашипит от возбуждения и боли. Ничего. Он терпел долго. Может потерпеть еще немного.  
\- Твоё мясо скоро будет готово. Сейчас я схожу в душ, а ты, блядь, спокойно подождешь.  
Сквало идет к двери и, уже поравнявшись с боссом, ждет очередного запущенного в голову стакана. Но Занзас молча переводит взгляд с лигра на него и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Уже выйдя из комнаты, Супербия ухмыляется довольно. Он уверен на все сто, что ему не показалось — Занзас жадно втянул воздух, когда Сквало проходил мимо него.  
\- Ты получишь сегодня своё мясо, босс, - говорит он тихо и ускоряет шаг. - И я тоже.


	79. Chapter 79

Название: Откупись или берегись  
Пейринг: Занзас\Ямамото  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Авторские примечания: в названии и тексте использован условный перевод всем знакомого trick or treat )  
Фанфик был написан на Бонусный Хэллоуинский Фестиваль

Оглушительная трель звонка заполняет гулкие коридоры особняка Варии. Кого еще принесло? Занзас чертыхается сквозь зубы и прикрывает глаза. Пусть убираются куда подальше. Он разогнал на этот вечер всех своих дебилов-подчиненных и намеревается провести всю ночь в кресле в привычной компании бутылки виски. И больше — никого, понятно вам?  
Звонок не затихает, ввинчивается в голову дрелью. Вот же скотина, да Занзас сейчас спустится и разобьет этой настырной сволочи голову прямо о входную дверь.  
Настойчивый гость успевает увернуться не только от полетевшей в дверной проем бутылки, но и от кулака босса Варии, рассекшего воздух в паре сантиметров от скулы.  
\- Откупись или берегись! - радостно предлагает Хранитель дождя.  
\- Жить надоело, мусор? - Занзас озирается в поисках достаточно увесистого предмета, чтобы запустить им прямо в сверкающую широкую улыбку. Кажется, что от ее блеска режет глаза. А от громкого веселого голоса вонгольского пацана глохнут уши. - Какого черта тебя принесло?  
Ямамото вытаскивает из-за пазухи пластиковую папку и протягивает Занзасу. Тот только сейчас замечает, что Хранитель промок до нитки — на улице льет как из ведра. Пацан улыбается и чихает. Занзас мрачно выдирает из озябших дрожащих пальцев папку и интересуется:  
\- Что, факсы и электронная почта придуманы не для вашего тупого босса, да?  
\- Просто документы очень важны. Цуна попросил меня лично...  
\- С этого и надо было начинать, мусор. А не с воплей...  
\- Извини, - Такеши виновато улыбается, - просто сегодня Хэлловин, и я не удержался. Ну, ты же знаешь — Хэлловин...  
\- Знаю, - перебивает Занзас. Кривит презрительно губы, раздумывает несколько секунд, а потом разворачивается молча и идет в дом. Ямамото моргает пару раз озадаченно, снова оглушительно чихает и устремляется следом за ним.  
В кабинете Занзаса тепло, тлеют угли в камине. Босс Варии наливает виски в два стакана, берет один и садится в кресло, закинув ноги на стол. Делает глоток и прикрывает глаза. Долбаный Хэлловин. Разогнал всю нечисть из дому, так нет же — всё равно принесло идиота.  
\- Пей и проваливай.  
\- Спасибо, но я не...  
Занзас открывает глаза, и тяжелого взгляда оказывается достаточно, чтобы Хранитель со вздохом поднял стакан и отпил, чуть морщась. Да уж, это не ваша японская дрянь, это нормальный крепкий виски — думает Занзас. Он окидывает Ямамото взглядом.  
\- Что за хрень на тебе надета?  
\- О? Ха-ха! Ты ни за что не поверишь!  
\- Удиви меня, мусор. Ты любишь бабские тряпки?  
\- Я просто покупал костюм в последний момент, и ничего другого не оказалось, - Ямамото слегка краснеет, одергивая подол ведьминской мантии, из-под которой торчат ноги в полосатых чулках и туфлях с металлическими пряжками. Стройные ноги — не может не признать Занзас. - С остроконечной шляпой смотрится совсем по-дурацки, но я подумал, что без нее это будет просто волшебная мантия. Глупо, да? Ну и ладно, это же праздник!  
Такеши смешно фыркает и допивает виски. Щеки у него раскраснелись от тепла и спиртного. Он садится на диван и с удовольствием потягивается.  
Праздник. Конечно. Занзас ненавидит такие праздники. Грязные оборванцы, у которых нет денег на костюмы, ходят в День всех Святых по богатым домам и выпрашивают еду и сладости. Побираются. Вонючие попрошайки. Помоечные крысы. Разносчики блох.  
Когда ему было семь, так его назвали в каком-то гребаном доме, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом. Хрен тебе, а не сладости. Занзас спалил эту дверь вместе с изгородью. А потом подоспели пожарные и полиция, и ему пришлось сбегать от них через какие-то грязные подворотни, прятаться в сырой канаве, дожидаясь, пока проедет патрульная машина. Он чуть до смерти не замерз тогда.  
На следующий год Хэлловин он встретил в особняке отца. И с грохотом закрывал дверь перед лицом всех оборванных попрошаек, клянчивших сладости. Впрочем, перед лицом отпрысков богатых семейств, разряженных в баснословно дорогие костюмы, он захлопывал дверь точно так же.  
Занзас залпом допивает свой виски. Хранитель улыбается ему с дивана расслабленно. Мальчишка захмелел. Вот дурак, сразу видно, редко пьет. Мокрая ткань облепила его уродливым черным саваном.  
\- Тряпки сними, они мокрые. Диван мне испачкаешь.  
\- О, извини. Я задумался, - Ямамото тихо смеется, принимаясь расстегивать мелкие пуговки. Доходит до середины и замирает. - Я... ох, ну и дурак же я, ха! Напялил на себя костюм, а тут мне Цуна и позвонил — говорит, срочное дело. Ну, я и побежал, одежду не успел захватить. Ничего, если я тут без штанов посижу?  
\- Сиди, - цедит сквозь зубы Занзас. - Только молча.  
Он и сам не знает, зачем позволил этому мальчишке остаться. Наверное, чтобы испортить ему своей мрачной рожей праздник, не иначе.  
Штанов на Хранителе действительно нет. И футболки тоже — только белые боксеры и длинные ведьминские чулки, доходящие до середины бедра. Такеши совсем замерз: он тянет руки к остывающему камину, зябко ежится и растирает ладонями плечи. От холода соски у него стали сжавшиеся и твердые — это Занзас понимает, уже когда проводит по ним рукой. Ямамото вздрагивает и поднимает на него растерянный взгляд.  
\- Запомнил, что я сказал, мусор? Либо сидишь тут молча, либо проваливаешь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Занзас ведет ладонью по груди, скользит ниже и гладит обтянутое шерстяным чулком бедро.  
\- Откупись или берегись. Я откупился от тебя виски. Чем откупишься ты?  
Ткань неприятно колет кожу, и он подцепляет край, тянет вниз. Ямамото глядит на него долго, не мигая, а потом подается вперед и сжимает ладони на плечах Занзаса. Ладони горячие. Занзасу это нравится.  
Еще ему нравится, что Хранитель послушный и не говорит ни слова, как ему и было сказано. Только прикусывает губу и подается вперед, когда Занзас насаживает его на себя. Внутри он тоже горячий, а его ладони гладят широкую спину и плечи Занзаса так уверенно и правильно, что тому требуется не так уж много времени, чтобы кончить, чуть прикусив тонкую, солоноватую от пота кожу в основании шеи Такеши.  
Ямамото неловко ерзает под ним, размазывая собственную сперму между их животами. Наконец, устраивается поудобнее и тихо спрашивает:  
\- Больше не холодно?  
\- Ты тупой, мусор? Согреться здесь надо было только тебе.  
Хранитель прижимается к нему, а Занзас думает, что мальчишка гораздо умнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
И что ему действительно больше не холодно.


	80. Chapter 80

Название: Ловец снов  
Пейринг: TYL!Занзас/TYL!Сквало, Бьякуран/TYL!Сквало  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: ангст, романс  
Рейтинг: R за насилие  
Примечание: у меня в статистике так упорно искали "Бьякуран/TYL!Сквало, плен, изнасилование", что эта идея пробила дыру в моем мозгу   
АУ, осторожно, мат и упоминание насилия

Сквало просыпается мокрый от пота, простыня облепила тело, спеленала плотно, как кокон. В первую секунду он думает заорать и порезать тряпку на мелкие клочки, но потом прикусывает губу и откидывается обратно на подушку. Новый протез еще не успели отладить, о мече пока придется забыть.   
О том, что случилось со старым протезом, Сквало предпочитает не думать.

\- Знаешь, о чем я жалею сейчас? О том, что ты настолько жалок, что я брезгую засунуть в тебя собственную ладонь, - металл ввинчивается в задницу ослепительной ледяной болью. Супербии кажется, что у него кровь застывает в жилах, когда он слышит этот вкрадчивый тихий голос. - Хотел бы я прочувствовать твою боль в полной мере. Впрочем, неважно. Ведь ты же ее чувствуешь, верно? Чудесно. А теперь еще раз - откуда Вария узнала об этих инцидентах?..

Сквало со свистом втягивает прохладный ночной воздух. Не спеша выпутывается из мокрой, остро пахнущей потом тряпки и садится на кровати.  
\- Что, опять орал? - спрашивает он глухо, глядя в пол. Занзас молча смотрит на него, прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди. Супербия начинает раздражаться. - И что теперь, блядь? Затычки для ушей себе купи.  
\- Лучше кляп для тебя, мусор.  
Сквало вздрагивает всем телом и стискивает пальцы на одеяле.

\- Мне не нравится, как ты кричишь. Слишком грубый звук, совершенно не музыкальный. Лишенный всякой гармонии, ты понимаешь? А я люблю вещи красивые и гармоничные, - протез с лязгом падает на пол. - Посмотри на себя. Ни красоты, ни гармонии. Этот обрубок... Ох, сколько же можно орать. Интересно, может, стоит отрубить тебе вторую руку и заткнуть ей рот? Или просто приказать тебе замолчать? Я слышал, ты очень исполнительный подчиненный. Слушаешь каждое слово своего босса... Ну вот, ты опять кричишь...

Занзас садится рядом с ним и цепко ловит пальцами его подбородок, разворачивает к себе рывком.  
\- Что притих, мусор?  
\- Давай. Купи кляп. Заткни мне рот. Свяжи. Я тогда буду охуенно послушный. Орать по ночам не буду, и ты, блядь, будешь спокойно спать, и...  
Сквало летит на пол от звонкой, хлесткой пощечины.  
Молча потирает щеку и садится обратно на край кровати. Занзас бьет снова.  
\- Блядь, ебаный ты урод, какого черта!  
\- Так-то лучше, мусор.   
Занзас откидывается на спину и тянет на себя Сквало. Тот брыкается пару раз, матерится сквозь зубы, а потом всё-таки позволяет уложить себя сверху. Вжимается носом в шею Занзаса, шумно втягивает запах.   
\- Ты что, так и собираешься тут валяться всю ночь? Больше заняться нечем?  
\- Меня заебало, что ты каждую ночь орешь. Услышу еще раз — двину в зубы сразу.  
\- У тебя спальня двумя этажами выше, - раздраженно отвечает Сквало. - Как ты мог вообще что-то услышать...  
Он замолкает, приподнимается на локтях и смотрит в лицо босса насмешливо и изумленно.  
\- Сказал бы мне — я бы тебе коврик под своей дверью постелил, а то еще замерзнешь на лестнице, блядь... Блядь!  
Занзас наматывает его волосы на кулак и дергает на себя. Сквало ударяется переносицей о его ключицу и зажмуривает глаза. Тяжело дышит. Ощупывает нос — вроде цел. Открывать глаза не хочется. Вставать тоже.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавливает он из себя тихо.  
\- Спи, - мрачно отвечает Занзас. - И меньше думай о всякой херне.  
Это отличный приказ — думает Сквало. Его надо обязательно выполнить.


	81. Chapter 81

Название: В истинном свете  
Пейринг: TYL!dark!Ямамото/TYL!Хибари  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Примечание: написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке 6 - 5. TYL!dark!Ямамото/TYL!Хибари. Принуждение, наручники, облизывать раны. Хибари заводится в процессе, оба получают удовольствие.

Кёя давно привык считать всех окружающих глупцами.  
В том числе, за то, что они не видят очевидного.  
Безмозглые создания, упорные в собственной слепоте. Как кроты. Мерзость. Комья грязи, приставшие к лапам, жизнь в вечной темноте.  
Кёя любит птиц. Они летают высоко в небе и видят всё.  
Когда на перила балкона садится ласточка, Хибари не двигается с места.  
Продолжает стоять, окидывая взглядом серый город, погруженный в крепкий утренний сон в предрассветной мгле. Он сам никогда не чувствовал себя частью этой сонной глыбы из тысяч тел и стен. Он не видит разницы между одушевленными и неодушевленными предметами. Они все — предметы. Окружающие видят лишь их различие. Он сам — неоспоримое сходство.  
Кёя редко видит в этом сером царстве кротов настоящую жизнь.  
Он продолжает стоять неподвижно, когда за спиной раздаются шаги. Ласточка срывается с места — Хибари видит краем глаза ярко-голубой отблеск в полированной поверхности перил. Он лишь сильнее сжимает на холодном металле ладони.  
\- Я тебя не жду.  
\- Я знаю, - горячие пальцы ложатся на шею, ерошат волосы на затылке. Хибари хочется переломать их.  
\- Я никого не жду. Убирайся.  
Тихий смешок, разливающийся в воздухе звоном. Люди — слепцы. Они привыкли видеть опасность за хмурым лицом и презрительно поджатыми губами. Они не видят ее за широкой улыбкой и ласковым смехом.  
Кёя знает, что скрывается за ними. Там найдется много чего, помимо ласки.  
\- Я сказал тебе убираться, Ямамото.  
\- Нет.  
Хибари толкают вперед, вжимают животом в край балкона так, что ребра трещат от соприкосновения с перилами. Кёя глухо рычит и хочет вывернуться, но запястья мгновенно перехватывают. Такеши сильнее. Кёя знает это. И это заставляет его чувствовать ярость. Хибари слышит мерзкий щелчок наручников, дергает рукой, но следом раздается еще один. Кёя прикусывает губу. Кольца наручников скрежещут о перила, когда он пытается разорвать мелкие звенья. Бесполезно. Его крепко обхватывают за бедра и рывком тянут назад, вынуждая вытянуть руки.  
Запястья прошивает болью. Хибари видит, как по левому сочится тонкая струйка крови.  
\- Убью.  
Тихий смех. Кёя никогда не признается, что от этого смеха у него проходит мороз по коже.  
\- Нет.  
Пальцы ложатся на пряжку его ремня. Такеши не торопится. Вытаскивает рубашку из брюк, гладит поджавшийся живот Кёи нежными ласкающими движениями. Не спеша расстегивает молнию. Стягивает до колен штаны вместе с бельем. Смотрит — Кёя чувствует спиной этот тяжелый взгляд. Оглаживает ягодицы.  
Хибари стискивает зубы так, что они вот-вот начнут крошиться. Он глядит не мигая вниз, думая о том, как скинет Ямамото с высоты 20 этажей. Каким красивым будет сверху смотреться ярко-красное пятно на асфальте. Каким крошечным. Он упирается ногами в пол и напрягает мышцы до предела. Если очень постараться, он сможет толкнуть его, заставив потерять равновесие, и перекинуть через перила. С наручниками он разберется потом.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - в задницу втискивается сразу два пальца. Ямамото растягивает его быстрыми и резкими движениями, двигая рукой с такой силой, что Кёя сжимает до боли ладони на перилах, чтобы самому не улететь вниз.  
\- Нет. Ближе, - его тянут назад и насаживают на член до упора. Перед глазами всё застилает красным. Хибари выворачивает шею, чтобы впиться зубами в чужое горло. Он видит край улыбки. И глаз, в котором не видно радужки за чернотой расширившегося зрачка. Следующий толчок заставляет его прокусить губу до крови: запястья полыхают огнем, ему кажется, что он слышит звук рвущихся сухожилий.  
Это просто боль. Кёя выдержит. Ради того, чтобы убить его потом — всё выдержит.  
\- Так не пойдет. Расслабься.  
Кёя сдавленно стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда широкая ладонь обхватывает его член.  
Такеши легко обводит пальцем головку, скользит рукой вниз и мнет мошонку. Раскаленная боль сменяется жаром, растекается от запястий и паха по всему телу.  
Это слишком резко. В этом слишком много жизни по сравнению с мертвым серым городом внизу. В этом ничуть не меньше удовольствия, чем боли. Хибари тяжело дышит и толкается в ласкающую ладонь. Рук он уже не чувствует. Зато чувствует, как впиваются чужие пальцы в его бедро, когда Ямамото вбивается в него. Как Такеши прикусывает кожу на его загривке, вжимаясь в него всем телом с хриплым стоном. Какой он раскаленный — совсем как солнце, которое поднимается багровым шаром из серой пустоты.  
Кёя опускает голову вниз и зажмуривает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох — губы дрожат — и резко бьет Такеши затылком в лицо.  
Удар получается смазанным — Ямамото сжимает руку на его члене, и Кёю прошивает волной резкого, такого ненужного сейчас удовольствия. Такеши тихо смеется ему на ухо.  
\- Не волнуйся. Я помогу. Как я могу оставить друга в беде.  
Он ныряет вниз и оказывается между бортиком балкона и тяжело дышащим Хибари. Опускается на колени и берет в рот. Кёя придушил бы сейчас его — но наручники не дают оторвать рук от перил. Он скребет металл ногтями и шипит, когда чувствует, как член выскальзывает из губ Ямамото.  
\- Не так быстро.  
Такеши смотрит на него снизу вверх. Поворачивает голову — и проходится языком по багровой полосе на запястье. Снова наклоняется вперед и облизывает головку. Поворачивается в другую сторону — и впивается ртом в неглубокую рваную рану на второй руке.  
Хибари трясет. Ему кажется, что в руки и член воткнуты раскаленные спицы. Он ловит пересохшими губами воздух. Зажмуривается — потому что его ослепляет солнце до слез в глазах. Потому что каждое прикосновение пальцев и языка дарит такую же яркую, пронзительную, не сравнимую ни с каким наслаждением боль.  
Ямамото сосет головку, плотно обхватив ее губами. Когда он насаживается ртом на его член до самого основания, Хибари чувствует, как раскаленная спица проходит через него насквозь, и Кёя кончает, запрокинув с криком голову.  
Капли пота стекают по вискам и шее, испаряясь на солнце и оставляя на коже соленый след. Ямамото слизывает его, когда расстегивает наручники и осторожно натягивает на Хибари одежду. Он обнимает его со спины, прижимаясь губами к затылку.  
\- Убирайся, - хрипит Кёя. - И только посмей еще хоть раз вернуться сюда. Убью.  
Он тяжело опирается дрожащими руками о перила балкона и смотрит на солнце, не моргая. Он прикрывает глаза лишь тогда, когда слышит звук закрывающейся двери.  
Такеши вернется.  
Он знает это.  
Кёя сам дал ему ключи от этой квартиры.  
И от наручников.  
Не самая высокая плата за то, чтобы увидеть настоящую жизнь.


	82. Chapter 82

Название: Настоящая мафия  
Персонажи: Занзас, Цуна  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Андвари по заявке «Занзас | Цуна. Один из них спит с женой другого. Супруга - любой канонный персонаж. Все остальное на усмотрение автора»  
Немного мата 

Занзас, крадучись словно зверь, пробирается в кабинет Десятого главы Вонголы и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь. Зрелище это настолько неожиданное, что Цуна, уже поднявшийся было из-за стола, чтобы собраться с мужеством и решительно выдворить босса Варии вон, может только распахнуть изумленно рот. Он так и продолжает стоять с отвисшей челюстью, наблюдая, как Занзас тщательно осматривает каждый угол комнаты, заглядывает за тяжелые портьеры и даже, кажется, пытается залезть на шкаф.  
\- Э... ты... тебе чего нужно? - обалдело интересуется Цуна.  
Занзас мгновенно подскакивает к нему, зажимает рот ладонью и делает страшные глаза. Потом методично разглядывает содержимое каждого ящика, щарит под тяжелой столешницей, согнувшись в три погибели. Савада смотрит на обтянутую штанами мужественную задницу, торчащую из-под стола, и испытывает чудовищное желание как следует ее пнуть.   
Наконец, всклокоченный Занзас вылезает обратно и отряхивает колени.   
\- Прослушки и камер нет. Теперь можно поговорить, Савада.  
Цуна настолько ошарашен, что даже пропускает мимо ушей заменившее привычного «мусор» вежливое обращение.  
\- Конечно, их нет! Это же мой кабинет! И что ты здесь забыл, а? Я с тобой вообще не хочу разговаривать, после того, как ты...  
\- Забери её, - Занзас хватает Цуну за отвороты пиджака. - Ну что тебе стоит, а? - выражение его лица становится обреченным.  
\- Сама захочет — сама уйдет, - ядовито цедит Цуна. Ну, по крайне мере, надеется, что звучит это именно так. Зубы у него немного стучат и значительно снижают пафос тона.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Занзас придвигается ближе, и Десятый отшатывается инстинктивно — все-таки, несмотря на всю обиду, злость и неприязнь, он по-прежнему панически боится босса Варии. Особенно, когда он в таком состоянии.  
\- Она заказала у Маммона новый дизайн варийского особняка. Хрен с тем, во что мне это влетело, но блядь, розовые сердечки и купидоны, мать их, по всем потолкам!  
\- Очень мило, - не без внутреннего содрогания парирует Цуна. Чувствовать собственное превосходство над Занзасом, оказывается, может быть крайне приятно.  
\- Хрен с ним! Она уволила Луссурию!  
\- Как уволила? - хлопает глазами Савада.  
\- А вот так! В доме должна быть одна баба — это она так, видите ли, считает! И этот придурок в перьях ушел, рыдая! Его вся Вария вторую неделю ищет, они даже круизные лайнеры для пидорасов проверили — нигде нет! Понимаешь?  
До Савады начинает медленно доходить степень ущерба. Ничего, Занзас сам виноват! Вот пусть теперь и заплатит за всё, что пришлось испытать Саваде.  
\- Кстати, о Варии, - окончательно мрачнеет Занзас, отпускает пиджак Цуны и садится на стол. - У Варии новый капитан теперь. Угадай, кто.  
\- Что?! Ты...как?! И ты ей позволил? Да как такое случилось-то вообще? Да твои головорезы ее убьют!  
\- Мои, блядь, подчиненные решили, что она вполне подойдет на эту должность, - Савада хватает ртом воздух, а Занзас достает из кармана бутылку виски. - Она смогла переорать прежнего капитана.  
В повисшей тишине слышен лишь потрясенный вздох Цуны, да плеск льющегося в стаканы алкоголя.   
Савада молча садится рядом с Занзасом и чокается с ним, выпивая виски залпом. Закашливается и поникает, чувствуя, как его по-дружески похлопывают по спине.  
\- Забери ее обратно, а? - тоскливо тянет Занзас и наливает еще. - Никогда не думал, что скажу это — но я же, блядь, так сопьюсь.  
\- Сам виноват, - бормочет Цуна и допивает новую порцию. Потом, совершенно инстинктивно, боязливо озирается по сторонам. Занзас подскакивает и повторяет его движение.  
\- Показалось... Вон тот цветок в кадке вроде бы мне подмигнул...  
Занзас швыряет стакан в пальму и делает щедрый глоток прямо из бутылки.  
\- Как ты вообще умудрился ее у меня увести-то, а?  
\- Не знаю, - потерянно отвечает босс Варии. - Она как-то сама.  
Помолчали. Выпили еще. И еще.  
\- Ты-то как умудрился на ней жениться?  
\- Нн..неее знааюю... - захмелевше тянет Цуна, поудобнее устраиваясь на груди Занзаса. Тот скептически смотрит на него, но спихнуть не пытается. - Она как-то сама...  
Следующую — и последнюю — порцию виски они выпивают, не чокаясь. Каждый из них думает, не сговариваясь с другим, что день, когда Миура Хару узнала о существовании мафии, поистине должен считаться самым черным в ее истории. 

***

Неделю спустя Занзас врывается в кабинет Цуны уверенно и бодро, открывая дверь с ноги.  
\- Эй! Мусор! Ты не поверишь! Она свалила! Сказала, что соскучилась по Японии и хочет... Блядь, это что такое вообще, а?!  
\- Ничего, - отвечает запыхавшийся Савада. Сквало поворачивает голову и смотрит через плечо на босса с несколько растерянным выражением лица. А босс смотрит на его голую задницу.  
\- Я не понял! Что тут, нахрен, происходит?! Мусор, ты совсем охренел? Сквало же мой подчиненный! Да что там, он мой друг, черт бы его побрал, столько лет рядом, да он уже практически член семьи!  
\- Вот-вот, - отвечает Цуна с нехорошей улыбкой, которой он явно научился у самого босса Варии. - После того, как ты увел у меня жену, мне оставалось только ответить тебе взаимностью.

***

\- Ответить взаимностью, значит. Жену увести. Мою, - процедил сквозь зубы Занзас, окидывая внимательным взглядом стремительно краснеющего Цуну и непривычно молчаливого, прячущего лицо за волосами Сквало. - Подвинься, мусор, - Савада испуганно дернулся.   
\- Спокойно, - Занзас неторопливо избавился от одежды и улегся между Десятым и собственным капитаном. Подцепил подбородок недовольно зашипевшего Сквало пальцами. - Должен же я проверить, насколько хорошая у меня жена, раз ее так нагло уводят.


	83. Chapter 83

Название: Приправа к пороху  
Пейринг: *YBСквало\\*YBОрегано  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Kariz_Za по заявке "*YBСквало/*YB!Орегано; PG-13; она боялась оружия; держать ее руку своей на тренировках; в Варии все равно не прижилась"  
Немного мата  
Поскольку настоящее имя Орегано в каноне не упоминается, автор выдвинул собственное предположение

Сквало знает, что девки в Варии не приживаются. Особенно такие.  
Строгий пучок на голове, жуткие очки для вождения, поблескивающие на ярком солнце. Она их вообще снимает?  
И имечко у неё дебильнее некуда — Люсиль. Для дешевого бабского романа — в самый раз. Но уж точно не для Варии.  
Сквало она раздражает.  
Нет, он думал дать ей шанс. Пока не увидел, как она стреляет.  
Пиздец.  
Это даже не «из рук вон плохо» - удивительно, как пистолет вовсе не падает у нее из рук.   
Зато с холодным оружием она обращается хорошо. И готовит тоже. Супербия фыркает, застав ее на кухне особняка Варии в первый раз.  
\- Врой, зачем ты морочишь нам головы столько времени, девчонка? Говорила бы сразу, что твое призвание — быть кухаркой.  
\- Я просто люблю готовить, - спокойно отвечает она, добавляя в рагу какую-то мудреную приправу. По кухне разлетается одуряюще вкусный запах, Сквало непроизвольно сглатывает слюну.  
Она действительно очень вкусно готовит. Супербия замечает, что после каждого задания или тренировки она обязательно оказывается на кухне. О том, что он сам всё чаще и чаще ошивается там, Сквало предпочитает не думать. Сидит молча на высоком стуле и смотрит на нее.  
\- Я привыкла готовить для отца, - произносит она как-то за разделкой курицы, словно продолжая прерванную мгновение назад беседу. - Когда он возвращался с задания, всегда был чертовски голоден. Поэтому у меня привычка: миссия завершена — надо идти и готовить что-нибудь.  
\- Он у тебя из какой семьи? Феркаццо? Маратти? - Сквало перебирает в голове знакомые названия кланов, из которых чаще всего попадали мелкие подчиненные в Варию.   
\- Он не из мафии, - она отрицательно качает головой. - Мой отец служил в полиции.  
\- Ха! Врой, девица, и как твой папаша отпустил такую домашнюю девочку в Варию, а?  
\- Его убили. Свои же. Коррупция и страх. С тех пор я не доверяю полиции. Только себе.  
Сквало понимает, что пялится на нее, разинув удивленно рот. И что прямо за его спиной раздается едва слышное чужое дыхание. В следующую секунду в сантиметре от его головы пролетает кухонный тесак и врезается с мерзким хрустом в голову человека, который держал на прицеле Сквало. Капитана Варии. Блядь.  
Девушка невозмутимо вытирает руки о полотенце и отправляет курицу в духовку.  
Супербия хватает воздух ртом, а потом начинает орать так, что кажется, барабанные перепонки лопнут даже у мертвого.  
На следующий день он хватает ее за руку после задания и тащит за собой в тир в подвале здания.  
Руки у нее трясутся так, что пистолет чудом не падает на пол.  
\- Ну? - он терпелив. Он, блядь, терпелив, как все гребаные буддийские монахи мира.  
\- Я не могу, - она опускает голову, и губы у нее дрожат. - Отцу прострелили голову. У меня на глазах. Я не могу.  
\- Ага, сейчас! Не может она! Утри сопли, дура! Стань сюда. Я сказал, стань!  
Он становится за ее спиной и кладет свою ладонь поверх трясущихся ледяных пальцев. Стискивает так, что девушка тихо ойкает.  
\- Потерпишь. Стреляй. И имей ввиду — не отпущу, пока не выпустишь всю обойму.  
Они уходят из тира, когда заканчиваются все патроны — и в этой обойме, и в чертовой сотне следующих.  
Молча поднимаются на кухню. Супербия устало садится на стул. Девушка достает из духовки пустой противень, качает головой, и принимается готовить то ли поздний ужин, то ли ранний завтрак. Сквало плевать. Пальцы у нее больше не дрожат. Губы тоже.   
Глядя на то, как ловко она разделывает птицу, он ловит себя на мысли, что любуется тонкими пальцами.  
\- Тебе не место в Варии.  
Пальцы на секунду замирают, а затем опять возвращаются к занятию.  
\- Нет, ты пойми, это не в укор тебе. Ты неплохой специалист, чего уж там. Баба, конечно, и не без тараканов в голове... - Супербия замолкает на секунду, раздумывая. - Просто здесь тебе не место. Завтра я подам рапорт о твоем переводе в ЦДФ. И хрен они меня ослушаются, блядь!  
\- Почему? - она поднимает на него спокойный взгляд.  
\- Потому что, блядь, можешь сколько угодно вещать о том, как ты в гробу видала полицию. Я-то не слепой. Я же вижу, когда человек из той породы, которая по жизни несет миру справедливость. Пофигу, где ты работаешь и кем.  
Она послушно кивает и добавляет в мясо очередную пахучую приправу.  
\- И, это, имя тебе не помешало бы сменить. А то что это за херня — Люсиль? Ты уж прости, конечно, но это пиздец, а не мафия. Лучше там Кейт. Или Мария. Да что угодно, простое и не сильно бабское. Что это? - он принюхивается, жадно втягивая запах.  
\- Душица, - она подходит к нему, растирает щепотку между пальцев и протягивает ладонь. - Или орегано.  
Сквало перехватывает ее руку и притягивает ближе.  
\- Вкусно. Орегано. Круто звучит. Да хоть так назовись, всё круче, чем Люсиль.  
Он продолжает держать ее за руку, сам не понимая, зачем.  
\- Еще будут пожелания, босс?  
Ну надо же, блядь. Она умеет улыбаться. Супербия злится на себя и не может понять причины этой злости.  
\- Волосы распусти. А то этот пучок...  
Она поднимает свободную руку к прическе и вынимает пару шпилек. Волосы рассыпаются по плечам.   
На столе лежит позабытое мясо для ужина. Похрен. Приготовит потом.   
Она охренительно вкусно готовит.  
И целуется.


	84. Chapter 84

Название: В условиях повышенной влажности  
Пейринг: TYL!Ямамото\TYL!Гокудера  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Poison Mist по заявке «Тил-ямагока, Гонконг, совместное задание, после которого отдых в турецкой бане с девочками. юст и потом ХЭ в ввиде нцы”

От влажного пара волосы липнут к лицу, ноздри дразнит смутно знакомый запах чего-то приторно-сладкого. Гокудера раздраженно и устало отводит намокшие пряди от лица и пытается понять: это благовония? Масла? Табак для кальяна? Духи этих навязчивых девиц, которые входят в стоимость сервиса?  
Он тихо чертыхается и жалеет, что невозможно сейчас закурить нормальную сигарету. А кальян — развлечение для баб и жирных восточных торгашей. Или для дураков вроде Ямамото, который восхищенно выдыхает кольцами сладковатый дым.   
Одна из девушек наклоняется низко, ставит перед ним поднос с фруктами и касается, будто ненарочно, колена Такеши. Банный халат ему мал, и полы вот-вот разойдутся окончательно.   
\- Господин желает что-нибудь еще? - мурлычет она.  
Хаято сжимает кулаки, резко отворачивается и с разбегу прыгает в бассейн. Прохладная вода принимает ласково, ноющая боль в уставших мышцах чуть притупляется. Собственное возбуждение — нет. Слишком много было сегодня пороха, слишком много драк, слишком много этого шумного и пёстрого Гонконга, от которого уже рябит в глазах.  
Гокудера выныривает из бассейна и мрачно бредет обратно, оставляя мокрые следы на узорчатом кафеле.   
\- Я даже не знаю... - растерянно бормочет расслабленный Такеши. Он откидывается на подушки и прикрывает сонно глаза. - Желаю ли я еще чего-нибудь...  
\- Если он чего-то и желает, то это явно не ваше дело. Пошли прочь.  
Девиц как ветром сдувает. Хаято кривится и шипит:  
\- Господин чего-то желает? Может, запасные мозги? Эти, видимо, уже закончились. Мало ли, кто мог подослать этих девок! И какого чёрта мы вообще пошли в эту баню?!  
\- Чтобы я мог сделать так, - с улыбкой отвечает Ямамото и плавно перетекает с подушек на пол рядом с Хаято. Становится на колени, и Гокудера видит, как из распахнувшихся пол короткого халата выглядывает его член с тёмной от прилившей крови головкой. - И вот так, - добавляет он, стягивая с Гокудеры мокрые плавки.  
\- Господин чего-то желает? - лукаво спрашивает Такеши, оглаживая ладонью твердый член Хаято, и тот может выдавить из себя лишь короткое хриплое: «Да». В следующую секунду губы Ямамото смыкаются на его члене. Гокудера вцепляется в его волосы, чтобы не рухнуть на скользком мокром полу, и наконец понимает, что за сладкий запах витает всё это время в воздухе.  
Так пахнет Такеши во время секса.


	85. Chapter 85

Название: Лучшая игра сезона  
Бета: fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Форма: мини  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хранители и Вария  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: В бейсбол играют настоящие мужчины, трус не играет в бейсбол!  
Выполнено на задание: Альтернативная реальность, наши дни. Бейсбольный матч, в котором участвуют герои. Напоминаем, что в бейсболе соревнуются две команды, в каждой из которых по девять человек. Вы можете сконцентрировать свое внимание на одной из них или сразу на обеих, но обязательно должна быть показана детальная и графичная игра. Именно игра, а не описания (если речь идёт о тексте) форм, телосложения, прелестных глаз игроков или волнений болельщиков. Рейтинг G - PG-13.  
Примечание: действие происходит вскоре после Конфликта Колец

\- Надоело! Ламбо-сан устал! Ламбо-сан хочет кушать! Кушать! Срочно!  
Занзас четким движением посылает мяч в противоположный конец поля. Тот со звонким шлепком врезается ровнёхонько в переносицу мелкого Хранителя грозы. На пару мгновений вопящая мелочь замолкает, но спустя секунду стадион сотрясают исполненные нечеловеческой скорби рыдания. Босс Варии мрачно оглядывается в поисках нового мяча.  
\- Мусор, напомни мне, какого черта мы здесь забыли.  
\- Емицу, чтоб ему провалиться, придумал налаживать общение внутри Вонголы! Идиот! Босс, можно я ему голову оторву, а? Или битой забью, сил моих больше нет — время тратить на эту хрень!  
\- Замолкни. Твое дело мячи отбивать. Они хотят общения? Будет им общение.  
Занзас неспеша направляется к игрокам команды соперника. Те, как по щелчку, поворачивают головы синхронно и меняются в лице. Правильно, сопляки, сейчас вам будет «общение».  
\- Значит, так, - Занзас посылает долгую струю огня в сторону катающегося по земле клубка черно-белых пятен. Мелкий Хранитель с воплем подскакивает и убегает к трибунам. Так-то лучше. - Слушайте меня внимательно. Варии некогда тратить время на подобные глупости.  
\- Но как же... - удивленно тянет Десятый.  
\- Молчать. Я не намерен сидеть здесь весь день. Если вы хотите игры в бейсбол — будет вам игра. Товарищеский матч, - босс Варии нехорошо скалится. Цуна ловит себя на желании убежать к трибунам вслед за Ламбо. - Через неделю. Проиграете — будете месяц выполнять наши указания.  
\- А если не проиграем, тогда что? - выскакивает вперед Гокудера. Занзас хмыкает.  
\- Тогда мы — ваши.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим!  
\- Советую заранее подготовиться.  
\- Мы и так тренируемся каждый день!  
\- Подготовиться к отработке долга, мусор. Разговор окончен. Матч через неделю.

* * *  
Занзас жалеет о принятом решении уже на следующий день.  
Особняк Варии превращается в филиал ада, в котором дьявол стал самым преданным и верным поклонником бейсбола.  
Леви заваливает весь дом пухлыми распечатками правил игры и бубнит их себе под нос таким фанатичным тоном, что кажется, будто он вот-вот вызовет демона. Сквало притаскивает откуда-то металлическую биту. Мол, ему так привычнее. Бельфегор решает, что такой битой удобнее всего будет отбивать его ножи — и спустя час тренировки стены холла украшает равномерный узор из дыр. Маммон говорит, что не выйдет на поле меньше, чем за двадцать тысяч евро, потому что риск быть покалеченным своей же командой составит 300% против обычной боевой операции. Когда спустя еще один час Луссурия приносит шестнадцатый по счету вариант бейсбольной формы, у Занзаса заканчиваются стаканы.  
Виски тоже заканчивается.  
Босс Варии начинает думать, что победа не так близка, как ему казалось.  
Спустя неделю Вария выходит на поле в форме черного цвета. По мнению Маммона, они выглядят, как кучка отбракованных ниндзя. По мнению Занзаса — как бригада трансвеститов-гробовщиков. Форма слишком сильно обтягивает, и капитан команды хочет спалить весь стадион дотла через пару шагов по зеленой травке поля.  
Кепки — это самое ужасное. Черную ткань начинает мгновенно припекать солнце, и Вария стоит на поле злобная, мокрая и готовая придушить друг друга сию же секунду.  
\- Ламбо-сан устал ждать! Сколько можно ждать?! Ламбо-сан хочет играть с черномазыми придурками! Эй! Эй! Меня кто-нибудь слушает? Ламбо-сан хочет играть!  
\- Босс, можно, он будет мячом сегодня, а? - шипит сквозь зубы Супербия.  
\- Выиграем матч — будет хоть ковриком на полу. Заткнись и иди играть, мусор.  
Сквало, как самую тяжелую артиллерию, решают отправить первым для полного уничтожения боевого духа соперника. Первый же мяч после соприкосновения с его битой лопается по швам и разлетается в клочья.  
\- Идиот! Я кому сказал металлическую биту дома оставить! Кретин!  
После недолгой, но яркой перепалки с судьей Супербию удаляют с поля. Занзасу остро хочется выпить.  
Бельфегор неведомым образом успевает в полете подменить отбитый мяч ножиком. Команда Десятого отделывается оцарапанным плечом питчера, команда Варии — еще одним удалением.  
Луссурию выводят прочь со стадиона еще до того, как он успел отбить мяч: завидев игроков соперника в ярко-красной форме, тот впал в эйфорию и признаков разумной жизни больше не подавал.  
Леви так преданно глядит на босса, что пропускает мяч. Смущается и пропускает второй. Впадает в ярость — и пропускает третий.  
Маммон категорически отказывается выходить на поле. Потому что использовать способности ему запретили, а бита для него, видите ли, слишком тяжелая. Занзас злобно пинает его кедом, промахивается и выходит на поле, чертыхаясь под нос. Всё. Эти идиоты получат своё. Но сначала он поставит на место этих сопляков.  
В жилах закипает кровь, а глаза застилает багровая пелена. Идиоты. Его окружают одни идиоты. Они даже бейсбольный матч не в состоянии выиграть. Они...  
\- Занзас... Занзас! - босс Варии вздрагивает. Десятый робко глядит на него и на всякий случай делает пару шагов назад. - Я прошу прощения, конечно, но... Просто... Ты только что сжег свою биту пламенем. А, по правилам, порча спортивного инвентаря во время игры — это повод для дисквалификации...  
Занзас молча растирает между пальцами пепел. Щелкает ими — и на поле начинает медленно подтягиваться Вария. Ничего. Те издевательства, которые им предстоит вытерпеть в течение ближайшего месяца от этих молокососов, покажутся его подчиненным курортом. Он им доходчиво это объяснит. Потом.  
Савада неловко мнется, а затем с энтузиазмом начинает:  
\- Раз в этом матче победила наша команда, то, значит, следующий месяц вы должны будете выполнять наши поручения.  
Занзас думает, что у Десятого самая мерзопакостная улыбочка из всех, какие он видал в жизни. И что через месяц ему нужно будет наведаться к стоматологу, чтобы ее восстановить.  
\- Так вот, - воодушевленно продолжает Цуна. - Мы посовещались и решили, что нам очень жаль того, как прошла эта игра. Мы все понимаем, что у нашей команды было куда больше опыта.  
Хранители за его спиной согласно кивают. Занзас начинает чувствовать что-то неладное.  
\- Поэтому мы сошлись на том, что у нас будет одно общее желание. Мы хотим, чтобы за этот месяц вы все научились играть в бейсбол. А потом мы все снова соберемся вместе и проведем еще один матч. Правда, хорошая идея, ребята?  
Занзас думает, что так сильно он еще никогда в жизни не ошибался. Савада Цунаеши должен быть поистине монстром, чтобы придумать для него такое чудовищное наказание.


	86. Chapter 86

Название: Южная ветвь  
Персонажи: Люциус Малфой, Сквало/Ямамото  
Фандом: Реборн, Гарри Поттер  
Жанр: романс, юмор, кроссовер  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано в подарок для прекрасной тау кита 77, с которой мы однозначно сошлись во мнении, что в Сквало явно есть что-то малфоевское))

Люциус Малфой всегда терпеть не мог итальянскую ветвь семейства. Эта южная кровь, так некстати смешавшаяся с голубой кровью достойнейшего из семейств, слишком будоражила неокрепшие умы. Ни к чему хорошему это, разумеется, не приводило.  
\- Врооой! Долбаный маггл! Смотри, куда прёшь!   
\- Потише, Сквало, я прошу тебя, - Люциус морщится и нехотя берет под руку троюродного — или четвероюродного? - племянника. Словом, седьмая вода на киселе. «Племянничек» выше его на полголовы, выказывает огорчительное пренебрежение фамильной малфоевской шевелюрой и хорошими манерами.  
Сквало резко оборачивается вслед резво припустившему магглу, умудрившемуся задеть его плечом, и обрушивает на его голову поток брани. Довольно криво и неряшливо остриженные — на взгляд Люциуса, разумеется — пряди волос хлещут Малфоя-старшего по лицу. В нос ударяет запах виски.  
«Он еще и пьет!», - в ужасе думает глава семейства. Мысль решить наболевшую проблему с помощью итальянского родственника начинает казаться не такой удачной.   
\- Дорогой Сквало, я понимаю, что твоя...хм, должность не предполагает наличия свободного времени. Я, безусловно, не хотел бы обременять тебя, но, как ты понимаешь, дело не терпит отлагательств. Твой кузен Драко...  
\- Сквало! А я везде тебя искал!  
Люциус замолкает, ошарашенный подобной бесцеремонностью. К ним подлетает какой-то изрядно вклокоченный подросток с абсолютно ненормальной — естественно, по мнению Люциуса — и довольной улыбкой.   
\- Пацан, ну сколько можно повторять — сиди и жди меня в отеле, что непонятного? Придурок, я только утром тебе говорил, что буду занят до обеда, сложно было запомнить?  
Голос преувеличенно сердитого племянника превышает все допустимые пределы громкости и вступает в неоспоримое противоречие с заливающим лицо румянцем. Малфой смотрит на лихорадочно горящие щеки достойного представителя неконтролируемой южной ветви, на торчащие во все стороны черные волосы и смущенную улыбку его юного знакомого, и понимает, что приезд в Италию обернулся полным провалом.  
Рядом с этой парой Драко совершенно точно не оставит чудовищные, сумасшедшие, совершенно неуместные мечты об этом своём Поттере.  
"Определенно, - мрачно думает Люциус, - такое безумство - это явно что-то семейное..."


	87. Chapter 87

Название: Утолить голод  
Пейринг: 8YB!Сквало\8YB!Зазас  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: романс, юст, АУ  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: Школьное АУ. выполнить условия заявки не получилось, поэтому просто выложу)

У этого придурка такой вонючий одеколон, что им пропахла вся школьная раздевалка. У папаши, наверное, спёр — со злостью думает Сквало. Или тёлка какая подарила. Запах густой, лезет в ноздри, от него начинает болеть голова, и хочется выйти на воздух. Супербия не выходит.  
Невиданное дело: Занзас-таки соизволил посетить урок физкультуры — последний в четверти. То ли отец провёл с ним разъяснительную беседу, то ли подействовали мольбы учителя, хрен его разберешь. Теперь весь класс наверняка движется по стадиону нервными перебежками и шарахается от каждого тяжелого взгляда. Взгляда... Как же он смотрит, ссука... Исподлобья, не моргая, так, будто глядишь в глаза вроде бы сытому зверю. Зверя кормят хорошо прожаренными бифштексами, а ему хочется свежего мяса. Догнать, повалить, разорвать. На куски. Даже если накормить его до отвала, в глазах всегда будет извечный звериный голод. Сквало готов поклясться, что чувствует этот взгляд спиной, затылком, где бы ни находился. Даже сейчас, за толстыми стенами, стоит только закрыть глаза...  
Супербия жадно втягивает носом резкий запах одеколона и кончает на стенку душевой, едва успев отшвырнуть в сторону рубашку Занзаса. Дышит тяжело, уперев руки в скользкий кафель. Поднимает с пола дурацкую тряпку, радуясь, что не обкончал — Занзас убил бы его, если бы...  
Сквало мнет в руках рубашку и хочет завыть. Смириться с тем, что ты — пидор, было непросто. Смириться с тем, что у тебя стоит на Занзаса — еще сложнее. Смириться с тем, что Занзас не замечает этого в упор — охренительно тяжело. Сквало аккуратно кладет одежду обратно на скамью, куда ее кинул чертов идиот. Вечно разбрасывает всё шмотье, как будто за ним и тут будет ходить прислуга.   
Он возвращается в душ как раз вовремя: кретины-одноклассники залетают в раздевалку и скидывают вонючую пропотевшую форму. Овцы. Стадо. Супербия только скалится в ответ на их тупые вопросы, быстро натягивает на себя одежду и выходит прочь. Ему кажется, что стоит Занзасу сейчас посмотреть ему в глаза — и он всё поймет. Чёрт, да кого он обманывает... Нихерна тот не поймет.  
Сквало хочется побиться лбом о стенку или разбить пару физиономий. Еще больше хочется запрокинуть голову до хруста в позвонках и завыть в полный голос. Не поможет.  
\- Эй, Занзас! Как насчет... ну... нажраться пойти?  
Он чувствует себя гребаной целкой, которая стыдливо и скромно мнет в пальцах край кружевного платьица, не смея поднять глаза на предмет своего обожания. Пакость какая. Ему хочется двинуть самому себе на морде. Почему, почему его так угораздило, ну вот за что?  
\- Ладно. В 8 в том кабаке на углу. И поаккуратней с «нажраться», мусор — я тебя домой не потащу, там кину. Может, кто подберет, - Занзас криво усмехается и уходит. Хрен знает, куда. Сквало никогда в жизни не спросит, как бы ни хотелось.   
В кабаке сегодня шумно — какая-то пьяная компания справляет то ли чей-то день рождения, то ли поминки. Супербии плевать. Бармен кланяется почтительно Занзасу и суетливо ставит перед ними по стакану с виски, не спрашивая документов — а что еще надо? Сквало терпеть не может виски — вонючая едкая дрянь, такая же, как одеколон Занзаса. И пахнет так же мерзко. Супербия мрачно думает, что он, наверное, какой-то гребаный мазохист: сидит бок-о-бок с этим придурком, нюхает его одеколон и пьет это адское пойло. Для того, чтобы стало совсем невыносимо, Занзас, наверное, должен облапать какую-нибудь телку прямо у него на глазах.  
\- Скучаете, мальчики?  
Сквало вздрагивает. Ох, блядь, ну вот. Дождался.   
\- Если вы уже настолько взрослые, чтобы пить алкоголь, может быть, и нас угостите? А, может быть, вы уже совсем-совсем взрослые?   
Супербия медленно поворачивает голову. Шалавы как шалавы: одеты броско, накрашены ярко, на пальцах поблескивают крупные кольца. Будь он простым 14-летним придурком с вечным стояком, уже давно пустил бы на них слюну. Но всё ведь, блядь, не просто...  
Сквало ждет. Смотрит на Занзаса и не может отвести взгляда. Наблюдает, как тот касается губами края стакана. Как перекатывается кадык под смуглой кожей, когда он делает глоток. Хочется потрогать пальцами. Шею, губы, его всего. Супербия запоздало понимает, что за весь день так и не успел пожрать, и виски ударил в голову. Главное — молчи. Молчи. А не то...  
Занзас молча поворачивает голову. Во взгляде у него плещется немного брезгливое равнодушие. Девушки тяжело вздыхают и отчаливают, желая мальчикам не скучать. Сквало едва сдерживается, чтобы не выдохнуть облегченно.   
\- Дешевки, - цедит Занзас и заказывает им еще по одной порции. - Если захочешь нормально потрахаться — иди к Эмме, у нее отрабатывают по полной.  
Сердце с мерзким гулом падает вниз. О чем он вообще говорит... Супербия тянется к новому стакану и залпом выпивает. Ему не хочется проститутку. Ему хочется просто протянуть руку. Притянуть к себе. Пройтись языком по горячей, одуряюще пахнущей коже. Прикусить плечо, стиснуть запястья. Смотреть в звериные глаза с тяжелыми веками. Долго, не мигая. Видеть, как в них плещется алкоголь и жар. Хочется запустить пальцы в тёмные жесткие волосы, заставить наклониться, засадить прямо в рот, чтобы его член обхватили вечно сжатые презрительно губы. Целовать их потом, слизывать свою сперму. Вылизывать его всего: длинные пальцы, широкие шершавые ладони, предплечья, тонкую кожу на сгибе локтя, ключицы в вороте распахнутой рубашки. Взять член Занзаса в рот — Сквало готов поклясться, что на вкус он будет в миллион раз лучше, чем гребаный виски. Хочется трахать его — медленно, долго, не давая отворачиваться. Смотреть, как голодный зверь облизывается, как разгораются его глаза. Хочется вытрахать из него это равнодушие, и презрение ко всему, и вечный голод — хотя бы на минуту. Сквало сможет. Руку даёт на отсечение — сможет. Вцепиться в него руками, зубами — и не отпускать от себя.  
\- Эй, мусор, отцепись, - голос Занзаса доносится, как сквозь гул. - Я же сказал: нажрешься — домой не потащу.   
\- Иди нахрен, не отцеплюсь... - у Сквало заплетается язык и разъезжаются ноги. Когда они успели выйти на улицу? Вокруг темным темно. Глаза Занзаса светятся в этой темноте, как у хищника, почуявшего добычу. Почему он не набрасывается — думает Супербия с отчаянной пьяной тоской. Почему, почему, ну почему?  
\- Что «почему?», мусор? - голова разгорается огнем от звонкой, тяжелой затрещины. - Быстро пришел в себя, иначе я...  
\- Иначе что? - Сквало сжимает пальцы на отворотах рубашки и дергает на себя. - Блядь, иначе — что?   
Да, так и ведут себя целки — нажираются для храбрости, а потом устраивают истерику, цепляясь за несчастного парня. Вот только этот придурок нихрена не несчастный. Он, сука, ни разу не прекрасный принц. Он — редкостный мудак, скотина. Сквало бы убил его, если б не был уверен, что сам удавится следом — это, черт его дери, не вечная тупая жажда засадить кому угодно, это, мать его, что-то большее!  
\- Всё сказал? Или есть, что добавить?  
Супербия тяжело дышит. Ноги подкашиваются. Выговорился, блядь. Вот, сейчас он его убьет. Ну, вот, еще пару секунд.   
Проходит пара секунд. Сквало с трудом фокусирует взгляд. Занзас кривит губы — то ли в гримасе отвращения, то ли в усмешке. Супербия тянется к ним и целует. Проходит еще пара секунд. Десять. Пятнадцать.   
Сквало отрывается от него с хриплым вздохом и садится на тротуар. Голова гудит. Мыслей в ней не наблюдается.   
Занзас смотрит на него долго. Облизывает губы. Супербия глядит на них и думает, что это самая охренительно вкусная штука на свете из всех, что он когда-либо пробовал.   
\- Никогда не думал, чтобы потратить силы вместо ора на что-нибудь полезное?  
В голове начинает потихоньку проясняться. Сквало поднимает взгляд. Снизу Занзас кажется каким-то монументом. Древним полководцем, ага.  
\- Поднимайся. Ненавижу мусор, который валяется под ногами.  
\- Я и не валяюсь, чёртов ты придурок.  
Супербия тяжело поднимается на ноги. Не удерживает равновесия и все-таки цепляется за руку Занзаса. Чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь. Блядь, да когда же он перестанет так реагировать...  
\- Идем, пьяный кретин. Нам надо кое-что обсудить. Давай, двигай.  
\- К Эмме? - не сдерживается Сквало. Ехидства в его голосе ничуть не меньше, чем страха.  
\- Ко мне.  
Супербия тяжело шагает и думает, что если он узнает, чем можно накормить досыта этого зверя, он закормит его до отвала. Похрен, чего он желает. Сквало принесет ему это на блюде.  
Потому что с сытым зверем он обязательно сумеет справиться.


	88. Chapter 88

Название: Мистер и миссис Савада  
Пейринг: Емицу\Нана  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "SK-69. Нана, Емицу. Нана до своей свадьбы работала на ЦДФ и была опасным человеком. Но дома они оба даже наедине изображают то, что написано в легенде. Кинк: ощущение безопасности от того, что партнер лжет". второе исполнение

«Мистер и миссис Смит» — чушь собачья. Ох, нет — полная ерунда. Нельзя использовать чересчур крепкие выражения — думает Нана и раздраженно щелкает пультом телевизора. Дурацкое кино. Какому мудаку придет в голову, что можно годами жить во лжи, а потом раскрыть правду и в одночасье простить друг друга? Ох, черт, не мудаку — идиоту. Глупцу. Чёрт. И хватит уже чертыхаться.  
У них с Емицу всё было наоборот: когда знаешь человека, как облупленного, так тяжело привыкать к ежедневной, монотонной лжи. К мелочам. К тому, что твой муж не в состоянии устоять на ногах после пары бутылок. Что ты сама и вовсе не употребляешь спиртное.  
Нана усмехается, вспоминая, как они отстреливались в том отеле на Сицилии, оба пьяные в хлам. Отель был дешевым, выпивка — еще дешевле, и они взяли дюжину бутылок мерзкого сладкого вина, отдающего апельсинами. Впрочем, там всё пахло этими гадкими цитрусовыми: немного отсыревшие простыни на постели, выгоревшие шторы, их одежда, одежда на тех, в кого они разряжали обоймы. Апельсинами пахла густая вязкая кровь, смешавшаяся с вином из разбитых бутылок. Трупы. Порох.   
Она ненавидит этот запах с тех времен. И послушно отправляется на кухню каждую субботу, чтобы приготовить апельсиновый мусс. Цуна его любит. Ребенку нужны витамины.  
Так тяжело было не вскидывать удивленно брови, когда Емицу рассказывал восхищенно разинувшему рот сыну, что в молодости был отличным рыбаком. Они уходили на рыбалку, а Нана шла на кухню — с ножом в руках было привычней. Легче. Похрен, что ты режешь сельдерей, а не врагов. Ну вот, опять матерное слово.   
Нана шинкует овощи тонкой стружкой и вспоминает, какое лицо было у человека, которого Емицу задушил леской прямо во время переговоров. Нужно было действовать молниеносно, от пистолета было бы слишком много шума, а у директора компании, который перешел дорогу CEDEF, в кабинете нашлись чудесные раритетные рыболовные снасти. Наверное, стоили кучу денег. Он прокусил себе язык прежде, чем задохнуться... Опасное занятие — рыбалка, что уж тут скажешь.   
О том, какое лицо было в этот момент у Емицу, Нана не хочет помнить. Какое у нее самой — тоже. После она полчаса держала голову под холодным краном, тёрла остеревенело кожу — как будто это могло помочь. Тогда она впервые задумалась о том, что запах крови не смывается никаким мылом или химикатами. Не оттирается спиртом, не перебивается духами или алкоголем. На следующий день Емицу впервые закурил, и Нана поняла, что он так же, как она, ищет выход.  
Выход нашелся.   
Банальнейшая операция: наркотики в рыбе. Пластиковые брикеты спасают от вонючих рыбьих кишок, а те — от чуткого носа собак наркоконтроля. Пока муж с подчиненными устраивал зачистку на складе не в меру жадных и скрытных союзников семьи Вонгола, Нана сосредоточенно блевала в углу, кривясь от резкого тошнотворного запаха.  
На следующий день их ожидало две новости: Емицу получил должность правой руки Девятого, Нана — две полоски. Им не нужно было ничего друг другу объяснять. Уйди сейчас Емицу из CEDEF, не обошлось бы без косых взглядов и лишних проверок. А для Наны — отличный шанс соскользнуть. Отличный шанс... на что-то другое. Они пока не знают, что конкретно. Но оба помнят: хорошему убийце нельзя жить без везения. И они верят в своё везение.  
Плохо становится не тогда, когда Нана мучается от токсикоза. Не тогда, когда её накрывает с головой послеродовая депрессия, и она превращает стены кухни в мишень для метания ножей. Плохо становится, когда Цуна первый раз попадает в больницу с ангиной, и она понимает, что назад теперь дороги нет. Она не сможет вернуться в CEDEF — не позволит себе оставить сына без присмотра.   
Емицу пропадает на работе всё чаще и чаще. Они давно договорились жить «по легенде» каждую секунду своей жизни, поэтому даже наедине с мужем Нана не может себе позволить разреветься или двинуть кулаком по столу. Рассказать, как она боится теперь этого «другого» будущего, в котором они несут ответственность не только за себя, но и за ребенка.  
Раньше это казалось таким простым: утром ты не знаешь, доживешь ли до вечера. Сейчас не дожить кажется невозможным.   
Нана подделывает подпись знакомого врача и несет в аптеку рецепт на антидепрессанты. Таблетки ярко-оранжевые и мерзко пахнут апельсином. Она глотает целую горсть и идет на кухню готовить ужин. Строгает овощи и начинает хохотать. Примерная домохозяйка. Образцовая мать. Она хохочет и хохочет, не может остановиться никак, пока не слышит за своей спиной тихий испуганный голос: «Мама, что случилось?». Она сжимает нож в руках, кидает его на доску. Повернуться нету сил. Она прикрывает глаза. Идиотка. Ненавижу. Как ты могла решить, что можешь нести ответственность за кого-то, кроме себя самой? Какая из тебя мать?  
Нана вздрагивает, когда ее обнимают крепкие ладони, притягивают к широкой груди.  
\- Мама просто устала немного. Она отдохнет — и пойдет с нами играть в мяч. Правда, Нана?  
Она кивает, не в силах повернуться.  
\- Отдыхай, мамочка. Я тебя очень люблю! Я вас с папой обоих люблю, очень сильно!  
Цуна выбегает на улицу. Ему всего 7 лет, но он уже умный и знает, что родителям иногда хочется пообниматься наедине.  
\- Мама у нас сильная. Мама у нас хорошая, - Емицу легко касается губами ее волос. - Мама справится со всем. Папа ей поможет. И будут они жить долго-долго. И счастливо. И никаких бед у них не будет. Никогда.  
\- Никаких бед,- повторяет за мужем Нана. - Никогда.  
Она не ребенок. Её не обманешь ласковыми словами, как маленького Цуну.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, - говорит Емицу.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - говорит Нана.  
Она благодарна ему за эту ложь. Как будто они — заговорщики, вынужденные общаться шифровками на задании. Нана смотрит в окно, как сын гоняет яркий мяч по двору. Это самое чудесное задание в ее жизни.   
Самая чудесная ложь.


	89. Chapter 89

Название: Имя внутри меня  
Пейринг: Ямамото\Гокудера, намек на Ямамото\Сквало  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "SK-63. Ямамото/Гокудера. Во время секса, кончая, прошептать чужое имя. Гокудера сделал вид что не услышал, акцент на чувствах Хаято".

Хаято не помнит, когда услышал это в первый раз. Не помнит, когда он научился мастерски делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Просто в один прекрасный момент Такеши приподнялся над ним на дрожащих от напряжения руках и прохрипел еле слышно: «Сквало...». Гокудере показалось тогда, что внутри оборвался трос лифта, и сердце пустой кабиной рухнуло вниз. Разбилось вдребезги о дно шахты. Там темно, поэтому ошметки уже не соберешь.   
Потом это повторилось еще раз. И еще.  
Хаято думает теперь — каждую проклятую минуту — о том, кого Такеши представляет себе на месте него. Затаскивает в постель при любой возможности. Напряженно вслушивается в каждый вздох.  
Ямамото легко касается губами светлых прядей, шепчет ласково:   
\- У тебя мягкие волосы...  
«...Сквало» - добавляет про себя Хаято.  
Такеши входит в него медленно и плавно, застывает, тихо бормочет на ухо:   
\- Ты такой горячий там...  
«...Сквало».  
Скользит в нём быстро и размашисто, слизывая капли пота над верхней губой.  
\- Я так хочу тебя...так хочу...  
«...Сквало. Ну же, чёртов кретин, ну скажи это, наконец, вслух! Я не выдержу больше так, это невыносимо, хватит, я не могу больше, хватит!».  
Ямамото дрожит всем телом и падает на него сверху с тихим вздохом. Нежно гладит спутанные пряди на макушке, скользит пальцами по члену Гокудеры, размазывая капли смазки.  
\- Я тебя люблю...  
«Ну же, ну! Давай, скажи это! Столько времени, столько чертовых дней ты трахаешь меня, думая о нем! Давай! Контрольный в голову, ну, давай!»  
\- … Хаято. Я очень люблю тебя.  
Гокудера сжимает плечи Такеши до синяков и кончает с надсадным криком.   
\- Еще раз...  
\- Может, всё-таки немного отдохнешь? - он улыбается.  
\- Скажи это еще раз.  
Ямамото вздрагивает.  
\- Хаято. Хаято. Хаято, Хаято...  
Гокудеру трясет. Такеши прижимает его к себе крепко, касается губами виска.  
\- Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Хаято.


	90. Chapter 90

Название: Ее запах  
Пейринг: Занзас\Нана  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Примечание: написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "SK-56. Занзас/Нана. Занзас регулярно занимается сексом с Наной (не изнасилование!), заводясь от мысли, что это мать Тсуны. Нана регулярно изменяет Иемицу, для нее это не первое приключение". второе исполнение

Она просто тёлка — думает Занзас. Ну, ладно, не тёлка, вышла уже из этого возраста. Тёлки — это вдоль барной стойки или трассы. Или на очередном великосветском, мать его, приёме. Или в офисе какой-нибудь крупной шишки. Щерятся белозубыми ртами, как пираньи, на зубах следы помады, и Занзас готов биться об заклад — пять минут назад они вдохновенно сосали какому-нибудь жирдяю в ближайшем сортире с позолоченным толчком. За новую сверкающую тачку, за горстку блестящих камешков, кто попроще — за пару блядских туфель на высоком каблуке. Чтобы было удобнее задницей вилять, собирая новых клиентов.  
Она — не тёлка, это факт, тут он погорячился, готов признать. Она... просто баба. Варит-строгает что-то на кухне, пока он орет на дебилов-подчиненных по телефону. Пахнет не какой-то вонючей неоправданно дорогой дрянью, а обычным мылом, иногда — стряпней. Ему нравится. Он всегда любил пожрать.   
После разморозки он стал жаден до всего — до еды, до выпивки, до баб, словно пытался наверстать упущенное за все эти годы. Как его не разорвало на куски от такой активности — сам не знает. Кидался на всё, что шевелится или вкусно пахнет, и валил трахать или жрал — как повезет.  
Её хочется и завалить, и съесть одновременно.  
Она стонет тихо, когда он широко раздвигает её ноги и вылизывает. Вздрагивает, когда он задевает клитор зубами. Кончает быстро, и у Занзаса сносит башку, когда она смотрит на него блестящими глазами и улыбается виновато — извини, опять не сдержалась.   
Она всегда быстро кончает. Всегда хочет еще. Даже если не хочет — всегда с улыбкой тянет руки ему навстречу, когда он набрасывается на неё. Впрочем, он не помнит ни разу, чтобы она действительно не захотела. Ну, конечно, как его можно не захотеть, ясное дело.  
Она просто женщина. Внутри — жаркая. И тесная. Он понятия не имеет, спит ли она с кем-то еще кроме него. Вероятно, да. Вероятно, иногда — даже и с мужем.  
Она не стала закатывать истерику в первый раз, когда на одном из банкетов он просто взял её за руку, молча отвел в пустой конференц-зал и нагнул прямо на столе. Она вообще мало с ним разговаривает. Иногда Занзасу кажется, что он жадно ловит каждый её вздох во время секса, силясь расслышать своё имя. Или хотя бы чужое. Но она ничего не говорит. Только улыбается. И иногда, когда кончает — кричит. От этого звука он звереет окончательно, у него сносит крышу, перекручивает все внутренности, он вбивается в неё так, что самому становится страшно — а вдруг порвёт? Он никогда не думает, что может произойти за этим «вдруг». Ха, с хрена ли ему о таком думать?.. Может быть, она просто улыбнется как всегда и покачает укоризненно головой. Может быть, заплачет. Может быть, перестанет открывать дверь, когда он звонит в неё.  
Занзас не знает. Он просто ловит себя на том, что всякий раз, когда на него накатывает это звериное, жаркое чувство, он всегда успевает остановиться за секунду до грани. Чтобы ей не было больно. Занзас не знает, как у него это получается.  
У него вообще стало много чего получаться. Целовать её так, чтобы она исходила тихими стонами в его руках, усаживать ее к себе на колени, как девчонку, прижимать спиной к широкой груди и гладить между ног, пока она не задрожит и не прикусит губу. Она сладко пахнет, когда кончает. Она сладко пахнет всегда.  
Занзасу нравится, когда она пахнет им. Нравится, когда она ходит по своему дому в его рубашке. Нравится трахать ее прямо на узкой кровати сына, думая о том, что теперь может смело заявить в глаза этому сопляку: «Да имел я это всё! И мать твою имел!» - и это будет правда.   
Она варит охренительно вкусный кофе. Занзас едва сдерживается, валяясь на скомканных мокрых простынях, чтобы не просить её всякий раз о еще одной порции. Нет уж, будет он кого-то просить.  
Он просто чаще старается её трахать. Ради кофе. Разумеется.  
Нана склоняется над ним с улыбкой, целует мягко в щёку и протягивает очередную чашку. Она пахнет сексом, пахнет мылом, пахнет Занзасом.  
Он не знает, что будет делать, если почувствует на ней чей-то еще запах.


	91. Chapter 91

Название: Дыши  
Пейринг: Хибари\Мукуро  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "SK-44. Мукуро. Потеря чувства реальности."

Мукуро просыпается мгновенно. Открывает глаза и сразу же их зажмуривает. Перед ними стоит чернота, которая вертится так быстро, что он явственно различает края воронки. Он моргает и делает глубокий вдох. Простыни мокрые насквозь и резко пахнут потом. Рокудо вспоминает, как прежде являл собой образец безукоризненности даже в самый жаркий день. Благоухал мятой, и лилиями, и совсем немного — тленом.   
Теперь в воздухе стоит пронзительно-кислый запах пота. Мукуро поднимается с постели. Простыни цепляются за тело голодными псами, лижут кожу холодными языками. Он ненавидит собак. Собаки — это тюрьма.  
Рокудо подходит к окну, силится открыть его, но пальцы соскальзывают. Он скребет ногтями стекло и начинает тихо выть, потому что не видит в нём своего отражения. Только ночь. Только черноту. Чернота скалится редкими белозубыми росчерками созвездий. Он моргает — и их тусклый блеск тонет в темноте. Мукуро думает, что, наверное, небо затянуло тучами. Он хочет в это верить.  
Он моргает — и из оконного стекла на него глядит чудовище. У чудовища мертвенно-бледная кожа и синеватые вены на шее. У чудовища прилипли ко лбу мокрые от пота волосы, а вместо рта зияет черная дыра. Чудовище кричит. Но звука нет.  
Он моргает. Стекло вновь становится непроницаемо чёрным. Как стена.  
В тюрьме ему тоже всегда казалось, что вокруг не толща вод, а прочные стены.  
Мукуро скребет ногтями стекло. Казалось. Казалось? Где он сейчас? Где...?  
Из легких разом выпускают весь воздух. Он ощущает во рту мерзкий привкус пластика. Кислородный баллон. Поменяйте, кто-нибудь, кислородный баллон, неужели вы не видите, заключенный сейчас задохнется!  
Рокудо шарит трясущимися руками по лицу. Кислородной маски нет. Тогда как же дышать под водой? Он же сейчас умрет. Как дышать?  
\- Ты закрываешь глаза и делаешь глубокий вдох. Вот так. И еще раз.  
Его обхватывают поперек груди и слегка встряхивают. Мукуро моргает. В стекле отражается его перекошенное от боли лицо. И больше никого. Никого.  
\- Дыши, иначе я тебя ударю.  
Он послушно делает вдох. Закрывает глаза. И еще один вдох. И еще. И еще. Слизывает капли пота над верхней губой. Открывает глаза.  
Хибари смотрит на него в отражении поверх плеча. Мукуро хрипло смеется.  
\- Я умер?  
\- Умрешь, если не будешь делать то, что я тебе говорю.  
\- Что?  
\- Звать на помощь, когда она тебе нужна.  
Рокудо тяжело глотает. Воздух прокатывается колючим шаром по глотке, щекочет иглами легкие.   
\- Еще что?  
\- Дышать.  
\- Еще?  
\- Не вставать из постели без моего разрешения.  
Мукуро тихо смеется.   
\- Какой у меня строгий тюремщик.  
У Кёи в лице что-то неуловимо меняется.  
Рокудо быстро оборачивается. Живой. Можно потрогать.   
Он гладит хмурящиеся брови, упрямо сжатые губы.  
\- Ты не в тюрьме. Сколько раз можно повторять тебе это.  
Мукуро прижимается к Хибари всем телом.  
\- Столько, чтобы я в это, наконец, поверил.


	92. Chapter 92

Название: Всё в твоих руках   
Пейринг: 5YL!Хибари\5YL!Ямамото, 5YL!Ямамото\5YL!Гокудера, намек на 5YL!Хибари\5YL!Ямамото\5YL!Гокудера  
Фандом: Реборн  
Жанр: романс, UST  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Wild_BerrY по заявке «кинк на пальцы Ямамото»

\- … а потом мы просто уберем связного и приступим к зачистке помещения.  
Такеши улыбается, рассеянно щелкая зажигалкой. Чирк.Чирк.  
\- Прекрати, - Ямамото поднимает взгляд вопросительно. Хибари кивает на зажигалку. - Прекрати. Бесит.  
\- О, извини. Это Хаято, как всегда, оставил. Гокудера! - он оборачивается к барной стойке, - Смотри, опять зажигалку не забудь!  
\- Не ори, придурок, - рассерженно шипит Хаято, пытаясь за один раз перенести все стаканы и чашки за их столик. Посреди дня в кафе полно народу, и взмыленные официантки особо не спешат на помощь. - Забуду — у меня запасная всегда есть. Иди лучше мне помоги, идиот!  
Ямамото подскакивает с места, ловко лавирует между столиками и возвращается с чашкой кофе в каждой руке. Ставит на стол, ойкает, машет ладонью и тянет в рот пальцы.  
\- Горячо, - смущенно поясняет он, глядя на непроницаемое лицо Хибари.  
Кёя чуть прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.  
Пальцы. Кончик языка, касающийся подушечек. Царапина вдоль большого, которая особенно заметна, когда он чиркает колесиком зажигалки. Ровные пластинки ногтей, слегка поблескивающие в ярком полуденном солнечном свете, когда он вертит ложечку в руках. Гладкие настолько, что по ним хочется провести языком, чтобы проверить.  
Хибари смотрит на его пальцы, игнорируя предложенный кофе.  
\- Уберем.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Ты сказал — уберем связного. Не замечал раньше за тобой такой легкости в подобных делах, - он чувствует, что начинается злиться. Это плохо.  
\- О! Я имел ввиду — уберем из помещения! Внизу будет ждать фургон. О, черт, я совсем не это имел ввиду, - Ямамото выставляет ладони вперед в капитулирующем жесте. Зря он это делает.  
Провести кончиком языка по тонкой коже. И вот по этому шраму под указательным. Потом скользнуть вверх и втянуть палец в рот. Посасывать, плотно обхватив губами, глядя на то, как стремительно меняется выражение лица...  
\- Хибари, если тебя не устраивает этот план, тебе лучше обсудить это с Цуной.  
\- Ну, вот еще, будет Десятый тратить время на обсуждения! Всё давно решено...  
\- Помолчи, травоядное.  
Хаято вспыхивает мгновенно, открывает было рот, но на его плечо мягко ложатся пальцы Такеши, поглаживают успокаивающе. Гокудера замолкает сердито, отворачивается и дергает плечом. Ладонь осторожно скользит к вороту рубашки, легко касается напряженной шеи. Хаято обмякает с чуть слышным прерывистым вздохом.  
Хибари сглатывает. Вот как. Ясно.   
Он поднимается из-за стола чересчур резко. Впрочем, он зол на самого себя уже до такой степени, что его это мало волнует.  
Ямамото вскакивает следом за ним.  
\- Хибари! Извини... Мы ни в коем случае не сомневаемся в важности твоего мнения,- он протягивает руку и слегка пожимает ладонь Кёи. - Если план кажется тебе...  
\- Замолчи, - это последняя капля. Хибари смотрит на его пальцы и чувствует их каждой клеткой кожи, как будто ладони Такеши скользят по его телу везде.  
\- Кёя.  
Хибари поднимает тяжелый взгляд. Он сейчас просто забьет их обоих до смерти, а потом допьет свой кофе и уйдет отсюда. Или просто молча уйдет отсюда. Или...  
Он встречается глазами с Ямамото. В них нет жалости, испуга или презрения. В них есть понимание. И жар. Такеши крепко сжимает его ладонь на мгновение. По позвоночнику прокатывается раскаленная волна.  
\- Почему бы нам не обсудить это не здесь? Тут не самое подходящее место для... дебатов, а наша гостиница всего в паре кварталов, - он поворачивается к Гокудере, который наблюдает за ними, разинув рот. - Хаято? Ты же не будешь против?  
\- А если буду? - возмущенно сопит тот.  
\- Ты должен мне. Мы договорились. Помнишь?  
\- Но Десятый тогда не согласился! - выпаливает Гокудера и заливается краской.  
\- А Кёя — согласится. Правда? - он переводит взгляд на Хибари, и решительность в его глазах чуть меркнет. - Правда?  
Вместо ответа Кёя делает, наконец, то, чего так долго хотел — крепко перехватывает его ладонь, подносит к губам и дразняще касается языком подушечек пальцев.   
Пожалуй — не без удовольствия думает он — следить за выражением лица Гокудеры в этот момент ничуть не менее занятно, чем за Такеши.


	93. Chapter 93

Персонажи: Сквало, Хару, робкая надежда на XS))  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: написано в подарок для aleks-neko по заявке «Скуало,Хару - "Ты - дура, но дура умная." »

\- … ну вот, а потом главное — распахнуть глаза широко-широко и тихо сказать: «Босс... Вы такой сильный! Вы лучше всех!».  
\- Ты рехнулась что ли, курица тупая?!  
\- Почему сразу курица? - Хару обиженно поджимает губы. - Немедленно извинись!  
Сквало проклинает всех богов и демонов разом, свою собственную тупость, а заодно — тот чёртов день, когда ему в голову пришло спросить совета у Миуры. Мммать....  
\- Ты будешь извиняться и слушать? - Хару упирает руки в бока и грозно сверкает глазами. Сквало хочется сбежать на край света, но ситуация на самом деле патовая. Вариантов нет.  
\- Извини... Слушаю, слушаю... - нехотя бормочет он.  
\- Так вот! Первое правило — это как можно больше комплиментов! Второе — создавать как можно больше поводов для того, чтобы можно было эти комплименты сказать! Ну, допустим, упасть в бурную реку или повиснуть на краю пропасти. А потом он, - девушка мечтательно закатывает глаза, - придёт и спасет тебя. И ты будешь долго-долго рассказывать своему герою, какой он молодец.  
Сквало явственно представляет себе, как Занзас сапогом окунает его голову в бурную воду реки, или наступает на пальцы, цепляющиеся за край обрыва.  
\- Еще очень важно всё время показывать ему собственную ценность! Тут может пригодиться любая черта: ум, рассудительный характер, мягкость, красота! - Хару воодушевленно всплескивает руками, взгляд её плывет.  
Супербия мрачно смотрит на свое отражение в оконном стекле. Красота... ага. Будет им красота. Конечно, чего уж тут сложного: вломиться в спальню Занзаса и заорать: «Эй, чёртов босс! А погляди, какой я сегодня красивый!».   
\- Ты слушаешь? Внимательно? Я бы на твоем месте записывала.  
Сквало было оскаливается, чтобы обозвать её в очередной раз, но осекается и с чудовищно страдальческим видом берет предлагаемый блокнот. Чёрт с ним. Он готов записывать этот адский трёп, сидеть часами в кафе и ковырять ненавистные шарики мороженого. Если из этого будет толк — он даже пойдет с этой девицей на пижамную вечеринку и будет плести косички. «Ты, конечно, беспросветная дура - думает он, глядя на Хару. - Но умная дура».  
Миура Хару месяц назад женила на себе Десятого босса Вонголы. Сквало есть, чему у неё поучиться.


	94. Chapter 94

Персонажи: Занзас, Сквало, Ламбо  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: написано в подарок для aleks-neko по заявке «Занзас, Ламбо - Игрушка для Босса."

\- А чего у нас в доме тихо так, я не понял?  
На переступившего порог Сквало набрасывается с десяток человек и валит его на пол.  
\- Эй, вы что, охренели совсем?!  
\- Тише, Сквало-сан. Вы разбудите босса.  
Сквало хмыкает и поднимается на ноги.  
\- Что, плохое настроение у него?  
\- Наоборот, - рядовые широко улыбаются. - Хорошее.  
\- Нажрался, что ли, коллекционным виски? - с подозрением тянет Супербия. Занзас и хорошее настроение — это что-то новое.  
\- Никак нет. Просто...Он сегодня много играл.  
\- Чего? Вы рехнулись?   
\- Нет, вовсе нет. Из семьи Вонгола был прислан Хранитель...  
\- Десятый ему что — своих людей как игрушки посылает?  
\- Нет, вовсе нет. Хранитель приехал не в качестве игрушки.  
\- На переговоры, что ли? - ха, если это бейсбольный пацан, можно отлично повеселиться.  
\- Нет, Сквало-сан. Он приехал на... перевоспитание.  
Супербия только и может, что разинуть потрясенно рот. Не слушая объяснений, отталкивает подчиненных и на цыпочках крадется к кабинету босса. Приоткрывает дверь и замирает, онемев.  
Дорогой ковер усыпан фантиками от конфет, упаковками от чипсов, солдатиками, дротиками для дартс, а венчает это безумие гигантских размеров железная дорога, рельсы которой криво ложатся на покрывающий пол игрушечно-конфетный мусор. Посреди кабинета лежит босс и сладко похрапывает, улыбаясь счастливой — и от этого еще более пугающей улыбкой. На его груди свернулся калачиком мелкий Хранитель и пускает пузыри. Вид у обоих донельзя довольный.  
\- На перевоспитание, как же, - тихо говорит Сквало и медленно прикрывает дверь комнаты. - Да щас. Я всегда знал, что босс такой злой, потому что его в детстве мало баловали.


	95. Chapter 95

Название: Тост за молодоженов  
Персонажи: Сквало\Хару  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано в подарок для aleks-neko по заявке «Скуало/Хару - "Ты - дура, но дура умная." »  
Немного мата

В баре шумно, темно и душно, в воздухе дрожит густое белесое марево сигаретного дыма. Супербия раздраженно продирается к барной стойке, расталкивая локтями изрядно поддатых посетителей. Сгоняет с места какого-то пропойцу, который спотыкается на каждому шагу, пока бредет к выходу. Тебе точно хватит на сегодня. А мне — нет.  
\- Текилу. Без этой всей поебени только — никакой соли и лимона.  
\- Две текилы, - раздается с противоположного конца стойки. Сквало поворачивается и видит знакомое лицо. - Без поебени, - добавляет Хару и улыбается чуть смущенно.  
\- Эй, дурочка, тебе никто не говорил, что хорошие девочки в такое время сидят дома, а не в кабаке? - Сквало хотел бы добавить еще пару крепких выражений, но не уверен, сойдет ли это ему с рук. Всё-таки, девчонка постоянно крутится возле нового босса Вонголы, чёрт их там разберет...  
\- Хорошие — сидят, - она кивает головой, соскакивает со стула и пересаживается на соседний. У Хару высокие каблуки, и её немного ведет из стороны в сторону. - Плохие — пьют в кабаке.  
Супербия чертыхается. Вот только на душеспасительную беседу он не нанимался! Он опрокидывает стопку и заказывает еще. Девушка молчит и цедит свою порцию.  
\- Дурочка, текилу пьют залпом, - Миура послушно выпивает, чуть морщится, но не заходится кашлем или воплями. А девчонка ничего, крепкая. - Ну? Чего плохая-то?  
\- Не знаю, - Хару улыбается ему растерянно. - Так решили.  
\- Кто?  
\- Цуна, - она пожимает плечами и заказывает у бармена еще две порции. - Решил — значит, ему виднее.  
\- Эй, ты что? Ты, значит, только оттуда?  
\- Ага, - Миура берет в руки стопку и протягивает Сквало вторую. Чокается, стекло отвечает чуть слышным звоном. - Ну, за молодоженов?  
Супербия молча выпивает.   
\- А ты что же не пошел?  
\- Не захотелось...  
У Вонголы сегодня двойной праздник. Десятый женится на бывшей однокласснице. Занзас — на дочке главы семьи Форнео. Емицу убедил всех, что две свадьбы - это чудесно, это сплотит семью. Ага. Плотнее некуда.  
Хару просит бармена о добавке. Язык у нее заплетается.   
\- Хватит с тебя на сегодня. Пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
\- Ко мне. Там есть нормальная выпивка, а не это пойло.  
\- Ты же сказал, что хватит?  
\- Помоев этих — точно хватит.  
Они молча выходят на улицу. Сквало машинально придерживает её под локоть.  
\- А к тебе — это...?  
\- В особняк Варии, дурочка. Этого мудака там не будет еще неделю, медовый месяц...  
Он осекается под пристальным взглядом. Хару смотрит на него внимательно и на удивление трезво.   
\- Ты сколько выпить-то можешь вообще, а?  
\- Много. Очень. Я почти не пьянею.  
\- Ну-ну... Стрелять умеешь? Драться?  
\- Стрелять — не умею. Драться — да, - она улыбается. - Упросила папу в детстве отдать меня в секцию спортивной гимнастики, а сама тайком бегала играть в хоккей. Папа, конечно, узнал потом, но простил. А там знаешь, как все дерутся на льду! У меня клюшка до сих дома стоит. Розовая. Я однажды погналась с ней в руках за...  
Хару резко замолкает. Слезы катятся по щекам, она даже не пытается их стереть. Сквало подходит к ней и со вздохом прижимает к себе. Девушка всхлипывает, вжимаясь мокрым лицом в куртку.  
\- Еще что умеешь?  
\- Ма...машину хорошо водить умею. Четыре языка знаю. Готовлю хорошо. Почему он... почемууу...  
\- Еще что?  
Хару шмыгает носом.  
\- В экономике разбираюсь. И финансах. Я училась.  
\- Еще?  
\- Всё...  
\- Не умеешь чего?  
Миура молчит, а потом шепчет тихо:  
\- Забывать не умею. Совсем.  
\- Ничего. Забывать — это дело наживное. Я тебя научу.  
\- Правда? - она поднимает на него мокрые блестящие глаза.  
\- Ты совсем дура, что ли? Сказал — научу, значит научу.  
\- Я не дура, - Хару сопит обиженно.  
\- Конечно, дура, - Супербия окидывает её насмешливым взглядом. - Но — дура умная. Может, из тебя и выйдет толк.  
\- Может, из тебя тоже, - Миура смеется над его возмущенным взглядом, а потом наклоняется и легко целует в щеку. - Спасибо. Ты тоже, хоть и дурак, но очень умный, Сквало-сан. Ну что, идем?  
Она берет его за руку и легко шагает вперед. Сквало настолько охреневает от такой наглости, что позволяет ей крепко сжимать его ладонь всю дорогу. Если это ей нужно — ладно, разве он может отказать девчонке в такой мелочи? Это же надо сейчас только ей — глупо держаться за руку. Да, конечно. Только ей.


	96. Chapter 96

Персонажи: Занзас\Гокудера  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Мэй_Чен по заявке «Занзас/Гокудера. Вместе пить, курить, разговаривать о жизни и вообще»  
Немного мата

Хаято хлопает по карманам изрядно обгоревших штанов и досадливо морщится.  
\- Эй, у тебя не будет зажигалки? Последнюю проебал...  
Занзас молча поднимает оцарапанную ладонь, и на тыльной стороне разгорается несильное пламя.  
\- О, точно! А я, блядь, совсем забыл!  
\- Ты подкуривать будешь или нет, мусор? И перестань материться без дела.  
\- Это почему еще? - Хаято мгновенно скалится. Щенок. Слабый мамолетний щенок. Ну, ладно, не слабый. Занзас хмыкает.  
\- Чем больше суеты и мата, тем уязвимее кажешься. А не круче, как ты надеешься, мусор.  
Гокудера хмурится и кусает губы. Наконец молча подходит к Занзасу вплотную. Какой дурак придумал эти совместные операции... Он подорвал сегодня человек 20. Мясо. Просто пушечное мясо. Так не должно быть.   
Сигарета пляшет в дрожащих губах. Хаято зажимает фильтр зубами, наклоняется и никак не может подкурить. Наконец, не выдерживает и вцепляется в ладонь Занзаса. Придерживает, делая первую глубокую затяжку. Босс Варии смотрит на него не мигая. Пацан совсем. Щенок.  
\- Сядь, - он резко опускает руку, и Гокудера садится рядом, не в силах разомкнуть судорожно сжатые на широкой ладони пальцы. Они холодные. А ладонь горячая. Её не хочется отпускать. - На, глотни. Только меру знай.  
Хаято жадно отпивает из небольшой фляжки и заходится кашлем.  
\- Спасибо, - нехотя выдавливает он из себя. - Тебе-то зачем возиться со мной?  
\- Чтобы ты не выбивал барабанную дробь зубами у меня под ухом, мусор. Раздражает. Согрелся?   
Гокудера чувствует, как тело наполняет жар. Он хочет уже было кивнуть — но вместо этого мотает головой. К щекам приливает кровь.  
\- Помочь?  
На этот раз кивнуть получается.


	97. Chapter 97

Персонажи: TYL!Тсуна, TYL!Шоичи, Бьякуран  
Жанр: драма, дэсфик  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Крошка Опальный Принц по заявке «TYL!Тсуна/TYL!Шоичи. Лично стрелять в Босса Вонголы на переговорах»

Цуне кажется, что это всё происходит не с ним. Он как будто смотрит старое кино: пленка истерлась от частых просмотров, и перед глазами бегут белые полоски и черная рябь. Он моргает и начинает оседать на пол.  
Дуло мелькает прямо у него перед глазами, манит своей чернотой заглянуть глубже. Цуна силится поднять налившиеся свинцом веки, но не может. Пуля, вошедшая в грудь, растекается расплавленным металлом по венам. Нечем дышать.   
\- Почему? - хрипит он.  
\- Ооо, Десятый еще жаждет объяснений? Какой же из тебя плохой стрелок, Шо-чан. Цуна-кун слишком разговорчив. Хотя, мы же на переговорах, самое время, ха-ха!  
Дуло вздрагивает и медленно ползет вверх. Останавливается на уровне лба.   
\- Не заставляй меня ждать.  
Савада ненавидит этот протяжный голос. Почему-то он готов биться об заклад, что и владелец пистолета — тоже. Дуло пляшет перед глазами.   
\- Смелее, Шо-чан.  
\- Смелее, - хрипло выдыхает Десятый.  
За секунду до выстрела Цуна слышит едва различимый шепот:  
\- Я буду смелее. Клянусь вам. Я всё исправлю.  
Пистолет стреляет, и Савада окунается с головой в черноту.


	98. Chapter 98

Название: Кризис среднего возраста  
Персонажи: Занзас, Вария на периферии, XS в перспективе  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано на Хот Реборн по заявке "Занзас. Кризис среднего возраста. "Я спившийся одинокий человек, которого окружает один мусор."  
Предупреждение: немного мата

Вариант первый, художественный

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Занзас, и я алкоголик...  
\- Здравствуй, Занзас! - звучит приветливый хор голосов.  
Занзас мрачно смотрит на широкие улыбки и опухшие физиономии, и его начинает мутить.  
\- Занзас, расскажи нам, как ты здесь оказался, - ласково подсказывает куратор.  
\- Как-как... связали, суки, спящего, притащили сюда и сказали: «Пока пить не бросишь — не заберем». А я что? Я, по-вашему, алкаш, что ли?   
\- Конечно, нет, ну конечно, - куратор сочувственно улыбается и понимающе кивает другим участникам клуба анонимных алкоголиков. - Первая стадия, как мы все с вами могли убедиться, - это отрицание...  
\- Да нихрена вы не понимаете! - с надрывом изрекает Занзас. - Я...у меня... у меня, может, кризис среднего возраста! Я ищу своё место, блядь, в этом суетном мире! А вокруг один мусор!  
\- Ищете своё место? - куратор оживляется. - Ищете себя? Это же замечательно! Значит, в вас спит художник! Творец! Вот вы говорите, что вокруг вас один мусор. А вы пробовали делать из него инсталляции?   
Занзас задумчиво хмыкает.  
\- Ну, как сказать... Я собирался... Планировал, ага. Один раз я хотел инсталлировать пару ножиков Бельфегора ему в задницу...а другой — пару зонтов в жопу Леви. А еще как-то раз я хотел инсталлировать в Сквало свой...  
\- Хватит-хватит, - бледный куратор яростно машет руками. - Мы всё поняли! У вас очень... специфические художественные наклонности! А вы не думали о том, чтобы выразить себя в другой манере? Ну, например, живопись. Вы не размышляли над созданием картины?  
\- Картины... - Занзас хочет задумчиво почесать в затылке, но со связанными руками это ему не особо удаётся.- А что, можно и картины. Например, нарисовать, как я засовываю в Сквало свой...  
\- Мы поняли, мы всё поняли! - частит куратор.  
\- ...а потом подложить ему картинку в комнате на видное место... Ха, отличная идея! Хотел бы я поглядеть на его рожу после этого! Мусор будет в шоке, от разрыва сердца там помрет!  
\- Я надеюсь, ваше искусство сможет покорять многие сердца, - дипломатично уверяет куратор.  
\- Ага, - Занзас плотоядно облизывается, и глаза его загораются нехорошим блеском. - Я тоже надеюсь. Где тут у вас ближайший магазин с красками?


	99. Chapter 99

Название: Кризис среднего возраста  
Персонажи: Занзас, Вария на периферии, XS в перспективе  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано на Хот Реборн по заявке "Занзас. Кризис среднего возраста. "Я спившийся одинокий человек, которого окружает один мусор."  
Предупреждение: немного мата

Вариант второй, лирический

Синьор Джолини ловит себя на желании залезть на кушетку с ногами и судорожно обхватить костлявые коленки руками. Он громко откашливается и робко предлагает:  
\- Может быть, вы всё-таки пересядете? А то неловко как-то...  
\- ...а я ему и говорю — горничную прирезал, а мусор из дома кто выносить теперь будет, а? Ты, что ли, мусор? Где это видано, чтобы мусор мусор выносил, а? Правильно я говорю?  
Синьор Джолини неловко болтает в воздухе короткими ножками, едва достающими до пола.  
\- Правильно? - пациент устремляет на него тяжелый взгляд, и миниатюрный синьор Джолини сжимается еще сильнее.  
\- Вы, может быть, пересядете? Неудобно как-то: пациент обычно лежит на кушетке, а психотерапевт сидит в кресле. Так принято, понимаете?  
\- А? Что? Ты что — и кресло хочешь у меня отобрать? Моё кресло?!  
Синьор Джолини в ужасе машет руками и трясет головой.  
\- Нет, ну это уже беспредел какой-то! Последнее кресло отнимают! Да как я без кресла?!  
Пациент неожиданно закрывает лицо ладонями, мощная спина сотрясается. Синьор Джолини судорожно озирается по сторонам в поисках носовых платков — или бронежилета. Авось, где-нибудь завалялся после кого-то из предыдущих посетителей... О, мамма миа, и почему его клиника пользуется такой популярностью среди мафии?!  
Трудный пациент отнимает широкие ладони от мрачного лица, перекошенного гримасой отчаяния.  
\- Я спившийся одинокий человек! - горько произносит он, - которого окружает один мусор! Понимаешь? Мусор! Разве мусор мне стакан воды принесет в старости, а? Да он мне его на голову скорее выльет или вылакает у меня на глазах сам!  
\- Ну, какая же старость, помилуйте, - жарко перебивает психоаналитик. - Это просто кризис среднего возраста, вам до старости еще жить и жить!  
\- Разве мусор со мной тихо выжрет бутылку виски вечером у камина? - не унимается пациент. - Аллергия на кошек у него, понимаешь ли! А без Бестера под боком — это какой же отдых тогда, а? Виски на ветер это, а не отдых!  
В голове у синьора Джолини начинает медленно зарождаться просветление.  
\- Разве мусор сможет без скандала мне после тяжелого дня отсо...   
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, - вкрадчиво, но настойчиво перебивает психоаналитик. - Под словом «мусор» вы же подразумеваете не всё ваше окружение? А, так сказать, нечто конкретное?  
Пациент моргает пару раз и нехотя кивает головой.  
\- Нечто...ммм... я бы сказал, персонифицированное? Ну, предположим, некую личность?  
Пациент разражается долгой и красочной тирадой отборного мата.  
Синьор Джолини сияет.  
\- Я знаю, как решить вашу проблему! Сейчас я дам вам визиточку одного чууудесного специалиста! Просто замечательного! Он наверняка поможет вам, обещаю!  
Занзас с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь кабинета и, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, бредет к выходу. Уже на пороге психотерапевтической клиники он вдруг запинается и чудом не сносит кадку с цветочками у дверей. Надпись на визитке гласит: «Синьора Мария Виченцо. Кандидат медицинских наук, ведущий специалист по психотерапии семейных пар».


	100. Chapter 100

Название: Что-то знакомое  
Персонажи: Занзас, Сквало, Гокудера  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждение: немного мата  
Саммари: Занзас ностальгирует по юности, Сквало ревнует, Гокудера просто мимо проходил

\- Вот еще один придурок, босс. Ххха, да наш ебанутый принц его изрежет на куски! Да, босс? Босс!  
Вот, значит, как. Занзас смотрит на мелкающие на экране кадры. Луссурия всё-таки был прав: собрать досье на каждого из этих горе-Хранителей оказалось полезным делом. Дети. Занзас хмурится. Они издеваются над ним, что ли? И весь этот мусор претендует на кольца Вонголы?  
На экране «еще один придурок» мрачно смотрит куда-то поверх объектива, прислонившись к дереву. Поправляет завернувшийся воротник жутко измятой рубашки. «Как жопой жевал», - думает Занзас. Мальчишка на экране кривится, щурит глаза от яркого солнца, вытирает пот со лба. Скидывает наконец рубашку. «Ну и правильно». Выбивает из пачки сигарету, задумчиво покусывает кончик фильтра. Щелкает зажигалкой, делает глубокую затяжку, выпускает дым. Взгляд его немного плывёт. «Не умеешь взатяг курить — не берись, малолетний идиот»,- сердится отчего-то босс Варии. Мальчишка облизывает губы.   
Занзас понятия не имеет, зачем он на это смотрит. Пацан сползает вниз, садится на землю, широко расставив согнутые в коленках ноги. Тощие. Со сползающими с бедер джинсами. «Сопляк, - думает Занзас. - Такого пальцем можно перешибить». Новоиспеченный Хранитель Урагана отправляет окурок щелчком в сторону, закидывает руки за голову и прикрывает глаза. Камера делает наезд. У него тонкая светлая кожа, покрытая легким пушком, как у девчонки. Щетины не видать даже в зачатке. Губы обветренные, искусанные и смотрятся на этой бледной морде неуместно ярким пятном. Мальчишка облизывает их снова и приоткрывает слегка рот, зевая. У него тонкие взъерошенные волосы, мягкие даже на вид. Хочется сжать в кулаке. Ресницы, наоборот, угольно-чёрные, острые. По ним надо провести языком, чтобы оценить эту остроту. Занзас тянется к монитору непроизвольно. Пацан распахивает глаза и глядит прямиком в камеру. Прямиком на него. Вскакивает на ноги, орет, сыплет переливчатыми итальянскими ругательствами и несется вперед. У него жарко пульсирует вена на шее, и капля пота бежит по виску, когда он машет кулаком. Камера снимает еще секунд пять кусты, сквозь которые продирается горе-оператор, и выключается одновременно со звонким и злым «Мascalzone!».  
Занзас поворачивается к Сквало.  
\- Это ты меня сейчас сволочью назвал, мусор? Страх потерял?  
\- Ты совсем идиот, босс? Это с монитора! Как ты мог перепутать...  
Супербия осекается. Переводит взгляд на экран, где повторяется та же запись. Смотрит пару секунд, потом скалится как-то криво и отчаянно.  
\- Ну-ну. Совсем со слухом стало плохо, босс. И с глазами.  
\- Держи своё мнение при себе, мусор.  
\- Договорились, босс. Ты только... - Сквало подходит вплотную, кусает губы, и Занзас думает, что только что видел это движение, - В следующий раз только не перепутай.


	101. Chapter 101

Название: Закрытый урок  
Пейринг: 8YB!Занзас/8YB!Сквало  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждение: немного мата, немного сомнительного согласия

\- Ну, чего застыл? Давай, шевелись, времени мало.  
Сквало неловко елозит коленями по скользкому, натертому до блеска паркету. Конечно, тут даже в чуланах паркет на полу и тёмные панели из мореного дуба на стенах. Чёртова частная школа... В гробу он видал её. Она и так похожа на дорогой деревянный гроб с густо-кровавым нутром из тяжелого бархата. Мрачная, чопорная, каждая скотина норовит задрать нос повыше...Сссукиии....  
\- Не спать, мусор. На том свете отоспишься.  
Занзас скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку стула. Супербия скалится и вцепляется в пряжку ремня. Выдирает его из штанов и отбрасывает в сторону: мало ли, что придет в голову этому придурку. Лучше уж пусть ремень подальше валяется, вдруг еще решит за ним потянуться. Сердито дергает молнию вниз. Молнию заедает.   
\- Ничерта не можешь, мусор, - смуглые пальцы легко справляются с застежкой и отвешивают легкую затрещину. - Ну, чего расселся?  
Сквало кусает губы. Он и вправду ничего не умеет. Кто бы сказал ему еще месяц назад, что он будет стоять перед этим придурком на коленях и дрожать при виде его члена, туго обтянутого тканью. Сквало непроизвольно облизывает губы. Ну, и что дальше? Этот кретин реально думает, что он когда-то кому-нибудь отсасывал?  
Занзас чертыхается, тянет вниз широкую резинку белья и вытаскивает член. Наклоняется вперед, проводит им по губам Сквало. Тот вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться. Занзас цепко хватает его за затылок и притягивает к себе. Член у него темный от прилившей крови, большой; жёсткие волоски поднимаются клином к животу.   
\- Ну? Или ты струсил, ссыкло? - Сквало рычит и мотает головой. - Тогда соси.  
\- Да, придурок, - со злостью бормочет тот, задевая губами тычущуюся ему в рот головку.  
\- Не так.  
Сквало поднимает взгляд, насколько ему позволяет жесткая ладонь на затылке. Чёртов кретин смотрит на него из-под тяжелых век долго, потом хмыкает и растягивает рот в ухмылке.  
\- Ссука, ну что не так?  
\- Правильно скажи.  
\- Да, Занзас.  
\- Не так. Скажи правильно.  
Супербия тяжело сопит пару секунд, потом вздрагивает, склоняет голову и говорит тихо:  
\- Да, босс...  
Вдоль позвоночника бежит щекотная ледяная волна. К щекам приливает кровь. Он никогда не думал, что сможет стоять перед кем-то на коленях. Что это будет так стыдно. Так... охуенно хорошо. Так сладко. Так правильно.  
Сквало зажмуривается, подается вперед и осторожно приоткрывает губы. Впускает в рот крупную головку. Проводит по ней языком. Пальцы Занзаса на его макушке вздрагивают и тянут голову вперед. Сквало приходится упереться ему в широко разведенные бедра, чтобы не поперхнуться. Он осторожно ведет ладони вверх, не выпуская член изо рта. На вкус это не так ужасно, как ему казалось. Он сжимает пальцы на члене, ведет плавно вверх-вниз. Как будто дрочить себе. Не сложнее, да. Интересно, этот ублюдок хоть когда-нибудь позволит ему самому... Сквало сдавленно стонет, когда горячие пальцы с шершавыми подушечками проходятся по его щеке. Отстраняется, тяжело дышит, смотрит непонимающе. У Занзаса плывёт взгляд. Он моргает пару раз прежде, чем хрипло сказать:  
\- Быстрее. Соси быстрее, мусор.  
Супербия скалится и хочет выматериться в ответ, но вместо этого плотно обхватывает губами член и медленно скользит вперед. Только бы не блевануть... Он касается носом жестких волосков в паху. Слышит стон над собой. Головка упирается ему в горло, и он испуганно выпускает член изо рта. Если он сейчас поперхнется или сблюет, Занзас его прикончит. Сквало плюет в ладонь, начинает быстро, размашисто скользить ею по члену, сжимает тяжелую мошонку. Посасывает головку, туго обхватив ее губами. Ему это нравится — с ужасом думает он, и всё тело с ног до головы прошивает тяжелой жаркой волной. Собственный член встает и больно врезается в молнию на брюках. Супербия быстро поправляет его и возвращает ладонь наверх. Гладит горячее бедро Занзаса. Быстро скользит языком по члену. Пиздец. Ему это нравится. Он жадно вдыхает запах смазки, и пота — чёртов босс пахнет о-ху-ен-но, и Сквало кажется, что он готов спустить в штаны прямо сейчас. Занзас глухо рычит, вцепившись обеими руками ему в волосы, тянет на себя, не дает отскочить, когда рот начинает наполнять горячая сперма. Сквало впивается ногтями в собственные ладони и дрожит крупной дрожью. На штанах расплывается мокрое пятно.   
Он глотает, выпускает обмякший член из распухших, саднящих губ и пытается откашляться. Ноги затекли, его шатает, когда он пробует подняться. Супербия неловко старается протиснуться мимо Занзаса. Если тот увидит, что Сквало позорно кончил, будет ржать над ним до конца дней.  
\- Куда пошел? - раздается у него за спиной. Супербия слышит звук застегиваемой молнии и стук ножек стула по паркету. Всё. Конец. Крепкие ладони обхватывают его и прижимают к широкой груди. Чёртов бугай. Переросток. Имбецил. Скотина. Сквало зажмуривается. Занзас проводит пальцами по его ширинке. Хмыкает. Сквало хочется заорать.  
\- В следующий раз держи себя в руках, мусор. Я тоже хотел попробовать. А ты мне весь кайф обломал.   
Супербия вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Горячая ладонь продолжает скользить по мокрой ткани. Член начинает снова вставать. Сквало отчаянно матерится и думает, как удобней врезать боссу — с левой или с правой.  
\- Или не обломал? - над ухом раздает довольный смешок, а пальцы уже расстегивают молнию на штанах. Сквало не может с уверенностью сказать — чьи именно пальцы.


	102. Chapter 102

Название: Вперед и вверх  
Персонажи: dark!Ямамото, члены Вонголы  
Жанр: ангст, АУ, дэсфик  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: написано на Хот Реборн по заявке "Dark!Ямамото. С самого начала Ямамото был преданным членом вражеской семьи. Разрушать Вонголу изнутри"  
Осторожно, смерть персонажа. гм... многих персонажей. да практически всех.

Он никогда не думал, что улыбаться и врать им в лицо будет настолько легко.  
Ямамото до сих пор не может поверить — ну неужели ни у кого не возникло сомнения в его искренности? Ему кажется, что стоит только услышать его громкий, заливистый, нарочито веселый смех, как последний кретин почует неладное.  
Такеши каждый день хохочет над ними, над их тупостью, спесью, беспомощностью — а они только ласково улыбаются в ответ. Иногда он с ужасом понимает, что не может остановиться: эта кучка отбросов вызывает постоянное желание смеяться до слез, до колик в животе. Такие самоуверенные. Такие жалкие. Да, поначалу Ямамото даже испытывал к ним жалость. Скоро отучился от этой дурной привычки.  
У любого снайпера отличный глазомер, у любого бойца — прекрасная координация движений, у любого подрывника всегда хватит сил на мощный бросок гранаты.  
Бейсбол — идеальное прикрытие.  
Правда, первые несколько месяцев он тосковал по мечу, но прохладная гладкая поверхность биты под пальцами успокаивала. А потом достаточно было просто сыграть искреннее удивление от того, насколько легко ему дается бой с холодным оружием в руках. Да-да, ну кто бы мог подумать, ребята! Ха-ха!  
Он смотрел в их телячьи глаза и внутренне ликовал: сложнейший, рассчитанный на много лет план претворялся в жизнь легко, словно он играл с противником в салочки. Его семья будет гордиться: Такеши не посрамил их ожидания, показал себя отличным стратегом. Блестящим актером. Ха, может, попробовать свои силы в театре, когда всё закончится?  
А всё рано или поздно заканчивается.  
В том числе, и лимит собственного везения. И чужой тупости — тоже.  
Первым неладное заподозрил Хибари. Хитрая, хищная скотина — Ямамото частенько разглядывал его, когда был уверен, что никто не заметит. Кёю хотелось потрепать по загривку и вдоволь накормить сочным кровавым мясом. А потом пристрелить. Надоевших животных ведь убивают, правда? Из жалости.  
Выпустить ему кишки было нелегко. Он заставил его попотеть часа два или три; впрочем, любой бой рано или поздно заканчивается. Такеши давно знает все их слабости. Потребовалось только и всего: замереть болванчиком в нужный момент, растерянно моргнуть и прохрипеть удивленно: «Мукуро...он... захватил моё тело...Что же я делаю?!». Хибари останавливается на секунду — и этого достаточно.  
Дальше пошло еще проще: явиться к иллюзионисту с окровавленным телом на руках и скорбной миной на лице. У Рокудо дергается угол рта, а у Такеши — лезвие катаны.  
Позже он расскажет всем, как нашел этих двоих в комнате, залитой кровью. Очередная битва заклятых врагов. На этот раз — успешная. Он едва не проговаривается, обхватывает себя руками и начинает судорожно трястись. Его обнимают и успокаивают, а он только и думает о том, как бы не расхохотаться.   
Малышка Хром умирает сама, тихо и мирно — иллюзии органов больше нет, а значит, нет и лишней обузы. Раз уж начал заниматься девчонками, стоит продолжить. Киоко смотрит на него коровьим взглядом, медленно оседая на пол. Яд в пирожном — просто и красиво. Зачем руки марать. Рёхей съезжает с катушек от простой записочки, намекающей, что его сестру устранила ревнующая соперница. Он бросается на неё с кулаками и случайно — о, совершенно случайно — запинается о край ковра. Его не успевают удержать — и Хару летит вниз с 20 этажа небоскреба. Ай-яй. Ха-ха-ха. Сасагава отправляется в тюрьму, а Цуна — на больничную койку с нервным срывом. Его мать и мелких первым же рейсом отправляют в Италию, Бьянки берется их сопровождать. Великолепно.  
Гокудера дежурит у дверей палаты каждый божий день, и это несколько раздражает. Ямамото нацепляет проверенную временем сочувственную улыбку, вооружается стаканчиком кофе и мягко увлекает Хаято в комнату отдыха. Гладит по голове, заглядывает в глаза ласково и ничуть не удивляется, когда Гокудера крепко прижимается к его груди. Он судорожно всхлипывает и тянется к губам Такеши. Ямамото целует его и даже немного жалеет, что не взялся за этого идиота раньше — проводил бы приятно время, отдыхая после каждой новой ступеньки по пути к цели. По пути вверх.   
Ему даже немного жаль дурака. Он разглядывает бледное измученное лицо с синяками под глазами. Спящий Хаято красив. Наверное, потому, что не трещит без умолку. Что ж, пусть спит вечно.  
Когда на этаже раздается взрыв, разнося в хлам и комнату отдыха, и половину больницы, Такеши уже открывает дверь в противоположном крыле здания. Легко подхватывает сонного Цуну на руки.  
\- Я должен позаботиться о тебе. Эта моя обязанность, ты же понимаешь.  
Десятый кивает послушно. Ямамото несет его и думает, что в первые за столько лет наконец сказал правду.


	103. Chapter 103

Название: Любимый ребёнок  
Персонажи: Асами, Фейлон, Хибари  
Фандом: Видоискатель х Реборн (Crows Zero еще в сторонке постоял)  
Жанр: юмор, кроссовер, АУ  
Рейтинг: PG

\- Твой сын опять прогуливал школу! - от переходящего в ультразвук крика у Асами закладывает уши. Он устало морщится и пожимает плечами  
\- Ребенок был занят полезным делом. Он наводил порядок.  
\- Снова дрался? Этими твоими... ужасными палками! Какой идиот подарит ребенку на десятый день рождения тонфа?!  
\- Нормальный подарок. Мальчик который год не нарадуется. Порядок, опять же, помогает наводить.  
\- Скорее, нагонять страх на окружающих! Ты хочешь, чтобы сын заработал репутацию папочки?  
\- Какого из двух? - ехидно ухмыляется Асами. В голову ему летит расписная китайская ваза. - Спокойствие. Ребенок реально следит за порядком — Глава Дисциплинарного комитета, ты же сам понимаешь...  
\- Вот именно! - Фейлон страдальчески закатывает глаза. - Глава Дисциплинарного комитета! А что он творит? Драки и беспредел! А я-то так надеялся, что мальчик станет хорошим, рассудительным лидером, будет защищать слабых и поддерживать закон...  
\- Ага, щас, - скептически хмыкает Асами. - Может, до разговора со мной он и собирался, но я разъяснил ребенку, что к чему, слава богу. Вот только будущего полицейского нам в семье не хватало...  
\- Свои люди в полиции никогда не помешают! - парирует Фейлон. - И вообще, какого чёрта я согласился отдать его в японскую школу? Шёл бы в китайскую.  
\- Нормальная школа, - почему-то обижается Асами. - Скажи спасибо, что я не отдал его в Судзуран. - Рюичи внутренне содрогается от воспоминаний о счастливой юности.  
\- И вообще, - переводит разговор якудза, - нечего ему делать в твоей частной гимназии для мальчиков. Он и так вчера вечером пялился на задницу Акихито, пока я ему не врезал по затылку.  
\- Чтооо?! - Фейлон задыхается возмущенным воплем. - А что тут делал вчера Акихито?  
\- Что-что...гм...в гости заходил...по старой памяти. Фотографии приносил! - находится Асами. - И вообще, ты бы лучше за сыном следил!  
\- Сам бы лучше за сыном следил! В пятницу Арбатов пялился весь вечер на его задницу, а я даже по голове ему дать за это не смог — сразу руки скрутил, мерзавец...  
\- Вот сейчас не понял. А Арбатов что тут делал? - рука Асами плавно устремляется к скрытой под пиджаком кобуре.  
\- Что-что, - ехидно тянет Фейлон. - Икру красную привозил. И мандарины. У ребенка дефицит микроэлементов и витаминов в организме, его надо полезным кормить. Вот Арбатов и привез. Подарок. Из России с любовью.  
\- С любовью, - кивает Асами и медленно достает из кобуры пистолет.  
\- Развод!  
\- Развод!  
Кёя, стоящий под дверью гостиной, хмуро отлепляется от стены и бредет обратно в школу. Определенно, по сравнению с ежедневным общением с родной семьей, проблемы всей мировой мафии кажутся ему сущим пустяком.


	104. Chapter 104

Название: Заводной апельсин  
Персонажи: Хибари, отец Хибари  
Жанр: ангст, драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: написано на Reborn miniKINK по заявке "Отец Хибари | Хибари. Отец Кёи верующий человек, убежденный что онанизм - грех. Кёя воспитанный соответствующим образом пытается бороться с "искушением", но постоянно срывается и онанирует. Кинк: стыд, неудовлетворенность".  
Спасибо заказчику за заявку, а Бёрджесу - за книгу.

\- Дисциплина! - тяжелый кулак с грохотом опускается на лакированую поверхность низкого столика.  
Кёя прикрывает глаза и думает, что если бы там сейчас лежала его голова, отец без малейших усилий раздробил бы ему череп. И без малейших сомнений.   
Хибари усмехается: вот она, прекрасная иллюстрация идеи христианского всепрощения. Сидит перед ним, брызжет слюной и яростно колотит по столу.  
Дисциплина, ха. Уж кто-то, а Кёя знает о ней не понаслышке.  
После того, как умерла мать, отец впал в какое-то нечеловеческое буйство. Разгромил домашний алтарь с фотографией и снежно-белыми хризантемами в высоких вазах. Хибари так долго их выбирал, так тщательно следил, чтобы каждый цветок был идеальным. А потом смотрел молча, как по полу разлетаются черепки и смятые бутоны. Он хотел бы подойти тогда к отцу, положить ладонь на вздрагивающие от рыданий плечи, обнять. Но следом за цветами на пол полетела фотография матери в тяжелой рамке. Стекло разбилось с таким громким грохотом, что Кёя, кажется, на мгновение оглох. Во всяком, случае, с тех пор и по сей день он слышит рыдания и крики отца как сквозь толстую стену.  
А потом отец сменил веру. Начал ходить в гайдзинскую церковь каждое воскресенье, увешал все стены в доме крестами. Кёе казалось тогда, что это такой символ: крест, который глава семейства поставил на нём.   
Хибари не нравится ходить в церковь по воскресеньям. Не нравится, что христианский бог слишком часто себе противоречит: вроде бы говорит о любви и всепрощении, а сам расставляет множество ловушек-запретов, и каждого попавшего в капкан карает жестоко. Раньше Кёя не знал, что такое «грех». Что такое «стыд». Раньше он испытывал чувство вины, когда разбивал любимую мамину чашку. Сейчас он слушает потоки нотаций отца и тонет в них. Чувство вины преследует его везде, каждый шаг подвергается тщательному, подробному рассмотру со всех сторон. Хибари чувствует себя насекомым под микроскопом каждый раз, когда отец зовёт его на очередную «душеспасительную беседу».  
\- Дисциплина! Самоконтроль! Покаяние! - он больше похож на диктатора какой-нибудь партии, чем на несущего благую весть. Впрочем, христианские священники часто кажутся Кёе немного диктаторами.  
Он пробовал ходить на исповедь — там ему сказали, что он должен чтить отца своего. Кёя чтит. И ненавидит всем сердцем.  
Он давно перестал ходить с отцом на службу по воскресеньям, ссылаясь на вечную занятость в школе. Ну да, у него же теперь столько обязанностей, столько дел. Глава Дисциплинарного комитета.  
Дисциплина.  
Кёя знает всё о ней.  
Сдерживать дрожь в руках, когда чувствуешь сладкий запах духов проходящей мимо одноклассницы.   
Сдерживать желание разбить кулаки о дверь ванной, в которую утром колотит отец с криками «Что ты делаешь там так долго?!».  
Сдерживать потрясенный вздох, когда в мужской раздевалке после урока физкультуры кто-нибудь выходит из душа без полотенца на бедрах.  
Кёе кажется, что у него стоит всё время, на всех без разбору, стоит 24 часа в сутки.  
Хибари пытается отвлечься на всё, что угодно. Драки плохо помогают — запах крови и разгоряченных тел заводит еще сильнее. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не спустить прямо в штаны каждый раз, когда очередной соперник повержен.  
Кёя прекрасно учится: он перечитал всю учебную литературу по школьной программе на пару лет вперед. Потому что дома под дверью каждые 5 минут останавливается отец и прислушивается.   
Хибари чувствует себя героем этой странной фантастической книжки про придурков, громивших дома и пивших непонятное moloko. Он всерьез начинает думать, что отец тайком устроил ему такой сеанс программирования мозга, и теперь Кёя при мысли о том, чтобы просто коснуться собственного члена, подсознательно испытывает дикое, неконтролируемое чувство вины. И стыд.  
Учителя охотно отпускают его с уроков: он всё равно может сдать все экзамены без лишних проблем, а присутствие на занятиях этого угрюмого мальчика с тяжелым взглядом заставляет немного нервничать даже самых опытных преподавателей.   
Кёя идет на крышу. Он смотрит в высокое небо и недоумевает: почему же пресловутая любовь к себе, без которой не получится никакой любви к ближнему, имеет такие чёткие рамки и пределы? Хибари живёт, стиснутый этими рамками, и они невыносимо малы ему.  
После очередной драки он бредет на негнущихся ногах в школьную душевую. Сдирает с себя по дороге одежду, кидает ее прямо на скамейки в раздевалке. Он выкручивает оба крана на полную и прислоняется лбом к прохладной кафельной стене.  
«Плохо». «Неправильно». «Нельзя».  
\- Идите к чёрту, - тихо говорит он и тянет руку вниз. Струи воды бьют по затылку и плечам с такой силой, что, кажется, сейчас собьют его с ног, повалят на пол. Или это опять давит привычное чувство?  
«Вина». «Грех».  
\- Никто не смеет мне указывать, - хрипит Кёя и сжимает руку на члене. Стискивает зубы так сильно, что они сейчас начнут крошиться. Быстро ведет ладонью по влажной горячей коже.  
«Стыд».  
\- Пошел. Прочь. Из моей. Головы, - выталкивает слова из глотки в такт каждому резкому движению руки. Ладонь скользит по раскаленному члену, на обнажившуюся головку попадают капли воды, хлещущей из душа, и Кёя шипит.  
«Страх».  
\- Я не боюсь.  
Прикосновение собственных пальцев обжигает так остро,что Хибари кажется, будто у него сейчас покроется волдырями обожженная кожа на ладони. Жарко. Жарко-жарко-жарко...  
«Как в аду».  
\- Я уже живу в аду, - Кёя запрокидывает голову и смеется. - Страшнее уже не будет. Я не хочу бояться, - стон. - Я устал бояться, - тяжелое дыхание сбивается. - Я не буду больше бояться. Никогда в жизни. Никого.  
Шум воды на секунду тонет в тишине, которую разрывает хриплый протяжный крик. Хибари смотрит вниз, как вода уносит капли спермы в сток душевой.   
Он выключает душ, дрожащими руками вытирается и натягивает школьную форму. Поднимается на крышу.  
Садится, прислоняясь спиной к стенке и вытягивая ноги. Закидывает руки за голову и смотрит в небо.  
Оно красивое и пустое.  
Он больше не боится на него смотреть.


	105. Chapter 105

Название: Стакан джина для хорошей девочки  
Пейринг: Хибари\Хару  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Примечание: написано на Reborn miniKINK по заявке "TYLХибари/TYLХару. В будущем Хару стала киллером и работает под начальством у Хибари. Понимая, что Тсуну ей уже не получить, она напивается и соблазняет Кею. Секс без эмоций с обеих сторон, акцент на физические ощущения"

Джин — чудесный напиток. Хару допивает до дна и щедро наливает в стакан новую порцию. Кидает пару кубиков льда, облизывает пальцы машинально и делает очередной глоток.  
Легендарный Леон пусть катится к чертям со своим молоком — настоящий киллер должен уметь хорошо пить и хорошо расслабляться, чтобы снять напряжение уставших за день мышц. И почему она до сих пор следует этим дурацким правилам и так редко позволяет себе напиваться — хотя хочется сделать это всё время? А, к дьяволу. Миура гонит несвоевременно серьезные мысли, отпивает из запотевшего стакана и задумчиво вертит его в пальцах, прислушиваясь к перезвону льдинок.  
Интересно, что она научилась делать раньше — пить или стрелять? Впрочем, это тоже неважно. После женитьбы Цуны на Кёко Хару старается избавляться от любых лишних мыслей в голове так же, как от лишних людей — просто и быстро.  
Джин — мерзейший напиток. Хару ненавидит его черезчур резкий и горький вкус — и старательно привыкает к нему уже много лет. Она слишком поздно осознала пользу горьких лекарств — и теперь наверстывает упущенное.  
Её босс — такой же, как и её любимый-нелюбимый напиток: резкий, горький, обжигающе-злой. Он совершенно ей не по вкусу — как и джин. Но Хару давно научилась делать правильные выводы. И правильный выбор.   
Время конфет и сладких мальчиков закончилось — наступило время алкоголя, пороха и горьких мужчин. Очередной гонорар она тратит не на платье, а на хорошую оптику для снайперского «Винтореза». Или на новую модель «Глока» - она немного весит и чудесно ложится даже в маленькую ладонь. Прекрасный дамский пистолетик.  
Миура фыркает и тянется за бутылкой. Ну вот, пустая... Значит, других вариантов больше нет.  
Она поднимается из низкого кресла и направляется к двери, слегка пошатываясь. Медленно бредет по коридору, ведя кончиками пальцев по тёмной обшивке панелей на стенах. Дерево шершавое и прохладное. А ей хочется согреться — и джин совершенно в этом не помогает.  
Она подходит к тяжелой даже на вид дубовой двери, стучит пару раз и, не дождавшись ответа, заходит в кабинет.  
Босс сидит за письменным столом, окруженный стопками бумаг. Босс, ха, ну надо же. Хару прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрещивает руки на груди и глядит на него с усмешкой — недоброй и некрасивой, она сама знает, видала в зеркале не раз. Больше не хочется, поэтому она редко смотрит последнее время в зеркало.  
Когда-то он был просто пугающим до икоты и дрожи в коленках маленьким школьным диктатором. Сегодня из горстки преданно глядящих ему в рот школьников вырос настоящий клан, который пойдет за своим боссом в огонь и воду. Впрочем, преданно заглядывать ему в глаза они так и не перестали. А Хару — так и не научилась. Или не захотела?  
Он продолжает молча пробегать глазами колонки цифр, затем спустя пару минут поднимает на неё взгляд.   
\- У вас не найдется случаем выпивки, босс? Моя как-то быстро сегодня закончилась...  
\- Не найдется, - он откидывается на стуле, и она отмечает его усталость. Она давно научилась подмечать детали. Это полезно для работы. И не только.  
\- А, знаете, обойдусь я сегодня и без нее.  
\- Перестань паясничать, - Хибари слегка морщится. - Я никогда не отдавал тебе приказа обращаться ко мне на «вы».  
\- Ну да, ну да.... - Миура отлепляется от стены и размеренным шагом подходит к его столу. Опирается на него руками, смотрит, чуть склонив голову. - Ты вообще редко отдавал мне персональные приказы. В основном, через своих подчиненных.  
\- К чему это всё? - в его голосе начинает чувствоваться раздражение.  
\- Может, отдашь мне сегодня другой приказ?  
\- Какой, например?   
\- «Отсоси мне». Например, - добавляет она как-то невпопад. Кея смотрит на неё пристально, и на его лице не читается никаких эмоций. Хару делает глубокий вдох и продолжает. - «Повернись ко мне спиной, ляг на стол и раздвинь ноги».  
\- Последнее.  
Девушка недоуменно вскидывает брови.  
\- Я должен повторять за тобой? Сделай последнее.  
\- Да, босс, - произносит она на выдохе и зажмуривается на секунду. Затем распахивает глаза, с улыбкой обходит стол, аккуратно сдвигая бумаги в сторону. Ложится животом на широкую столешницу, ёрзает, прогибаясь в пояснице и раздвигая шире ноги. Чувствует, как задирается выше короткая юбка — должно быть, её край сейчас как раз на уровне глаз Хибари...  
Она слышит скрип отодвигаемого стула и против воли крепче сжимает пальцы, вцепившиеся в край стола. Слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии и тихий треск распечатываемой упаковки с презервативом. Она хочет повернуть голову, но тут жесткие пальцы касаются ее бедер, задирают юбку и сдвигают в сторону тонкую полоску белья. Замирают на секунду, затем пару раз проходятся с нажимом между ног. Хару мгновенно становится мокрой и прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в полный голос. Это было бы неуместно. Да, совершенно...  
Когда он входит в нее одним резким движением, она всё же вскрикивает, сильнее вжимаясь в столешницу под напором его тела. Кровь приливает к лицу, и Хару глухо постанывает: от каждого толчка тело заполняет жар, грудь трется об обивку стола, и соски становятся болезненно-твердыми. Она уже жалеет, что не попросила поцеловать её для начала. «Это всё алкоголь, - уговаривает она себя, - ну какие у меня могут быть чувства к Хибари Кёе, не смешите меня... Алкоголь, алкоголь, и у меня давно никого не было...».  
Всё это действительно правда, от первого до последнего слова - вдруг понимает она, и ей хочется расплакаться, распластанной на этом столе. Никаких чувств — просто снятие напряжения, накопившегося в уставших мышцах за день. Алкоголь закончился — значит, ему на замену придёт секс.   
Замена... От этого слова, лихорадочно стучащего в голове в такт толчкам, у неё внутри всё скручивает в тугой узел. Она резко заводит руку за спину, упираясь в бедро Кёи. Отстраняет его, заставляя член выскользнуть. Поворачивается, тяжело дышит и поднимает лицо с лихорадочно горящими щеками и покрасневшими глазами.   
\- Давай так... Пожалуйста, - добавляет она тихо и откидывается назад, протягивает руки, просит взглядом. Хибари смотрит на неё, не мигая, тяжело дыша. Затем склоняется, легко подхватывая ее под бедра и насаживает на себя.  
Хару вцепляется в его пиджак, запрокидывает голову, чувствуя горячее, почти звериное дыхание на своей шее. Она кусает губы и подается ему навстречу, вскидывает бедра. И когда он быстро ведет ладонью вниз, с нажимом скользит пальцами по клитору, она кричит сдавленно, сжимает ладони на его предплечьях и обмякает. Смотрит в сосредоточенное лицо Кёи с тонкой морщинкой между сведенных бровей, тянется к ней губами и скользит ими по лбу, глазам, скулам. Хибари глухо рычит, подминая её под себя, вбивается быстро и рвано, и через несколько резких движений кончает, навалившись на неё всем телом.   
Они тяжело и хрипло дышат, остывая постепенно. Хару глядит невидящим взглядом в потолок, не замечая, как Кёя приподнимается на локтях и всматривается в её лицо пристально.  
В воздухе резко и остро пахнет потом, джином и одиночеством.


	106. Chapter 106

Название: Глубокие воды  
Пейринг: Ямамото\Мукуро  
Жанр: ангст, романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Примечание: написано на Reborn miniKINK по заявке "Ямамото/Мукуро. Застрять в лифте, у Мукуро клаустрофобия; Ямамото отвлекает его на себя. Акцент на контраст между фобией Мукуро и физическим наслаждением".

Когда кабина со скрежетом останавливается, Мукуро ловит себя на безотчетном желании вцепиться пальцами в дверцы лифта и раздвинуть их, ломая ногти. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к прохладной металлической стенке.  
Стоит ему оказаться в замкнутом помещении на минуту дольше необходимого, как в ушах всегда нарастает гул океанских волн. Они накрывают его с головой, заставляя сердце дергаться пойманной на крючок рыбой. Ему многого стоит не начать дергаться так самому. Мукуро чувствует себя запертым в огромном аквариуме — он помнит ощущение скользких стенок под подушечками пальцев. Мерзкое ощущение невесомости, подвешенного состояния. Вода обволакивает его, втекает в уши и глаза, в каждую пору.   
Он встряхивает головой, открывает глаза и с намертво приклеенной улыбкой слушает вполуха, как Ямамото вежливо и чётко объясняет диспетчеру, по какому именно адресу произошла поломка. Из динамика слышится тихое потрескивание и какой-то механический голос. Он велит ждать полчаса и со щелчком выключается.  
Мукуро кажется, что с этим щелчком из кабины выпустили весь воздух. Он старается дышать глубоко и ровно, но легкие обжигает, будто пространство вокруг наполнено газом, какими-то химикатами — просто ударной дозой.  
Ямамото говорит ему что-то, и он вынужден прислушиваться: голос того звучит глухо, как сквозь шум волн. Мукуро слышит гул прибоя и опирается на стену лопатками. Пол под ногами плывёт. Ямамото подходит к нему вплотную, заглядывает в глаза обеспокоенно.  
Рот наполняется ядовитой, пряной на вкус слюной. Мукуро гулко сглатывает и скалится. Видит словно со стороны, насколько жалко это выглядит. Он пробует сделать шаг и отлепиться от стены, но его качает, как в шторм. Он вцепляется в отвороты пиджака Ямамото. Тот крепко хватает его за талию. Держит. Не отпускает. Это хорошо. Это надёжно.   
В кабине лифта нет зеркал, и это единственное, что успокаивает в этот момент. Взглянуть сейчас в собственные глаза — плохая идея. Поэтому Мукуро смотрит в глаза Ямамото. В тусклом свете они кажутся антрацитово-чёрными, угольными. Глубокими. Интересно, насколько глубокие у Ямамото лёгкие? Если Мукуро нечем дышать, значит, весь воздух забрал себе Ямамото?   
В спину бьет волна, швыряет его вперед, и он касается немеющими губами горячего рта. Он пьет чистый кислород и пьянеет от каждого глотка. Ноги подкашиваются, и Ямамото прижимает его к стенке всем телом. Целует глубоко, держит за талию крепко, не пытаясь отстраниться. Мягко скользит теплой ладонью по впалому животу, поглаживает легкими движениями. Осторожно вытаскивает край рубашки из брюк, проходится кончиками пальцев по коже. Мукуро отстраняется чересчур поспешно, затылок с глухим стуком ударяется о стенку. В голове проясняется достаточно для того, чтобы понять: он сейчас окажется в долгу. Мукуро не любит делать долгов и, тем более, не любит их потом выплачивать. Он качает головой, отворачивается и хочет отодвинуться. Не выходит. Он хмурится, усмехается язвительно и толкает Ямамото в грудь. Бесполезно. Он слаб, слишком слаб, унизительно слаб сейчас; демонстрировать это окружающим он ненавидит ничуть не меньше, чем оказываться в долгу.   
От резких суетливых движений у него вновь начинает кружиться голова. Он прикрывает глаза и открывает было рот, чтобы поставить непрошенного помощника на место парой язвительных фраз, но только выдыхает потрясенно. Горячий язык Ямамото легко касается кромки уха, скользит по шее, вновь возвращается к губам. Потом Ямамото прикусывает их, и Мукуро чувствует, как по подбородку бежит тонкая струйка крови. Горячей. Это хорошо...  
Он обмякает как-то разом, всем телом, дышит рвано и жадно, словно боясь, что новая доза кислорода скоро опять закончится. Ямамото целует его в запрокинутую шею, царапает зубами тонкую кожу, ключицы, неловко расстегивает одной рукой пуговицы на рубашке, другой крепко прижимая Мукуро к себе. Он шепчет ему на ухо какие-то глупости, обжигая горячим дыханием, запускает ладонь за пояс брюк, задевая пальцами головку члена. Мукуро подбрасывает, как на электрическом стуле; воздух вокруг густой, вязкий и влажный, но он всё-таки есть — и Мукуро тяжело дышит, подставляясь под широкую ладонь. Ямамото даже не нужно расстегивать молнию: он легко стаскивает с худых бедер брюки вместе с бельем, оглаживает тазовые косточки. Его пальцы дрожат — Мукуро поднимает взгляд — и губы тоже, и это зрелище прошивает током насквозь, вышибает из головы все мысли, заставляет расступиться все волны. Ямамото сжимает руку на его члене и ведет вверх — слишком нежно, слишком медленно, он хочет быстрее, ну же, ну же! Мукуро накрывает его пальцы своими, стонет хрипло и жарко. Вдоль позвоночника стекают капли пота, у Ямамото над губой тоже выступает пот — Мукуро наклоняется и слизывает его, дергая рукой в бешеном ритме. А потом затихшие волны поднимаются стеной — и накрывают их обоих.   
Мукуро подносит трясущиеся пальцы ко рту и медленно облизывает, глядя, как у Ямамото расширяются зрачки. И в этот момент раздается стук в дверцы лифта и приглушенные голоса. Мукуро удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза, позволяя быстро натянуть на себя одежду, застегнуть все пуговицы. Когда он поднимает веки, перед ним стоит изрядно помятый, взъерошенный и совершенно безумно улыбающийся Ямамото. Дверцы разъезжаются в стороны, Ямамото быстро поворачивается, благодарит ремонтников, загораживая спиной проход. «Чтобы они не увидели лишнего», - с усмешкой думает Мукуро и осекается. Лишнее — это не он сам и его помятая одежда. Это его страх, который до сих пор висит в воздухе.  
Он медленно подходит к Ямамото и следит поверх его плеча, как техники уходят. Затем раздумывает пару секунд — и прижимается губами к влажной от пота коже над воротником. Ямамото вздрагивает.   
\- Я знаю... отличный старый парк тут неподалеку. Там никогда никого нет. И много воздуха.  
\- Ну, что же, пойдём — подышим? - тихо усмехается Мукуро ему на ухо.  
\- Подышим, - кивает Ямамото, берет его за руку и делает шаг вперед. Дверцы лифта закрываются за ними с тихим щелчком.


	107. Chapter 107

Название: Неотложная медицинская помощь  
Персонажи: Бьякуран, Шоичи, Червелло  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG  
Размер: драббл  
Примечание: написано на фест в сообществе ByakuranShoichi по заявке "Бьякуран/Шоичи | Кто угодно. Прятать засосы, неумело врать, что это свежие синяки и ссадины. Бьякуран наблюдает, но не вмешивается. H!"

\- … и вот, в общем-то, все детали отчета на сегодня.  
\- Бьякуран-сама! - раздаются синхронно два голоса за спиной, и Шоичи подскакивает на месте от испуга.  
\- Да-а-а? - внимательно и ласково вопрошает с экрана Бьякуран.  
Червелло переглядываются, и одна из девушек уверенно начинает:  
\- Мы хотели бы добавить к отчету, что Ирие-сама требуется медицинская помощь. Неотложная.  
\- Ой, ну надо же! - преувеличенно взволнованно восклицает Джессо и придвигается ближе. Озаренное улыбкой лицо растягивается на весь экран, и Шоичи чувствует, как начинают мелко дрожать коленки, а живот опять сводит нервой судорогой.  
\- Я... мне... - мямлит он и в негодовании оборачивается, - Да с чего вы взяли?!  
\- У вас постоянно синяки на коже, Ирие-сама, - очень серьезно констатирует Червелло. Шоичи испуганно хватается ладонью за шею. - Да-да, и не только на шее, - добавляет вторая.  
\- Я... я... - Шоичи мучительно краснеет и старательно отводит взгляд от довольной физиономии на мониторе. - Я ударился! Я... Я заснул на рабочем месте и свалился! Да! И... и ударился...  
\- Обо что? - крайне воодушевленно интересуются с экрана.  
\- Неважно! То есть... о деталь! У меня...гм... крайне важная деталь крайне важного механизма лежала под столом. И я об неё ударился. Она очень секретная! - спешит добавить Ирие. - Поэтому я не могу сказать, что это за деталь. Гм...  
\- Мы полагаем, - очень серьезным тоном говорят девушки. - Что Ирие-сама нужно, помимо травматолога, также срочно обратиться к невропатологу. Или психиатру. Поскольку синяки на его шее мы наблюдаем уже несколько недель, - Шоичи нервно икает. - И каждый раз они свежие. Может быть, целесообразно обследовать Ирие-сама на предмет провалов в памяти. Или прочих психических отклонений.  
\- Да как вы!... - возмущенно задыхается Шоичи. - Кто вас спрашивал! Да я совершенно здоров!  
\- А вот это нам еще предстоит проверить, Шо-чан. Завтра тебя будет ждать лучший врач, самый высококвалифицированный специалист, уверяю тебя, - ласково сообщает ему заботливый голос. Бьякуран окидывает Шоичи внимательным взглядом и сладко улыбается. Ирие думает, что это, пожалуй, самая пугающая из всех улыбок, которые он видал. - Я же должен заботиться о здоровье своих подчиненных, правда?


	108. Chapter 108

Название: За закрытыми глазами  
Пейринг: Хибари\Хром  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: драббл  
Примечание: написано на арт-фест по заявке "Хибари/Хром. "Закрой глаза, и просто доверься своим ощущениям." на этот арт

\- Это нерационально.  
Хром поднимает на него немного испуганный взгляд.  
\- Трезубец — это абсолютно нерационально. При твоей комплекции необходимо подобрать соответствующее оружие.  
\- Но Мукуро-сама... - начинает было девушка, и ее перебивает жёсткий голос.  
\- Мне наплевать, что думает Мукуро. И какое оружие использует он. Ты, - Кея выделяет слово интонацией, придавливает, будто булыжником, - должна использовать нечто более подобающее.  
Хром растерянно кивает. Хибари — непревзойдённый боец, и ему, безусловно, виднее.   
Тонфа ложится в ладонь чересчур непривычно. Хибари не жалеет её — атаки стремительны и быстры, а с новым оружием Хром не удается отбить практически ни одной. Она тяжело дышит, переводя дух, краснеет смущенно и расстроенно под непроницаемым взглядом Кёи. Тот глядит на неё с нечитаемым выражением лица, затем подходит вплотную. Хром вздрагивает, когда его пальцы легко касаются ее шеи и стягивают тонкий шарф.   
\- Закрой глаза и просто доверься своим ощущениям.  
Он завязывает концы шарфа у неё на затылке. Ткань прохладная и щекочет ресницы.   
Хром делает глубокий вдох и становится в боевую позицию. Когда меркнут все краски в мире, он расцвечивается яркими сполохами звуков. Вот Хибари делает шаг — долгая желтая полоса. Стремительно замахивается — тонкая серебристая линия. Девушка поворачивается на звук и успевает в последнюю секунду подставить тонфа, отбить удар. Скрежет металла о металл расцветает на изнанке век изумрудно-зеленым.  
Они сражаются долго; Хром успела увидеть уже миллион сочных поразительных оттенков — у Кёи много приёмов в запасе. Внутренний мир иллюзиониста не терпит черноты: он заполняется цветом сам собой, Хром ничего не может поделать с этим.  
Она слышит звук хриплого дыхания Хибари за своей спиной. Он багряный, как кровь. Она чувствует, как от него начинают дрожать коленки и подгибаются ноги.   
Кёя быстро подходит к ней и ловит, прижимая к себе, стискивая ребра до боли. Хром тянет свободную руку к лицу, чтобы снять повязку — тренировка и так уже удалась на славу. Но ее пальцы накрывает широкая ладонь.  
\- Нет.  
Шершавые подушечки пальцев скользят по её щеке, очерчивают контур губ. Хром сдавленно стонет и плавно сползает на пол, поддерживаемая крепкой рукой. Она сжимает тонфа побелевшими от напряжения пальцами и знает, что Хибари сейчас делает то же самое.  
\- Тренировка окончена? - тихо спрашивает она, задевая пересохшими губам кончики пальцев.  
\- Да.  
\- А что... мне делать дальше?  
\- Я же уже тебе сказал, - Хибари выдыхает ей на ухо горячо и спокойно. Слишком уж спокойно для человека, в чьем голосе Хром может сейчас разглядеть все переливы багряного. - Закрой глаза и просто доверься своим ощущениям.


	109. Chapter 109

Название: Безнадёжная партия  
Пейринг: Гамма\Гокудера  
Жанр: романс, ЮСТ, АУ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: драббл  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Мэй_Чен. Надеюсь, ты любишь бильярд так же, как и мы с Гаммой))  
игроки сначала должны забить все шары своего цвета (полосатые или сплошные), а потом отправить чёрную "восьмерку" в лузу напротив той, в которую был забит последний шар

\- Нужно просто чуть шире расставить ноги, Гокудера-кун. Хочешь, я покажу?  
\- Не надо мне ничего показывать, - шипит Гокудера и вжимается животом в край стола, наклоняет лицо ниже, чтобы скрыть за волосами мгновенно вспыхнувшие щёки.   
Бить по шару в таком положении — и состоянии — представляется нелегкой задачей, и Хаято предсказуемо промазывает. Он чертыхается и быстро отходит в сторону, стараясь не глядеть в сторону Гаммы. Тот сокрушенно вздыхает:  
\- Ты слишком уж часто выражаешься. Хорошим манерам я тебя, конечно, учить не возьмусь...  
\- Этого еще не хватало, - сердито перебивает Гокудера. - Бей давай, твоя очередь.  
Чёртов Гамма с его вечной чёртовой усмешечкой на губах! Она такая приторно-сладкая, что у Хаято сводит зубы от одного вида. Вечно улыбается, совсем как придурок Ямамото, вот только...  
Дурак Такеши всегда смеется, кажется, всем телом: улыбается рот, улыбается его вечно торчащая шевелюра, его глаза. У Гаммы глаза никогда не улыбаются.  
Гокудера понимает, что сжимает кий слишком сильно и ослабляет хватку побелевших пальцев. Зачем он замечает это? Зачем ему нужно знать, какие глаза у Гаммы, когда он улыбается?  
А тот будто чувствует спиной прожигающий взгляд Хаято — оборачивается, склоняет голову набок с выражением издевательски-ласковым и говорит доходчиво, словно безмозглому младенцу:  
\- Ты плохо выбираешь точку опоры. Положение ног при ударе должно быть максимально прочным и устойчивым. Вот, смотри...  
Он опять поворачивается к столу и низко склоняется, примериваясь к очередному шару.   
Хаято смотрит на широко расставленные ноги, туго натянувшуюся ткань формы и думает, что бильярд — самая садистская игра, которой он когда-либо пытался научиться. Гамма ловко отправляет свои шары один за другим в лузы. Когда они вскоре заканчиваются, задумчиво окидывает взглядом черную «восьмерку». Гокудера делает глубокий вдох и на негнущихся ногах подходит к нему. Утыкается носом куда-то между лопаток и тяжело дышит, прижавшись всем телом.  
\- Напомни мне, на что мы играли? - спрашивает преувеличенно заботливый голос.  
\- На... желание... - глухо выдыхает Хаято.  
\- Мммм...я вот сейчас не отказался бы от холодной бутылочки пивка. А ты?  
Гокудера прикусывает губу и отходит в сторону. Смотрит на стол, на котором с начала игры не сильно-то поубавилось его шаров. А вот Гамме остался всего один и...  
Хаято вскидывает голову изумленно, когда тот подходит к нему вплотную и смотрит с улыбкой.   
\- Ты же запомнил правила?  
\- Ну да. Это «американка», тебе осталось забить последний шар в нужную лузу.   
Гокудера успевает рассеянно подумать, что у Гаммы что-то не так с глазами, когда тот плавно перегибается через него и легким толчком отправляет «восьмерку» в совершенно другой угол стола. Шар падает вниз с тихим стуком. Сердце Хаято повторяет тот же трюк.  
\- Получается...я... выиграл? - глухо говорит он.  
\- Хммм... Не совсем, Гокудера-кун - Хаято прикрывает глаза на секунду, а когда открывает их, видит перед собой смеющиеся глаза Гаммы. - По крайней мере, не ты один.


	110. Chapter 110

Название: Узор  
Пейринг: Сквало/Ямамото  
Жанр: ангст, романс, хёрт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: драббл  
Предупреждение: немного bloodplay  
Примечание: написано в подарок для Oriental_Lady, которая хотела, чтобы Сквало как следует отругал Ямамото (предварительно поколотив). Прости, дорогая, это успели сделать до него) 

\- Долбаный идиот!!  
Такеши вяло улыбается и хочет поднять было руку в приветствии, но ладонь безвольно падает.  
\- Кретин! Чего ты лыбишься? Я тебя сейчас сам убью, раз у них силы не хватило!  
\- Я... - Ямамото начинает оправдываться и устало замолкает. «Я бы справился сам — хочет сказать он, - зачем было дёргать по пустякам тебя? Я и справился, видишь: жив, относительно здоров, лежу в компании пяти трупов. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты...»  
\- … волновался, - тихо говорит он. - Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался. У тебя хватает своих забот...  
\- А теперь еще одной стало больше! Что у тебя вместо мозгов, а? Чудесный мир, где пони блюют радугой? Идиот! Ну чего ты лыбишься, а, ну вот чего?!  
Такеши виновато разводит руками — насколько позволяют порезы на груди и предплечьях. Они не глубокие, но их много, как-то слишком много — белая рубашка оказывается разрисованной красивыми красными полосками, которые складываются в какой-то узор. Такой же багровый узор пляшет у него перед глазами, и Ямамото устало смаргивает эту легкую багряную дымку. Когда Сквало бухается на колени рядом с ним, замолкнув с удивительно странным выражением на лице, Такеши кажется, что это сочетание теперь будет преследовать его везде: ярко-красные губы Сквало на фоне чересчур бледного лица. Он, наверное, прикусил их слишком сильно. Зачем?...  
Ямамото не успевает закончить мысль, широко распахивает глаза и охает. Горячий, раскаленный, острый как меч язык проходится по длинной царапине на его горле. Холодные пальцы выдирают пуговицы с корнем, распахивают продырявленную рубашку. Язык скользит ниже, вылизывая каждый порез, касаясь рваных краев ран то легко и нежно, то с таким нажимом, что у Такеши невольно бегут слезы из глаз. Это совсем не больно, бывало и хуже — думает он. Это просто слишком горячо. Он зажмуривается, выдыхает и осторожно кладет ладони на светловолосую макушку. Сквало замирает и прижимается щекой к неровно вздымающейся груди.  
\- Я просто хотел...  
\- Лишний раз продемонстрировать мне, какой ты придурок? У тебя получилось. - Сквало чертыхается сквозь зубы. Поднимается на локтях и смотрит в вечно улыбающиеся глаза со слипшимися мокрыми ресницами. И добавляет непривычно тихо. - Больше не надо.


End file.
